Abby
by SummerRain626
Summary: What if Rick Grimes had a teenage daughter? What if she was not your typical teenager? Told in her POV.
1. High There

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

Every morning, the minute I open my eyes, I have to remind myself where I am, and what's going on. This is still all so new to me…to us. I don't have long to think though because I should get up and get ready to start the day, and go help out.

First though, I need to get my fix so I won't be in such a bad mood the whole day. Rummaging through my bag, I pull out what I need, after getting dressed, and head out.

I see my mom and some of the other women washing clothes.

"Good Morning." A woman named Carol says to me with a smile. I like her a lot. She's always kind and welcoming.

"Morning, Mrs. Peletier." I say.

"Please, call me Carol." She chuckled. I just smiled.

Turning my attention to my mom, I said, "I'm just gonna, uh, you know…go do something real quick, and then I'll come help."

"Alright." My mom nodded, and I walked away towards the woods.

"Don't go too far!" My mom called.

"Yeah I know!" I said without turning around.

When I thought I was far enough where no one could see, I took my stuff out of my pocket and lit up. My mom thinks I come out here everyday to go to the bathroom. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I don't care; there's nothing to do, it's the end of the world for all we know, and to top it all off I miss my dad so incredibly much. So I say screw it.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps behind me.

 _Shit!_ I thought. I looked around, but didn't see anything. I should play it safe though, so I decided to just take one more hit.

"You smokin weed?" A voice behind me said, and I almost shit my pants.

I hurriedly tried to hide my stuff behind my back while looking up to see who was there. It was…this guy named Merle. _Why him?_

"Uhh…" I couldn't speak, and my face was probably redder than an tomato.

I decided to play it cool. Besides, why does he care if I get high?

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I said.

He paused for a brief moment then all of a sudden, he laughed really loud.

"Shit." He said. "Where in the hell did you even find that?"

"I didn't find it. I brought it from home."

"Your mama know?"

I got a little nervous. "No. And I'd like to keep it that way."

He got a devilish grin on his face and laughed again. "Well, you're gonna be in a lot trouble, little girl, unless…you let me hit that."

I was a little taken aback at first. Is this really happening right now?

I smirked and handed it to him. He took it and hit once, then twice. He looked so cool doing it. Like he's so used to it. He hit it a third time.

"Hey! It's puff puff pass." I said.

He glared at me, but didn't say anything. He hit it again, then said, "This is done."

"Thanks." I sarcastically said. "That's okay though, I have more."

His grin faded. _Uh oh._

 _"_ _We_ have more." He said.

"What?"

"Unless you want everyone to find out you're a pothead."

Now it was my turn to glare. "Wow, seriously?"

"Yup." He grinned that evil grin again.

I huffed. Then I just had a thought.

"Shit! I told my mom I'll help with laundry! I gotta get back."

"Ya better run." Merle laughed.

"Shut up!" I yelled back.

* * *

When I got back to camp, I could have sworn everyone's eyes were on me. It didn't take me long to figure out why though, Merle was right behind me. I'm sure they were all confused when they saw us walking back together.

My mom looked concerned, and called me over to her.

"Sorry, I took so long. I didn't even realize." I apologized.

"What were you doing? Why was he with you?" She tried to whisper.

"Oh, uh…we were just…talking." I said.

"Honey, stay away from him please. We don't know him too well, and he seems…"

"Dangerous?" I finished her sentence for her. "Mom, believe me, you don't have to tell me."

She still had a concerned look on her face so I just told her I was fine.

"So, sorry I took so long."

"It's okay, but we're almost done here so, Carol and I want you to look after Carl and Sophia for us." She stated.

"You want me to be a babysitter?" I said with a laugh.

"Yes." She said seriously.

"Okay." With that said, I went to over to where my little brother and Sophia were playing.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" I said.

"Playing cops and robbers." They said in unison.

"Cops and robbers? Don't you need more than two people to play?" I smiled.

"Yeah, but who else will play with us?" Carl asked.

"Why don't you ask those kids over there?" I pointed at the two kids standing by their mother, looking bored out of their minds. They're Mexican I think.

"But we don't know them." Sophia said.

"Well, they look like they could use some friends. Why don't you two go over and introduce yourselves?" I said looking from Sophia to Carl. "At least ask. If they say no, then I'll even play with you guys."

"Okay! Come on, Sophia!" Carl yelled while running in the direction of the other kids.

I watched them jump up with glee as Carl asked them to play. Looks like my work here is done.

* * *

"Here you seen my mom?" I asked Carol.

"Yeah, I think she went into your tent."

"Okay, thanks." I said with a smile. I walked over to our tent, and was about to go in but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw…my mom…and Shane…kissing! _What the hell? How could she?_ I felt sick to my stomach like I was going to vomit so I left quickly. I leaned against a tree and tried to catch my breath. I know my dad is dead, but so soon? I felt like she had betrayed my dad.

"Hey, you okay, Abby?"

I turned around to see Glenn. He was holding some firewood.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. I just felt…sick for a second, but I'm good now."

"Oh okay. Well come on and come join the others."

"Yeah, okay." I gave him a quick smile. I like Glenn. He's super nice and caring. He's sort of like the older brother I never had. We walked back to camp together. I saw my mom and Carl sitting next to a fire; Shane was over there too, but it looked like he was talking to someone over the radio, well trying to. I headed over towards them when I heard, "Pssst." I looked around, but at first I didn't see anyone. Then, that's when I spotted Merle over by my tent. He made a gesture toward me. _What does he want?_ I walked over to where he was and roughly said, "What?"

"Whoa, girlie, easy now." He said, which made me more annoyed. "I was just wondering if you had anymore of that weed?"

"Yeah, what if I do?" I said and crossed my arms.

He brought his face real close to mine, and it kind of scared me. "Then, you're gonna get me high, that's what."

"Fine!" I went into my tent and got what I needed. When I came out, Merle had an ugly smile on his face. Suddenly, I heard a deep kind of raspy voice say, "Merle!" That's when Merle's brother, Daryl, emerged from out of nowhere. "What the hell are ya doin? I've been lookin all over fer yer dumbass." He stopped when he saw me. He gave me a weird look then said, "What's this?"

"Nothin, little brother, just tryin to get a little buzz is all."

"Whatever. Let's go hunt." Daryl said.

"Nah, I been thinkin bout goin with them to Atlanta."

"Why the hell would ya do that?" Daryl asked puzzled.

I started to feel awkward so I tried to walk away while they were talking.

"Where do ya think your goin?" Merle stepped in front of me. I actually felt scared of him in that moment. I didn't know what to say; I happened to glance over at Daryl and he was glaring at me for some reason. Suddenly, my bag of weed was ripped out of my hands by Merle.

"Hey!" I said.

"This," he held up the bag, "is mine now."

"You can't just take my stuff you douche!" Is what I wanted to say, and would have said to anyone but Merle Dixon but instead I said, "Fine, take it, it's yours."

"That's what I thought." He then laughed.

I quickly made my way in between them and walked passed them. Merle was still laughing. My mom was right about him.

* * *

Later on, my mom, Carl, Shane, and I were sitting around a campfire while my mom was giving Carl a haircut. Shane was saying something about frog legs. I really wasn't paying attention; I suddenly felt awkward around him, probably because I saw him kissing my mom. I still need to talk to her about that.

My mom must have noticed how quiet I was being because she asked me if I was alright.

"Yeah, I just have a headache." I lied. I get headaches a lot so I figured she'd buy it.

"I got some Aleve in my jeep if you need it, Honey." Shane said to me.

"No, that's okay. It's not real bad."

"Well, it's better to-" Shane was interrupted by the sound of a car alarm or something. It was getting closer. My mom pulled Carl close to her and said, "What is that?"

"Dale!" Shane called to the old man sitting on top of his RV. "What's goin on?'

Dale looked through his binoculars and said, "Stolen cars."

Just then, Glenn rode up in the car that was making all the noise with the alarm. They were yelling at him to turn it off. This girl, Amy, ran to him immediately and started asking him questions about her sister, Andrea, that went with them. _Where was everyone else?_ "…yes she's fine. Everyone's fine…Well, Merle not so much." Glenn said.

"What were you thinking driving this thing all the way up here? You trying to attract every walker for miles?" Shane scolded while he stopped the alarm from going off.

"Sorry." Glenn said. "I got a cool car."

I had to smile at that. "It is a cool car." I admitted.

Suddenly, a big white truck pulled up and Andrea got out and ran to her sister, followed by Morales who ran to his wife and two children, that Carl and Sophia were playing with. I felt a sudden pang of sadness as I watched the kids with their daddy. My mom got Carl away from it, and told him not to look. I put my hand on his back while he started to cry, and said to him, "It's alright, Buddy." _Oh who am I kidding? I can't even make myself feel better, how am I going to make him feel better?_ I had to try not to cry myself.

I heard Glenn say something about a "new guy." When I looked up…I couldn't believe my eyes. My dad was there! _No! That can't be him. Shane said he was dead._ "Dad!" Carl yelled and ran to him. _Is it really him?_ Still in shock, I watched as he came towards us carrying Carl. I finally came into realization, and hugged him when he got close enough. "Daddy, is it really you?" I said crying, and trying to hide my face in his chest. He kept kissing my forehead. "Oh baby girl." He said. "Yes it's me." _I can't believe it!_ Suddenly, I was being crushed between my parents, but I didn't even care. I couldn't be happier in this magical moment.

* * *

Later that night, we were all sitting around the campfire talking. My dad was saying about how he couldn't believe anything that happened.

"Mom said you died." Carl said.

"She had every right to believe that." he said.

"I'm glad you're back with us, dad." I said, and leaned on him. He smiled and kissed my head.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale said. "He's not going to be very happy when he finds out that his brother got left behind."

 _Oh Yeah, that's right! Glenn said something about Merle not being okay._

I listened as they said Merle got handcuffed to a roof, and he still might be there.

* * *

Later that same night, my parents, Carl and I were all in our tent getting ready to go to bed. I thought about my dad handcuffing Merle and I had to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" My dad asked me.

"Oh nothing." I said.

"Oh yeah." My dad smiled and said goodnight to Carl and I.

I felt extra tired today for some reason. _Wow. My dad handcuffed the guy I smoked weed with to a rooftop! If only he knew that.._

* * *

The next morning, I got up pretty early for me. My dad was still asleep, and I didn't want to bother him. I figured he could use some extra sleep. I got ready, and went out to help.

My usual morning routine would be me going out into the woods to get high, but I can't obviously, because Merle stole all my weed. I don't even care though, I'm just happy that my dad is alive and here with us.

I saw my mom standing alone so I figured now would be a good time to confront her about kissing Shane.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Honey, what is it?"

 _Deep breath, here it goes. "_ I saw you and Shane kissing yesterday." I stated.

My mom looked taken aback. "…oh…well, I'm sorry you…saw that, Abby, but-"

"I'm not gonna tell dad if that's what you're worried about." I cut her off. "You thought he was dead, we all did. But that's gonna stop now, right? Dad's here and _he's_ your husband."

"Abigail, of course!" She almost yelled. "Look, it was a mistake that I can't take back, but…please…don't say anything to Carl."

"You know I wouldn't." I said with an annoyed look.

"Thank you." She said.

"Mom, I wasn't saying anything to you. I know you wouldn't cheat on dad, but I was referring to Shane. He knows to knock it off, right?"

"Honey, that is none of your business."

"It's kinda my business, but as long as he knows." I looked around and saw my dad walking over here. "Let's just forget it ever happened." I whispered, and my mom quickly nodded.

"Hi, daddy." I said.

"Hi, baby." he said and kissed my forehead.

"Abby, do me a favor and go find your brother, please." My mom said.

"Alright."

I walked around the camp twice, but still no Carl.

"Hey, have you seen my little brother?" I asked Glenn.

"No, I haven't." He must still be upset about them stripping his car.

"Sorry about the car." I told him. "It was nice."

"Don't remind me." He said and patted my head.

Just then, I heard what sounded like kids screaming. It didn't take me long to realize that one of them was Carl. I quickly ran to where everyone was going. Jacqui was there with them, my mom and Carol were there shortly after, while my dad and some of the others went into the woods where Carl and Sophia had said they had seen a geek.

After making sure they were okay, my mom, Carl, and I went over to where the campfire was and sat down.

"Hey, you alright, Buddy?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. I put my arm around him.

"Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel!" I heard Daryl's voice.

 _Uh oh! Here comes the fireworks._

"Daryl," Shane said, "Hold up a sec. It's about Merle."

Everyone stood around and watched and waited for the show to start.

"There was a problem in Atlanta." Shane continued.

"He dead?" Daryl asked.

"Not sure." Shane responded.

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl said getting angry.

Then my dad said something to Daryl for the first time.

"Who are you?"

"Rick Grimes." Said my dad.

"Rick Grimes." Daryl mocked him. "You got somethin you wanna tell me?"

My dad briefly explained to Daryl how Merle got left behind. And like everyone guessed, he didn't take it too well. He threw the squirrels at my dad(it's actually kind of funny now that I think about it) and he ended up getting put into a choke hold by Shane. I got really scared when he pulled his knife out though. That was almost really bad. Good thing we have two cops here.

I saw Daryl start to tear up a little bit, and he said, "The hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so I can go get him."

In that moment I actually felt kind of bad for Daryl.

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" My mom said.

My dad hesitated then said, "I'm going back."

 _Wait, what?!_

They were talking over a plan to go back and get Merle and a bag of guns that my dad dropped. _I can't believe this. He can't possibly be serious, can he?_

"Dad, please. I don't won't you to go. We don't want you to go!" I pleaded.

"Sweetheart listen, I'm responsible so I have to."

"No you don't! Merle's a jerk. That was his fault!"

"I'm sorry, baby, I have to."

 _I can't believe this. He just got back, and now he's leaving again._ I thought while watching them leave.

 **Hey everyone! :D I've been planning this story for a long time, but I wasn't really ever sure if I wanted to make it an actual story on here! So, please review and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it! ^_^ Thanks! I know I skipped a few things, but you know what happens! Lol.**


	2. Stay That Way

Later that day, I went to help my mom gather firewood, when she asked if I've seen Carl.

"I don't know. He was just here with Shane. Maybe they went somewhere." I suggested.

My mom then gave me a concerned look and said, "Honey, listen…I would really appreciate it if you could do me favor?"

"Sure, mom, what is it?"

"Keep Carl close by you, and don't leave him alone with Shane. You either. I don't want him around you."

"Mom? But why?" I was so confused as to why should would say that. I mean…Shane protected us when all this shit happened. And I saw then KISSING! Why all of a sudden does she not want him around?

"Just please do this for me." She said and started to walk away, but I stopped her.

"No! Not until you tell me why? I have a right to know why I'm supposed to stay away from him." I suddenly had a thought, and moved in closer to her. "Mom, did he…do something to you?"

"No." She answered quickly. "No. It's nothing like that."

"Then why mom? Just tell me."

She hesitated then sighed. "He told me your father was dead, when he obviously wasn't." She looked at the ground for a moment then back at me. "I don't know if I can trust him now." With that said, she walked off and left me dumbfounded.

"Dale, have you seen Carl?" She yelled up to Dale who was on top of his RV.

"Shane took him down to the quarry. There was some bold talk about catching frogs." Said Dale.

 _Shit._

I watched as my mom dropped her load of firewood by the campfire, and quickly headed off into the direction of where Carl and Shane were.

I stood there for a moment. I hope she's not going to flip out on him. My mom is known for over reacting. She would constantly get mad at my dad over some of the dumbest things. I always felt bad for him, and now…I kind of feel bad for Shane. In my opinion, I really don't think he did anything wrong. When I see him alone, I'm going to ask him about it.

"Something wrong, Abigail?" Dale asked me, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Oh no, sorry. I was just thinking about something, I guess I kinda zoned out for a minute there."

"Happens to us old people all the time." He joked.

I let out a little laugh, just not to be rude. That's when I saw my brother coming back up to camp. He looked kind of sad. My mom followed shortly after, she looked fired up.

I looked down from the mountain, and saw Shane still down there.

 _Now's my chance!_

I hurriedly ran down there. Some of the women were washing clothes a little ways away from him, and Carol's husband, Ed, was just standing there. He looked at me when I passed him, and gave me a weird look.

 _Creep._

I stopped when I was just a few feet in front of Shane. He didn't look too happy.

"Shane." I called. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He answered.

So, I walked closer to him, and said, "I have to ask you a serious question."

His eyes widened a little, and he almost looked amused. He didn't say anything so I continued, "Why did you say that my dad was dead?" I said shaking my head.

He took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Well, because…I thought he was."

"But how could-" I was interrupted by a commotion next to us. Ed was grabbing Carol's arm, and Andrea was yelling at him. Then, he hit Carol!

"We'll talk later." Shane said alarmed. "Abby, go back up to camp, now." He started over towards them. I began walking back up, but stopped when I saw him throw Ed on the ground and start beating him up. Punching him in the face over and over again! I thought he was going to kill him! He was saying something to him, but I couldn't make it out. He stopped suddenly, and was walking towards me. I saw Carol run over to Ed, who was still laying on the ground, and she was crying.

I looked up at Shane with concern.

All he said was, "I thought I told you to go back to up!"

I hesitated, but then turned abruptly and headed back up. I went over to the campfire where my mom and Carl was.

"Are you alright, Abby?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Was all I said. I glanced at him standing there. And I thought _Merle_ was dangerous.

* * *

A few hours went by since the incident with Shane and Ed. Things have somewhat cooled off. I couldn't believe what happened back there. It just all happened so quick. I've never seen Shane that angry before!

"Abby."

I jumped. I turned around to see Sophia.

"Sophia!" I laughed. "You scared the sh- crap out of me." I corrected myself.

"Could I stay here with you guys?" She asked innocently.

"Of course!" I scooted over so she could sit next to Carl.

A few minutes later, Andrea and Amy came back from the quarry with like a ton of fish!

Everyone was thrilled.

"Where did you girls learn to do that?" My mom asked.

"Our dad." Amy replied.

"Could you teach me?" Carl asked excitedly. I had to smile.

"Sure!" Amy said then looked at my mom. "If it's okay with you?"

"You won't catch me arguing." She said.

"That's awesome." I said to Amy. I'd kind of like to learn too. "I never went fishing before."

"Really?" Amy said. "Well it can be kinda boring, but once you start catching things it's actually really fun." She smiled, and I smiled back.

Then, Dale emerged from somewhere over the rainbow with a concerned look on his face. "We have a little bit of a problem." He said. Everyone stopped their little celebration about the fish, and turned their full attention to Dale.

* * *

He lead us up on top of the hill where we saw Jim digging. I don't know much about him, he usually keeps to himself. Shane was trying to get him to stop digging, and get some water to calm him down. He wouldn't stop though. That's when my mom told him that he was scaring the kids. I glanced at Carl and Sophia, and they did look a little scared. Jim still didn't stop though. It ended with Shane tackling him to the ground, after Jim tried to hit him with his shovel. Jim got really upset and said something about his family getting ripped out of his arms by the geeks, and that's how he got away.

 _Wow. That's awful._ I just stared at the ground.

Jim ended up tied to a tree until he calmed down. My mom and Carol were helping Carl and Sophia with some schoolwork. She wanted me to do it too, but I refused. It's the end of the world. I'm done with math!

"How come Abby doesn't have to do homework?" Carl complained.

"Because Abby refuses to. And she'll be sorry one day."

I snorted. Yeah right.

"I bet not." He huffed.

My mom looked at me for some encouragement.

"Come on, Carl. You're smarter than me. Don't you wanna stay that way?" I urged him.

"Yeah, you're right." He said and smiled.

"Wait, what?" _That little shit._

They all laughed.

I walked to where Jim was. "Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened to your family."

He nodded and said, "You're good with those kids. They really seem to like you."

I smiled. "Yeah."

"That's good. Kids nowadays, they need to be able to laugh. Hell, we all do. You have a great sense of humor. Stay that way."

I didn't really know what to say so I just smiled at him. Compliments kind of make me uncomfortable. I suddenly got a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. _Great._ I thought. I usually get tortured with horrible cramps a few days before my period…and to make things worse, I think I'm out of supplies.

I somehow wandered over to where Amy was in the RV. She was reading a book.

"Hey." I said,

"Oh, hey!" She said cheerfully. She closed her book, and looked up at me from where she was sitting.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's one of Dale's books. It's called _Of Mice and Men._ It was like my favorite book in high school."

I got a sudden pang of sadness when she mentioned high school. Although I wasn't very smart and often didn't want to go to school, I loved Literature. We were supposed to read that in eleventh grade I think, but I never made it passed tenth, obviously. My favorite book I read in school was probably _The Outsiders._

"Oh. What's it about?"

"Umm…it's kinda hard to explain, but it's mainly about the friendship between these two guys."

"Oh Cool. You think I could borrow it when you're done?"

"Sure! I don't think Dale would mind." She smiled.

I sat down across from her. "So, uh…would you happen to have a tampon?"

"No, I don't. Sorry." She said. "My sister was supposed to bring some back from Atlanta, but with everything that went on, I guess she kinda forgot."

 _Damn._ I gave her a sideways smile.

"Are you okay? Like is it really bad?"

"No. I'm good for right now, but it's gonna happen soon."

"That sucks." She gave me a disappointed look. "Maybe ask Carol or Jacqui."

"Yeah, thanks anyway though." I said getting up.

"No problem." She shrugged.

* * *

Later that same night, we were all sitting around the campfire eating the fish that Amy and Andrea caught for us. It was so good! It felt like forever since we had a good meal like that.

"Thanks, you guys so much for this. We needed a nice hot meal for once." I said.

A bunch of others agreed by saying "yes" or nodding their heads.

"Well, you're all very welcome," said Andrea, "but thank Dale, it was his equipment."

"Oh no." Dale said. "you girls are the ones who caught those. Not me"

"Well, without your rods, we never would have been able to catch them. So, to Dale." Andrea said and held up her water.

"Nope. To Andrea and Amy." Dale said.

"Are you guys really arguing over who we should thank?" I said, and everyone laughed.

"Well, thanks to all three of you." My mom said.

"Yeah!" I yelled. Everyone laughed again.

Then Amy said, "Oh, Abby, I finished that book if you still want to read it?"

"Oh okay. Yeah I do."

"Which one is that?" Dale asked.

" _Of Mice and Men."_ Amy and I said in unison.

"Ah." Dale said. "Classic."

Then, Morales, asked Dale about his watch. Why he keeps winding it everyday.

"Come on, don't you think time is still important?" Dale said.

No one answered.

"Andrea?" Dale questioned.

"Not really?" She said and laughed.

" _I_ think it is Dale." I said because I hate to see anyone get singled out.

"Well, thank you, Abby. At least someone is with me." He said. Then he started telling a story about a father and son.

It honestly wasn't a complete lie. I still have my iPod, and it tells time. I don't know how much longer the battery is going to last though. I've been trying to reserve the power as much as possible.

"Man, you are so weird." Amy said to Dale when he finished what he was saying, and everyone laughed.

Then, Amy got up, and Andrea stopped her.

"I have to pee." Amy whispered. "Jeez, try to be discreet around here." She said while walking to the RV. And again we all laughed. Despite the situation we're in, it was a nice time.

However, I guess I spoke too soon because we all heard a blood curdling scream from Amy over by the RV. When I looked, there were two geeks on her! Then, we heard another scream coming from one of the tents. It sounded like a man.

It was like everything froze for a moment, but just a moment and then the scene changed so suddenly as we heard Andrea scream Amy's name.

Then, I was being pushed and pulled by Shane, who was trying to protect us. My mom had Carl close to her while he screamed. I think I was still in shock because it took me awhile to come into realization of what was happening. There were geeks everywhere! Guns blazing! _I have to protect Carl!_ I remember thinking.

"Shane, give me a gun!" I said.

"No way!" He said and continued to shield us.

"Come on! I can shoot! I can help protect everyone!"

"Forget it, Abigail!

I looked around. "Stay close!" Shane said. Then, I noticed Morales' little girl on the ground and one of those things was headed right to her! I frantically looked around, but no one saw her. I remembered what Jim said to me. I have to help her! And so I ran passed Shane, my mom, and Carol, even though they were yelling at me to come back, but I didn't care. I quickly ran at the geek and pushed it as hard as I could, and it fell on the ground. Then, I helped the little girl up, and pushed her behind me. I tried to push the geek down again, but it grabbed onto me and I couldn't for the life of me get it off!

 _Oh shit!_ I thought I was done for! Just then, I saw an arrow go through its head, and it fell to the ground. I was then almost face to face with Daryl.

"Dad!" I heard Carl yell as he ran over to my dad, and he picked him up while he cried. My dad walked over to where my mom was. I glanced back at Daryl before running over to where my family was.

All the geeks were dead, and everything slowly started to die down. So many people were dead.

I heard Andrea screaming Amy's name as she sat with Amy's now dead body on the ground. _Oh no…no….no…_

"I remember why I was digging the holes now." said Jim.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, it took me so long to update! I'm going to try to update sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Go Steelers! :D lol**


	3. Memories

Early the next morning, I sat with Carl and Sophia in the RV while everyone took care of burning the walkers, and putting down some of our people. My mom and Carol asked me to keep them away from everything. That was honestly fine with me, I'm not trying to look at a bunch of dead bodies, and watch everyone cry. It's just too sad. I looked out the window where Andrea still was with Amy. She won't leave her or let them take her. I think she's in shock. I got away from the window and sat down where Amy and I were talking just yesterday. I picked up the copy of, _Of Mice and Men,_ that Amy said I could borrow. I felt this odd feeling of numbness, it was kind of like the feeling I got when my friend Colt died, as I stared at the book.

"Abby. Are you okay?" Carl asked me. I suddenly shook myself. I should be the one asking him that.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you guys okay?"

Carl said yeah, but Sophia just silently nodded her head. She looked really scared.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." I tried to reassure her. She just kept her head down.

"Sophia…I'm really sorry about your dad. He was…" I stopped myself because I didn't have anything nice to say about Ed Peletier. The truth was…he was an asshole.

"It's okay." Was all Sophia said. "He wasn't ever very nice to me or my mom."

I sighed. "Well if you ever need to talk, I'm here." I put my hand on her shoulder.

I closed the window so the disgusting smell of the burning dead bodies wouldn't come in, but it was nearly impossible to keep the smell out.

I looked up when I heard people yelling outside. "Stay here!" I said to them, and ran outside just in time to see T-Dog grab Jim, and Daryl lift his shirt up revealing a bite!

 _No! Not Jim too!_

* * *

My mom said it was okay for the kids to come out now, so Carl, Sophia, and I sat by the campfire. I just kept glancing over at Andrea. I feel so bad for her. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to my little brother. I don't even want to think about.

I saw my parents, Shane, and some of the others in a circle talking. Then, Daryl ran over to Jim, and tried to hit him with the pickaxe! I stood up immediately alarmed. My dad and Shane stopped him, and my dad put a gun to his head and said, "We don't kill the living."

"Funny, coming from a guy who just put a gun to my head." Daryl said. He backed off though, and my dad took Jim into the RV to keep him and us safe. That was almost really bad…

Abigail, come here." I heard my dad say sternly. I walked over to where he, my mom, and Shane were talking.

"Listen, and don't get mad." He said. "What you did last night, don't ever do something like that again." I know you wanna help, but-"

"I saved that girl!" I protested.

"Yeah, you did and that's great, but you almost got yourself killed." My mom said.

"I didn't though, and we're both okay."

"We understand, but it could have happened." My dad said.

I looked at Shane, and he was just awkwardly standing there.

"Whatever." I said. I don't like it when my parents try to scold me, and I HATE when people gang up on me! I'm not a little kid.

My dad walked away, and I followed him.

"Dad, I want a gun so I can help keep everyone safe." I stated.

My dad laughed a little. "There's no way, Abigail."

"But I know how to shoot! You know I can! You took me to that training thing, remember?"

"That's beside the point." He stopped, and looked at me.

"Well, what is the point?" I asked him.

"If I let you have a gun, I don't think you're mom is going to appreciate it very much. Then, Carl's going to want one, and then your mother is going to get even more mad." He kind of smiled. "Understand?"

"Yeah." I smiled back at him. "But I'm not a little kid."

"I know you're not, but right now isn't a good time, okay." He stated.

I guess that was it then, no gun for me. "Fine." I said gruffly.

"Abigail, this isn't going to be an issue is it?" He said and raised his eyebrows.

"No. I just wanna help out." I said sadly.

"I know, and you do."

"How? By babysitting?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes." He reassured me. I had to smile at him. He gave me a quick hug, and kissed my forehead.

We heard a strange noise over by Andrea, and that's when we noticed that Amy finally turned. Everyone got alarmed, but it soon ended as Andrea shot her sister in the head.

* * *

We just finished burying the bodies of our people. It was sad, especially Amy's. We just starting to become friends, and then…

"Are we safe now dad?" Carl said.

My dad got down so he was level with Carl. "I won't leave again." He reassured him. "Give your mom and I a minute to talk, okay?"

Carl nodded and I put my arm around him and him took over to where Carol and Sophia were.

"Everything's going to be alright, okay?" I said to him. He nodded. "Wow, you're getting tall. You're going to be taller than me soon." He smiled and I ruffled his hair. I've always been kind of short, not just short, small too. I've been the same height and weight for a while so I don't think I'll get much bigger.

I looked up, and saw Daryl standing alone by his truck. "I'll be right back." I said to no one in particular.

"Hey." I said to Daryl.

He gave me a weird look. "Ya want somethin?" He said roughly.

I was a little intimidated by him from the way he said that. "Uh, I just wanted to say thanks for saving me from that walker last night. If you wouldn't have killed it, it probably would have killed me."

He didn't say anything at first, just glared at me like I was bothering him. "Yeah? Is that it?"

 _Wow why does he have to be so rude?_

"…And I'm also sorry about your brother." I said that expressionless.

He snorted. "Yeah, I bet you are." He turned away.

"Okay." I started to walk away. _What a jerk._

 _"_ Hey!" He called back. "Comere." So I walked back to where he was. He opened the door of his truck, maybe so no one could see us?

"What the hell were ya doin with my brother the other day?" He said sternly.

"Oh." I was a little taken aback. Should I tell him? I would have thought Merle would have already told him.

"Nothing." Was all I said. My face was probably red.

"Didn't look like nothin."

"We were just smoking. I had some weed, and he wanted it." I admitted. I really don't think someone like Daryl would care if I was getting high.

He snorted again. "That's not what Merle told me."

I suddenly grew angry. "Well, that's what happened." I turned and crossed my arms. Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait, what did he tell you?"

He didn't answer me, he just started messing with his crossbow.

"Daryl, what did he tell you?"

He glared at me. "Nothin." He mocked me, and slammed his truck's door then walked away.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

My dad and the others were in their "circle" again talking about what we should do now. I heard something about the CDC? My dad thinks there might be a cure, something that could help Jim.

We stood around by our vehicles, while my dad and Shane explained our plan to go to the CDC.

Morales said that he and his family aren't coming with us. Everyone said goodbye to them. His daughter came over to me and hugged me taking me by surprise. I almost wanted to cry. Her parents thanked me for saving her, and it made me feel really good. I hope they will be okay.

My mom pulled me aside and told me that Carol and Sophia will be riding with them so there's not going to be a lot of room.

 _So I get pushed out. That kind of hurts._

"Okay, so where am I supposed to go then?"

"The RV has plenty of room." My mom said,

"But I don't want to ride in the RV." I complained. "I'll ride with Shane then."

"No." My mom said.

"Mom-"

"No, Abigail!"

I sighed. "Well, the only other person is Daryl, and he hates me."

"What's going on?" My dad asked. He must have heard us arguing. "Abigail?"

"We're trying to figure out who I can ride with."

"What do you mean? You're coming with us." My dad said.

"Carol and Sophia are riding with us." My mom said. "It _is_ Carol's car after all."

"Oh." My dad said.

"I told her to ride in the RV." My mom said.

"No. I don't want her in there with…Jim." He whispered.

My mom sighed. "I had forgotten about that."

"Well, baby, why don't you ride with Shane?" My dad said.

I gave my mom a look. She looked helpless, and gave me the okay to ride with Shane. She didn't really have a choice now. So, I went over to Shane and asked him if I could ride in his jeep with him. He of course he said yes.

That turned into the biggest deal for no reason and it made me feel bad. I don't like to cause problems…

* * *

As we were traveling, we stopped because Jim said he couldn't take it anymore, and he wanted to be left behind. We had a brief discussion about it, but we ended up respecting his wishes.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and we got back in our cars. It was really sad. I feel so bad for Jim. I watched him as we drove away. I don't even want to think about being in his position right now.

* * *

Shane kept glancing at me like he wanted to tell me something, but was afraid to.

"What?" I finally said.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you did the other night."

 _Oh no. Not this again._

"Yeah, my parents already told me about it." I said annoyed.

"Well yeah, but it was dangerous. It was stupid."

"No it wasn't!" I snapped. "I helped that girl."

"Yeah, but it was too risky. You could have gotten killed yourselves."

"She was just a kid." I said confused.

He just looked at me. "I don't want anything to happen to ya. Or Carl or your mama."

I suddenly got an uncomfortable feeling. Maybe I should have rode with Daryl. He doesn't like me, but at least he's not creepy.

"Just promise me you won't do anything like that again, okay?"

"You're not my dad." I snapped.

"What's with this sudden attitude, huh?"

I felt embarrassed and just turned my head away. _What is my problem?_ I had no idea.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do anything like that again."

"That's my girl." He said and smiled at me.

 _Does he really think he's my dad?_

* * *

We arrived at the CDC shortly after. There were dead bodies everywhere, and it smelled terrible. I somehow ended up behind Daryl, as we made our way up to the main entrance. My dad banged on the door, but nothing happened. He was yelling for someone to let us in, but no one was answering. Shane was trying to get him to leave. It was getting dark, and we shouldn't be in the city at this time. We were all panicking as we were trying to figure out what to do, and my dad was convinced that someone was inside. Just as Shane pushed my dad away, the door opened.

We all stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Then we slowly and carefully made our way in. There was a man inside wearing a lab coat, he held up a shotgun.

"Is anyone infected?" He asked.

"One." My dad said. "He didn't make it."

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"We were hoping for shelter." My dad said.

"Before I let any of you in, you have to consent to a blood test." He stated.

"We can do that." My dad said.

"If you have stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once these doors close, they do not open!" He yelled. "I'm Dr. Edwin Jenner."

"Rick Grimes."

* * *

We all rode in a really awkward elevator ride, and then we all got blood work done. I was excited about that. I always liked having my blood drawn for some reason.

We were all sitting around eating, drinking wine, and talking and having a good old time.

Dale said, "the kids should have some wine," and poured some into Carl's cup. He took one sip, and said, "ewww!" Everyone laughed.

"What about you, Abby, do you want some wine?" Dale asked me.

"No, that's okay. I'm not much of a wine drinker." I said trying to sound cool. The truth was, my stomach was really starting to bother me.

"Yeah, but ya like weed." Daryl mumbled, but no one heard him.

* * *

Later that night, everyone took showers. The hot water felt so good! It's been so long since I had a nice shower.

I just decided to stay in our room for the rest of the night. I wasn't feeling too hot if you get my drift. There were two beds in the room. One for my parents and one for Carl and I, I guess. _Damn. I'm never going to have my own space again._

I at least got to have some time to myself though. I took my iPod out of my bag, and tried to listen to some music. For some reason, it just didn't feel the same. So I decided to just scroll through my pictures and stuff. I smiled as I remembered all these memories, but then I in voluntarily got sad because I miss all my friends so much. I had a lot of guy friends growing up, but when I started high school I became really close with my friends Ally and Hannah. I would consider them my best friends. I started thinking about what happened to them. Maybe they survived too? If they are, I wonder what they're doing right now? I was breathing heavy all of sudden, and eventually it felt like I couldn't breathe and I thought I was going to pass out. I think I'm having a panic attack! Oh no! I haven't had one in so long, I thought I was done with this torture!

I tried to calm down. I began pacing back and forth, and slowed my breathing down. In what seemed like forever, it subsided. _Thank God!_ I don't even know where that came from. I guess I just can't think about stuff like that. I hope that doesn't happen again. I really wish my dog, Milo, was here with me now. _No! Don't start thinking about him now too!_ I was overtaken by emotions, and I couldn't hold back anymore. I started crying. I cried hard for a long time, until I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was alone just like I was when I fell asleep. Everyone must have gotten up already, and probably eaten breakfast. _Ugh._ The last thing I feel like doing right now is eating. I've never been much of a morning person, and I hardly ever eat breakfast. It usually makes my stomach feel sick.

I went and joined everyone else where they were still eating. I sat down in between my parents.

"There she is." T-Dog said. "Here, Abby, have some eggs."

"No thank you." I said waving my hand. My nose is stuffy, I guess from crying, so my voice sounded a little weird.

"You sure? We saved you some." He said again.

"No. I really don't want anything. Thanks."

"Abby, you need to eat." My mom said "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

 _My ass._

"I'm not hungry at all." I stated.

"You sick?" My dad asked.

I put my hands down on the table. "No. I'm fine." I said a little annoyed.

"You don't seem fine." He said.

"Well I am." I mumbled. Just then, when I looked up, I noticed that Daryl was looking at me. "Hi." I said sarcastically, and waved at him. He looked away and continued eating.

I laughed. That actually felt pretty good. He's a jerk to me, I'll be a jerk to him.

* * *

After breakfast, Jenner took everyone into this room, I guess you could call it the computer room, and started to show us this simulation of what this disease does to you. It was amazing! Scary and terrible but amazing! I've never seen anything like it. There really is no explanation. When it ended, I think we all were a little stunned. It was a feeling of lost hope.

Dale said something about the clock, "It's been counting down," he said, "what happens at zero?"

"The basement regenerators run out of fuel." Jenner said.

* * *

Some of the guys went down to the basement to investigate, while everyone else went back to their rooms. I laid down on the bed, and tried to just blank my mind. I don't know why, but I constantly get into these random moods of depression.

Not long after, the power shut off. _What's this now?_

Everyone looked out into the hall to see what was going on. Jenner was there, and everyone was asking him questions but he wasn't answering. So we all followed him back into the simulation room.

Jenner started acting weird, and saying things like, "this is the end,'' and "this is our extinction." Everyone was getting wary, and so my dad told everyone to go grab their things and that we're getting out of there. However, just as we were running to the doors, Jenner shut them with his computer system, and locked them!

"I told you once those doors close, they close for good." We found out shortly after that the place would soon explode once the clock ran out!

Everyone was panicking. He wouldn't let us leave! Everyone was yelling at him to let us out, and that he couldn't do this. This whole thing was all so real that it didn't seem real at all to me.

"Let us out!" I yelled. "You don't get to decide how we die!"

"Quick and painless." Jenner said. "Isn't that how you would want to die?"

"We don't want this!" My dad yelled.

Suddenly, Shane went into a rampage, and pointed his shotgun at Jenner, my dad was trying to make him stop. I ran over to them to try and help. Maybe I could get them to calm down. There was a bit of a struggle and I realized I made a mistake as I was accidentally hit in the face. I heard someone scream, probably my mom, as I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. I hit my head on a table, and slowly blacked out. The last thing I remember is people yelling.

When I finally came to, I was being hauled up by someone, and everyone was still yelling. My dad was like, "Come on! We gotta go!"

It took me a minute to realize that the door was open, and that we were being let go!

Everyone hurried to the door.

Jacqui said she was staying, and T-Dog and Dale tried to get her to change her mind, but she wouldn't. Then, that's when Andrea said she was also staying.

"Andrea, no!" Dale yelled.

We had to get out of there though, we couldn't stay and help. Hopefully Dale will be able to convince them to come with us.

When we got to the entrance, the glass wouldn't break so Carol pulled a grenade out of her purse and gave it to my dad. _Where'd she get that?_

It worked and we climbed out and ran to the cars. I had to get back in the Jeep with Shane. We looked up and saw Dale and Andrea coming out. _Oh good!_

They ducked behind something, and Shane yelled for me to get down. Seconds later, I heard the loudest explosion! When I looked up all I saw was smoke…

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews! I realize that this is pretty much like the original storyline of the show, but see that's what I kind of wanted to do. I wanted to add in my character without changing as much as possible. However, I'm thinking about maybe doing something a little different in the future! Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what y'all think! :) Now on to the events of season two! :D I'm so excited!**


	4. Nightmare

A few hours after the incident at the CDC, we were all on the road again.

"Hey, Abby?" Shane said to me.

"Yeah?"

"What I tell you about doing stupid things? Huh? You went and got yourself hurt."

I really didn't know what to say. I mean…it _was_ pretty stupid of me. "I was just trying to help." I said sadly.

Shane sighed. "Well, I didn't mean to hit you. Someone was pulling on my arm, and…it was an accident." He looked away, and then back at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." The truth was, my head hurts pretty bad but I'm not going to say anything. I don't want to cause any problems.

"What the hell?" Shane said.

I looked up, and there were all these cars blocking the highway.

"Oh wow. We'll never get through this." I said. I saw Daryl circle around on his bike, and say something to Dale in the RV.

We were all standing around in the road looking through the items in the cars to see if we could find anything that's useful.

"Carl, always within my or your sister's sight, okay?" My mom said to Carl.

He nodded, and Carol said the same to Sophia. The three of us wandered a little bit away from everyone else, but not far.

"I'm gonna look over there in that truck!" Carl said excitedly.

"Okay, but don't go any farther than that." I warned him.

I watched him walk over there, and then went back to digging through a suitcase I found in one of the cars. I really didn't find anything useful. Although, I did find a pretty cool hat. I put it on sideways like how my friends and I would always wear them, and then checked myself in the side mirror. _Cool._ I thought.

I moved on to another car, and again didn't find anything. However, I did find a cute little teddy bear. I smiled at it; I used to have one just like it when I was little, except mine had a red bow tie, and because of that, I named him Tieyou. I would take that thing everywhere with me! My smile faded as I came back to reality. I don't really have any use for this; it would just get in the way. I turned around, and saw Sophia leaning on a car behind me.

"Hey, Sophia." I said. "Look what I found." I held up the bear.

"Aw, it's so cute." She smiled.

"You want it?"

"Really? I can have it?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure. Take it." I handed it to her, and she hugged it to her chest while smiling and thanked me. Then, I remembered something. I looked around briefly.

"Why don't you go show your mom? I'm gonna go find Carl." I said.

* * *

I found my little brother not at the truck he said he was going to, but like ten cars ahead of it.

"Carl!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Check out this cool knife I found, Abby!" He said ignoring my question.

"Yes, that's very cool, but you weren't supposed to go passed that truck, remember?"

"I'm fine." He shrugged.

I sighed. "Come on, let's go back."

As we were walking back, Carl was like mesmerized by the knife. I took it off him.

"I'm gonna give this to Dale." I stated putting in my belt.

"Hey, no fair! I found it!" He complained.

"Carl, you know mom would never let you have this."

"That's so lame." He pouted, but didn't say anything else. I just silently laughed.

* * *

Once we got back to where we were before I left to go find Carl, I saw Sophia standing there again.

"My mom said to say thanks to you for the bear." She said smiling.

I was about to reply when my dad came over to us, and frantically told us to get under the cars. I looked up, and in the distance there was like a ton of walkers headed this way!

"Come on!" I grabbed Sophia's hand, and pulled her down and slid under a car, then I pulled her in next to me. Carl got under the car next to us. Sophia was whimpering, and so I kept telling her everything would okay.

We watched several feet walk passed us, and I have to admit it was a little scary. The worst part was hearing them all moan.

It seemed like they were all gone, and Sophia looked out from under the car, and started to crawl out.

"No, wait Sophia." I whispered.

"No, I want my mom." She said, and crawled out more. Just then, a walker saw her and got down to where we were. She let out a loud whimper, which attracted another one, so I had no other choice but to roll out from the other side, Sophia following me. I quickly stood up, and one of the walkers was just right on me. _Shit!_ I was trying to hold it back as I saw Sophia duck under the railing and run down the hill headed straight for the woods with the other walker just a few feet behind her. Then, if things couldn't have gotten any worse, the walker I was struggling with push me backwards over the railing, and it and I both went rolling down the hill. "My neck!" I yelled when I hit the bottom. I was still struggling with the walker that was now on top of me, when my dad was suddenly there. He lifted it off me, and stabbed it in the head.

He put his hands on my shoulders, and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Did it bite you? Scratch you?"

"No."

"Which way did she go?" He asked frantically.

"That way." I pointed straight.

"Okay, get back up to the road, now!"

"No, I'm coming with you!" I called.

"Abigail, no!" He said while running, but I didn't listen. I just ran after him.

* * *

We found Sophia running in a different direction than us. My dad quickly grabbed her.

"Are you alright?" He said.

"Yeah, shoot them!" She reached for his gun.

"No, no! That will just attract more." My dad said. We heard footsteps behind us. My dad picked Sophia up, and told me to follow.

We went down to a creek where he told Sophia and I to hide until he led the walkers away.

"Abby, once I lead them away, get her back to the highway, okay?"

I nodded.

"Keep the sun on your left shoulder, got it?"

"Yeah, got it." I said. "Dad, please be careful."

With that said, he splashed some water to get the attention of the now TWO walkers coming this way, and ran. Once they were out of sight. I grabbed Sophia's hand and said, "okay, come on."

"I'm scared." She cried.

"I know, but it's okay. I'm gonna get us back to the highway, and back to your mom, okay?"

"Promise?"

I sighed then hesitated. "Promise. Look, you got your bear with you." I smiled. "You'll be fine." She hugged her bear close, and we took off in the direction we came from.

* * *

"We're not lost, are we?" Sophia innocently asked me.

"No, it should just be up ahead." _I think._

"It seems like we've been walking forever."

"Yeah, I know, but we're gonna get back. I made a promise, remember?"

She just nodded. We heard footsteps behind us, and then a moan. I pulled out the knife that I I tucked in my belt, and looked around frantically.

"I don't see it, but it has to be close." I stated.

Sophia started to cry, and said she wanted Carol.

I sighed, and was about to tell her that it's okay, but I was cut off by a walker that grabbed me from behind. _Shit!_

Sophia screamed, and started running away. I quickly shook it off me.

"Sophia wait!"

The walker grabbed onto me, and I kept trying to hold it back. I raised my hand that held the knife up, but I couldn't reach its head.

 _Damn! If I wasn't so short!_

Then, I tripped on something while walking backwards, and fell to the ground with the walker coming with me. There was a bit of a struggle, but eventually, I was able to stab it in the head. It took me awhile though, because I wasn't very strong.

I got up, and tried to catch my breath. _That was a close call._

I finally calmed down, but then I remembered about Sophia and a whole new line of panic set in.

"Sophia!" I yelled. I waited a little for her to answer back, she didn't.

 _Oh no! Oh shit! I can't go back without her!_

So, I started off in the direction that she ran.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark, and I found no sign of Sophia anywhere. _Maybe she ended up finding her way back to the highway._ I thought. Maybe I should head back there. _You don't even know where_ you _are. I doubt she made it back._ I told myself. _Okay, I'm just going to keep going, and maybe I'll find her. I mean…she couldn't have gotten that far, could she?_

I wandered around for what seemed like forever, and still no Sophia. To make matters worse, it was now pitch black and I could hardly see my hand in front of my face. It sure gets dark out here. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket to try to use it's light to see, but stopped when I heard footsteps behind me! I turned around, but obviously couldn't see anything. I realized that it could be one of the group or even Sophia.

"Who's there?" I called. The footsteps got closer. They sounded too heavy to be Sophia.

"Dad?" I heard moans. _Oh shit!_ I began running straight as fast as I could. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped. _Good job, Abigail._ I told myself. _First, you got both of us lost. Then, you lost that poor little girl, who's probably scared to death where ever she is right now, and lastly, now_ you're _lost, in the dark, in the woods._

I looked up. In the moonlight, I could see something straight ahead, like a fence or something. _That means I'm almost out of the woods!_ So, I continued running until finally I was out. I practically collapsed onto the ground panting. _I'm so thirsty. I need water, or I'm going to die._ I finally caught my breath, and got up and started walking toward the fence. I ducked under it, and kept going. In the distance, I could see something, with the help of the moonlight, I walked towards it. It's a barn! I started running towards it, but then I saw a house not far from it. I ran up to it, but stopped when I got to the porch. There could be people inside. I slowly made my way up to the door, and I looked in the window. There wasn't any lights on so I couldn't really see anything. I knocked on the door. I heard a noise as if feet hit the floor and then a man said, "Who's there?"

"Please, help me." I said. Shortly after, I heard more feet, and they were getting louder and closer, until I was face to face with an old man. "Were you bit?" He asked immediately.

"No." I said.

"Why are you here?"

I realized that I didn't really know what to say. "I-I just…" Everything was spinning and I fell forward into the door. I heard the man say something, but I completely blacked out before I could answer him.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and saw that I was in a bed. _Where am I?_ I thought. Maybe this whole thing was all just a nightmare, and I'm back in my room in my house in King County. This doesn't look like my room though. I saw a glass of water on the bed side table, and drank it down. I tried to remember what happened last, how I got here. I heard people talking out in another room maybe. That's when I remembered something. _There was a man!_ I quickly got up, and ran to the door. I opened it, and peeked out. I saw the man that I was talking to last night, and a woman with blonde hair, and a big, fat guy. The big guy walked out the door, and the others started walking in my direction, so I ran and jumped back into bed. _My knife! What happened to it?_ I briefly looked around but didn't see it. I did see my hat though, along with my iPod. I pressed it. It was late morning. The door opened, and the man and woman came into the room.

"Oh you're awake." The man said. "How are you feeling?"

I didn't know what to say, just stared at them.

"It's okay, Honey, we won't hurt you." The woman said.

"I'm Hershel." The man said. "This is Patricia."

He then asked me my name. I finally found my voice, and said, "Abby."

"Well, Abby." Hershel started. "Can you tell me how ya found us?"

"I got lost. I got separated from my group." I paused not really sure of what to say. "I was with a little girl. We got split up in the woods, and…I don't know…I just ended up here."

"It's a good thing ya did. If ya wouldn't have, ya probably would have died from dehydration and exhaustion." Patricia said.

 _Was I really that bad?_ I couldn't remember.

My family is probably so worried, not to mention Sophia's mom! I got up, but Hershel pushed me back down, and told me to rest.

"Look, I really appreciate you taking care of me, but my parents are probably really worried about me. I have to get back." I stated.

"Do you even know where they are?" Hershel said.

"Well, no…not exactly."

"Yeah, and you're too weak. If you go out there, you'll end up passing out again." He said. "Rest up a bit. Patricia will make you some breakfast, and then maybe later my daughter can help you find your group. How does sound?" He said that like he was talking to a child.

"Okay." I agreed. "You're probably right." With that said, they both walked out of the room, and I laid back down.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of pancakes. It smelled heavenly. I got up, and slowly made my way out there. I saw Patricia in the kitchen.

"Need some help?" I asked.

I must have startled her. She smiled and said, "No, that's quite alright."

I stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do.

"Why don't you go wash up before we eat." She said.

"Oh sure." I answered.

"Maggie!" Patricia called. A girl with short brown hair like mine emerged from the other room. She looked to be a few years older than me.

"This is my niece, Maggie." Patricia said.

"Hey." I said. She smiled.

"Take Abby upstairs, and see if you can find some clean clothes for her to wear, after she showers." Patricia said.

"Sure." Maggie said. "Come on." She gestured for me to follow.

Maggie showed me to the bathroom, and handed me some towels and the clothes that she picked out for me.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked.

I felt a sudden pain in my lower abdomen. "Uhh…actually yeah. Would you happen to have any tampons?"

"There should be some under the sink in there. Take what you need." She said.

"Okay, thank you." I smiled.

"No problem." Maggie closed the door.

* * *

After my shower, I was getting dressed; I put the t-shirt on that Maggie gave me. It was about two sizes too big. I didn't mind though, however, the sweat pants kind of bothered me. I had to roll them up because they were too long. They kept falling down so finally I just said screw it and put my boots on and went to join the others.

I walked down the stairs, and into the dining area. Everyone was there including a girl and boy who looked to be around my age.

"There she is." Hershel said. "Abby, this is my daughter, Beth, and her boyfriend, Jimmy." They both said "hi."

"Hey." I said.

"And you already met my other daughter, Maggie."

"Yeah." I said and smiled.

"You can sit here, Abby." Beth said. She pulled out the chair next to here for me.

"Okay, thanks."

We ate pancakes and conversed. They were really good. My mom's pancakes were crap. We told her, but she continued to make them anyway. I laughed inside at the thought. This whole thing seemed so…normal. It was almost as if I was just at my friend's house for breakfast.

Whenever we were done eating, I offered to help clean up, as a way of saying thanks, but Patricia said her and Beth would do it. Maggie went into the living room, and Jimmy and I stayed at the table. He said something to me, and I laughed. Then, I saw Beth looking at us from in the kitchen. _Oh shit._ I thought. _That's right. This is her boyfriend._ I forgot about boyfriend/girlfriend drama. I haven't had to deal with that since before all this happened.

I decided to go into the living room where Maggie was. She was reading a book. When she went to turn the page, she looked up and saw me awkwardly standing there.

"You can come sit down." She said putting her book away.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bother you." I said.

"No, it's fine." She waved her arm. She took notice to my clothes and let out a little laugh. "Sorry about the clothes. Yours should be done real soon."

"Oh okay, thanks."

"So, you got separated from your group?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Where were they the last time you were with them?"

I told her about the highway and the cars, and the walkers and how I ended up here.

"I can help you find them, but-" She trailed off as she looked out the window, and stared at something.

"What it is?" I asked while getting up, and going to look out the window myself.

"There's a person." She said. She grabbed some binoculars, and went out on the front porch. I followed her. She looked through them, and then yelled, "Dad!" Hershel, and everyone else came outside. When they got closer, I realized that it was my dad, and he was carrying Carl! Carl didn't look like he was moving! _Oh no! What's going on?_

"That's my dad and little brother!" I yelled alarmed. I started running towards them.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Abby?" My dad stopped when he saw me, but then continued running this way.

When we finally met each other, I said, "What happened?"

"He got shot." My dad said while running.

"Shot! How?"

He ignored me, and we both ran up to the porch.

"Was he bit?" Hershel asked.

"Shot." My dad said. "By your man, Otis? Please help my boy!"

"Bring him in, and lay him on the bed." Hershel said.

I followed them in. My dad laid Carl on the same bed that I was in this morning.

"What's your name?" Hershel asked my dad.

"R-Rick, I'm Rick." My dad stammered.

"Well, Rick, we're going to do everything we can."

"This is your dad?" Maggie asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"We're gonna need some space." Patricia said. "If you two could please step outside."

My dad just stood there and stared at my brother.

"Come on, dad. They've got it. Trust me." I reassured him.

He nodded, and we both walked out of the room. He hugged me, and held onto to me real tight.

"I thought we lost you." He started to cry.

"I'm okay, dad." I said. "And Carl's gonna be okay too."

We went out on the porch. Shane was there. He looked surprised to see me.

"Abby? What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"Lori doesn't even know." My dad got choked up.

"It's gonna be alright." Shane said.

"How'd it happen?" I asked.

"Stopped to look at a deer." Shane started. "That guy in there shot it, and it went through the deer and hit your brother."

"Oh my God." I said, and put my hands on both sides of my head.

"What about you?" My dad said. "How'd you get here, and where's Sophia? Is she here too?"

I got a bad feeling in my stomach, and looked at the ground. "No. I don't know where she is. I had a little struggle with a walker while we were walking back to the highway, and I don't know, she got scared and ran off. I tried to find her, but I ended here." I said sadly. I wanted to change the subject. I looked back up. "But these are good people. They helped me. That's how I know they'll help Carl."

The three of us walked back inside. Hershel explained Carl's state, and said what he'd need to fix him.

"Where would we be able to find any of that?" I said worried.

"The high school." Otis said like it just came to him.

"That's what I was thinking." Hershel said.

"I'll go." Shane said.

"Me too." I said.

"No way." My dad and Shane said at the same time.

"I'll draw you a map." Hershel said.

"You don't need to. I'm goin too." Otis said.

"Otis, no." Patricia said.

"I'm responsible for this, and besides," he looked at Shane, "do you even know what any of that stuff looks like?"

"Can't say I do." Shane admitted.

And so, Shane and Otis geared up, and took off in a truck to find the supplies.

"My wife doesn't know." My dad said to no one in particular.

"Where'd you say your wife was?" Maggie asked.

My dad told her.

"I'm gonna go get her, and bring her here." Maggie said.

"Let me come with you." I said.

"Abby, no." My dad said.

"Dad, mom doesn't know these people. And besides…the news should come from one of us, don't you think?"

"Then, I'll go. You stay here."

"You can't." Hershel said. "I need you here in case Carl needs more blood."

My dad sighed.

"I guess it's settled then." I said.

"Abigail, please be careful." He hugged me.

"You know I will be."

"You're clothes are done in case you wanna change first." Maggie said.

"Okay, thanks." I went in another room, and changed into my jeans and tank top in record timing. _That's so much better._

I'll meetcha outside." Maggie called. "We're taking a horse."

"Okay." I said. "Just let me grab my hat."


	5. Well Shit

Maggie and I took off into the direction of where the group would probably be. I turned my hat backwards so it wouldn't blow off in the wind, and I tucked my knife into my belt, which Maggie ended up having with her.

We rode across the highway, and down into the woods.

"They should be close. This where I last seen them." I said.

We heard a woman screaming not far from where we were. _Mom?_

"That's comin from over there!" Maggie stated. We rode off towards it. I could see the group between the trees. Andrea was on the ground, and a walker was coming right at her!

"Hold on!" Maggie said to me. She then picked up her bat, and when we were close enough, she gave the walker a good slug. Everyone looked so shocked to see us.

I quickly got off the horse. I didn't give anyone time to speak.

"Mom, you have to listen me. This is Maggie, she's gonna take you back to her house. There's been an accident. Carl's been shot." I said quickly. My mom's expression turned to fear in a second. She froze for a minute.

"I can only take one of you." Maggie stated.

"Mom, come on go." I urged her.

She finally came out of it, and handed me her bag.

"You're okay?" She whispered faintly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She nodded. "Okay, stay with Daryl." My mom said.

"I ain't no babysitter." Daryl mumbled.

I gave him a dirty look. "I don't need a babysitter!"

She got up on the horse, and they rode off.

"Ya wanna tell us what's goin on here?" Daryl said roughly.

I turned around and they were all looking at me.

"Oh, Abby!" Carol said. "Where's Sophia? Is she there too? She was with you."

I hesitated. Everyone was staring at me, expecting answers. It made me uncomfortable.

"Uh…" I started, but stopped. _How do I tell her this?_ I finally just pulled myself together and told them.

"No…I'm sorry."

Carol whimpered. I put my head down.

"What happened?" Glenn asked.

I told them briefly about what happened and how my dad ran up with Carl.

Carol was crying again, and Andrea was rubbing her back.

I looked at her. "I'm sorry." I said. "But she's still out there, she has to be."

Andrea nodded to give some comfort. "We should get back."

The walker that Maggie hit with her bat got back up, and Daryl said, "Shut up," and shot it with his crossbow.

* * *

We got back to the highway, and once again, I was greeted with that look.

"What's going on? Abby?" Dale asked.

"My brother got shot." I blurted out.

"Shot? What, how?"

"Abby and some girl rode up on a horse, and she took Lori with her." Glenn stated.

Dale looked at Daryl. "And you let her?"

"Abby was with her!" Daryl said angrily.

There was a brief pause.

"Well, we need to get T-Dog to that house if they have medical care." Dale said. Daryl went over to his bike. "He's got a serious blood infection."

"You pull the rags off my motorcycle, old man." Daryl said. He pulled a bag out that was filled with bottles of pills, and threw them at Dale. "Merle's stash." Daryl said again.

Then, Dale looked at Glenn. "You have to get him there."

"Why's it always me?" Glenn whined.

"The rest of us have to stay here unless Sophia comes back." Dale said. "And take Abby with you. I take it she knows how to get to this place, and she should probably be with her family right now."

I nodded. "I can get us there." I said to Glenn.

"How did Merle get all these?" Dale asked Daryl.

"Merle got the Clap on occasion." Daryl stated.

"That's disgusting." I said, and Daryl glared at me.

* * *

We put T-Dog in the back, I sat up front and directed Glenn where to go.

"How many people are there?" Glenn asked.

"Six. I think."

"Who was that girl?" Glenn asked.

"Her name's, Maggie."

"How old is she?"

"I don't know." That was a weird question. "Why?"

"I don't know." Glenn shrugged.

* * *

When we got there, it was already dark. Maggie was sitting on the porch when we walked up.

"Hey, again." I snickered. "This is Glenn and T-Dog." I pointed at T-Dog's arm. "He has a pretty bad infection. Can Hershel help him?"

"Yeah, go ahead in." She said.

Glenn and T-Dog walked into the room where Carl was, and I found Patricia and told her about T-Dog's arm. She said she would take care of it. I watched them come out of the room, and Patricia quickly approached them. She got to work after Glenn handed her the bag of pills. I decided to get out of her way. I walked into Carl's room. My mom was on her feet in a second. She ran to me, wrapping me in her embrace and squeezed me tightly.

"Your father told me what happened." She wiped her tears away. "Are you okay, baby?"

I winced a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. How's Carl?" It's been a long time since my mom has called me _baby._ I didn't like it. That's only okay when my dad says it.

"Same." My dad answered.

I sighed. I put my hand on my hip, and accidentally touch my knife. That's when I remembered. _Carl's the one who found this._

I pulled it out from my belt.

"Carl found this on the road." I held it up. "I took it off him, and was going to give it to Dale but didn't get a chance because of the herd." I sniffed. "It just so happens that it saved my life." I looked up at my parents. Mom was silently crying, and my dad looked concerned.

"Abigail, I'm so sorry that I left you two. I never would've if I knew you'd get lost." My dad said.

That actually stung a little. The last thing I want is for my dad to feel guilty, and think that I can't handle things.

"It's not your fault. I didn't think I'd get lost." I put my head down. "It's my fault that she's…not here."

"Abby, don't do that to yourself. You did a good thing, going after her like that. I don't think I could've." My mom said. "When your dad came back without you, I about died. And then, with Carl…" She started to cry again. "I've died a thousands deaths today."

Carl stirred a bit. "We'll talk about it later." I said. "He's gonna be okay."

Hershel checked on Carl. "If they don't get back soon, y'all are gonna have a choice to make." Hershel stated.

"What do you mean choice?" My dad asked.

"To do the surgery without the equipment."

"You said that wouldn't work." My mom said.

"Yes, but he doesn't have much longer." Hershel admitted.

 _No._

My mom quickly got up, walked out. My dad followed, and told me to stay here.

I went over and sat in the chair that my dad was in.

I looked at Hershel very seriously. "He's gonna be okay, right?" I was beginning to lose hope. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. I suddenly got a bad pain in my stomach. I walked out of the room and went into the bathroom. I wish I did not have to deal with this on top of everything else right now. As I was taking care of myself, I accidentally dripped some blood on the carpet. _Shit._ I tried to wipe it up, but it just made it worse. _Double shit._ I'm going to have to tell someone about it. I can't just leave it like that, that would be rude. _How embarrassing._ I looked out the door, and saw Maggie.

"Maggie." I whispered.

She looked up, and started walking over to me. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I let her come into the bathroom before I answered, and closed to door.

"Umm…this is really embarrassing, and I'm sorry about this but I have my period really bad and I accidentally got blood on the carpet." I pointed with my thumb. "I tried to wipe it up, but it didn't work."

"Oh, that's okay. It's nothing to worry about." She reassured me. "I'll go wash it." She picked up the carpet. We walked out of the bathroom together.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked me.

I thought about the last time I ate. It was the pancakes this morning. It was then that I realized how hungry I was.

"Sure." I said.

"Just let me take care of this, and I'll get you something."

"Okay, thanks." I went into the kitchen, and sat down. Maggie came in about five minutes later. She quickly made me some soup, and sat it down in front of me.

"Can I get you anything else?" She said.

"Would you happen to have any Aleve or anything? I've got killer cramps."

"Oh sure." Maggie said, and left the room. She came back with two Advil about a minute later.

"Thanks so much." I said with a hand on my stomach.

"I used to have problems with my period too." She said.

"Really? When did it get better?" I asked while taking the Advil.

"When I got on birth control. I got my period at a really young age." She told me.

"I got mine at a young age too. But, see birth control didn't work for me. I went to the doctors a while ago, and they told me I had Endometriosis."

"Oh, Honey, I'm sorry to hear that. My friend had that. I know how much it sucks."

I sighed. "Yeah, it really does." I finished my soup, and put the bowl in the sink. Maggie walked outside. I heard a commotion in the other room, and ran in there. My mom was crying, and my dad was holding her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your brother had a seizure." Hershel answered. "He needs more blood."

"Take more from me!" My dad said.

"If I take anymore from you, you could pass out."

"It has to be me! My wife and daughter are anemic!"

It's true. Makes me feel useless at a time like this. And so, Hershel took more blood from my dad. I walked out of the room, and saw T-Dog in the living room.

"How's your arm?" I asked him.

"They stitched me up, but it still hurts like a bitch." He said. "Sorry."

"It's nothing I haven't heard before." I laughed. "I'm glad you're okay."

He gave me a kind of tight smile. Suddenly, I saw lights outside, and looked out the window. _They're back! Oh thank God!_ I ran into Carl's room, and told them the good news. We all ran outside. Maggie and Glenn were on the porch.

"Did you get the stuff?" My dad asked Shane. He just nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He looked so serious. I wondered what was wrong.

"What about Otis?" Hershel asked.

Shane hesitated then shook his head. I put my hand up to my forehead.

"No one says anything to Patricia until after the surgery." Hershel announced. "I need her."

I was suddenly overtaken with emotion. I ran to Shane, and hugged him. So did my dad. Then, we all went inside, so Hershel could start the surgery.

I went in the living room along with Glenn and Maggie.

"I'm sorry about, Otis" I told Maggie.

She just nodded, and began to cry. I feel awkward when people cry, so I decided to go talk to Shane.

"Thank you so much for bringing that stuff back. I know he's gonna make it now."

Shane didn't say anything.

"I'm glad you're okay." I told him. He just nodded. _Maybe he wants to be alone._ I thought. I went and sat on the front porch.

* * *

Hershel came out, and said the surgery was done. He said so far so good. We were all able to finally relax.

My parents and I slept in that room with Carl that night. My mom slept in the bed with Carl, and my dad and I slept on the floor. It was really uncomfortable, but I was thankful to be indoors.

* * *

"Abby, come on. Time to get up." My dad shook me.

"Ow, my neck." I said when I rolled over.

My dad laughed. "Yeah, I know. Mine too."

I always hated sleeping on the floor. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Language." My mom warned.

Suddenly, Carl stirred in his sleep, and woke up. "S-Sophia?" He said. "Is she okay?"

I gave my dad a worried look.

"Yeah, she's fine." My dad lied.

"Go back to sleep, baby." My mom told him.

Carl fell back to sleep almost instantly. Poor kid.

"Dad, why would you tell him that?" I whispered.

My dad sighed.

T-Dog stuck his head in the door. "They're here." He said.

The three of us went outside to greet everyone.

"How is he?" Dale asked.

"He'll pull through." I said.

"Thanks to Hershel and his people." My mom said.

"And Shane." My dad added. "Carl would have died if it wasn't for Shane."

I noticed Shane look up awkwardly.

"How'd it happen?" Dale asked again.

"Hunting accident." My dad said. "Just a stupid accident."

Dale and my dad hugged, and Carol hugged my mom.

* * *

Later on, we had a funeral for Otis. It was sad. I mean…I wasn't really sad; I didn't know him, but I felt bad for his family, especially Patricia. I leaned against my dad, and he put his arm around me.

"Shane." Hershel called. "Will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it. Sorry." Shane said.

"You were the last one he was with." Patricia cried. "Please, I have to know his death had meaning."

Shane hesitated then started. "We were about done…

"…if not for Otis, I wouldn't have made it, and neither would Carl." He finished.

I looked around at everyone. That story just didn't add up to me, and Shane seemed a little unstable. I wondered if anyone else noticed.

* * *

My dad and some of the others went over a map of the area to search for Sophia while the rest of us set up camp. Glenn and I set up most of the tents. It was annoying, but eventually got done.

I saw my mom writing something.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Glenn and Maggie are going into town. I'm making a list for Glenn to get a few things." She glanced up at me. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, tell him to get me some tampons so I don't use up all of Maggie's" I laughed.

"Honey, why didn't you say anything?" She pulled a box out of her bag. "I have a whole box."

I was a little confused that the box wasn't even opened because my mom and I usually get ours around the same time, but I didn't say anything.

"We've got a bit of a problem, ladies." Dale said.

* * *

The three of us went over to one of the water wells where Shane, T-Dog, Andrea, Glenn, and Maggie were. Apparently, there was a walker down inside it. When I looked at it, it was almost enough to make me puke. That thing sure was ugly!

We had a bit of a misunderstanding about what to do with it. We couldn't just shoot it because it would contaminate the water. Someone had an idea of tying a ham to some rope and lowering it down, but that didn't work either.

"We need live bait." I said.

I volunteered to do it, but of course mom said no way. It ended up being Glenn. I silently laughed because I remember on that road when Glenn said, "why is it always me?" He's got a point.

"You people are crazy." Maggie said.

"Throw us an eye there, Maggie." Dale said.

Maggie went to stand next to the well while the rest of us slowly lowered Glenn down.

"A little more." Maggie said.

Suddenly, the wooden bar over the well that we had the rope over broke, and Glenn started screaming down in the well! We all panicked, and immediately started pulling him up. It took a while to get him up, we all had to help pull. Once Glenn was back up, and everyone could catch their breath, Shane said, "Looks like we need another plan."

Glenn looked up smiling. "Says you." He held up the rope, and it moved like someone was holding onto it. _Wow he actually did it!_

We slowly pulled the walker up, but once it was on land, it's bottom half ripped off and everything fell down into the water. _Well, that's the end of that._

"Good thing we didn't do anything stupid, like shoot it." T-Dog said clearly pissed off.

"What do we do now?" I said.

T-Dog began beating it's face in until it was dead. Maggie looked sick and walked away.

 _Whoa!_

* * *

Shane, Carol, and Andrea went back to the highway to see if Sophia was there. They left her food and water on a car, and left a note saying to stay there in case she found her way back.

I saw Glenn alone. "Hey." I said. "You're going to get supplies, right?"

"Yeah, what's up? You need something?" He said.

"Can you get me a pack of cigarettes?"

He looked at me funny. "Will your parents get mad?"

I shrugged. "They don't have to know."

"I don't know." He said.

"Come on, please." I begged. "If I get caught, I'll say I found them." I need _something._

"Alright, fine." He gave in. "Nice hat, by the way."

"Thanks!" I said.

Glenn and Maggie left on horseback shortly after our conversation. I decided to go see what Beth and Jimmy were up to.

"Would I able to go talk with Beth for a bit?" I asked Patricia.

"Sure, Honey, I think she's in her room. You can just go ahead in."

"Okay, thanks." I went and knocked on the door.

"You can come in." I heard Beth say. I walked inside, Beth and Jimmy were sitting on the floor. It looked like they were playing a game or something.

"Hey." I said. "What are you guys doing?"

"Playing _Life_. You wanna play?" Beth asked.

I snorted. "I haven't played that game in forever, but sure."

I sat down next Jimmy. He handed me a car and a person.

* * *

I landed on another child block. I already had to have two cars for all of them.

"Oh my God! Look at all these stupid kids." I complained, and Jimmy laughed. "I don't even know if I want them in _real_ life."

"Really? You don't want kids?" Beth asked surprised.

"Definitely not this many." I said. When it was my turn again, I landed on this thing that said something about the path of life.

"No." I said. "I'm not taking the path of life again, last time I did that I had three kids."

Jimmy laughed.

"I'll take the risky path of life." I said smiling.

They both laughed really hard at that.

I spun a ten, and moved my car ten blocks. "Pay college tuition?" I questioned. "They're in college already? I just had them damn kids!"

Jimmy laughed really hard again. "You're really funny." He said.

I pointed at him and made a noise through my teeth.

Beth was giving Jimmy a weird look. "How come you never tell _me_ I'm funny?" She chuckled. I think she was only half joking. Jimmy nervously laughed.

* * *

We finished our game, I ended up winning by some miracle, and now we were just talking.

"So how old you are?" Jimmy asked.

"Sixteen. I'll be seventeen in the Fall."

"Me too!" Beth said.

"Really? That's weird."

"I guess that makes me the oldest." Jimmy said.

"Hmm…I'm used to being the oldest. I always was in my circle. I mean…not that I didn't have friends that were older than me…I actually had a lot of older friends, but I mainly meant the people I normally hangout with."

"Oh, cool." Jimmy said. He continued staring at me. _Okay, a little weird, dude._

"Did you go to a lot of parties in high school? He asked me.

"Oh my God, yeah! So many!" I said excitedly. "My friends and I would have a party like every weekend."

"I…we didn't go to a lot of parties, but we went to a few." Beth said.

"Did you guys get wasted?" I laughed.

"No." Beth answered almost too quickly. "I've never done that! In fact, I've never ever tasted alcohol."

"What seriously?" I was so surprised. Beth just looked at me. I looked to Jimmy, and he nodded his head. "It's true." He said.

"I actually admire you for that." I said to Beth. She gave a small smile.

"What about you, though?" I said to Jimmy. " _Don't_ tell me that _you_ haven't."

"I've drank before, but never got drunk." He admitted.

My mouth gapped open. "And you're, what? Seventeen?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry but that's crazy to me. I used to get drunk all the time with my friends."

"What's so great about getting drunk?" Beth said.

"It's just fun." I shrugged.

"Well, I had other ways of fun." She said.

"Okay." I put my hands up in defeat.

Jimmy and I engaged in another brief conversation. He seems pretty cool, I like him. I don't know about Beth though, I can't tell if she's just shy or stuck up. Or maybe neither, maybe she just doesn't like me.

I looked out the window, and saw that Glenn and Maggie were back.

"Well, it's gettin late." I said and stretched. "I'm gonna head out to my tent, maybe stop by and talk to Carl for a bit."

"Okay, goodnight." Beth said quickly.

"Night." Jimmy said.

"Later." I said.

I went out and met Glenn by the door. "Did you get them?" I asked.

He reached into his pocket and handed them to me. "They're bad for you." He warned.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." I shoved them in my pocket.

He had a weird look on his face. I hope nothing bad happened.

* * *

"Hey, buddy." I said to Carl. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Tired? All you've been doing is sleeping." I said making him laugh.

"I heard you got real close to a deer." I said wide-eyed.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. "You should have seen it, Abby! It was so cool!"

"That's awesome." I said. I looked up, and saw my dad in the doorway. He was smiling. _Was he there the whole time?_

"Ew, what are _you_ looking at?" I said to him, giving him a weird look.

He laughed, and so did Carl.

He came into the room, and sat next to me. "Where have you been all day?" He asked me. "I haven't seen you since this morning."

"Well first," I started, "I set up camp, then I helped pull a walker out of the well, then I talked to Beth and Jimmy, well I should say I talked to _Jimmy_ , and now I'm here."

"Sounds like you had a productive day." My dad said.

"Indeed." I mocked him making Carl laugh again.

"Well, I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna head out to the tent." I got up. "I'm so jealous that you get an actual bed." I said and kissed Carl's forehead.

"Gross." He said, and wiped it off.

My dad and I snickered. I gave my dad a kiss, and went outside.

I got ready for bed, and before I knew it, I was out.

* * *

I woke up a little later to my mom.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said.

She had a strange look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Honey, just go back to sleep." She walked out of the tent.

"Where are you going?" She didn't answer me. _Wonder what that was about?_ I shrugged and went back to sleep.


	6. When Life Gives You Lemonade

The next morning, My dad, Daryl, Jimmy, Dale, and I were looking over the a map of the area.

"You said, this is where you last saw her?" My dad said pointing to a spot on the map.

"Yeah. That's like exactly where we were." I said. "She ran straight this way." I traced the map with my finger.

"Alright. It's not much, but it's a start." My dad said.

"I'd like to help out. I know the area pretty well." Jimmy stated.

"I don't think Hershel would appreciate it." My dad said.

"He's okay with it." Jimmy reassured us.

"Well, I'll take your word for it then." My dad said.

"This reminds me of the first night back at that camp, when I went hunting and saw a Chupacabra." Daryl said.

Jimmy and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He said.

"So you believe in the blood sucking dog?" Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Ya believe in dead people walkin around?" Daryl said roughly.

My smile immediately faded. "Point well made." I admitted.

Daryl just looked at me, and snorted.

"Hey." My dad said grabbing a shotgun away from Jimmy.

"Well, if I'm goin out, I want one." Jimmy stated.

"People in hell want slurpees." Daryl said walking away.

I laughed really hard at that. Jimmy's faced flushed.

"Abigail listen, I know you wanna help, but I would rather you stayed here for now." My dad said. He made it sound like it was a suggestion, but I think it was more of an order.

"Alright, sure." I decided not to argue.

"Thank you." My dad said.

I decided to go in, and talk with Carl for a bit. My mom was already in there when I walked in. She appeared to be crying. Carl was still asleep.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "…I'm just…so happy that your brother is okay."

I was always able to tell when my mom was lying, and that was definitely a lie. Well, maybe not a _lie,_ but I could tell there was something else wrong.

"Mom," I started, "do you need to talk?"

"No, Honey, thank you, but everything is fine." She reassured me, but I knew she was still lying.

"Okay, well…why don't you go get something to eat or go take a walk or something? I'll sit with him for awhile."

She nodded, and got up to leave. "Thanks, baby."

I winced. There it was again.

I sat down where my mom was sitting, and put my head down.

"Abby?" Carl said. "What do you think is wrong with mom?"

I looked up surprised. "Were you pretending to be asleep that whole time." I smiled, and nudged him.

He shrugged. "I heard her crying, and didn't know what to do."

"Yeah, well, she's just got a lot on her mind right now. So does daddy." I said. "I'm sure everything is fine." I knew something _was_ wrong with my mom, but I didn't want Carl to worry.

Carl nodded.

"So, how are you feeling? I bet you're sick of laying around?" I said.

"Yeah, I hate it." He complained. "I wanted to go outside, but mom wouldn't let me."

"Well, she just wants to make sure that you're healed enough first." I nodded.

"Do you want anything?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I wish I could go outside." He mumbled.

I gave him a disappointed look. "Tell you what, if you just rest for today and stop your complaining, I'll convince mom to let you come out tomorrow. How's that sound?"

"Fine." He agreed.

"Okay. Try to get some more sleep, if you can." I looked out the window, and saw my mom and Carol hanging clothes on the line. "I'm gonna go see who needs help with what." I kissed his forehead.

"Gross." He said, just like last night. I forgot how immature twelve year old boys were.

* * *

"Hey." I said picking up some clothes to hang on the line. I hate doing laundry. "I got a good idea, how about everyone just washes their own damn clothes." I said with a smug smile.

They both chuckled. "For right now, us girls are gonna have to put up with it." Carol said.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "I wanted to go help look for Sophia, but dad said for me to stay here."

"Well, there's plenty of work to go around here." My mom said. "Besides, they have enough people looking right now. It's best you stay out of their way."

I looked at her a little bit hurt, but she didn't notice. I don't really think she meant it as an insult, but the way she said it made me think twice. She knows how I am. I wasn't ever really helpful to my mom at home with house chores. I usually helped my dad with things, like working on the cars, yard work, and whatever needed fixing. I've always been that way; I've never been much of a girly girl. Carl occasionally helped my mom with things, but not often. It was always my dad and I and then My mom and Carl.

"Speaking of good ideas," Carol started, "your mom and I were just discussing cooking dinner for Hershel and his family tonight. As a way of saying thanks. We could use an extra set of hands, if you want?"

I hated the idea of me cooking. I smiled at Carol. "Sounds great." I lied. I'll just do a terrible job until they kick me out. _Hehe_

* * *

All of the women, except Andrea of course, were in the kitchen preparing dinner. I tried cutting and peeling the potatoes, but took forever to just do one, so my mom told me to cut up the carrots instead. That was a waste too. Not that I couldn't do something as easy as cutting up a carrot, but my mom told me that I cut them too thick, then when I tried to fix it, she told me they were too thin. _Why does it even matter?_ I remember thinking. I'm not trying to get into an argument with my mother in front of everyone.

"Oh, just go boil a pot of water." My mom said. " _That_ you should be able to handle."

I huffed, and picked up a pot, filling it with water, then putting it on the stove. I purposefully didn't turn it on though.

After awhile they questioned why the water was still not boiling yet. I went over and checked it.

"Oh, my bad." I said. "I guess I forgot to turn it on."

My mom sighed, and was about to say something, but I spoke first.

"You can't get mad at me for forgetting, remember?" I tried to act innocent.

My mom looked like she was remembering something. She just sighed again, and turned her back to me. Everyone looked at us questioningly.

"Mom, I'm no good at stuff like this." I whispered. "Isn't there something else I can do?"

She thought for a minute. "Yeah." She said finally. "Take this tray outside, and see if anyone needs a drink." She handed me a tray of cups filled with lemonade.

"O-kay!" I said in an annoying voice. I was so happy to get out of cooking.

The first person I saw was Andrea. She was sitting on top of the RV, and Shane, T-Dog, and my dad were standing close by. I made my way over to them.

"Hey, y'all! Would anyone care fer a nas celd drank!" I did my best to try and sound like an annoying Southern waitress in an bar. They all sort of chuckled. My dad and Shane took a cup. Dale and Glenn came out of the RV.

My dad smirked at me. "They kicked you out, huh?" He said.

"I suck!" I said dropping the act. "And mom was being so difficult. First, she said I cut the carrots too thick, then she said I cut them too thin!" I'm done with that."

Shane threw his head back and laughed, and my dad almost choked on his drink. They both know how it was at home.

"T, have a cup of lemonade." I offered.

"Nah, I'm not really a lemonade guy." He said.

"Come on Dog, man. You know you want some." I said holding the tray close to his face. "Sorry, we don't have kool-aid."

He laughed loudly and said, "was that supposed to be a racist joke?"

"No. No, of course not." I waved my hand. "You just look like a _kool-_ aid kinda guy. Get it, because your cool."

" _Oh, okay_." He said sarcastically, but took one. Then, I went over to Glenn, and he took one then took another to climb up and give to Andrea.

There was just one left.

"Dale?" I said with a wide grin.

"No, I don't drink lemonade." He said. "Too sweet."

"Well, I made a special cup with not as much sugar in it, just for you." I lied.

"Oh, sure ya did." He said laughing.

"It's the last one. It's got your name on it." I said enthusiastically.

"Okay, give it here." He gave in, taking the cup. "You'd be a good salesperson, ya know that?"

"You're not the first person who's told me that." I said with a smile and a shrug. He just laughed, and walked away.

It's the truth though. One time, we had a fundraiser at school selling cookie dough, and I got some guy to buy seventy-five dollars worth of the cookie dough off me! This is for real. I told my parents when I got home, and they didn't believe me until I showed them. The three of us just laughed, and they both said I should be a salesperson. I laughed at the memory.

I was brought out of my reverie when I heard Andrea scream, "Walker! WALKER!"

Everyone became alarmed, and I dropped the now empty tray to the ground.

"I can get it from here." Andrea said aiming her sniper.

"No!" My dad said. "The sound will draw more."

"You best let us handle this." Shane said.

Then, my dad, Shane, Glenn, and T-Dog ran over to where the walker was.

Andrea aimed at it again.

"Andrea, don't." Dale said.

"Backoff, Dale." She said.

Then, she pulled the trigger, and the walker went down.

"NO!" My dad yelled. "NO!"

 _Uh oh! Something's not right."_

So, Dale, Andrea, and I ran up to meet them. When we got closer, we saw that it wasn't a walker. It was Daryl! Shane and my dad were dragging him this way.

"Oh my God!" Andrea screamed. "Is he dead?"

"The bullet just grazed him." My dad said.

"What the hell happened to him? He's wearing ears!" Glenn said.

My dad ripped the "ear necklace" off of him, and put them in his pocket. "Let's just keep that to ourselves." He said.

"Hey, guys. Isn't this Sophia's?" T-Dog said holding up a teddy bear.

My eyes went wide. "That's the bear I found on the highway, and gave to her!" I exclaimed.

Hershel was fixing up Daryl. I'm glad he's okay, even though he's been a jerk to me. I walked out on the front porch, and saw Dale and Andrea sitting on the steps.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I shot Daryl." She said unbelievably. It _was_ pretty unbelievable what happened just moments ago.

"We've all wanted to shoot Daryl." Dale said nonchalantly.

I laughed. "True that."

Andrea smiled at both of us.

"Hey, Abby," Dale said, "I saw Beth and Jimmy over by the pond. Why don't you head over there and see what they're up to?"

"I don't know, I mean…Beth doesn't really seem too fond of me."

"Well, make her like you. Just like how you got everyone to take the lemonade." Dale suggested.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll try." He patted my head when I walked passed him.

* * *

"Hey, guys." I said. Beth jumped.

"You scared me!" She said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I apologized. "What are you doing?"

"Just messin around." Jimmy said.

I looked at them funny. "Oh, I gotcha."

"Not that." Beth snapped.

"Okay, whatever you say." I said. I put a cigarette in my mouth and lit it.

"What are you doin?" Beth said wide eyed.

"Smoking." I said nonchalantly. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

She huffed.

"Oh, sorry." I said. "You want one?"

"No!" She said.

"Sure, I'll take one." Jimmy said. I handed him one.

"Oh my God! Jimmy!" She said disbelievingly.

"What? It's just a cigarette." He said lighting it.

"They give you cancer!" She said.

"Chill out." I said. "Just take one."

I handed it to her, and by my surprise, she took it. Jimmy handed her the lighter, but she just stared at it.

"I don't know about this." She said. "I'm scared."

"Sometimes in life you have to do things that scare you." I said. "Come on, step out of your comfort zone for once." I urged her.

She stared at the cigarette some more. "No. I can't." She handed it back to me. "I don't want my dad to find out."

"Whatever. No pressure." I shrugged. The truth was, I admired her for that. I always gave into peer pressure. _Always._

"I'm gonna go inside." Beth said. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"We'll be in when we're done with our cigarettes." Jimmy said like he couldn't care less.

Beth gave us a wary look. She was tapping her fingers together nervously. "Okay." She quietly said, and walked away.

A few seconds later, I said, "She's still looking, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Jimmy said with a chuckle.

"I don't think she likes me very much."

"I think she's intimidated by you." He said.

"By me? Really?" I was shocked to hear him say that.

"Yeah. It's either that or jealousy." He stated.

I snorted. "She's got nothing to be jealous about." I threw my cigarette on the ground.

"Nothing?" He said quietly.

I looked up at him. He was just staring at me. _Uh no! I know that look!_ I can't deal with this again.

When I was fifteen, I was over my friend, Ally's house, and she left her boyfriend and I there while she went to pick up her other friend. Little did Ally know that Dan, her boyfriend, would constantly give me looks when Ally wasn't looking. And to be honest, I kind of liked him too. So on that particular day, Dan and I were talking and all of a sudden he gives me that look, and before I know it, we're making out on the floor! That's all we did though, but it was enough to make me feel like shit! Ally was my best friend at the time, and I couldn't believe that I actually kissed her boyfriend. I never told her about the incident, even after they broke up. I didn't know how she'd take it, but I _do_ know that I would never let that happen again.

"We should probably go in." I said. I turned, and slipped in some mud. Jimmy quickly caught me before I hit the ground. Our eyes met.

"What the hell are you doing?" We quickly let go off each other.

I looked up and Shane was standing there.

"Uhh.." I started but trailed off, and looked at Jimmy.

"She slipped. I caught her." Jimmy said.

Shane looked at me for reassurance. I just nodded my head.

"Go on inside." He said to Jimmy. Jimmy turned abruptly, and quickly walked away.

"What's goin on?" He asked me when Jimmy was far enough away that he couldn't hear us.

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Beth, Jimmy, and I were just-"

"I didn't see Beth." He cut me off.

"She left and went inside. Jimmy and I were just out here talking."

He was silent for a minute, and just stared at me.

"Did he try something with you?"

"No! What? No!" I said shaking my head.

"That's what it looked like."

"Nothing happened." I said.

"You sure? 'cause you can tell me if he did?"

"Oh my God! No!" I glared at him. "I slipped, okay?"

He didn't say anything. I just looked at him with his shaved head.

"Why'd you shave your head?" I gave him a disgusted look.

"Don't you get smart with me now." He warned.

 _What? Is he serious?_

"I wasn't." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on, now. Dinner's just about ready." He grabbed my arm as if I was going to run away, and pulled me towards the stairs.

"Ow. What the hell are you doing?" I tried to pull my arm away, but his grasp was too firm.

"Let go!" I yelled. I finally got free once we were up the stairs. I stumbled backwards a little, almost falling down the steps. I looked up at him with a shocked expression trying to catch my breath. He looked the same as me. He then walked inside, and left me there. I looked down at the red mark on my arm from him squeezing it so hard.

 _What was that all about? He's starting to scare me._

* * *

I walked into the dining room where pretty much everyone already was. Jimmy, Beth, and Maggie were sitting at a separate small table. There were two more chairs there, I'm guessing for Glenn and I.

"You can sit here, Abby." Maggie said gesturing for me to sit down.

I sat down in between her and Jimmy. "Wow." I said. "I haven't sat at the kid's table since I was ten." Maggie and Jimmy let out a little laugh.

"There wasn't enough room." Beth snapped.

"Geez, Beth." Maggie said looking at her sister funny. "That isn't a very nice way to speak to our guests."

"Yeah, Beth." I said. "What's up with that?" I was actually only half joking.

Suddenly, Glenn emerged from the other room, and sat on the other side of Maggie.

"Wow, the kid's table." Glenn said.

"There wasn't enough room." I said imitating Beth.

Maggie busted out laughing while Jimmy tried to hold his laugh in, but failed. Beth's face turned red. She angrily took a sip of her drink.

Glenn awkwardly laughed, obviously not getting the joke.

At some point during dinner, Glenn asked if anyone knew how to play guitar.

I know how, but I don't think I'm going to say anything. Someone might actually ask me to play them a song.

"Come on, someone has to know how." Glenn said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Patricia said, "Otis did," so I shut it.

"Yes." Hershel said. "And he was very good at it."

Everyone got real quiet after that. _Awkward._

Then, I saw Maggie hand Glenn a note from under the table. I pretended not to notice. Glenn lifted his head up and smiled, then started to write something back.

 _Wonder what's going on with those two?_

* * *

After the most awkward dinner of my life, I decided to go back to the tent and just relax. My mom came in a little after.

"You sure ate a lot at dinner." I teased.

My mom huffed, but then laughed.

After a moment's hesitation, she said, "did I really?"

"Yeah, I was watching you fork your food like crazy." I joked.

"If you're talking about me sneaking mashed potatoes off your father's plate…" She stopped, and I looked at her. "I was hungry. I hadn't eaten since breakfast."

"…Wait, mom…I was…kidding. Did you really though?" I laughed.

She nodded, and we both laughed.

"Those mashed potatoes were loaded with butter." I said making a face.

"I thought they were good." She said.

"You hate butter." I said.

She just shrugged.

I looked down at my arm, it wasn't as red as it was before.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you." I stated.

"Sure, Honey, what is it?"

I hesitated. "Have you noticed anything…strange about Shane?"

"What do you mean?" She gave me a questioning look.

"He seems a little…unstable." I admitted.

"He's just got a lot on his mind." She said.

"What? Like you?" I said.

"Abigail…" My mom said quietly.

"Well it's true. I see the way he looks at you. It's weird." I said getting angry. "And what's even weirder is that, he acts like he's my dad." I paused. "And he's NOT!"

My dad walked in, so that was the end of our conversation.

* * *

The next morning, we took a break from searching for Sophia, and discussed gun training. Beth and Patricia came over to us.

"We wanna join in on your gun trainin today." Patricia stated.

"Hershel's been very clear that he doesn't want you with guns." My dad said.

"He doesn't like it, but he consented." Beth said.

"Well, no offense, but I think I'll ask him myself." My dad said.

* * *

Carl was finally able to come outside. It didn't take long for him to get in trouble though. My parents were scolding him for stealing a gun from the RV. Apparently, he wants to join in on the gun training too. I don't think it's that bad of an idea. Sooner or later he's going to have to learn. That's what I told my mom, who didn't want him anywhere near a gun considering he was just shot, but she told me that this didn't concern me. So, I walked away, and ended up outside of Daryl's tent. I saw him laying down inside.

"Hey." I said. He looked over at me. "I'm glad your okay."

He snorted.

I pulled a piece of beef jerky out of my pocket. "Want some jerky?" I offered.

"What? So you're gonna start being nice to me all of a sudden?" He said, and took the jerky. _I knew he couldn't resist it._

"I was never mean to you." I said. "You were mean to me first, and when someone is mean to me, I'm mean back to them. I don't like mean people." I said scrunching up my nose.

"Say mean one more time." He mocked me.

"Mean." I said, and gave him the finger.

" _Now_ who's the mean one. Daryl said.

* * *

Gun training was pretty fun. I was really good at it. I only missed my target once, but that's only because my dad took me through a training course once before. I lied and told him I was thinking of becoming a cop, but I actually just wanted to shoot things. He figured it out eventually. It was really cool though.

Carl did really well for his first time, and being so young too! However, the gold goes to Andrea. She was amazing, not missing her target once! It was impressive. It's a good thing she missed her target yesterday though. If not, Daryl wouldn't be here right now.

Glenn and Maggie went into town again.

I had a bit of a headache so I decided to go lay down in the tent.

* * *

I woke up to Maggie yelling at my mom outside the tent. She was throwing all the items that my mom asked for on the ground at her feet. She's really mad about something!

"Oh, and here's your abortion pills!" Maggie yelled.

 _Wait, WHAT?_

When I was sure Glenn and Maggie were gone, I slowly made my way to the entrance of the tent. I stared at my mom with a shocked expression. She must not have known I was inside.

"Mom?" I said. "You're pregnant?"

She didn't answer me.

"Are you?" She _still_ didn't answer. "Mom! Answer me!"

She put her hand over her mouth, and started to cry. Then she slowly nodded.

I looked down at the pills that Maggie threw on the ground. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I shook my head, and gave her a disgusted look.

"How could you?" I said, and ran away.

I wandered off into the woods. I needed to find a place to be alone. I could NOT believe what I just found out. Mom's pregnant? _Of course she is, you idiot. All the signs were right there._ She's been moody, obviously hasn't had her period since the box of tampons weren't opened, her calling me baby, and she ate like a horse at dinner. All those gross buttery mash potatoes too! She hates butter! _Why wouldn't she tell me?_ I felt betrayed. _And what about those fucking pills? How could she?_ Would she really do it? Could she even? I doubt it. My dad obviously doesn't know because he would never go for something like that. Then again, I would never think my _mom_ would go for something like that. My mom was really young when she became pregnant with me. _Did she try to do the same with me? Maybe they both did?_ No! They would never! _Well they were really young, you're different at that age and when you're in a situation like that…_ I quickly shook that thought. I don't want my mom to be pregnant though! _Things are hard enough now! Imagine what it's going to be like with a baby! Imagine what it's going to be like giving birth to a baby without the proper medical care!_ My mom's probably terrified. Another thought just occurred to me. _Mom had to had have a C-section with both of us! That makes things so much worse!_ I put my hands on both sides of my head, and yelled. Not _super_ loud, but just enough to feel good. I sat down, and leaned against a tree. _What are we gonna do?_ Before I knew it, the tears came streaming down my face. Soon I was sobbing uncontrollably. It had been awhile since I had a good cry, and I won't lie. It felt good.

* * *

It was now dark outside. _Wow, I sure was away for a long time. I better get back._

I approached the camp area, I could have sworn everyone's eyes were on me immediately.

"There you are." My dad said. He didn't sound angry so that's a good sign. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry." Was all I said. I walked passed him, and into our tent. My mom and Carl were inside. My dad followed me inside, giving me a questioning look.

My mom came over to me, and looked like she was going to give me a hug, but I pulled away.

"Abby…" She started, but I cut her off.

"I _don't_ wanna talk to you right now." I spat.

"Abby." My dad warned me. "Mom told me what happened, but that doesn't give you the right to run off like that. We were worried about you. And don't talk to you mother like that." He scolded.

"Oh, so, you know then?" I said turning to look at my dad. "About the pills?"

"What's she talking about, mom?" Carl said.

"Mom's pre-"

"Enough!" My dad cut me off. "Carl, go outside for a minute, and sit with Dale, okay?" He said a little calmer. Carl walked outside.

My dad gave me a look. "Yeah. I know." He said.

I held my arms out, and huffed. "If you know, then how can you be so calm about this? She was gonna…"

"She didn't." My dad said cutting me off again. "Sit down."

I closed my mouth, and sat down. _I knew she wouldn't do it._

"Ya know, Abigail," my dad started, "this isn't easy for anyone, especially your mom. I understand that you're upset, but try not to just think about yourself right now."

I put my head down. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right.

"Apologize to your mother." He ordered.

"Sorry, mom." I said.

"It's okay, Abby." She reassured me. She quickly rubbed my back, and then walked outside, probably to go get Carl.

"And I don't appreciate you running off like that." My dad continued.

"I'm sorry."

"Everyone went looking for you."

"Sorry, dad."

"And you don't talk to your mother or I like that ever again, ya hear me?"

"Sorry, daddy." I just kept my head. _I am ten years old again._

"Ya know, Abby…you're not too old for a spankin."

My head shot up at that, and I looked at him shocked. My face flushed immediately.

 _He did NOT just say that!_

"What?"

"I'm kidding…I'm kidding." He laughed. "I've never spanked you before, I'm not gonna start now. I'm joking." The jerk laughed some more.

He came over to me, and kissed my forehead. Then he gave me a hug, which I returned.

"Don't ever do that again." He whispered in my ear.

"I won't, I promise."

* * *

The next morning, we were all sitting around our little camp area eating breakfast. No one asked me about the incident last night, which I was thankful for.

"Hey, guys?" Glenn said. No one really paid any attention to him.

"Uhh…so…" He said. "…the barn's full of walkers."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and immediately looked at Glenn.

 _What? Was he serious?_


	7. Buzz Off!

We all were standing over by the barn. Shane looked inside, and knocked on the door. We could hear a few moans.

"It's time to head outta here." Shane said.

"Now's not the time." My dad said.

"We need to take care of this now!" Shane yelled.

"Just let me talk to Hershel first," my dad said, "we'll figure something out."

"We need answers today!" Shane yelled again. "We need to get the hell out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere, my daughter's still out there." Carol said.

"Carol, I think it's about time we start thinking about the other possibility here." Shane said. _I can't believe he just said that._

"We're close to finding this girl, I just found her damn bear." "Daryl stated.

"Yeah, that's you found, Daryl. You found a bear." Shane said.

"You don't know what the hell you're talkin about!" Daryl yelled.

"Let me tell you something," Shane started, "If she saw you all methed out with your buck knife, and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction, man!"

Shane and Daryl started fighting, and people had to hold them back.

"Just let me talk to Hershel." My dad said again.

Shane walked off mad. The moans coming from the barn got louder.

* * *

I knocked on Beth's door.

"Come in." She said. Her expression harden when she saw it was me.

"Can I talk to you?" I said seriously.

She just shrugged.

"We know about the walkers in the barn." I said. "My dad tried talking to your dad about it, but he wouldn't listen."

Beth didn't say anything, so I continued. "It's not safe here having those things in the barn! So try talking some sense into your dad for us, okay."

"Those _things_ are called people!" Beth said. "My mom and brother are in there, and they're going to get better one day!"

"They're not people! They're dead, and you're crazy if you're waiting for a cure because it's NEVER going to happen!"

"Try having some faith for once!" She yelled.

" _Faith_ can't bring dead people back."

"They're sick!"

"No they're not!" I said getting really angry. "You people need to pull your heads out of your asses, and realize that they're _dangerous_ know matter what they are!"

"That's why we have them locked in the barn!" Beth explained. "And one day, my mom is going to get better."

I looked up at the ceiling. _These people are impossible._ "Look, Beth, I'm real sorry about your mom, but she's not coming back, and you need to get that through your head."

"Go to hell!" She said, and covered her mouth afterward. She looked more shocked than I did. "See what you made me do?" She said angrily.

"That was all you, girl." I said.

She sniffed. "I…don't like you. I want you to leave."

"Well…we can't leave now." I stated.

"Why?" She asked.

I hesitated then turned my back to her to look out the window. "…because my mom's prego."

"What?"

I turned back around to look at her. "She's having a baby." I cocked an eyebrow.

"What? No way!" Beth said. "Does my dad know?"

"I don't know, but we have to stay here at least until my mom gives birth." I stated. "So, looks like you're outta luck."

When I looked at her, she still looked so shocked. "You have to convince your dad to let us take care of the walkers."

She shook her head.

"Beth, please." I pleaded. "Look, Maggie already knows what they are. If all of you get together, you might get through to him."

"But…my mom's in there." She said sadly.

"It's not your mom anymore." I said quietly. "You don't have to be there for it. You won't even know when it happens."

"No!" She yelled. "I can't do it!" She turned away.

"Beth…" I started. "Sometimes in life you have to do things that scare you."

"I' . ." She glared at me.

 _I guess that's it then._ "Okay, fine. I sighed. "Be a coward then."

* * *

Later on, we were sitting on the porch. Beth looked really sad; she wouldn't even look at me.

Daryl and Carol came walking over. "Why ain't anyone out searchin?" Daryl asked. No one answered. "Damn, ain't anyone taking this seriously?"

Just then, Shane walked over carrying some guns.

"Here we go." Daryl said.

"You with me, man?" Shane said handing a shotgun to Daryl.

"Yeah." Daryl said taking the shotgun.

"What about you?" Shane said to Glenn. "You gonna protect yours?"

Glenn grabbed the gun.

"Can you shoot?" Shane said to Maggie.

"Can you stop?" Maggie said.

"Seriously, Shane, what are you doing?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"Here." He said handing me a gun. "You know what to do."

I took the gun even though, I was confused as to why he was doing this.

"We have to stay, Shane." Carl said coming down the stairs.

"Carl, I want you to take this gun, and protect your mom. Go ahead take it."

My mom shoved Carl behind her. "Are you out of your mind?" She asked him.

"Oh shit." T-Dog said. We all looked in the direction he was looking.

I saw my dad restraining a walker with Hershel and Jimmy!

 _What the hell?_

Shane took off in their direction, and we all followed.

"Just back off, Shane!" My dad yelled.

"Do you see what you're holding onto?" Shane yelled.

"I see _who_ I'm holding onto." Hershel said.

"Let me tell you something, Hershel." Shane said. "Could a living breathing person walk away from this." He shot the walker that Hershel was restraining in the stomach.

"Why's it still comin?" Shane said.

"Stop!" Maggie yelled.

Shane shot it two more times.

"That's two rounds in the chest. That's it heart, its lungs!" Shane said. "Why's it still comin?"

"That's enough, Shane!" My dad yelled.

"You're right, man. That _is_ enough." Shane shot the walker in the head, and Hershel and it feel to the ground. Hershel was on knees. He didn't look right.

Shane went over to the barn door, and pounded on it.

"Don't do this!" I yelled.

Shane almost got the door open.

"Do not do this, brother!" My dad yelled.

Everyone started yelling at Shane to stop, but our words fell on deaf ears.

The door came open with walkers coming out of it every which way. Shane, Andrea, Daryl, T-Dog, and Glenn were all shooting them.

I looked at my dad, and shot the walker that he was holding onto. He let it fall to the ground, and looked at me.

I nodded at him.

"Stay back." He told me.

I looked at what was happening around me. Carol was just standing in the background in shock, my mom was sitting on the ground and holding onto Carl, Jimmy and Patricia were holding Beth who was crying, and Hershel was on his knees with Maggie petting him. The rest were shooting the walkers. My dad was standing in front of me. He didn't participate. I wanted to, but I didn't feel it was my place so I just stayed where I was.

After what seemed like forever, all the gunfire stopped, as the walkers were dead. Everyone was slowly catching their breath.

Suddenly, we heard a soft moan, and…I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Sophia stepped out of the barn! Only it wasn't her. _She was in there all this time?_ Everyone was frozen.

"Sophia!" Carol screamed and ran to her, but Daryl stopped her.

Sophia walked closer to us. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe, and dropped to my knees just like Hershel. My lip started to quiver, and I was breathing heavy.

As Sophia got closer, my dad stepped up. She walked towards him, and my dad waited a minute or two before pulling the trigger. I watched Sophia fall to the ground, and die, along with everyone's hope.

It took me awhile to come out of it. When I finally did, all I heard was crying.

* * *

Daryl helped Carol up, and told her not to look. She pushed him off her, and ran away crying. Daryl followed her.

I heard Beth sobbing loudly. She began walking over to where the pile of walkers were.

"Beth, wait." I tried.

"Shhhh, wait." My dad said, but she ignored us both, and knelt in front of her mother's body. "Mom, mom!" She shook her. I guess someone missed her brain because Beth's mom attacked her! Beth screamed and everyone ran over to help get her away. There was a bit of a struggle, but it ended with Andrea stabbing it in the head. Beth cried while Hershel held her. Luckily, she didn't get bit. _Poor Beth._

Hershel and his family were headed towards the house.

Still in shock, I stayed where I was. I can't believe that sweet little girl turned into one of those things.

I heard the others arguing. When I looked, I saw Maggie slap Shane in the face.

 _Good._ I thought.

I got up and started walking towards the tent.

"Abby?" My mom said, but I ignored her, and walked straight to our tent. I collapsed onto my bed. _Just blank your mind._ I told myself.

It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my FAULT! I suddenly became so angry, and started throwing stuff around in our tent. It's all my fault! I'm the one who lost her! I was the last one with her! I made her a promise! I broke that promise…

I looked down at the gun in my hands. If I would have had this when I first asked for it, then Sophia would still be here. I could have easily shot that walker I was struggling with, and brought Sophia back. _Just blank you mind. Don't think._

* * *

I walked over to where my mom was. "I came to help with the bodies." I said dully.

"Abby, why don't you just go relax for now? We've got it." She said. She rubbed my back. "Are you okay?"

"No." I said with absolutely no emotion. I walked off, and sat on the porch, feeling empty.

* * *

Later on, we had a "funeral" for Sophia, Annette, and Sean(Beth's mom and brother).

When everyone was walking away, I stopped in front of Beth.

"I'm sorry about your mom." I said for real. She didn't say anything, just walked away.

* * *

I was sitting with my mom on the porch when Glenn came out of the house yelling.

"There's something wrong with Beth." He said.

My mom and I looked at each other before going to see what happened.

Beth was laying her bed. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't responding to anyone.

"What's wrong with her?" Maggie asked.

"She could be in shock." My mom stated. "Where's Hershel?"

"We can't find him." Maggie said. She looked at me. "Will you stay with her?"

"Sure." My mom and Maggie left the room to try and find Hershel.

"Hey, Beth?" She didn't answer. "Can you hear me?" I shook her a little. "Look, Beth, I'm sorry about what I said to you, really. Please come out of it." I pleaded, but nothing. She just blankly stared at the ceiling. _Where the hell is Hershel?_

* * *

We found out that Hershel left and went to some local bar. My dad and Glenn are going to bring him back.

We stood outside as they were leaving.

"Please be careful." I said and hugged my dad.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He tried to reassure me. He planted three kisses on my forehead. Maggie, mom, and I watched them leave.

* * *

I saw Carl sitting under a tree.

"Hey, how ya doing, kid?" I said to him.

"Fine." He said.

"I know Sophia was your friend, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really, I'm fine."

"…Well…okay then." I said. I started walking away, but turned back to look at him.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"Okay." I said. I'm gonna have to tell my parents about him. That was just too weird.

I went back in Beth's room with Maggie.

"She any better?"

Maggie just shook her head.

I sat down in a chair next to the bed. "I'm sorry about what happened. Shane can be a real dick sometimes."

"It's okay." She said. "Right now, I just want my dad, your dad, and Glenn to get back safe, and help Beth."

"Yeah, me too."

I heard Maggie start to laugh.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about this one time when…never mind." Maggie said.

"No, go ahead." I urged her.

"Well, okay…so this one time, Beth and I had gone down to one of the ice cream shops one summer when we were kids, and we're walking home and Beth gets stung by a bee on her arm." Maggie paused.

"Oh, I hate bees." I laughed.

"So does Beth…well anyway, she's cryin, and I didn't know what do to. So I look down at my ice cream, and I didn't even think about, I just put it on her bee sting." Maggie start laughing. "Then she starts cryin even harder because the ice cream melted all over her shirt." Maggie sniffed. "It's a stupid story, but…it always makes me laugh."

"It's a good story." I said. "I actually have a story too that I always think of, and it makes me laugh."

"I'd love to hear it." Maggie said.

"This one Winter," I started, "when we actually had snow, Carl was real excited because he never saw snow before and we decided to go sled riding."

Maggie smiled.

I continued, "so I got on the sled, and Carl was behind with his legs kind of wrapped around me, and we're riding down this hill, and all of a sudden, my back starts to feel all wet. I was like, what is this? And then Carl told me he peed."

"Oh my God." Maggie laughed.

"Yeah, that's something I'll never forget."

We just smiled at each other. I liked Maggie a lot. We both had this thing that only older siblings could understand.

* * *

I went outside in the tent where my mom and Carl were.

"Abby, I'm glad you came out here." She pulled me aside.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Nothing. I just need you to look in on Carl for me."

"Sure, but why?" I questioned her.

"Please just do it." She said.

"I will."

"Thank you." She said and walked out.

 _Wonder what that was about?_

"Hey, Carl. Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing. I'm bored."

"You and me both." I nudged him. "There's not much to do, is there?"

"Mmmhmm." He shook his head. I laid down on the bed next to him. He jumped on top of me. "Ugh!" I yelled as he landed on my stomach.

He did it again. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

He started rolling around all over me.

"Come on, Carl. Cut it out, you weirdo."

I pushed him off me, and he just got back on top of me.

 _I hope the baby is a girl. I can't deal with another brother._

* * *

I sat down at the table getting ready to eat.

"Lori, dinner!" Carol called to another room.

"She's not in there." Maggie stated.

"Where is she?" Shane asked.

"She asked me to look in on Carl." I said.

Shane looked from me to Carl and back again. "When was the last time you've seen your mama?"

"This afternoon." Carl said. I nodded in agreement.

"Don't panic. She has to be around here somewhere." Carol said.

The only one not sitting at the table is Daryl. Besides, my parents, Glenn, Beth and Hershel of course.

"I'll be right back." I said, and went outside.

* * *

I found Daryl sitting in front of a campfire pretty far away from the house.

"Daryl?" I said. "Have you seen my mom?"

He hesitated before saying, "she asked me go bring your pop back." He threw something into the fire. "Stupid bitch must have gone after 'em herself."

I instantly became angry. "And you didn't say anything?" I yelled.

He didn't say anything, just stared into the fire. I started to walk away, but turned back around. "Ya know, what is your problem?" I yelled. "Why are you always so angry?"

He looked up at me, and glared. He threw something into the fire before standing up.

"I'm angry because I'm with a bunch of idiots everyday!"

"Is that what we are to you?" I asked. "Idiots?"

He snorted.

"And what about Hershel? He gave you the care that you needed." I said.

"I didn't ask for that." He said roughly.

I just shook my head. "Don't do this." I started. "Don't pull anyway like this."

"Why don't you calm yourself down, and get to bed, little girl?" He yelled. "Passed your bedtime, isn't it?"

I just sighed and walked away. _He's impossible and I don't have time for this._

I ran back to where everyone was waiting.

"She asked to Daryl to bring my dad back." I said. "She must have gone after them herself."

I saw Carl put a hand over his mouth, and run to the tent. In which, I followed. Shane said, "Alright, I'm going after her." And with that said, he got in his car and rode away.

In the tent with Carl, I told him that everything would be okay and not to worry.

"Shane's gonna bring mom back, and maybe even dad too." I said. "I'm sure they'll all roll up real soon."

"I know." He said. "I'm not worried."

"Well, good." I said and hugged him. I pulled him onto me; It's been a long time since he's sat on my lap. He's too big for it, I know, but at the time I didn't care.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just holding my little bro," I smiled, "because I love him."

"I said I'm fine." He pouted. "I don't need this."

He looked at him. "It's not for you." I laid my head on top of his.

* * *

Carl and I emerged from the tent when we heard a car pull up. It was Shane, my mom also got out of the car. We ran to them, and hugged mom.

"Are you, okay?" I asked her. I noticed her state. "What happened?" I demanded.

"I just got into a little accident." She stated. "It's okay."

"It's not okay."

We were walking up to the house when everyone else came out.

"Where's Rick?" My mom said to everyone.

 _What?_ No one answered.

"They're not back?" She said. My mom looked at Shane.

"Lori…" Shane started.

"You son of a bitch!" My mom said to him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

My mom continued to yell at Shane.

"I'm sorry." Shane said. "I gotta look after you, I gotta make sure the baby's safe."

Everyone paused.

"You're having a baby?" Carl asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uhh…" My mom looked dumbfounded.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Carol said.

* * *

My mom, Carl, Dale, Andrea, and I sat in the living room talking.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Carl asked.

"Well, we won't know that until the baby is born." My mom said.

"Will I be able to feel it?" He said putting a hand on my mom's stomach.

"Eventually, yes." My mom said. "You must have a lot of questions."

 _Oh yeah, that's right. He doesn't even know._

My mom looked over her shoulder at Dale and Andrea. "We never had the talk. I guess we forgot." She laughed.

Carl looked over at Dale. "Don't look at me." He said. "That's your father's job."

"I'll tell 'em." I said with a smug look.

"No." My mom said quickly. Then, we all laughed.

Shane came in and asked to talk to my mom, so the four of us left the room.

* * *

Carl and I were back in the tent, where he interrogated me.

"Did you know?"

"Yeah, I did actually." I admitted.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"They were just waiting for the right time." I suggested.

I laid down on the bed, and tried to relax.

"How'd it happen?"

I turned my head abruptly to look at him. I laughed. "That's not for me to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think mom and dad would appreciate it very much if I did."

"Please," he pleaded, "they didn't have the time before, they're not gonna have it now. And then I'll never know." He sounded desperate. It almost made me laugh.

I thought for a minute. _This could actually be fun for me._ "Okay." I said sitting up. "But you have to promise me if dad decides to talk to you about it, you have to act surprised." I teased.

"Okay." He said seriously.

So, I went into a brief summary about the birds and the bees, obviously leaving out some details.

"That's it?" He asked.

"For now." I chuckled. "So what do you think?"

"Cool." He said.

"Cool?"

Yeah." He shrugged.

"So, now you know." I said raising my eyebrows. I laid back down.

He got up, and had this look in his face.

"No!" I said. He came running over to me, and jumped on me like he did earlier.

"Oh my God!" I yelled. "You are so annoying!" He continued to roll all over me.

"I hope the baby is a girl, I can't deal with another one of you!"

"Too bad, because it's gonna be a boy!" Carl said.

"I beg to differ." I laughed.

* * *

The next morning, I decided to sit with Beth and give Maggie a break.

"Hey, Beth." I said. "Can you hear me?" She didn't respond. _I wonder when this is going to wear off?_

A little later, I heard a car pull up outside. I looked out the window. _They're back!_

I ran outside and immediately gave my dad a hug.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah, but what happened to mom?" He asked.

"She'll tell you I guess."

"I was in an accident." She said.

"Accident how?" My dad said.

"I went looking for you."

"Are you crazy?" My dad started.

"Who the hell's that?" T-Dog said pointing in the car.

There was a dude sitting in the back seat with a blind fold over his eyes.

"That's Randle." My dad stated.

* * *

"So what do we do with him?" Andrea asked.

Everyone was in the dining room talking about Randle.

"For now, we keep him locked up." My dad said. "Then, we'll take him somewhere far away, and cut him loose."

"He knows where the farm is," Shane said, "he'll find his way back."

"We'll make sure he doesn't." My dad said.

"Oh, yeah. That's just great." Shane said. "One thing after the next." He started walking away.

"Ya know we haven't even dealt with what you did with my barn yet?" Hershel said. "I wanted to send you away, but Rick talked to me out of it. So, if you're gonna be here, do us a favor and keep your mouth shut."

 _You just got told._

Hershel left to go help Beth. Shane and my dad took Randle out somewhere.

I was outside talking to Jimmy.

"Abby." My mom said. "Have you seen Hershel?"

"No." I said. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to go sit with Beth while I go find Hershel."

"Okay." I said. "But what's wrong?"

"I think Beth wants to kill herself."

 _Oh shit!_

I went in Beth's room to try and talk to her. I saved two of my friends from suicide before, maybe I can do it again.

"What's up?" I said.

"I don't wanna talk to you right now." She said quietly.

"I know you don't, but just listen," I started, "we all lost people, and I know it's hard but-"

"You haven't lost anyone. You still have your whole family." She snapped.

She was right. I've been lucky.

"Okay, you're right, I don't know what you're going through, but I-"

"Yeah, you don't know what I'm going through!" She yelled. "So leave me alone!"

"I'm only trying to help you, because you don't wanna do this." I pleaded.

"What do you care for anyway?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm a coward, like you said." She looked down. I sighed.

"I didn't really mean that." I said. "I just wanted it to be safe here. We already had to leave two places we called home." I said sadly.

Maggie walked in, and said, "please let me talk to my sister alone."

"Sure." I said, and walked out.

I could hear them arguing; so much for talking. I'm so sick of all this arguing. I went outside for some fresh air. I ended up by the pond.

"Hey, stranger."

I turned around, and Jimmy was there.

"Hey," I replied, "shouldn't you be in there with your girlfriend, right now?"

"I tried to talk to her." He said sadly. "She kicked me out."

The thought made me laugh.

"Ya got anymore cigarettes?" He asked.

I pulled one out and handed it to him, along with my lighter. Then, I got one for myself.

"Come on," Jimmy said handing me the lighter. "Let's take a walk."

I lit my cigarette. "Okay."

* * *

We ended up in the woods. I always liked being in the woods, I still do even though, there could be walkers.

I was telling Jimmy about how I broke my ankle once while skateboarding. It was so bad.

"You're a pretty cool chick." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're a pretty cool dude."

There was a brief pause. He was giving me that look again. _Oh no._

He leaned in for a kiss, and I didn't stop him. _Because I'm stupid stupid stupid!_

"Wait, stop." I pushed him away. "I can't do this." I shook my head. "You have a girlfriend, and I'm not gonna be a home wrecker."

Jimmy sighed. "She's been giving me the cold shoulder."

"She basically just found out that her mom is gone." I said. "She just needs some time."

Jimmy looked guilty. "You're right." He admitted. "I shouldn't have done it."

"It's okay." I reassured him. "We just can't do that again. And we can't tell _anyone!"_

He nodded, and we headed back.

* * *

When I got back, I saw Maggie yelling at Andrea.

"What's going on?" I asked my mom.

"Beth cut her wrist." My mom stated.

"Oh my God! Is she okay?" I said walking up the stairs.

"She'll be fine. Hershel's stitching her up."

"Oh that's good." I exhaled.

I heard a car, and Shane and my dad came back. They pulled Randle out of the car and went to lock him up in the shed.

"I thought they were supposed to let him go?"

* * *

We were all sitting around the campfire. Daryl came out from the shed and said, "He was in a group of thirty guys, they're not good people."

 _Great._

I went over to my dad. It feels like we haven't talked in awhile.

"Dad?" I said; he looked at me. "What are we going to do with him now?"

"We're gonna discuss it later, but you, Carl, and Jimmy are staying with Beth in her room during." My dad said.

"What? I don't get a say?"

"This isn't up for discussion." He warned.

"That's bullshit." I said.

"Watch your mouth." He warned again. "I need you to look in on Carl while were talking."

"Ugh, whatever." I said clearly annoyed. _When are they going to stop treating me like a kid? I'm almost seventeen!_

* * *

I was sitting up against a tree when Dale approached me.

"Abby," He started, "what do you think about all this?"

"My opinion doesn't matter, apparently." I said annoyed.

"It does to me." He said.

"Really?" I said looking up at him.

He nodded his head. "So, what do you think?"

I think," I said standing up, "that we should do whatever it takes to keep this place safe."

"That's not really an answer." He said. "Tell me what you really think behind that tough exterior of yours."

 _He can see right through me._ "Okay, well…" I started to say, I think we should take him real far away, and let him go."

Dale smiled. "That'a girl." He said.

"My dad says I don't get a say though." I gave him a disappointed look.

"Well, I'll speak for you then." He smiled at me.

"Thanks."

* * *

Carl and I walked into Beth's room, where her and Jimmy were. It was a little awkward when I saw Jimmy, considering we just kissed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Beth.

"Better, thanks." She looked a little embarrassed.

I could hear the group talking out in the living room, but couldn't always make out what they were saying.

"What do you guys think we should do with him?" I asked.

Jimmy spoke up first. "I honestly don't care, they can do whatever they want as long as we're all safe here, especially if he said he knows Maggie."

"Beth?" I questioned.

She hesitated, and looked a little nervous. "Well, I don't know. I mean…I want us to be safe too, but at the same time, he hasn't really done anything wrong in my eyes."

"So…what's you're suggestion then?"

She perked up a little as if she got an idea. "I think we should keep 'em locked up fer now, and see if he behaves himself. If he does, then we could maybe let him stay here."

I nodded. "I think we should just take him somewhere, and cut him loose."

"I think we should kill him." Carl said.

We all looked at him.

"Carl…" I said.

"He can't be trusted, Abby! Killing him is the easiest thing to do!" Carl explained.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sometimes, the _easiest_ thing isn't always the _best_ thing." I said. _That did not sound anything like the Carl I know!_

* * *

Later when the meeting was over, we were all sitting around the campfire as usual. They came to the conclusion that they were going to kill him. I felt kind of bad for Randle, but at the same time, I trust my dad.

Soon after, we saw Daryl escorting Randle back into the shed. Shane was behind him and looked pissed. _What's going on?_

My dad came walking over with Carl. "We're keeping in custody for now." My dad announced.

"I'm gonna go find Dale." Andrea said.

"You couldn't do it?" I asked my dad.

He shook his head. I hugged him.

"Abby, please take your brother inside." My mom asked. I let go of my dad, and directed Carl into the tent.

All of a sudden, we hear a horrible scream coming from across the field. I quickly grabbed my gun. "Stay here!" I said to Carl, and ran off in the direction that everyone else was headed. He didn't listen, and followed me.

It was Dale! He was laying on the ground in agony; a walker must have ripped him open! It made me sick. _No! No! Not Dale, now! No!_

Hershel said there wasn't anything he could do.

"No!" My dad yelled.

I had to try really hard to not start bawling.

"He's in pain!" Andrea yelled. "Someone do something!"

My dad hesitated, but then held his gun up.

"Oh my God!" Andrea said in a sickening voice, and walked away.

My dad hesitated to pull the trigger. Eventually, Daryl took the gun from him.

"Sorry, brother." He said, and pulled the trigger.

 **Hey, everyone! Thanks for your reviews! If you have any suggestions or ideas for my story, please let me know! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Hope you're enjoying it so far! :D**


	8. Everybody Turns

We had Dale's funeral in the morning. It was terrible; so sad. He didn't deserve that, he was a really good person. My dad said we would honor Dale by being better people, which meant that Randle would get to live. They made a plan to take him out really far away, and cut him loose. That's what they originally should have done.

We were moving everyone's stuff inside. Hershel said it would be safer that way. He said we could take his room. My mom declined, but Hershel insisted.

"Abby, you can stay in Beth's room if you'd like. There would be more room that way." Hershel said. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

I looked over at Beth who was looking at the ground. "I'll help you move your stuff in." She said. She didn't sound too happy. I honestly can't say I blame her. I hated losing my own room. I wondered if I would ever have my own space again. I'm too independent to be sharing a room with someone.

She helped me carry my stuff to her room, I didn't really have a lot.

"Thanks." I said when we she put the bag down. "So…it's cool if I stay in here?"

She nodded. I could tell she was regretting it.

"Okay." I said. I started to walk away, but stopped. "Look, I'm really sorry about what I said to you." I paused. "And if we're going to be rooming together, then we might as well get along or it's not going to be fun for either of us."

"I'm sorry too!" She finally spoke up.

I smiled. "I hope that we can become really good friends."

She smiled back. "Me too."

I was so relieved. I wasn't trying to keep up a rivalry with her; it would just be too much work. No one needs that. I was also actually a little excited because I've always hung around with guys, and only had a few female friends. It was easier that way; less drama. We were both stuck in this situation, so we're kind of being forced to be friends.

I saw Carl sitting outside, he looked like something was bothering him.

"Hey, you okay, kid?"

He didn't answer.

"Carl? Tell me what's wrong."

He looked up at me and sniffed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." I said. "What is it?"

He handed me a gun. "I took it from Daryl's motorcycle."

"Is that it?" I asked him. "You're worried because you stole this?"

"It's my fault." He stated. "It's my fault that Dale's gone."

"Carl, why would you say that? Dale got attacked by a walker, that had nothing to do with yo-"

"I saw that walker in the woods, and I didn't kill it." He explained. "I was messing around, throwing rocks at it, it was stuck in the mud, it got loose, so I ran. It must have followed me."

My face fell. I was horrified that my little brother went off into the woods, and no one was there to see it. What if he wouldn't have been so lucky?

"Carl, that was so dangerous of you." I stated. "What if that walker would have gotten _you?"_

"I know, but I'm fine and that's not the point."

I sighed. "Okay, listen Carl, I know you feel bad about what happened, but you can't keep blaming yourself." I said. "I feel guilty about what happened to Sophia. If I would have had this gun before, then things may have been different. You have to let stuff like that go though."

"Well, I'm never touching another gun again." He quickly said, and ran off.

"Carl!" I called after him.

He needs my dad. I'm going to have to talk to him.

I went over near the pond to smoke a cigarette. I wanted to just slowly unwind now that everything was calming down. Maybe we can actually stay here, and everyone will get along. I turned around and saw Jimmy.

"Hey," he said, "this must be our meeting place." He laughed.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

"So, listen," he nervously rubbed the back of his head, "I know what we talked about yesterday, but…I was thinking about that kiss…"

"No." I said. "Beth is my friend now, and I'm not going to let anything ruin that, especially some guy."

"What?" Jimmy was confused.

"You're _Beth's_ boyfriend, not mine and that's how it is." I threw my cigarette on the ground, and walked away before Jimmy could say anything else.

I found my dad on the porch talking with Daryl. They stopped when they saw me.

"You need something, sweetie?" My dad said.

"Sorry to interrupt," I started, "dad, I think you need to talk to Carl. He's blaming himself for what happened to Dale." I handed Daryl the gun that Carl took from him. "He said he took this from your bike." Daryl took it, and he and my dad shared a look.

"What's going on?" My dad asked.

I briefly explained to him what Carl told me.

"Alright, I'll talk to him." My dad said. He walked away, and left Daryl and I standing there. I felt sad for some reason; I must be getting into one of my random moods.

"Your dad will take care of it." Daryl said.

"He always does." I said. "I'm just worried about Carl, he can't just wander off like that." I said slowly.

"What? Like you the other night?" He said.

I looked at him. "That was different. I needed some space. I wanted to be alone." I smirked at him. " _You_ should be able to understand that."

"Was Jimmy there too?"

I looked at him wide eyed, and my mouth gaped open. _How could he know? No, there's no way. Just play dumb._

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I know." He said as if reading my thoughts. "I saw ya two."

I then gave him a horrified look.

He snorted. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna tell no one."

I felt relief, followed by disappointment. _I didn't want anyone to know._

"It was a mistake." I said guiltily. "I told him to back off afterwards."

"Ain't my problem." Daryl said walking away.

Later on, we were all standing out by the shed. Randle was missing!

"He couldn't have gotten far." My dad said. He started saying something else, but Shane came out of the woods, his nose was bleeding.

"He got away, he's got my gun!" Shane said. "He came up behind me, and clocked me in the face."

"Alright!" My dad said. "T-Dog, get everyone inside! Shane, Daryl, Glenn, and I will go looking!"

We ran back to the house.

It was now dark, and no one is back yet. I was beginning to worry.

"They should have been back by now." I said to T-Dog.

"Don't worry. They will be." He reassured me.

Daryl and Glenn walked in.

"Well, we found Randle." Glenn said. "He was a walker."

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Carol asked.

"Weird thing is, his neck was broke, and he wasn't bit. Shane and his footprints were right on top of each other, and Shane ain't no tracker. He had to be with him." Daryl stated.

"Will you please go back out, and find Rick and Shane and find out what's going on." My mom said to Daryl.

"You got it." Daryl said, and headed for the door. A couple of us followed them onto the porch. We looked up, and saw like a parade of walkers coming out of the woods! They were headed this way!

Hershel said, "Patricia get the lights."

"I'll get the guns." Andrea said.

My mom went inside, and came back out looking frantic. "I can't find Carl!" She said.

"What?" I said alarmed.

Daryl, T-Dog, Hershel, and Andrea started shooting walkers.

"Abby, come inside." My mom called.

"Nah, I'm gonna kill some walkers." I hoped off the porch even though my mom was calling me. I started shooting at them immediately. I got a lot of them. I tried to get as many as possible. I didn't know how much time had past, I just kept shooting.

I looked over and the barn was on fire! _Oh shit! Who did that?_

All of a sudden, my mom was there and she was helping me kill walkers.

"We need to go!" She said.

T-Dog pulled the truck around. My mom called for Beth and Patricia, and they headed for the car.

"Come on, Abby!" My mom yelled.

I heard Beth and Patricia screaming. A walker had come out of nowhere and grabbed Patricia! Beth wouldn't let go of her hand, so my mom had to pull Beth off of Patricia.

She got her and Beth into the truck.

"Hershel, come on!" I called. "We gotta go!"

"I'm not leaving my farm!" He said.

"Abigail!" My mom called form the truck. And so I didn't have a choice, I left Hershel and ran for the truck. I hopped up in the back, and continued to shoot walkers as we pulled away.

We were riding around for a long time; it was morning.

"We need to turn around, and head back to the highway." My mom said. "That's where they'd go."

"You don't know that." T-Dog said.

"T, please," I pleaded, "my dad could be there."

Beth started to cry, and my mom held onto to her.

"No." T-Dog said. "We stay on this road, away from the city."

"Fine!" My mom said, and opened the door. "Then, let us out!"

"Oh shit!" T-Dog said, stopping the truck.

"Take us back there, or we're leaving!" My mom threatened.

"I should do it!" T-Dog said. "Damn!" He hit the steering wheel, but turned the truck around.

We were headed back to the highway, and on the way there, we ran into Daryl and Carol, and Glenn and Maggie! We all went back to the highway together.

We got there and we were right! My dad was there! Along with Hershel and Carl. We all ran to each other, and hugged; so happy that everyone is alive. Well, not everyone…

Shane, Andrea, Patricia, and Jimmy didn't make it. I was shocked to hear that Shane didn't make it, but I actually wasn't as sad as I thought I'd be.

My parents, Carl, T-Dog, and I had Shane's car, while Hershel had Glenn, Maggie, and Beth in his truck. Daryl had Carol on his motorcycle with him.

We were driving for awhile when my dad said we were low on gas.

"Don't get us left behind." T-Dog said.

My dad honked the horn so everyone stopped. We all got out of our vehicles.

"Are you out?" Hershel asked.

"We've been running on fumes." My dad said.

"Glenn and I will go looking for some gas." Maggie suggested.

"No." My dad said. "We stay together. We'll stay here for the night."

"I'm freezing." Carl said. My dad handed him his jacket.

"What happens if someone like Randle's group comes by?" I asked my dad.

"What did happen back there, with Randle?" My dad asked.

"Glenn and I found him with his neck broke." Daryl said. "Shane killed him like he always wanted to. The weird thing is, he had already turned when we found him, but he wasn't bit."

"How's that possible?" I said.

My dad was silent for a minute, then spoke. "We're all infected." He said. "Whatever it is, we all carry it?"

We all looked around at each other. _What? No way!_

"How do you know that?" Maggie asked him.

"Jenner told me, at the CDC." My dad said.

"And you didn't say anything?" Carol asked.

"I didn't know. You say how crazy that son of a bitch was." My dad said.

"I told everyone about the walkers in the barn for the good of the group." Glenn said.

"Well, I thought it would be better if people didn't know." My dad walked away, and my mom followed.

"This is insane." I said to no one in particular.

Later on when it was dark, we were all sitting around a campfire that we had built in the woods. T-Dog was standing guard. I could hear everyone whispering. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I feel like it was about my dad. Speaking of my dad, he was acting strange. He was…distant.

We heard a noise in the woods.

"What was that?" Beth asked alarmed.

"Could be anything, a raccoon, a opossum." Daryl said.

"I don't think it's safe here." Maggie said.

"Do something." Carol said to my dad.

"I _am_ doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive!" My dad yelled. "I killed my best friend for you people for Christ sake!"

Everyone looked at him shocked. _Oh my God!_

"He staged the whole Randle thing, planning to put a bullet in my back. I had no choice!"

Carl started to cry so my mom hugged him. I can't believe what I just heard.

"Tell you what," my dad continued, "you people think you can do better without me, fine go ahead! There's the door! Let's see how far you get! Send me a post card!"

I started to really worry about my dad. I've never seen him this angry before.

"If you're staying," my dad continued, "then let's get something straight, this isn't a democracy anymore!" _Why is he acting this way?_

I was just staring at my dad. He looked like my dad, but he didn't sound like him. He was like a completely different person. Almost as if he was possessed by Shane.

Suddenly, he walked off. I decided that I was going to go talk to him. I could have sworn everyone's eyes were on me while I was walking away.

"Dad?" He looked at me. "Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything.

"I know you're all stressed, but I just wanted you to know that I believe in you and know that you're doing your best." I said slowly.

He looked at me, and nodded. He gave me a quick smile. "I appreciate you telling me that."

I didn't know what else to say so I hugged him. We held each other for a long time.

"I love you, daddy." I told him. I really wanted him to know.

"I love you too." He said, and kissed my forehead.

We let go of each other. He put his arm around me, and we started to walk back over to the rest of the group.

"It's going to get really cold soon." I said. "I hate being cold."

"I know." My dad said.

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews! :D For those of you who would like to know a little more about the character of Abby, I have a story called My Messed Up Story. It's an introduction of her character, and it tells you a little more about her. Just letting you know if you're interested! Thanks! :)** **As for the story, I've finished with the events of Season two, and am now moving onto Season three! So excited! I just wanted to let you know that I will be doing the dreadful eight month time skip in between season two and three. However, the next chapter will be a few moments that happened during that time. They're mainly just the group sitting around a campfire. I hope everyone will find them entertaining! :)** **Well, I hope y'all are enjoying my story so far! Thanks again for the reviews! :D**


	9. Ch-Ch-Changes

**Two days later**

"It's so quiet." Hershel stated. "Does anyone have any good stories?"

We were all sitting around a campfire in the woods again. It was really quiet and boring.

I looked around, no one said anything. I have a few good ones myself, but I'd rather someone else tell a story first.

"Come on," T-Dog said, "someone has to have _something."_

It was silent for a moment.

"Okay. I've got one that comes to mind." Glenn spoke up. _Yes._ I was already smiling before he even started telling it.

"So, this one time, I was supposed to deliver a pizza to this one house that was pretty far away…"

"You were a delivery boy?" I said laughing.

" _Yes,_ as a matter of fact, I was." He pretended to get offended, then laughed.

"Okay, so," Glenn continued, "I started driving, and I got lost about a hundred times, then finally I found the place. I had to go down this road that was supposedly a private area. So, I'm traveling down the road, when I see a cop behind me."

I looked at my dad when Glenn said cop.

Glenn continued. "I get pulled over, of course because that's my luck, and he tells me that I'm not supposed to be down here. So, I told him that it was okay, that I'm just delivering a pizza to a house somewhere down the road. So, he shines his flashlight in the car, it was dark by the way, and he goes, "so where's the pizza?" I turn around and look…and I forgot the pizza."

I busted out laughing along with everyone else. It was nice to hear everyone happy for a change.

I was about to say that I had one, but Carol beat me to it.

"This is kind of embarrassing, so I'm going to make this story as short as possible." She stated. "So, when I was a Freshmen in high school, I bought myself this pair of white pants. I wanted these pants so bad, and so…I saved up my money for a long time and finally got them. So, I was really excited to wear them to school the next day. Everyone kept giving me complements all day, until after lunch." She paused and awkwardly laughed. "As I was walking down the hall, I heard people snickering and saying, "should I tell her?" I was beginning to get real self conscience. So, finally I got to my class, threw my books down, and headed for the bathroom, still hearing the other kids laughing. So, I got to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't really see anything wrong with myself, I couldn't figure out why everyone was laughing at me. So, I turned around, and…on the back of my pants was this huge brown stain."

Everyone started laughing.

"I must have sat in pudding or something in the cafeteria."

"Oh sure, Carol." My mom said sarcastically. Everyone laughed harder.

"Oh, you!" Carol said laughing.

When everyone stopped laughing, I finally said, "Alright, I have one, and it's kinda like your story, in a way." I said pointing at Carol.

"Okay so, this didn't actually happen to me, it was something that my friend did, but when he told me about it, I thought it was hilarious. I don't even know if I'll be able to tell this story without laughing." Some people already started to laugh.

"Is this the butterfingers story?" My dad said in an annoyed voice, but smiling.

"Yes! But don't say anything!" I said waving my hands at him. He just laughed.

"Alright so, this one time, I was in the cafeteria, and I pulled out a butterfinger. I saw that it was all melted so I was like, "aw I don't want this, it's all gross and melty." So, my friend said that he'd take it. So, I gave it to him, and he put it in his pocket and then walked into the cafeteria bathroom. A few minutes later, we hear a scream, when I look up, I see this kid running out of the bathroom." I started laughing. "So, my friend comes out laughing, and I asked him what he did. He said he wiped the melted chocolate on toilet paper, and threw it over the stale to the kid next to him, and he screamed, and ran out." Everyone busted out laughing, even Daryl! Glenn and Maggie were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. It made me feel real good. I always liked making people laugh.

 **One week later**

It was beginning to get dark, so my dad said we should turn in for the night. We were sitting in the middle of a field, hidden by weeds. The campfire was starting to go out, and it was pretty cold that night. Glenn got up, and said he was going to go take a pee. He took his hat off for some reason, and sat it on the ground.

Carl stretched his legs out, and accidentally kicked Glenn's hat into the fire.

"Oh crap!" He yelled. I got up to get it out.

"No! Just let it go." Daryl said. "Sides, it's already burnin."

I sat back down.

"He's gonna be pretty mad when he finds out." Beth said.

After a moment, we all started laughing. It was mean, but I mean…it's Glenn, so it will probably be funny.

"No one say anything to him, until he notices." Maggie said.

A few minutes later, Glenn came waltzing back over.

"Sure were gone a long time for takin a piss." Daryl teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Glenn said. He sat down. Some of us smirked waiting for the fireworks.

Glenn reached forward, and seemed confused when he didn't grab anything.

"Hey, you guys seen my hat." He asked looking around on the ground.

Everyone was silent, just smirked.

"Yeah, it's keepin us warm." I said. Everyone immediately laughed.

It took awhile for Glenn to get it, when he finally did, he said, "What? You threw my hat in the fire?" We laughed at his astonishment.

"I should get your hat now?" Glenn joked. I liked that he was a good sport. I can't say I would be the same if that happened to me.

 **A few days later**

"Why are you all covered up, Abby?" Glenn teased. "It's not even that cold out today."

" _I_ am covered up because…the mosquitos love me." I said. A few people smiled.

"This reminds me of the one time when my grandparents took me and my cousin camping." I started.

"Oh here we go." Glenn said laughing. Suddenly, everyone seemed like they gave me their attention.

"Okay…so…I really wanted to go to the park, but my grandparents said I couldn't go unless Franky came with me, and he didn't want to go. This was a campground, by the way, it wasn't camping out in the woods like this."

I heard Daryl snort.

"So, I begged him to take me, and finally he gave in." I swallowed. "Well, not long after we got there, this kid showed up with a remote control airplane. Franky and him started messing around with it. I got bored and wanted to over by the bog, but Franky said no."

"Oh, I remember this story." My dad said.

"Me too." My mom nodded. My dad ignored her. They haven't really been on the best of terms lately.

"Anyway," I continued, "I looked at Franky, and he was like mesmerized by this stupid airplane, so I just walked away. He didn't even notice. I got over to the bog, and there was like all this…thick mud. And I always loved playing in the mud. I stepped on it, and it seemed pretty solid…at first." I raised my eyebrows. "So, I was jumping on it and stuff, and eventually I sunk right down into it. I was so shocked and started screaming. This guy had to come get me out with a rope."

Everyone started laughing.

"Oh my God!" Carol said. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No." I stated. "But I didn't even get to the best part yet." I giggled.

"So, what happened?" Hershel said.

"Well, the guy took me over to where you can clean fish after you catch them, and was hosing me off when Franky looks over at us and comes running over screaming, "what happened?"

"I told him, and he started laughing at me, and saying that I was going to be so much trouble once we got back to the trailer. Then, I got really scared because I didn't even think of that, and I was like…terrified to go back there." I laughed. "I was dreading it the whole way there. So, finally we get back and tell them what happened, and my pap looks real angry at Franky and says, "why weren't you watching her?" I started laughing along with some of the others. "I remember the look on Franky's face. He looked so dumbfounded. I was so worried about getting in trouble and they weren't even mad at me. They were mad at him." Everyone giggled.

"You have the best stories, Abby." Beth said.

 **Later that same night**

"This is so creepy." I said. "I feel like jeepers creepers is gonna come down and swoop me away."

Daryl laughed. "Well, he does live in these woods." He teased.

"I'm sure he does." I smiled.

"If he does," Daryl started, "ya know yer the first one he's comin fer, right?"

"Why is that?" I said sarcastically.

"Because ya always draw attention to yerself because ya never shut up." He stated. Everyone laughed. "And besides, you're probably the easiest to carry." Glenn added.

I snorted. "That was lame." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, you know what they say…" Glenn said, and when he didn't finish his sentence, everyone looked at him.

"What, Glenn?" I snapped. "What do they say?"

"Why do you always pick on me?" He said dramatically. It made everyone laugh again.

 **One month later**

We wandered around and came across an old fire station. They had beds! It was kind of awkward though, because we all had to sleep in the same room. I was happy to be under a roof though, it was starting to get really cold outside.

Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Glenn, Daryl, and I were setting things up while my dad and T-Dog were standing guard and my mom and Carol doing God knows what in another room. Carl was off somewhere too. He started acting different and wanted to be alone more often.

Suddenly, a scream came from Beth, who was sitting next to me. When I looked, I saw that there was a spider on her leg.

"Get it off! Get it off!" She yelled.

I calmly picked it up, and held it in my hand.

"Ew, Abby!" Beth yelled. "How can you just touch that thing?"

"Seriously, Abby, you're like the only girl I know that would do that." Maggie stated.

I just stared at the spider in my hand.

"I wouldn't even do that!" Glenn said. Daryl laughed.

"Well, she's a brave soul." Hershel smiled at me.

"They're not so bad." I said. "Once you look into their eyes, they're not so scary anymore."

"No, thank you." Maggie stated.

"I think you're disturbed." Glenn teased. Glenn and I had that brother/sister bond, so we always picked at each other.

I gave them a weird look. "Think I'm disturbed _now?"_ I said. "Watch this." I put the spider on my chin, and let it crawl on my face.

"Oh my God!" Glenn and Maggie said in unison. Beth screamed and ran off.

Even Daryl had a shocked expression on his face, with his mouth gaped open.

Hershel just laughed at all of us.

* * *

Later that same day, we were all sitting around doing our own thing. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket, that finally died a few weeks ago, and pressed it. To my surprise, the screen flashed for a few seconds, and went back off. It was enough for me to see the date though. It was Halloween! That means tomorrow is my birthday! I turn seventeen!

I got excited and was about to tell everyone, but I had a weird thought that made me change my mind. So, I didn't say anything.

 **The next day**

Well, I'm seventeen now. It's really weird though, you know when it's your birthday and there's always someone who asks you that lame question? "Do you feel any older?" Or "How's it feel to be another year older?" Something like that. Well, to be honest, I actually do feel different. It feels like there's this big change from sixteen to seventeen. _But how? It's only one year difference._ In that moment, I did not feel happy. I did not feel like… _myself._ The thought kind of worried me. I wanted to be alone, and so I wandered off into the bathroom. Whenever I closed the door, it got really dark inside. I usually don't like being in the dark, especially alone, but I didn't mind the darkness at the moment. And so, I locked the door, and sat on the cold ground. Out of nowhere, I began crying…

 **One week later**

We had to leave the fire station last night because it had gotten overrun. _Of course._ So, we were back on the road again.

Luckily, we found a baseball field a few miles down the road. We would be able to hear if walkers were coming, obviously with it being fenced in.

We were sitting around a fire talking and eating a deer that Daryl got. It was so good; it was nice to have food that didn't come from a can.

It was pretty quiet for the most part. The only noise was coming from the campfire. I guess no one had anything to say.

"So quiet." T-Dog said.

"There's not much to talk about." My mom stated.

Things were getting serious.

Hershel looked at me. "Abby, ya got any more stories?"

I nervously scratched at the back of my neck. "Not at the moment." I shrugged. The truth was, I had about a million stories I could tell, but…I just didn't feel like it.

 **Three months later**

I wish I could say things had gotten better, but if I did, I'd be lying. It was fucking freezing outside, and we couldn't seem to stay in one place for more than a week. We were low on food and supplies. My mom being months away from giving birth had to be worried the most. Not to mention my parents not speaking to each other.

We had found a storage place to get out of the weather. I found a bag of weed in the of the units! I couldn't believe it!

Once we were settled in, we all sat around together and talked. Now when I say talked, I actually mean no one really said anything unless they had to.

"This sucks." Carl said.

"Yup." Glenn replied.

After maybe an hour of silence, Hershel said, "Abby…I'm dying to hear one of your stories. We haven't heard any in awhile."

"Yeah." Beth agreed.

"I don't know…" Was all I said.

"Come on." T-Dog said. "We know you got one."

I just kind of smirked and shrugged.

"Yeah, come on." Glenn urged me. "It doesn't even have to be funny. Just say something. Tell us anything."

"Well, doesn't anyone else have a story?" I suggested.

"No one tells 'em like you do." Maggie said.

"Yeah." Someone, I'm not sure who, said. Suddenly, everyone was urging me on, "Come on, Abby. Abby, come on."

And so, I didn't have much of a choice. Well…okay…" I sat up and cleared my throat. "So this one time, I was at my friend Ally's house, and we ordered pizza. Ally was always kinda awkward, like she was afraid to hand the guy the money for some reason, so I said I would do it. And so, I drew this little smily face on a piece of paper and put it inside the money so he would open it later and find it, maybe he would think it was funny and brighten up his day," I paused, and heard a few laughs, "well he came to the door, and said the price, I didn't even really hear what he said, I wasn't paying attention, so I handed him the money, and he said something about change. I was like, "no that's yours." So he said okay and left. Well, I came back inside and Ally was like, "we didn't give him enough money." And then I was like, "why didn't you say anything? Like I had more money with me, I could have given him more. I wasn't even paying attention when I handed it to him." I figured I had enough. So, with us not going him enough money, he probably saw the smily face and thought…"

"You were trying to be a smartass." Glenn finished for me.

"Yeah." I said. "It made me feel pretty bad. That's what I get for trying to do something nice."

"We used to get ripped off all the time, so don't sweat it." Glenn said.

"Yeah, but, you haven't even heard the best part yet." I stated, in which everyone laughed.

"So, maybe like three weeks later or something, I was at Subway and the guy making my sub kept looking at me, and I didn't know why. He also looked kind of familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen him before."

"Oh my God." Maggie said and laughed. She got it before anyone else.

"I didn't remember until a couple days later." I laughed. There was a brief pause.

"That was the kid who delivered the pizza that you ripped off?" My dad said.

"Yeah!" I said. Everyone laughed.

"I never heard that story before." My mom said.

"But like, what if we got him fired, and that's why he started working at Subway?" I laughed.

"Probably." Glenn said.

"I bet that kid spit a nice loogie in yer sandwich." Daryl said.

"I know! Ew!" I said. "That's the first thing I thought of after I realized it was him!"

Everyone laughed.

It was a nice moment. I wished it could be like this all the time…but it wasn't…


	10. New Life

We have been wandering around searching for food and shelter. My dad, T-Dog, Daryl, and Carl went into a house to see if it was clear, the rest of us stayed with my mom. She was about eight months pregnant now, and we were desperately searching for a safe place to stay where she could have the baby.

The rest of us went into the home when it was safe. We sat down in the living room. No one said a word, we had to be quiet. The only sound was Daryl pulling feathers off of an owl, and Carl opening a can. My dad picked it up, it was dog food. He threw it in the fireplace. When, I looked at Carl, he looked slightly embarrassed. Everyone had a look of no hope.

Suddenly, we heard T-Dog go, "pssst." We saw walkers coming outside. We had to go. We hurried and packed up our stuff, and took off.

* * *

We were driving for awhile, we stopped in a road to look at a map of the area. Carl, Beth, and I were on point while everyone was discussing what to do. My dad and Daryl decided to go hunt. I went in the car with my mom.

"Don't worry, mom." I started. "We'll find a place sooner or later, we will." I tried to reassure her.

"I hope so." Was all she said.

Times were tough, we had no food. My parents weren't getting along. I mean…they're weren't like arguing or anything, they just weren't talking. You obviously can't have an argument with someone who's not speaking to you. It was awkward. Also, Carl was different. He had grown up a lot. He and I weren't as close anymore as we used to be. It made me sad.

Dad and Daryl came back talking about a prison that was overrun.

* * *

"I think we can do it." He said. "We can clear it."

I always trusted my dad's decisions, however, when I saw how big the place was, I had some second thoughts; not to mention the ones walking around in the courtyard.

My dad cut the fence open, and we all slipped inside. Glenn and Daryl tied it back up, so nothing could get in. We ran around and up to the gates.

"If we can shut that gate, prevent anymore of them from coming through, then we can take out the rest in the yard." My dad stated.

"I'll close it." Glenn suggested.

"No." Maggie said. "Suicide run."

"No." My dad then said. "I want Glenn, Maggie, and Beth to lead as many of them away to the fence over there." They started running.

"Daryl, get up in the tower." He turned to Carol. "You've become a pretty good shot. Take your time, we don't have ammo to waste." Daryl and Carol headed up to the tower.

He then told Hershel, Carl, and I to take the other tower. T-Dog stayed with my mom.

"I'll run for the gate." My dad stated.

We covered him, and shot the walkers as he ran to the gate. Once, he closed it, we all killed the rest of the walkers and ran down into the big open space we now had.

"We haven't had this much room since the farm!" Carol said.

* * *

We were sitting around the campfire eating and talking.

"If we can keep the walkers away from the water, then we can make this a good place." T-Dog said.

"What we need to do is plant some seed." Hershel said. "Tomatoes, cucumbers."

"That's his third time around." I said pointing at my dad who was up by the gate checking the place out. I don't know how he could see in the dark anyway. "If there would have been a problem, he would have found it by now."

Carol walked off to go join Daryl up on top of a bus, standing guard.

"This will be a good place to have the baby." Beth said to my mom.

I looked around at everyone, and saw how down they looked. Now that I had something to be happy about, I could have my job back.

I glanced at T-Dog, we've become pretty close over time. "T-Dog's over there like, before the world broke down I was a Saucier down in San Antone." I did my best to imitate him, people started to smile. "I bet I could collar up some of them greens. Yeah, noodle some crawfish out the paddy, yo. Ha! And now some crab apples for dessert, now, ya hear? Hell, Yeah! Ha!"

When I finished, everyone was laughing so hard they were like crying, especially T-Dog. It made me feel good.

"I forgot how funny you are." Glenn said.

"That was from the movie Tropic Thunder." I stated.

When things calmed down a little, Hershel asked Beth to sing something.

"Not that one, daddy, please." Maggie said.

"What about Parting Glass?" Hershel asked her.

"No one wants to hear." Beth said.

"Why not?" Glenn asked.

"Okay, fine." Beth started to sing. It sounded real nice. My dad must have heard, he came walking over to us along with Daryl and Carol. Maggie joined in singing with Beth. I can sing too, but I'm not going to. My mom gave me a look. I just shook my head; I don't know that song anyway.

"Beautiful." Hershel said when his daughters finished.

"We better all turn in." My dad said. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"We're going in." He stated. "I know everyone's tired, but we gotta push just a little bit more. This place could have food, weapons, medicine. It could be a gold mine."

I understand where he's coming from, but it what be nice if we could hold off just one more day. We just settled down.

My dad walked away, and my mom followed. I hope they don't start arguing now. It would be embarrassing.

"So, Abby," I looked at T-Dog who was giving me a look, "story time?"

"Ugh." I looked at the ground.

"You haven't told any in a long time." Glenn said.

"Sweet Sabastion Boc!" I yelled. "It's like a can't escape it." I was just joking though.

"We'd love to hear one, if ya got any." Hershel said.

I scratched my cheek and sighed. "Alright."

"I'm gonna tell a scary story." I said enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure we can take it seriously." Glenn said.

"Shut up." I calmly said to him, making a few laugh.

"So, anyway, This is a true story and I'm going to make this very detailed." I cleared my throat. "Alright, so this one time, we had this family reunion thing at a lake, and I really didn't want to go. So, I convinced my parents to let me stay home by myself. They were a little wary about it, but it was only for one night so they agreed to it. Now, I was liked geeked that I had the whole house to myself for a day. You know how it is, so anyway, I called some friends over, and we ordered pizza and just hung out and stuff. Well, my one friend, Winnie, who was like really into the paranormal, suggests like we go down to this old abandon house on her street. She was like really weird, but we all were like really into the idea. I like adventures so I figured it would be cool. So, we go to this house, it's like really gross inside. Dirt and dust everywhere, mold on the ceiling."

"Sounds like my house." Daryl joked. Carol laughed and nudged him with her elbow. _Oh, wonder what's going on with them?_

"Okay, so, we're looking around and stuff. My friend, Matt, was filming the whole time. We asked the usual questions like if anything was there, and what to you want, ya know, stuff like that. Well, we stayed there for awhile, and nothing was happening. We're all disappointed. I'm pissed that we wasted our time. So, we're leaving, and I realized that I forgot my jacket inside, so I go back in and get it and I just get this really weird feeling. It made me get goosebumps. I hurried out of there, and got in the car. So, we get back to my house, and we're messing around and laughing and stuff. Well, we decided to watch the video of us in the house, even though nothing happened. Figured we get a good laugh out of it. We're watching it, and laughing at how dumb we all are, then in the video, I asked if there was anyone there, and…I swear to God that this is real now…we heard someone whisper, "mom and Henry." We were all so shocked, and played that part on the video over and over again."

"Are you sure it just wasn't one of your friends?" Maggie asked.

"No, because I made everyone swear that it wasn't them!" I said. "Plus, it didn't sound like any of us."

"That's really creepy." Beth said quietly. She actually looked a little scared, maybe?

"You haven't even heard the best part yet." I said my famous line, which was followed by a few laughs.

"So, later on after everyone left, I was like kinda freaked out, but see, I've always been able to convince myself that something didn't really happen. So, I kind of got over it, and forgot about it. So, I went bed, and I remember this next part so clearly," I said wide eyed, "I had work the next day, so I set the alarm on my phone, and had just laid down and was starting to doze off when, my bedroom door just FLEW open! As if someone kicked it! And, like I said, I was the only one home! It wasn't one of my friends messing around."

I almost wanted to laugh at the looks on everyone's faces.

"I called for my dog, he came running up the stairs. So, I took him and my phone and slept downstairs."

"What would that do?" Glenn laughed.

"I don't know, but I didn't wanna be up there." I said, everyone laughed.

"That was a good one." Carol said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't beat the butterfinger story." Glenn said. "Or the dirt bike one where you ran over your friend." He laughed. "The best!"

"Well then," I started, "looks like I'm just gonna have to think of one to top those."

"We'll see." Glenn said.

* * *

The next day, my dad, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie went into the prison. They already cleared the front of the building. I wanted to help too, but my dad said he'd feel better if he knew my mom was safe with us. I understood that. The rest of us drew walkers over to the fence, and killed them.

The five of them came back out a little later, and said it was clear. We all brought our stuff in.

"We'll start cleaning tomorrow." My dad said. "We should all probably turn in early. I know how tired everyone is."

Beth, Carl, and I walk into a cell.

"So gross." Beth said.

"Yeah, remember the storage units?" Carl said.

Beth sat down on the bunk bed. "Ya know, it's actually kinda comfortable."

"Really?" I said. "I feel like I'm going to get lice or something from this nasty shit."

They laughed. Carl went to climb up on the top bunk, but Hershel was suddenly there and said, "find ya cell yet?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just making sure Beth was safe." Carl walked out. I smiled at the two of them and followed Carl.

"You have a thing for Beth, don't you?" I teased.

"What? No, I don't." He lied.

"I can tell." I said.

"Shut up." He said and walked away. _Ouch!_

I went upstairs to check on my mom before picking a cell right next to hers. That way, I'll hear her in case something is wrong. I looked down at my dad who was sitting on the ground by himself; he looked so worn out. It made me sad.

* * *

The next day, my dad, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, and T-Dog went looking around the prison for food and supplies.

"Think they'll find anything?" Beth said.

"I hope so." I answered.

"They will have to find something." Carol said. "This place is huge."

"Not necessarily." My mom said.

Come on, mom," Carl said, "it's dad. He WILL find something."

My mom sighed. He's been like that lately with her. I guess he's sick of being babied. That I can understand, but he's harsh at times.

We all heard screaming shortly after our conversation. Carl ran to unlock the gate, and the others came back pushing Hershel on a cart.

"It's Hershel!" My dad yelled. "He got bit! We had to cut his leg off!"

They hurried and put him in a cell.

"We have to try and stop the bleeding!" Carol said.

"Go get the extra sheets on my bed!" My mom told Carl.

"Is he gonna die?" Beth asked, starting to cry.

My mom hugged her. I put my hand on her back. "No. Everything's gonna be fine."

I didn't really know that, to be honest. I felt like I was in the way, so I stepped out of the room. I saw Maggie and Glenn hugging.

We heard yelling coming from another room.

"What's going on?" I asked my dad.

"Prisoners." He said.

"What? But-"

"Don't panic. We're taking care of it."

* * *

I got Carol some more blankets off the other beds. I looked over and saw Beth crying.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." I told her. "I know it looks bad, but even if…even if the worst happens, you still…have Maggie…and me…and everyone."

"He's gonna be okay." She said. I think she was in a bit of shock.

* * *

My dad and the others came back with food. We all went out to see what they found; It was mainly corn, but corn is still food.

"Awesome." I said. I smiled at my mom. She would get some good nutrients.

My parents were talking, probably about the prisoners. I went back into the room with Hershel. My dad and some of the others were taking the prisoners out to kill some walkers. Apparently, they had been locked up all this time so they had no idea what was going on.

Maggie came into the room, and asked if she could talk to her father alone. We of course respected that.

"I don't know how I feel about criminals staying with us." I said to my mom.

"Your father will take care of it." She reassured me.

"Yeah, I know, but we don't know them." I stated. "It still feels weird.

Carl came walking into the room with a bag of medical supplies.

"Where did you find this?" Carol thanked him. She started to wrap Hershel's leg immediately.

"I found the infirmary." Carl stated.

"What? By yourself?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. It was no big deal." Carl shrugged. "I killed two walkers."

"Okay, do you see this," my mom pointed at Hershel, "this happened with a group."

"Get off my back!" Carl yelled to her.

"Carl!" Beth snapped. "She's your mother, you can't talk to her like that."

"Look I know you wanna help but-" Carl ran off before my mom could finish.

She just sighed. Carol took Glenn outside, she said she needed him for something.

"Mom, I know you're never going to stop worrying about us, but he's not a little kid anymore."

"I know, but…why didn't you go with him at least?"

"I didn't even know he left."

"See, that's the problem." She began to get angry. "He just wanders off like it's no big deal."

"I'll talk to him." I suggested. "He probably won't listen, but…I'll try."

* * *

I found Carl in his cell.

"Hey, you okay?" I said.

"Yeah." Was all he said. I walked in and sat down next to him on his bed.

"Look," I sighed, "I know you got embarrassed back there, but mom's right. You can't just wander off like that. It's dangerous."

"I didn't get hurt."

"You could have."

"I didn't." He snapped.

"I can't stop you. You're going to do what you want, but just try to be more careful. Mom and dad don't need anymore stress and worry, got it." I said.

"Yeah." He sighed. Maybe I actually got through to him.

We both jumped up when we heard yelling. I looked out of the cell. "It's Hershel!" We both ran down to the cell Hershel was in.

"What's going on?" I asked my mom.

She had a hand over her mouth, and was beginning to cry.

"No." I said. She nodded.

 _Oh no no no!_

I could hear Maggie and Beth crying together. I just looked at the floor.

"I'm gonna go find dad." I said. She just nodded again.

* * *

I walked down a hall and heard someone yell. I pulled my gun out and quickly rounded a corner. I saw one of the inmates headed right towards me, my dad was chasing after him. I held my gun up, and he stopped. I heard a noise to the right, that distracted me. The guy came running at me and pushed me to the floor. It happened so fast, I didn't really have time to react. _I almost just killed my first human_.

My dad helped me up, and we chased after him. He ran to a gate outside. Once, he noticed all the walkers, he tried to come back in, but my dad locked him out.

"Come on! He yelled. "Let me back in!"

"Ya better run." My dad said. So, the guy started running, we could hear him screaming as we got away from the door.

"Are you alright?" My dad asked me.

"Who was that? What's going on?" I yelled.

"That was one of the inmates, his name was Andrew."

"Why were you chasing him?"

"He tried to attack, so did his friend." My dad said. "Now he's dead just like his friend."

I sighed and put my head down.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" My dad asked me.

I remembered about Hershel. "Uhh…I was looking for you…it's Hershel." I looked up at him.

He just looked at me for a minute before sighing, and running a hand through his hair.

"Is everyone else okay?" He said.

"Yeah…well I hope." I said. "But dad, what are we going to do now? We don't have a doctor, and…the baby…"

"We'll deal with it." He cut me off. "This is what happened, and we'll deal with it, right?"

"Yes." I put my head down.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're worried about mom, but everything will be fine, okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay." He straightened up. "I want you to go back to mom. I've got something to take care of, and…I'll tell the others."

I nodded, and then we went our separate ways.

* * *

We had Hershel's funeral later that evening. It was so sad. I felt really bad for Beth; she lost so much family already. All she has left is Maggie. I told myself that I would help her fill the void. I watched as her and Maggie cried. I wish Hershel would have been able to hold on. Things are going to be a lot more difficult without him.

Later that night, I was talking to Beth.

"I'm really sorry about your dad." I said. "He was probably the nicest person I've ever met." It was the truth.

She slowly nodded with tears in her eyes. I had no idea what I could say. There's nothing that would make her feel better. If I ever lost my dad…I don't even want think about it.

* * *

It was back to work the next day. My dad, Daryl, Carol, T-Dog, Glenn, and Maggie were outside moving cars around so it would be easier to take off if we needed to. My mom, Carl, and I stayed with Beth.

"Why don't we go outside, and get some fresh air?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." My mom said. "I think we all could use some."

The four of us walked outside. My dad smiled at my mom when he saw us. She smiled back. I think they were starting to come around. That would be great.

"Walkers!" Carl yelled.

I turned around and there were so many of them behind us! Carl and I immediately started shooting at them. There were too many though, we had to get away.

"Come on!" I said grabbing my mom's arm. We ran over to a gate with Carl following.

"Where's Beth?" I yelled.

"Sh went up in the stairs and locked herself in." Carl said.

 _Okay, good._ I thought.

We went into the prison, and down the hall, but walkers came from that direction so we ran in a different direction. There were more of them coming! They kept coming from every direction. Suddenly, these loud alarms started going off.

"This way!" Carl yelled. We ran down another hallway, but my mom stopped. She moaned and bent over.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I yelled.

"I think the baby's coming!" She looked at me horrified.

 _Shit!_

We heard more walkers coming.

"In here!" Carl yelled. We went into a room, and Carl slammed the door shut. We should be safe in here. I looked at my mom who was in so much pain. _I don't know if I can do this!_

"Mom, lay down!" I said.

"We need to get back to the cell block so Carol can help!" Carl yelled.

"No, there's no time. This is happening now." I stated.

My mom laid down on the floor, and I helped her get her pants off.

I looked up at Carl. "I'm gonna need your help delivering the baby, you up for it?"

"Yeah." Carl said nervously.

"I gotta push, I gotta push." My mom said.

"Okay, let me see if you're dilated," I looked, "I can't tell."

"How do you know?" Carl said.

"I only know a little, I took Child Development in school."

My mom continued to push. I put my hand under her.

"Mom, mom, stop pushing. Something's wrong." I stated. I looked at my hand covered in blood.

* * *

The alarms finally shut off.

"With all this bleed, I don't even think you're fully dilated yet." I said.

"I know what it means, and I'm not losing the baby…you're going to have to cut me open." She stated.

 _Oh my God! Mom had to have a C-section with both of us. How could I have forgotten?_

"No. I can't." I said. "Carol is the one who practiced that."

"Please." She said.

I shook my head. "I have no equipment or medication or anything."

"Carl has a knife." She stated. There was a brief pause.

"Mom, that's insane!" I said. "You won't survive."

"Please, you have to save the baby, for all of us," she said, "PLEASE, ABBY!"

I shook my head beginning to cry.

"Please." My mom quietly said.

I couldn't believe what was happening right now.

* * *

I lifted my mom's shirt.

"You see the old scar?" She said.

"Mom, I can't."

"You can." She said. "You have to." She looked at Carl. "I don't want you to be scared, baby."

"You don't have to do this." Carl said crying.

"You're going to be fine, both of you, you're smart and strong, and so brave and you're going to beat this world! And I love you," She started to get choked up, "both of you!"

We all started to cry. Mom continued, "You have to do what's right. It's so easy to do…don't let the world spoil you. You two are the best things I ever did. Oh, my babies!" We both hugged her and cried. She kissed us both. "Abby, you take care of your little brother or sister for me, okay, baby? And Carl and your father. Take care of each other." She said to both of us. This time I didn't wince when she called me baby.

"Okay, I'm ready." She looked at me. "Abby, when this is over you're going to have to…"

"Don't say it." I cut her off.

"You have to, it can't be your dad!"

"I know!" I sniffed. "Just don't say it." I wiped my tears away.

"Alright…alright." She said. Goodnight, love." She whispered.

I grabbed Carl's knife and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." I started to cut her open along the line of her scar. She screamed in horrible pain.

"Stop! You're killing her!" Carl yelled. My mom passed out from the pain.

"Carl, I need you to hold this open, so I don't accidentally cut the baby." I felt around. "I feel the baby, I can't tell if this is the arm or the leg…okay, I'm gonna pull it out now." I pulled the baby out. "It's a girl." I said. She wasn't moving. I patted her belly, she still didn't move or cry. I turned her over, and patted her back, and then I heard the best sound ever, as she started to cry. Relief set in and I asked Carl for his jacket so I could wrap her in it.

I quickly got up. "Come on, we gotta go!"

"We can't just leave her here, she'll turn." Carl said.

I thought and then pulled my gun out.

"No." Carl said.

"Carl.."

"I'll do it." He stated. I nodded and went over to the door. Moments later, I heard the gunshot, and then Carl walked passed me, his face expressionless.

* * *

We slowly walked outside. Everyone was there except Carol and T-Dog. _I hope they're not gone too._ I stepped out, trying not to cry. Everyone's eyes were on us immediately. My dad was looking at me so confused, holding the baby. He dropped his ax, and slowly came over to us.

He was shaking his head in disbelief. "W-where is she?"

A sob escaped from my mouth. He tried to go inside, but I stopped him. "No, dad, no." I grabbed his arm. He started crying, along with Carl.

"Oh no, oh nooooo no no no." He said. This is terrible, and I couldn't even cry.

My dad collapsed onto the ground and continued to cry. I hated seeing him like that; it was heartbreaking. I just wanted to go over and hug him, but I stayed where I was…

 **Hey, guys! Thanks for all your awesome reviews! I hope you're liking the story so far! I decided to change things up a little! Hershel did not survive getting his leg cut off, and it was Abby who delivered the baby, not Maggie! Please review, and tell me what y'all think of this chapter! If anyone has any interesting ideas, don't hesitate to tell me! :D Thanks! Love ya!**


	11. New Threat, Old Friends

My dad looked totally out of it. I hope he'll be okay.

"Let me see the baby." Maggie said.

I handed her to Maggie. My dad picked up his ax, and ran inside.

"Dad!" I called after him, but he ignored me.

"She needs formula." Maggie stated. "She won't live long without it."

"Nope, not her." Daryl said. "I'm making a run."

"I'll back you up." Glenn said.

"Me too." Maggie said handing the baby to my brother.

I followed them down to the cars.

"This car won't ever get through the mess on the highway." Maggie stated.

"I can only take one of ya." Daryl said getting on his motorcycle.

"I'll go." Maggie said.

"No!" I said, making everyone look at me. "I want to go."

"Abby…you don't have to." Glenn said.

"I want to." I said. "It's my mom, my little sister. I wanna do it for them."

Maggie brought her face closer to mine. "Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Yes." I stated. "Please just look after them."

"Of course." Maggie and Glenn ran back up with Carl and Beth. I hopped on Daryl's bike.

"I've never actually rode on the back of one of these." I admitted. "Do I hold onto you?"

"Yeah." Daryl said. "Just hold on."

* * *

We found a daycare or something. We looked around before going in. I broke the glass with my gun, and jumped right through the window.

We loaded our bags with what we needed. We actually found more than I thought we would.

Suddenly, we heard a noise down the hall. Daryl and I went down the hall and into another room. He motioned for me to stay back, and quickly opened a cabinet door, where the noise was coming from. There was an opossum inside. Daryl quickly killed it.

"Hello dinner." He said with a flashlight in his mouth.

I grimaced. "I'm not putting that in my bag."

I looked in the mirror at myself. It didn't look like me, for a split second I thought I was looking at a photo of a girl, but only for a split second. It made me feel sad and a little confused.

"Abby?"

"Huh?" I turned to look at Daryl.

"…ya alright?"

I looked down, and then back at him. "Yeah."

"Hey, listen…what ya had to do…"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said quickly cutting him off. "Sorry." I swallowed. "I just…don't want to talk about it."

He nodded. "You okay, though?"

I sighed, and nodded. I looked out the window and saw that it was beginning to get dark. "We should get back."

"Yeah." Daryl said. He looked kind of worried.

* * *

We hurried back to the prison. Once we were inside, I called to Maggie to help me combine the formula.

Daryl took the baby from Carl and tried to calm her. I walked over with the bottle, and he took it from me, and began to feed her.

"Come on, come on." He said softly. He got her to eat, and smiled at everyone. It was nice, I never thought I would see Daryl like that.

"She got a name yet?" Daryl asked.

"Well," Carl started, "there's Sophia, Amy, Jacqui, Andrea, Patricia, Carol, or…Lori…I don't know." He turned around after saying mom's name. It hurt my heart.

Daryl looked at her and said, "Little Asskicker." He looked up at everyone, and smiled. "Right? It's a good name, right?" We all laughed. He looked at the baby again, "You like that? Huh, sweetheart?"

It kind of melted my heart, and I started to look at Daryl differently. The nice moment soon ended when I got an alien feeling in my stomach. It felt sickening, almost like…emptiness. I started walking away.

"Abby?" Glenn said.

I ignored them, and went into my cell, where I fell apart. I stayed in there for a long time. I'm not even sure how long, but I just laid there and stared at the wall. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I just stayed in my cell. I heard conversations going on, like I heard something about Glenn and Maggie going to get more supplies for the baby. I didn't care though, all I could think about was cutting my mom open. I killed her, and not to mention Andrew. He caused this whole thing. I should have shot him that day when I had the chance. If I would have, mom would still be here. And Carol and T-Dog…

* * *

"Abby?"

"…What?" I said.

"We need to talk." It was my dad.

"I don't want to."

"Well, we need to. Come on, can you listen to me for a minute?"

"No." I felt him sit down on the bed.

"Let me rephrase that." He said. "You will listen to what I have to say."

I pulled my legs up, and repositioned myself so that I was looking at him. "Okay?"

"What you had to do…I'm sorry, no one should have to do that, but-"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said. "Besides, you can't help me, you can't even help yourself." I know it was harsh, but it was the truth. He's been acting strange too.

He looked taken aback. I didn't want to look at him anymore, and I sure didn't want to talk to him right now, so I got up and walked out where everyone else was. My dad followed.

I saw a woman locked in the next cell block.

"Who the hell's that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." My dad replied.

"Hey, Rick." Daryl said. "You're gonna wanna see this."

Daryl took all of us to a cell, and…Carol sat up on the bed when she saw us! She's alive! My dad was the first to hug her. I did next. I was so happy that she was still with us.

"The poor thing fought her way into a room. Was dehydrated when I found her." Daryl stated.

Beth brought the baby over so Carol could see her. She got so excited, but then realized that my mom wasn't present. She started crying once she realized what happened.

 _It was worse than that._ I thought. I just wanted to go back in my cell away from everyone again. I couldn't though.

My dad and Daryl went to talk to that woman, who's name I found out is Michonne. She said some guy kidnapped Glenn and Maggie! They have them at this place that she just got away from. They called the leader of their place The Governor. He had a whole town called Woodbury.

We had to make a plan to get them back.

"This is Maggie and Glenn," Beth said, "why are we even debatin?"

"We're not." Daryl said. "I'll go after 'em right now."

"Yeah, but who else?" My dad said.

"I'll go." I volunteered.

"Me too." Oscar, one of the prisoners, said. There were only two of them left. Oscar and Axel. They seemed alright, but Axel was a little strange. Not in a threatening way though.

"No, Abby." My dad said. "I need you to stay here, and look after things." He looked around. "Daryl, Oscar, Michonne, and I will go."

I was a little disappointed, but I knew that was probably for the best. And so, the four of them left to go after Glenn and Maggie.

* * *

My dad let Carl name the baby. He came up with, Judith, after his teacher.

Beth was holding her trying to get her to go to sleep. She wouldn't settle down for some reason.

"Here, let me try." I took Judith from her. I started rocking her slowly, and I gently rubbed her cheek with my thumb. It didn't take long for her to go to sleep.

"You sure are good with her." Axel said.

"Thanks."

"How old are ya anyway?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen?" Axel questioned. "Interesting."

I gave him a weird look. _Gross. How creepy._

"May I speak with you?" Carol said to him.

"Uh, sure." Axel said nervously. The two of them went out to talk. I saw Carl give him a dirty look.

"Well, that was creepy." I said.

"I know, right?" Beth said. We both laughed.

"It's not funny." Carl said. "Someone needs to do something about him."

"Oh, Carl." I started. "Just let it go. It was no big deal."

Axel seemed harmless. Creepy, but harmless.

"Oh, yeah. Well, what if he tries something with you or Beth?"

"Carl," I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, "We can take care of ourselves…and I don't need you being protective of me. I get enough of that from dad." I rolled my eyes.

He left the room.

Beth looked at me and giggled.

"Want me to take her? You should get something to eat."

"Yeah, thanks." I said handing over Judith.

"So…I'm really sorry about your mom." She said.

"Thanks." I remember saying those exact words to her not so long ago.

"How are you doing?" She asked me. "Are you okay?"

I let out a long sigh. "I'm not sure, but…I will be." I nodded.

She gave me a sort of sideways smile.

* * *

Later on, I was sitting with Beth and Carl. I had Judith.

"How are we on formula?" Carl asked me.

"We're good for about a week." I stated.

Carl nodded. "I'll take Carol at the end of the week to get more."

"Your dad and the others will be back by then." Beth said.

"We don't know that." Carl said sadly. "Abby and Judith are the only family I've got right now."

I was about to say something when we heard a scream. It sounded far away, but not that far away.

"What was that?" Beth asked.

"Could it be Carol?" Carl asked frantically.

"No. She's up in the guard tower with Axel." I stated.

"I'm gonna go check it out." Carl said. I stopped him.

"I can't let you go down there."

"Dad would go." He stated.

I thought for a minute, before letting him go. Beth gave me a look.

"He'll be fine." I said.

* * *

Carl came back a little later with four people. Two guys, one woman, and a kid who looked to be a little older than Carl. We kept them locked in another cell block for now.

Carol patched one of the guys up. I introduced myself to them.

One of the guys said, "I'm Tyreese, this is my sister, Sasha, and that's Allen and his son Ben."

"Nice to meet you." I said to them.

Beth walked in with Judith to get her bottle.

"How old is the baby?" Sasha asked.

"Barely a week." I said.

"To be honest, we never thought we'd see another baby." Sasha said. "She's beautiful."

Thanks." Beth said.

"How are you feeling?" Sasha asked her.

Beth turned around and gave us a surprised look. "She's not mine."

"Where is the mother?"

No one said anything. Carl put his head down.

"I'm sorry." Sasha said.

Beth walked out to go feed Judith.

"It's nice," Tyreese started, "having medical training."

"I'm not a doctor." Carol stated. "I just know a thing or two."

"You seem like nice people." I said. "But I wouldn't get too comfortable here."

"We'll help out." Tyreese suggested. "Pull our own weight."

"It's not up to me." I stated. We all walked out, and left their group alone.

* * *

My dad came back. The good news was that Glenn and Maggie were okay; a little banged up, but okay. The bad news was that Oscar didn't make it. The even worse news was that Daryl had apparently run into his brother and they went off. I couldn't believe that Merle was actually still alive. He was at that place where Michonne was the whole time. I _really_ couldn't believe that Daryl would just leave with him after all we've been through. It made me angry.

I briefly told my dad about the people that Carl helped down in the tombs. He went to talk to them.

"How'd you get in?" He asked them.

"They were down in the tombs." Carl said.

"And you brought them here!" My dad yelled.

"He had to!" I stuck up for my brother.

"We'd like to stay," Tyreese said, "if it's not too much trouble."

"No." My dad said.

"Please…" Sasha said, "we can't go back out there."

No." My dad repeated. "I won't make the same mistake again."

"Axel and Oscar weren't like that." Maggie said.

"And where's Oscar now?" My dad snapped.

Tyreese and the others seemed like good people to me. It wouldn't be right to send them away. I can usually talk my dad into things. Maybe I can convince him to let them stay.

"Dad, I know where you're coming from, but…" I started, "I'm telling you, you're wrong on this. We can't send them back out there."

He was about to say something but stopped when he saw the desperation in my eyes.

He softened up. "You think they should stay, baby?"

I nodded.

"Alright." He half smiled. He was about to say something, when he looked up at something, and got an almost frightened look on his face. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. I looked up at where he was looking, but I didn't see anything.

"No…no no no no no." He said."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

He ignored me. "Why are you here?" He said. "I can't help you! GET OUT!"

"Dad?" Carl said.

"Why are you still here? Get out!" My dad yelled again.

 _Is he going insane?_ The thought scared me.

"Alright, we're leaving, we're leaving!" Tyreese said.

"GET OUT!" My dad yelled.

"Just go! Get out of here!" Glenn said to them.

They took off.

We all looked at my dad. Why was he acting like this?

I went back to my cell. I can't handle this shit.

"Hey." Maggie said.

"Hey." I replied. "I'm glad you're okay, and that you two are back with us." I didn't get a chance to say it before. She just smiled at me.

"How are you holding up?

I shrugged. "My mom's gone, and my dad is psycho."

She gave me a disappointed look.

"I know things aren't looking too good right now, but you have to be strong for him…and Carl."

"Yeah, I know." I sadly said.

"Come on." She said. "Don't hide in here."

We joined the rest of the group. We were discussing what our next move would be. Glenn wants to go back and kill the Governor.

"We're not assassins." Carol said.

"We have to do something." He said.

"We could leave." I suggested.

"We're not running." Glenn said.

"It might be our best bet." Beth said. "We wandered around all Winter."

"That was before we had a baby crying for walkers every ten minutes!" Glenn snapped.

"Glenn, it's not a good idea for you to go back." I stated. "You and Maggie were almost killed."

"No one can stop me." He said. Maggie looked disgusted and walked off. Something is going on with the two of them.

"Who's on watch?" Glenn shouted.

No one answered.

"Damnit!" Glenn yelled.

* * *

Glenn and Carl came back, and said the boiler room was overrun again.

"I'll drive them away." Glenn said. "I'll take Maggie with me."

"You sure she's up for that?" I said.

He looked at me funny, and then went off to talk to Maggie, I guess.

I followed Glenn outside.

"You're not going to Woodbury, are you?"

"What if I am?" He snapped.

"Don't do this." I pleaded. "I understand that you're angry, we all are, but this isn't the time for vengeance. It's gets you killed."

"I have to do something." He said. "With Daryl gone and your dad wandering crazy town, that makes me the next in charge."

"This isn't the way." I said.

"I _can't_ just sit on my hands." He walked towards the truck.

"What are you trying to prove?" I said. He didn't answer me, just got in the truck and drove off.

I sighed. I looked up and saw my dad out in the woods. _What the hell is he doing?_

I walked down by the fence to try and talk to him.

"Dad?" I called. I don't think he heard me.

"Dad?" I called again. This time he slowly walked towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I've…got…stuff out here."

"Dad." I said sadly. "I'm sorry for what I said to you, about not being able to help me." I sighed. "I know you're upset right now, but I need your help. Glenn's on a war path. He's smart, but he can't fill your boots, and neither can I. We need you now more than ever."

He looked down and didn't say anything.

"Dad, please talk to me." I pleaded with him. "Tell me what's wrong."

He took a deep breath. "I've been…seeing your mother." He paused. "I know it's not really her, but she's there, plain as day."

I really started to worry about him after that.

"Come inside." I said. "You need some rest."

"No."

"Daddy, please." I begged close to tears.

"I can't." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't." He said again and walked off.

I started to make my way back up when suddenly, I heard a gunshot. I immediately ducked down, so that the weeds could hide me. Suddenly, bullets were flying.

When the gunfire quieted down, a truck drove right through the fence, and up into the yard close to where I was.

For the longest time, nothing happened. Finally, the back of the truck opened and a bunch of walkers came out of it.

 _Shit!_

Not sure of what to do, I started running. I ran up to the gate as fast as I could. No one was there to open it, so I crouched down by the guard tower, and shot at the walkers. When I was sure that the enemy was gone, I yelled for someone to open the gate. More walkers were headed towards me. I shot at some, but then ran out of ammo.

They were getting closer. _Shit!_ "Open the gate!" I yelled again.

Still no one came. I hoped everyone was okay.

The walkers were getting closer. "OPEN THE GATE!"

I kicked one, but another grabbed onto me pinning me against the fence. More of them were coming too! I thought this was the end for me.

That thought disintegrated when I saw an arrow go through the walker's head. That had to be no other than Daryl Dixon! I saw him and…Merle too! The four of us, including my dad, took care of the rest of the walkers.

* * *

We locked Merle up in the cell block that Tyreese and his people were in. We all discussed what to do now that we had gotten attacked by the Governor.

Carol, Beth, and I said that we should leave, but my dad said we should stay.

"If Rick says were not leaving, then we're not leaving." Glenn said.

"We should have split out of here last night when we had the chance." Merle said. "He's got the guns and the numbers…shoot…he could just starve us out if he wanted to."

"Let's put him in the other cell block." Maggie said clearly annoyed by him.

"No." Daryl said. "He's got a point."

"This was you!" Maggie yelled at Merle. "You started this!"

"What's the difference who's fault it is?" Beth said. "What do we do?"

My dad started to walk away again. I got really angry this time. _Oh no ya don't!_

"Get back here!" I yelled at him. He stopped and looked at me a little surprised.

"You're slipping, dad." I started. "We all understand why, but this isn't the time. You once said that this isn't a democracy…Well, now you have to own up to that. So…get your head clear and do something." I finished my speech.

My dad looked taken aback. I felt bad for talking to him that way, but he needed to hear it. Someone had to say it. We lost Axel, now, in the attack earlier. I don't want us to lose anyone else.

* * *

I walked over by Merle, and smirked at him.

"Well, if it isn't the pothead." He said. He looked at me. "To be honest, I didn't think I'd ever see ya again."

"Yeah?" I questioned. "You two."

He looked me up and down with a slightly evil look in his eyes. "Damn…you're lookin…good." He smirked. "Say…how old are you again."

I smirked. "Too young for you." I answered smoothly.

"Fiery…just the way I like 'em." He teased.

I grimaced. _This is not happening right now._ "Ew." I said and walked away. I could hear him laughing.

I walked passed Daryl who was in his cell.

"Hey." I said. "I'm glad you're back with us."

He nodded. "Are you…better?"

"Yeah, I think so." I smiled.

"Hey, what ya said to your dad," he started, "it was the truth, but…ya can't talk to him like that." He said softly.

"Yeah, I know." I admitted. "I just…with everything going on…we need him."

"Yeah we do." Daryl stated. "Ya did a good job here…while we were gone."

I looked down because compliments make me uncomfortable.

"It's what we had to do." I shrugged. "It wasn't just me."

"I know."

"Oh, thanks for saving me, by the way…again." I laughed.

He nodded. "What were you doing down there anyway?"

"I was uh…trying to convince my dad to come inside, and get some rest."

"Oh. Well, that was dangerous." He said. "Ya woulda died if I didn't show up."

I got a little embarrassed. "Yeah, well it's a good thing you did." I grinned innocently.

He glared at me.

"Well, it's getting late." I said. "I'll leave you alone." I started to walk away.

"Hey." Daryl called me back.

I stopped and stood in the doorway of his cell.

"I ain't yer daddy, but if ya put yerself in danger or talk to yer pop like that again, I'll paddle yer ass." He was only teasing. I think…

I just smiled and walked away. I didn't think he cared so much. The thought made me smile.

* * *

The next day, Maggie and Carl were on watch.

Carl came running inside saying that Andrea was here. My dad had mentioned something about her being at Woodbury also.

We all ran outside, ready to attack in case anyone else was with her. My dad let her in, and quickly patted her down. She looked surprised that he was treating her that way.

She came inside. Her and Carol immediately hugged. She looked around at everyone.

"Where's Shane?" Andrea asked.

No one said anything.

"And Lori?"

"She had a girl." Carol said. "Lori didn't survive."

"Neither did T-Dog." I said.

She looked at me. "I'm so sorry."

"You all live here?" She asked. "Can I go inside?"

"I won't allow that." My dad said.

"I'm not an enemy, Rick."

"Your boyfriend ruined our fences, and ripped up our yard." My dad said.

"Philip said you fired first."

"Well, he's lying." I stated.

"I came as soon as I could." Andrea said. "I didn't even know about the shootout at Woodbury til last night."

"That was days ago." Glenn said.

"I came as soon as I could." Andrea repeated. "What is this? I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd one out? What have you told them?" She turned and said to Michonne.

"Nothing." Michonne replied.

I listened to them talk. I honestly felt kind of bad for Andrea.

"When you see Philip, tell him I'm gonna take his other eye." Daryl said.

"We can work this out." Andrea said.

"You wanna work things out?" My dad said. "Get us into Woodbury."

"No." Andrea said. "There are innocent people!"

My dad walked away not wanting to hear anymore. Andrea and Michonne went outside to talk.

Andrea left to go back to Woodbury a little later. Dad let her have one of the cars.

We watched her leave. It was actually sad.

Later that night, we were all sitting around kind of just moping. Things weren't looking too good, especially after we found out that the people of Woodbury are gearing up for war.

Suddenly, Beth started to sing. I guess she was trying to brighten things up a little. She did have a nice voice. I admired her hopefulness.

If T-Dog were here and things were a little different, he probably would have asked me to tell a story.


	12. Daddy's Girl

The next morning, my dad took Michonne and Carl on a run. I could have gone if I wanted to, but I decided to stay here and help look after things. Besides, I figured something interesting would happen with Merle being here.

I just got done feeding Judith, and she went back to sleep, so I laid her in her box.

I went to get Beth, who was on watch, to switch places with her.

"Hey." I called to her. "My turn."

She nodded and went inside. Now it was just Maggie and I.

"I hope they're able to find more guns." I said. "If they're preparing for war then I wanna be ready."

"We will be." Maggie stated.

I was really worried about one of us getting hurt. Carol is pretty good at taking care of us, but she's no Hershel.

"Things sure are a lot harder without your dad around." I said. "I'm real sorry that he didn't make it."

"Yeah, well…we'll deal with it, right?" She sounded like my dad when she said that.

"Right." I stated.

Glenn came out a little later and said he would take my shift.

"It's not time yet though." I stated. "I'm still on watch for another hour."

"It's okay," he said, "I'll take your shift…and I kinda want to talk to Maggie."

I frowned. "Okay, sure." I didn't like messing up the schedule, but I let it go.

* * *

I walked around the area. Truthfully, I didn't have anything to do. I was supposed to be on watch right now, but Glenn took over. Beth, Carol and I took turns taking care of Judith. I had her all morning, so Beth had her this afternoon, and I guess that meant she was all Carol's later tonight. So, I had no idea what to do.

When I looked up, I realized that Merle was staring at me.

"What are you looking at, ugly?" I said.

"Easy, darlin." He grinned one of those Merle grins. "Just wondering what the hell you're doin."

"Glenn took my shift so I don't know what to do now." I admitted.

"Well then, why don't cha come hangout with your ole pal, Merle?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah? And what for?"

"Why don't you come in here and find out?"

"Oh, yeah? You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He just laughed.

"No, thank you." I said.

He laughed loudly. "I'm just teasin." He said. "You're just a wee lil thang."

"Yeah, so is something else," I casted my eyes down, "apparently." _Smoothe, Abby._

He laughed again. "Ya know what?" He grinned at me with that evil look again. "I like you."

I wasn't really sure what to say to that, so I just looked at him smugly.

"Say, ya got anymore of that weed?"

"No!" I snapped. "Because someone took it all." I actually did though, I found some in one of the storage units. I couldn't believe it. I haven't really had the time to smoke any though…or maybe I just forgot about it.

He laughed for a long time. "Come on, you can't fool me." He started. "A pothead's a pothead." He brought his face close to mine, and grabbed onto my shoulders. "Ya GOT some." It was more of a statement than a question.

I was about to answer when I saw Daryl standing there. He had a questioning look on his face. Merle let go of me immediately.

"What's goin on?" Daryl asked.

"Nothin little brother," Merle said, "just talkin to my new friend here."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'll let you two talk." I said. Daryl watched me leave.

 _Well, that was weird._

* * *

A while later, when I figured it was safe, I went to find Merle.

"What do you want?" He said when he saw me.

I didn't say anything; I pulled the bag of weed out of my pocket just enough so that he could see it. He grinned evilly at me.

"Let's go down to the tombs." I suggested. "No one can see us."

* * *

We were smoking and talking. I know Merle can be a jerk, but he reminds me of what it was like before all this. When it was just my friends and I messing around.

"So…what was up with, Daryl?" I asked him. "He looked kind of concerned when I left."

Merle laughed. "Mmm…he thinks we're screwin around."

 _Ewwwww!_

"What, really?" I almost laughed. Then, I remembered something. "Hey, when we were back at that camp, after everything happened with you…what did you tell Daryl about me?" I demanded.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." He laughed.

"Daryl asked me what we were doing, and I told him that we were just smoking, but he said that's not what _you_ told him." I said slowly. "So, what's he talking about?"

"…I may have told 'em something about you throwin my meat stick around." He admitted.

I grimaced. _Ew! What? He did not!_

"Oh my God!" I said. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I didn't…"

I sighed in relief.

"…or did I?" He grinned evilly.

I gave him an annoyed look. "Merle, please."

"Okay, I didn't." He said, but then he winked at me.

I just sighed. I guess I'll never get my answer.

* * *

A little later, he asked about my mom, so I told him. I didn't go into too much details though, he didn't need to know.

"I'm sorry." He said seriously.

I just kept my head down. "Yeah, well…sorry about your hand." I just kind of blurted it out because I didn't really know what else to say.

He snorted. "Pretty cool now though, right?" He held up the metal piece he had in place of his hand.

"Yeah, but…all you had to do was cut your thumb off." I stated.

He glared at me. "And how would you know?"

"'Cause I just do. My dad was a cop, remember?"

He snorted again. "Yeah…children of authority figures are always rotten." He said.

"You think I'm rotten?" I laughed.

"Hell," he said, "I wouldn't exactly call you sweet."

I actually took that as a compliment. It made me laugh.

"We should probably get back." I stated.

* * *

We didn't walk back together so the others wouldn't get suspicious. It reminded me of sneaking in after coming home late from friend's houses; it gave me an anxious feeling in my stomach.

I walked out first. Daryl saw me, and approached me immediately.

"Ey, seen my brother?" He asked angrily.

"Oh, uh…I think he was just…"

To my relief, Merle walked out in perfect timing. Daryl went over to him, and I went to join the others.

Everyone gave me a weird look. This is not going to be good.

I went to my cell to change my shirt. I probably smelled like weed.

Beth was standing outside my cell holding Judith. She gave me the same look that everyone else did.

"Hey, what were you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said. I pulled my shirt off.

"Oh my God!" Beth said. "You have your bellybutton pierced?"

"Oh, yeah." I looked down. "I had it since I was thirteen."

"Does your dad know?" She sounded so surprised. I laughed inside. _Miss Goodie Goodie._

I cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, he knows."

"My daddy would've killed me if I did that." She said. "Was he mad?"

"Believe it or not, my mom was the one who flipped out, not my dad." I stated.

I went to get something to eat. I sat down at the small table with everyone else. They were all looking at me funny.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" I asked.

No one said anything, just continued eating.

"Okay, no one's going to say anything, so I'm going to." Glenn said. "What were you doing with Merle?"

"Nothing." I tried to act like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Why were you down in the tombs with him?" Maggie asked me.

 _Damn it. They know._

"…we just went to…secure the area and make sure no more walkers were coming in." I lied.

"Really?" Glenn asked. He didn't seem totally convinced.

"Yeah…I just figured that…if he's going to be staying here, then he should start helping out, ya know?" I said smoothly.

The three of them continued to stare at me.

"Okay." Glenn said, and they all went back to eating.

 _I'm a good liar._

Carol finished her food first, and went to get Judith so Beth could eat. She didn't say anything to me the whole time. I hope she's not mad at me.

* * *

A little later, I was in my cell when Carol walked in with Judith.

"Can I talk to you?" She said.

"Sure."

"Stay away from him." She said immediately.

"What?" I was a little taken aback.

"Merle is the kind of person that can get inside your head. He's not good for anyone."

"I know he can be a jerk at times, but…he's not really that bad of a person. He's just misunderstood." I stuck up for him.

"Well, I'm going to have to talk to your dad about this." She stated. "It's not that I don't believe you, it's just I can't trust him."

 _I don't believe it. She's telling on me?_

"Carol…" I started, "I understand where you're coming from, but I really don't think that's necessary. I mean…it was no big deal, and-"

"If it wasn't a big deal, then you shouldn't mind if I tell your father." She cut me off.

"Okay." I said. I didn't really have a choice now, did I?

* * *

I decided to stay in my cell for the rest of the day. I didn't really want to talk to anyone. Plus, I'll have to deal with my dad when he gets home, if Carol really is going to tell him about Merle.

My dad walked in my cell moments later. He looked more concerned than angry.

"Abigail?" He said. "I think we need to talk."

"Okay." I said. "Go ahead, talk."

He sat down on the bed. "I'm not sure I like the attitude you've been giving me."

"Sorry." I said. I'm not sure myself if it was sincere though.

He stared at me for a minute. "Carol told me about Merle."

I kept my eyes casted down. "Oh, yeah? What did she tell you?" I tried to act normal.

"That you two went down to the tombs, that you apparently befriended him."

I sighed. "We were checking for walkers."

"Mmm." My dad said. "Maggie or Glenn would have gone with you…or Carol."

I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Well…Merle and I went." I didn't know what to say to that.

"Why?" My dad continued to interrogate me.

"I don't know."

He sighed. "I don't want you around him anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't."

He was being unfair. And then I had a thought, I know how to deal with this. I was going to be unfair too. I'll tell him I won't so he won't worry, but still do it anyway.

"Okay." I smiled.

"I mean it, Abigail." He said seriously.

"I know." I got up to give him a hug, and then I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're home, daddy." I said sweetly. "I missed you."

He smiled at me. "Me too."

"You look tired." I said.

"I am." He stated.

"You should get some sleep."

"I will." He said. However, he didn't leave yet, so I had to play the sick act.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too. I don't feel very good."

He looked at me concerned. "Are you okay?" He felt my forehead.

"I just have a headache." I lied.

"Okay." He said getting up. "Remember what we talked about."

I hugged him. "Goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead, and walked away.

 _Well, that was easy. Hehe. I love being a daddy's girl._

* * *

The next day, my dad and Daryl left to meet up with the Governor to talk, like Andrea wanted them to.

And so, the rest of us were here. Merle was mad because he wanted to go. He kept complaining that he wanted to go kill the Gov. himself. Glenn wouldn't let him leave though. He was trying to convince everyone to make a sneak attack.

"We told Rick and Daryl that we would stay put." Michonne said.

There was some arguing, and then Carl said, "My dad can handle it."

"Sorry, son, but your dad's head could be on a stick right now." Merle said.

"Don't say that to him." I warned him.

Merle started gearing up like he was going to leave.

"Hey, you're not going!" Glenn said.

"Can it, boy." Merle said. "He feels up your woman and you pussy out?"

"We're all mad about the Governor, but we need to stay here." Maggie pointed out. "If Michonne can do it, then why can't you?"

"Because it's my brother out there!" Merle yelled. "What's the matter with y'all?"

Things started to get heated.

He started to walk out, but Glenn stood in front of him.

"You're not going." He stated.

"Try and stop me." Merle said.

The two of them started fighting. Maggie and Michonne tried to break it up. I stayed out of it. Then, Beth shot at the ceiling, which made them settle down.

"Let me go!" Merle yelled, and took off upstairs.

I went up there a few minutes later.

"Hey." I said.

"Yeah, what do you want, darlin?"

"To talk."

"'Bout what?"

I sighed and walked more into his cell. "I know you're worried about Daryl, and trust me, I get where you're coming from. I have a younger brother too and now a little sister, but you got to let them handle it. They'll be fine."

"Hmm…" He thought for a minute. "Wanna get high again?"

I smiled. "I don't think now's a good time."

"You're right." He actually agreed. "So…what do you think about this whole situation?"

I huffed. "Do you really care about my opinion?"

"Yeah." He grinned his Merle grin. I feel like he really doesn't.

"To be honest," I started, "I think it's gotten out of hand."

"And what do you think should be done, then?"

I shrugged. "Might be easier if we just killed the Gov."

"Hmmm…why don't _you_ and I head out of here? Go kill him ourselves."

I shook my head. "My dad would kill me."

"Come on." He urged me. "We could save everyone."

"Or…we could ruin a plan that's being made." I suggested.

"I'm gonna tell you something." He got real close to my face. "The Gov. ain't gonna make no plan."

"But…we can't just…"

"You said it yourself." Merle said. "Might be easier if we just killed the Governor."

"…I don't know."

He snorted. "I should've known…you're just a scared little girl, anyway."

"Wait…" I said.

If we do this, then that's it, that's the end. We could seriously end this whole thing, and no one else would have to die.

"Let's do it." I said.

"All right!" He said.

"How are we going to get passed them though? And to a car?"

"We don't need no car!" He said "We'll run. Just leave everything to me."

"Okay." I said.

"Meet me outside in ten minutes."

 _I can't believe we're actually doing this!_

* * *

Merle and I snuck out as quickly and quietly as possible. We ran down the road until we were far enough away, then we started walking.

"I hope this works." I said.

"It will."

* * *

We reached our destination. We stayed hidden in the woods until the right moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Merle said.

"Sure."

"How come you always come around me?" He asked.

"Why do you let me?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't know, I guess you just remind me of what things used to be like." I said. "I had friends like you."

"Hmm…besides my brother, you're the only one who doesn't look at me like I'm a criminal." Merle said.

I smiled at him. He gave me a kind of awkward smile back.

* * *

We could see Daryl talking to some guy outside. Then, the doors opened and my dad and the Gov. came out.

"Okay, go go go." Merle said.

We moved closer, and on Merle's signal we jumped out.

"This ends now!" Merle said with his gun pointed at the Governor.

"Merle?" Daryl said.

"Abby?" My dad said.

Right as Merle was about to attack, the guy that Daryl was talking to hit him in the side with a bat. Merle fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Daryl yelled, coming towards the guy.

While the guy with the bat was distracted, Merle pointed his gun at the Gov. but the guy quickly shot him in the chest, in the heart. Merle died instantly.

I tried to attack next, but he shot me in the shoulder. I lay on the ground in pain. Daryl put an arrow through the guy's head, and the Gov. got away. Before he did, I heard him say, "The deal's off, Rick, your people tried to attack me. Prepare for war."

My dad kneeled over me.

"Abby?" He said. "Abby, hold on! Do you hear? Hold on!"

He carried me to the car.

While driving back to the prison, he kept telling me to hold on. I was losing a lot of blood though. I thought that this could be it. And I blacked out…

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was back at the prison, in my cell. My dad was sitting at the foot of my bed. I touched my shoulder; it was patched up, but still hurt like a bitch.

"Dad?" I called.

"Abby?" He said sitting up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a peach." I weakly said.

"Glad you still have your sense of humor." He said.

"How's everyone else?" A thought occurred to me. "Oh my God, dad, how's Daryl? Is he okay? Merle's dead."

"Calm down." My dad told me. "Daryl's fine. Yeah, Merle's dead, and you could be too."

I put my head down. Our plan failed terribly. I don't know how I'm even going to face everyone.

"Jesus, Abigail. What were you thinking?" He threw his hands up.

My eyes welled up with tears. "I don't know." I sniffed. "It was Merle's idea. I should have never let him talk me into it." I admitted. "I hate myself!" I began to sob. Carol was right, Merle really could get inside your head.

"Hey, hey." My dad soothed. "You were trying to help…it just so happens that it was the wrong call."

"I'm so stupid." I said.

"We all make mistakes." My dad said wiping my tears away.

"Yeah, but this was a big one."

He got up and gave me a hug.

"I can't go out there, with everyone." I sniffed. "I can't face them."

"It's okay." He reassured me. "You stay in here for as long as you like. Come out when you're ready. Ya hear?"

I nodded, wiping at the old tears.

"I'm so sorry, daddy. I'm so sorry."

He stayed with me for awhile. I sat there with my head on his chest for a long time. I missed this a lot.

* * *

Daryl walked into the cell.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

"Better." My dad said.

"I'll sit with her for a while." Daryl said.

My dad nodded. He kissed my forehead, and told me that he would be back later.

Daryl awkwardly stood in the doorway for several seconds.

"You can sit down." I told him.

He slowly made his way in and sat down on the desk on the other side of the cell.

He cleared his throat. "Hey, what ya did.."

"It was stupid." I cut him off. "I know."

"It was dangerous." Daryl said. "I thought I told you not to put yourself in danger again?"

I hung my head. "I know. I shouldn't have went along with it…I'm sorry about Merle."

"That could have been you too." He said.

I just looked down sadly.

"Why don't ya come out and join the rest of us?"

"No." I said. "I can't go out there."

He got off the desk and walked towards me.

"I know ya feel bad about what happened, but hiding ain't gonna do no good."

I looked up at him sadly. Maybe he's right. The sooner I get it over with the better.

"Come on." He said. He held out his arm.

I carefully got up, and he put his arm around me, being careful of my injured shoulder. We walked out into the room where mainly everyone stayed.

Everyone looked so shocked to see me. It made me nervous.

"Didn't think you'd be up and about so soon." Carol said. "How are you feeling."

I cleared my throat. "I'm okay."

Everyone was still looking at me. Carol was the only one who said anything.

I let go of Daryl. "You guys don't have to look at me like that." I said. "I know what I did was stupid…and dangerous. I just wanted help, and I thought if the Gov. was gone then everything would end." I swallowed. "And, so, I took matters into my own hands. And I'm sorry."

"No." Maggie said walking closer to me. "It wasn't just you, Merle talked you into it. _He_ took matters into his own hands."

"But he's…gone." I looked down.

"Ain't your fault." Daryl said.

"Yeah, Abby." Beth said. "We're just glad you're okay."

I gave her a small smile. "So…you guys aren't…mad at me?"

"Of course not." Glenn said, and smiled. "Just don't ever do something like that again."

I was so relieved.

"Although," Daryl started, "I _did_ tell you that the next time you put yourself in danger, I was going to paddle your ass."

The room fell silent. My face flushed. I just looked up at him not able to tell if he was joking or not.

"Yeah, I'm kiddin." Daryl said. Everyone laughed.

* * *

The next day, we all packed up our stuff, and loaded it in the cars. We were trying to make it seem like we left, so when the Gov. and his people show up, we can ambush them, and they won't be expecting it.

Carl, Beth, and I stayed out in the woods. Beth had Judith. Carl was pissed because he wanted to fight, not hide. My dad wouldn't let him though.

We could hear the gunshots as the Gov. and his people took off. We won!

Suddenly, a boy around my age, ran towards us.

"Drop it!" I said. Carl and I pointed our guns at him.

"Okay." He put his hands up. "Take it." He slowly started to put his gun down.

Suddenly, Carl shot him dead.

"Carl?" I questioned.

* * *

We all went inside. My dad ran to us, giving a kiss to Judith first. Then, he hugged Carl.

"Dad, I'm going to Woodbury." Carl said.

"Carl…"

"I did my job out there." Carl said cutting my dad off. "I took out one of the Governor's soldiers."

My dad gave him a concerned look.

"Oh, really?" I questioned. "A scared kid running away?"

"He drew on us!" Carl snapped.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." My dad said.

"It's what I was there for." Carl said like it was no big deal, and walked off.

I looked at my dad, and we hugged.

"Dad, he killed that kid." I said. "He didn't have to. He had every reason not to."

"Carl said he drew first." My dad questioned.

"No." I said. "He was handing his gun over, and…I'm telling you. He gunned that kid down."

My dad looked lost. I hated seeing him like that. He shouldn't have to have anymore worries than he has to.

* * *

"Rick." Glenn said. "Maggie and I are staying here. We can hold them off if they come back."

"Okay." My dad said. "Thank you for staying."

"So, it's just us three?" Daryl said, meaning my dad, he, and Michonne.

"Be careful." I said to them.

* * *

When they came back, they brought all the innocent people from Woodbury back with them.

"What's this?" Carl asked my dad.

"They're gonna join us." My dad stated.

Carl looked angry and ran off.

I smiled at my dad, and hugged him. I was proud of him.

He told us that the Gov. wasn't there, and that Andrea didn't make it. One of the survivors said that the Governor fired on all the soldiers that just attacked us, and then fled.

That means that he's still out there, and we'll have to keep looking…


	13. Sick

It's been a few months since all that happened with the Governor. Daryl and Michonne occasionally went out looking for him, but they never found him. We were all beginning to think he just died somewhere.

It was nice having more people here. I actually became really good friends with this guy named Jason. Also, I had fun looking after the children. There was this one little girl named Molly who I grown close to. We have a doctor now too! He came from Woodbury.

My dad was a farmer now, he wanted to step back a little from everything. Carl too. He killed that boy for no reason, it really scared me. So every morning, my dad and Carl went out to tend to the vegetables and stuff. My dad told me that I should also take a step back. I mainly cared for Judith and looked after a lot of the children. I didn't mind it though. Things were nice.

I let Beth take Judith so I could go outside for a little. Beth really liked taking care of Judith. Her and I usually took turns with her.

I went out to where my dad and Carl were. They just got done feeding the pigs. I was honestly a little jealous of all the time they were spending together. It was always me and my dad, but now that Carl is older, I guess they can bond more.

"Morning, daddy."

"Morning, baby." He kissed my forehead.

I gave a carrot to one of the horses.

"How's my piggies?" I asked Carl. Pigs are my favorite animal; I've always loved them.

"Think one of them is sick." Carl replied.

"Oh no." I said. "Really?"

I looked at the mother pig, she was just laying on the ground not moving. I hope she will be okay.

Michonne came in riding on a horse. My dad and Carl ran to get the gate.

"Glad you're back." My dad said to her.

"Glad to be back." Michonne looked at Carl and handed him some comic books. "Look what I found."

"No way!" Carl said. Thank you!"

"I get to read them when you're done." She said.

Michonne and Carl had gotten close over time.

"And I found this." She handed my dad an electric shaver for your face.

He looked at it a little confused.

"Your face is losing the war." Michonne said and laughed.

I've never seen my dad with a beard before. It made him look like a different person.

Daryl rode up on his motorcycle. He and a group were leaving to go on a run.

"Look who's back." Daryl said. "Glad to see you're in one piece."

"Didn't find him." Michonne said. I looked at the ground at the mention of the Gov.

"Yeah, I'm going to check out the Big Spot." Daryl stated. He looked at me.

"Hey, Ab, you went me to bring ya anything?" Daryl asked me.

I just smiled and shook my head. I don't know why he keeps asking me that. I say no every time.

"I'll come with you guys." Michonne said.

"You just got here." Carl said a little disappointed.

"And I'll be back." She said.

Shortly after that, they all left on their run. My dad left to check the snares.

I saw Jason over near the fence. He spotted me, and starting walking over.

"Hey, there." He said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing." He said. "I wish my arm wasn't broken, then I could have gone with them."

"It's alright. I think they've got it." I said. "Beside, you can watch the kiddies with me again." I laughed.

"Great." He said sarcastically. "I'll see ya later."

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta go set something up." He said running away. I gave him a weird look.

"You'll see!" He called back.

"They're not pets and they're not people." I heard Carl say to a little girl named Lizzie over by the fence. "Don't name them."

The kids walked away sadly. I made my way over to them.

"Hey, Patrick." I said to Carl's new friend as he was walking away.

"Uhh, hi, Abby." He said nervously, then quickly walked away.

That kid is so weird. He always gets nervous around me for some reason.

"A little harsh." I said to Carl.

"Well, they need to know." He said.

"They're just kids." I said. "Remember when you used to be one?" I teased him.

Carl and I were how we used to be again. It made me happy.

"Speaking of that…can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Sure." I said.

"Dad wants me to go to…story time tonight…"

"Okay?" I said when he didn't continue.

"Do you think I should go?"

I gave him a surprised look. I didn't think he was into that kind of thing.

"Well, do you want to go?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything, just shrugged. I'll take that as a "yes." He's just embarrassed to say.

"Just go and see how you like it." I suggested. "If you don't, then you never have to go again."

"I'll think about it." He said.

I ruffled his hair.

"Well, I'm gonna go play with the kiddos."

He laughed. "Sometimes, I think you're more of a kid than me."

"Got that right!" I said running away.

* * *

I walked into D-Block where most of the new-comers lived. I saw a lot of the children together.

"Hey, guys!"

"ABBY!" They all yelled.

"Who wants to play a game?" I said.

"Me! Me! Me!" I heard them say.

"Okay, everyone sit in a circle!" I ordered. They sat down almost immediately.

"What are we playing?" Mika said excitedly.

"I hope not Duck Duck Goose." Lizzie said. "We're too old for that."

"No, we're gonna play TELEPHONE!" I said loudly.

"What's that?" Molly asked.

"You guys don't know what telephone is?" I said surprised.

They shook their heads.

"Okay, so, one person thinks of something random, and whispers it to the person next to them." I started. "Then, that person whispers it to the person next to them and so on. Then, when it gets to the last person, who in my case would be Molly, she gets to shout it out."

"What's the point of that?" Lizzie asked.

"Because it usually ends up not being what the person originally said."

"Huh?" Luke asked.

"Here, we'll do a practice round." I stated. I thought for a minute. "Okay, I got something." I leaned over to Timmy, and whispered in his ear, "The clock struck twelve."

"The clock struck twelve." Timmy repeated.

"Noooo, you're not supposed to say it out loud, you whisper it to the next person."

"Ohhh!" Timmy said.

"Hold on, let's start over." I thought about another line. "Okay!" I said. "Daryl Dixon is the best hunter in the world." I whispered in Timmy's hear.

He whispered in the next person's ear and they slowly went on. Finally, when it got around to Molly who was on the other side of me, she went to whisper it in my ear.

"No, now say it aloud." I told her.

She looked nervous, so I urged her.

"Okay," she said, "barrel sticks is the beat haunter of the world."

I laughed out loud. "What?" I yelled. "I said, Daryl Dixon is the best hunter in the world."

They all laughed loudly.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Yeah, can we play again?"

"Of course!" I said. "Timmy, now it's your turn to think of a line, and I'll shout it out."

Timmy thought for a long time. "Okay!" He yelled, then he whispered in the girl's ear next to him. She giggled, and so did the rest of them. I waited to hear what I had to say as it slowly came around to me. Finally, Molly whispered in my ear.

"What?" I looked at them funny. "Gabby likes rabbits?" I said aloud.

They all laughed.

"I said, Abby looks like a hobbit!" Timmy yelled.

I laughed really loud, along with everyone else. "Hey, that's not funny!" I said. "Just because I'm short with big feet doesn't mean you can bully me." I joked.

They all continued to laugh.

We played a couple more rounds until Carol came to get the kids for story time.

One of the parents thanked me for playing with the kids. I really didn't mind it though. It took my mind off things, and they can be quite entertaining at times. However, there's something a little strange about Lizzie. I can't put my finger on it, but there's definitely something about that girl.

* * *

I walked to my cell to go chill for a few minutes. Jason was standing outside the door.

"There you are." I said. "We missed you at playtime." I laughed.

"Sorry, I've been waiting for you." He said.

I gave him a funny look. "Why?" I laughed a little.

"I have a surprise for you." He gestured for me to go into my cell. When I did, I saw a sketch pad with several pens and colored pencils along with a notebook sitting on my bed.

"You got this for me?" I questioned him.

He nodded. "I remember you saying you like to draw, and the notebook is obviously for your stories and stuff."

It was really sweet of him to do that, but I was a little confused.

"That's so nice of you." I said. "But…why?"

He shrugged. "You never ask for anything when we go out on runs." He stated. "Beth's cell is like fully decorated, and yours is just…no offense…plain, so empty."

"None taken." I said, and laughed. "Well, thank you for this." I smiled at him. "Hey, maybe one day I can design a tattoo for you." I laughed.

"Hell yeah!" He said. "It actually wasn't all me though, I asked your little brother for some advice."

"Oh, really?" I said. "Aw, that's sweet. I'm gonna have to go thank him later."

"Where is Carl anyway." Jason asked.

"I don't know. I think he went to story time."

"Story time? Isn't he a little too old for that?"

"No." I lightly punched his arm(Not the broken one). "He's at that weird age where he's too old for the kids, but not old enough for us."

"True." Jason said. He continued to just stare at me as our conversation died down.

"So…I guess I'll see you around?" He said.

"Yeah." I smiled. He didn't leave though. He had a look in his eye. _That_ look. He came a little closer to me then stopped. I mimicked his movement. Then, he slowly leaned in, and kissed me. It didn't last long, but it was nice.

* * *

A little later, I saw my dad holding Judith. I went to go see if he was okay. He looked like something was bothering him.

"You sure were gone a long time." I said. "Run into some trouble?"

He just nodded. He didn't look right.

"Daddy, are you alright?"

He hesitated. "Yeah." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did something happen out there?"

He looked like he wanted to say something, but was afraid to.

"Dad, it's okay, you can tell me."

He sighed. "I found a woman…out there. She gave up. I couldn't help her."

"Oh." I said. "I'm sorry."

He looked like it was really getting at him, and so, I did the only thing that I could. I hugged him.

"It's okay, daddy. It's not your fault." I said. "Some people just lose hope."

I felt him nod. "Yeah, but it just kinda scared me. She lost hope because she was alone. It reminded me…" He trailed off. "If I lost you, Carl or Judith. If I lost this place…"

I let go of him and looked up at him. "You can't think like that."

"I know, baby, but-"

"Things happen, we know that, but you can't dwell on it." I stated. "We live for right now."

He took a deep breath. "You're right, sweetheart. You're right."

"Of course I am." I smiled at him.

"So, what'd you do today?" He asked me.

"Played telephone with the kids."

He laughed. "I appreciate you keeping them entertained."

"I honestly don't mind it." I admitted.

He just smiled at me.

Just then, Daryl's group came in. He told my dad that Zach didn't make it. He was currently dating Beth. I hope she'll be okay.

"I could tell her if you want me to." I suggested.

"No, that's okay." Daryl said. "I should be the one. I'm responsible."

I just gave him a sad smile.

"That's not on you, Daryl." My dad said.

He just nodded, and walked off, probably to go break the news to Beth.

"I'm gonna wait a little bit, then go talk to her." I told my dad. "She might need a friend."

"Good idea." My dad said.

"Oh, have you seen Carl? I have to tell him something."

"I imagine he's in his cell." My dad said.

"Okay." I gave my dad a kiss. "Night, daddy."

"Goodnight, baby."

I went to find Carl in his cell. He was laying on his bed reading his comic books.

"Hey, kid." I said. "Did you end up going to story time?"

He looked over his comics at me. "No." Was all he said. It seemed like he wanted to say something else, but didn't.

"Oh, well there's always tomorrow." I said. "So, Jason told me about the art supplies idea you gave him. Thanks, I like it a lot."

"Yeah, well, you don't have anything except for your iPod, and that doesn't work anymore."

"Don't remind me." I rolled my eyes.

"We just thought you could use something since you never ask for anything." Carl stated.

 _Why is everyone so worried about that?_

"Well, I'll let you get back to your reading. I just wanted to say thanks." I started to walk away, but he called me back.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Abby, are you depressed?" He just blurted that out.

"What? Why would you say that?" I almost laughed.

He shrugged. "Thought I heard you crying last night…and a few days ago?"

I looked at floor. The truth was, I had been crying. I didn't think anyone could hear me, and I really didn't want anyone to know.

"Well, I don't remember, I might have…but don't worry, everything's fine." I reassured him.

"Oh, okay." He didn't look totally convinced, but he went back to his comics.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said.

* * *

"Hey." I said to Beth standing outside her cell. "I heard about Zach, I'm sorry."

"Thanks." She said sadly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just…glad I got to know him, ya know?"

"Yeah." I said. I looked over at her sign that said, _0 days without an accident._ She must have switched the thirty to zero after what happened today. It made me feel sad.

"I've got something for you." I said. I took the picture I drew for her out from behind me. "I know horses are your favorite animal, so…" I handed her the drawing.

"Wow!" She said. "You drew this?"

"Yup."

"That's amazing, Abby!" Her eyes were wide. "Like seriously! It's so professional!" She came and gave me a hug. "Thank you."

Compliments make me uncomfortable so I began to change the subject. "Yeah, Jason brought me the art supplies."

"You mean…you actually asked for something?" She laughed.

 _What is with everyone?_

"Uh, no." I said. "He surprised me."

"Oh, that's nice." Beth said.

"Yeah." I said. So, speaking of Jason…we kissed."

"Oh my God! Really?" She said excitedly. "You have to tell me."

"There's not really anything to tell." I said sitting down on her bed. "We just kissed."

Beth had really come out of her shell lately.

"How was it?"

"Mmm…it was nice." I said, then giggled.

"So…"

"So, what?" I asked her.

"Are you guys like a thing now?"

"I would think so." I laughed.

I liked this. As I mentioned before, I didn't have a lot of girl friends growing up. I mainly hung around with guys. I can also say that, this is probably the first time that I have an actual "best friend." Like I've had close friends before, but I always wanted that friend who was always there, like the ones on TV shows and stuff. They're just always together. I never really had that before. Beth was like a sister to me, and I was enjoying our girl talk.

"Ugh." I said. "I feel kinda nauseous after eating that deer."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just think I'm gonna head to bed now, though." I stated.

"Okay, well if you want…I could watch Judith tomorrow morning again?"

I hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Beth said with glee. "I love looking after Judy."

"Well, if you really don't mind…that'd be cool. Thanks." I said.

"Yup, no problem."

"Alright, well see ya tomorrow then." I said, and left.

* * *

Later that night, I was laying in bed. I just could not sleep. I've been having trouble sleeping lately. I think it's because usually when I couldn't sleep, I would get up and start doing things, like mess around on the internet, go through stuff in my room, or listen to music or something. However, I can't do that here, obviously, and even if I could, it would disturb the others. And that's just not fair. So, I just lay awake and look at the ceiling.

I began to get into one of my moods. I started feel depressed.

 _I hate this._ I thought to myself.

* * *

The next day, I awoke to the sound of screaming. I quickly got up, grabbed my gun, and took off. It was coming from D-Block. There were walkers everywhere! How could they have gotten in?

I immediately started shooting them. My dad, Daryl, and Glenn were there too.

"Abby!" My dad yelled. "Get out and go outside!"

"No way!" I yelled, and continued to kill the walkers. As I was killing them, I noticed that they were our people! But what happened?

I started grabbing the children and collecting them in one cell.

"Just stay back!" I told them.

Daryl handed me Luke. I shot another walker as I was pushing him inside.

Eventually it all died down. Carol came to me and asked for Lizzie and Mika. Apparently, their father got bit. Those poor girls don't have anyone now.

Now that it was safe, I let the kids go to their parents. I went to find my dad.

He was upstairs with Daryl, Dr. S, and Bob.

"Are you alright?" I frantically asked my dad.

"I'm fine." He said. "What about you?" He grabbed my shoulders.

I just nodded. "What the hell happened?"

"We think it was a disease."

"But how?" I asked.

"Not sure." Dr. S said. "It could have been from the pigs. You said they were sick." He looked at my dad.

We found Patrick on the floor, dead. He must have started it. After briefly examining him, the doctor said the name of the disease, which I will never be able to pronounce, and explained what it does.

 _Lovely._ I thought.

As we were walking, a walker locked in a cell saw us and started banging on the door. My dad went to stab it. It was then that I was able to see its face.

"Wait!" I yelled to my dad, and he stopped. "That's Jason." I covered my mouth with my hand.

My dad gave me a sad look. Daryl put his hand on my head.

I just looked at the floor.

"I'll do it." I said pulling out my knife.

"You don't have to." Daryl stopped me.

I thought for a minute, and then walked towards it.

My dad stopped me. "Just let me." He said.

I thought for another minute, then slowly nodded my head.

I stood there sadly while they explained things.

"First things first," Dr. S began, "everyone in this room has been exposed, so try your best to avoid the ones who haven't."

"I'm gonna get a council meeting together." Daryl said to my dad.

"Okay, but what do we do in the meantime?" I asked no one in particular.

"You'll come outside with me." My dad said. "I'm gonna need some help, and I can't be around Carl, if you're up for it?"

I nodded. I can do that.

* * *

I was outside helping my dad with his farming stuff, while the others had their council meeting.

"You okay?" My dad asked me. "I know he was your friend and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "I promise." I was sad that that happened to him, but I honestly wasn't as sad as I thought I would be. Maybe because of everything that's going on.

Daryl came over to talk to us when the meeting was over.

"The doc says we gotta separate everyone." Daryl started. "Says the young ones need to go into quarantine because their most vulnerable."

My dad nodded. "I'll put Carl and Judith away."

"He's not going to be very happy about that." I said.

"Well, as long as they're safe." He said.

"Also, we need to put the ones who are sick away too." Daryl said.

"Wait, I thought it was just those people that died who were sick?"

"Nah, there's more people coughin." Daryl stated. "Like Karen."

"Karen?" I questioned. "She's always around the kids."

"Well, that's gonna have to change." My dad said.

I saw Glenn and Maggie and a few others struggling with the fence. The walkers were really gathering up.

"Dad, I'm gonna go help them." I suggested.

I'll let my dad and Daryl talk.

I grabbed a stick, and started stabbing the walkers up against the fence. More and more were pushing on it though, the fence was coming down.

Maggie yelled for my dad and Daryl, and we all started to kill walkers and support the fence. It was still coming down.

"Back away!" Glenn yelled to everyone.

"Are you seeing this?" Sasha said.

There were rats on the ground, parts of them were chewed off.

"Somebody's been feeding them." Tyreese said.

The fence was bending more and more.

"Daryl, get the truck." My dad said. "I know what to do."

* * *

Daryl drove and my dad had to use the pigs to lead the walkers away. It made me sad that they were dead, but I knew it was the only way. The walkers were coming away from the fence, and we all started to build it back up with logs. It would have to do for now.

Maggie talked to me from a distance. I was exposed, she was not.

"Beth will have to take over with Judith for now." Maggie stated. "It's best you stay away from her. I'll tell her."

I nodded.

I went to go lay down because I started to not feel so great. I used to get sick all the time though, so I didn't think it was a big deal or anything. I also decided not to mention it to anyone.

* * *

When I woke up, my throat was really dry and scratchy so I took a sip of the water beside my bed. I started coughing. It was one of those mini cough attacks. I still feel like crap though. When I looked up, I saw Daryl looking at me. He didn't say anything though, because Carol called him.

A little later, I saw Dr. S wrapping up my dad's hand.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Just had a little misunderstanding with Tyreese is all." My dad said.

"Well, what was all the yelling about?"

He hesitated, and let out a long sigh. "Someone killed Karen and David."

"What? How?" I yelled. "When? Why? Are they still here?"

"Calm down, Abby, it's gonna be okay." My dad said.

 _Not likley._

My dad briefly explained what happened. Apparently, someone set them on fire in an attempt to stop the virus, they're assuming.

"Who would do that?"

"That's what I'm gonna find out." My dad said.

* * *

I saw Tyreese outside digging a grave for Karen. He was digging really fast, he must be very angry. I approached him.

"I'm really sorry about Karen." He ignored me and kept digging.

"I also heard that Sasha has it now…but don't worry, we're gonna beat this thing." He still ignored me.

"Want some help?"

No." He snapped.

"I know you're angry, but at least calm down."

He stopped for a minute and looked at me. "When they're in the ground."

He's really angry. He's never like this. Maybe I should leave him alone.

* * *

Dr. S and Carol got everyone separated. There was a lot more people coming down with it. The little kids had to go into a separate area. Beth volunteered to take care of Judith. I was grateful to hear that. When this is all over, I'm going to have to tell her how much I appreciate her doing that. Carl was pissed, but my dad let him have his gun back so he could protect the other kids, so it helped a little.

The council had another meeting. Daryl and Michonne discussed going to find the medication we needed to stop this disease. Bob also volunteered. They wanted at least one more person. Even though I don't feel so good, I'm going to ask Daryl if I can go too.

I found him outside working on a car.

"Hey."

"Hey, shorty." He said. "Ya need something?"

"I was wondering if I could go with you guys to get the meds?"

He wiped his hands on his bandana, and looked at me.

When he didn't say anything, I said, "you need another person, right?"

"Yeah, but…I don't think your pop would want you goin out there."

"But it's safer to have more people." I stated.

"Don't worry, we've got it." He reassured me. "Maybe next time."

"Okay." I said a little disappointed.

He noticed and put his arm around my shoulders, and we started to walk inside. I like when he does that.

"Hey, did I hear ya coughin earlier?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah…I just choked on my water." I lied. I did feel a little stuffy though. "I heard Glenn has it now. Hope he'll be okay."

"Yeah. He'll tough it out." Daryl said. "He's a tough sum' bitch."

Once we were inside, Daryl said he was going to talk to Tyreese. See if he can convince him to go with them. I went to my cell.

* * *

I guess Daryl was able to convince Tyreese to go because they left shortly after.

I sat on my bed and tried to write in my notebook, but I couldn't. Something was bothering me. I had gotten more congested, and it was hard to breathe out of my nose. I began coughing too. I started to accept that I'm getting the sickness. I threw my notebook on the floor, and laid down. I laid there for only a few minutes, and it was like I could feel myself get a fever. Like I felt my body temperature change! I started coughing again.

 _I better go get Dr. S._ I thought.

I got up from the bed, and just fell straight down. I felt so weak all of a sudden. I got up, but I was so dizzy! I began coughing hysterically. I had to sit back down. I grabbed the water beside my bed, and drank some then poured the rest over my head because I was so hot.

I slowly stood up, and walked out onto the balcony.

"Dad!" I called.

I made my way down the stairs, practically coughing the whole time.

"Dad!" I called again.

I slowly walked outside, and found my dad talking to Carol.

"Dad!" I called.

They both came running over to me. I had my head down, leaning against the wall.

"Are you okay, Abby?" My dad asked frantically.

I slowly lifted my head up to meet his eyes. "I have it."

 **Hey, everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews and all! I just wanted to let y'all know that I won't be updating for awhile. I had the next chapter written, but I decided to change it. I think it will be better this way. Hopefully I'll have it done in the next week or so! However, if I don't, don't worry! I didn't forget about it! It may take sometime! Lol. Thanks! :D**


	14. Coffin

I was put away into quarantine just like all the other sick people. I was laying in my cell trying to get some rest. I don't know if I have ever been this sick before.

The next morning, my dad came to see me. We talked through the window. He looked like he was going to cry when he saw me.

"It's not as bad as it looks." I lied.

"I wish I could be in there with you."

"Trust me, no you don't."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, but you can't." I coughed. "You'll get sick too."

"You're going to be okay." He said. "Daryl and the others are getting the medicine."

"That place is pretty far, and they could run into trouble." I said in between coughs. "We don't know when they'll be back."

"But they will be. You just have to hang in there."

"We don't know that, and what if all the meds are gone?"

"Abigail, don't think like that." He scolded. "Like you said, we live for right now."

I sighed loudly and leaned my face on the glass.

"I'm going on a run with Carol." My dad stated. "There's something I need to take care of. I wanted to make sure you were safe first."

I nodded.

"Unless you what me to stay here with you?"

"No, it's okay. Do what you need to do, just be careful. That's not a request." I did my best to try and smile.

"I will." He said quietly. He put his hand on the glass, and I mimicked him, putting my hand in the same spot.

"Daddy, when…" I was cut off by my coughs. "When you get back, will you come back here?"

"Of course, baby girl." He said sadly. "You know I will."

I nodded. "Please be careful."

He nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." I coughed. "Tell Carl I love him too."

My dad sighed, but slowly nodded. He looked like he was about to cry. There _is_ a big chance that I won't make it.

* * *

A little later, the doctor came to see me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"About as good as I look." I said. "Whatever this is, it's got me beat."

"Just rest." He told me.

"If you need help with anything, just let me know." I said.

He smiled. "Still trying to help when you need the help."

"We can't just stop." I said.

"Well, I'll hold ya to it." He handed me a cup of tea. "For now, just rest."

I nodded, taking a sip of the tea. I grimaced; it wasn't warm enough for me. I like my tea to be really hot.

I tried resting some more, but I just couldn't stop coughing. _Damn these coughing spells._ I had one that was really bad; I leaned over my bed with my hair all in my face. I brushed it back with my fingers. It's gotten pretty long, it was now down to my shoulders. I don't like it. It gets in the way too much.

"Hey." I said to Glenn who was sitting on the ground outside his cell.

"Hey." He looked up at me. "You okay?"

"No." I tried to laugh. I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, me too." Glenn said. "They'll be back with the meds, we just have to hang in there."

"Yeah, that's what my dad said."

There was a brief pause.

"Hey, Glenn?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens if the doctor gets sick?"

He just looked at me, and put his hand on my shoulder. "We deal with it."

There was another brief pause.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you." He said. "What ever happened to your hat?"

I tired to think. "I can't remember."

"Karma." Glenn started to laugh, but then coughed. "For _my_ hat."

"That wasn't me though, it was Carl." I said. "He still has his hat." I coughed.

* * *

Glenn and I went to find Dr. S. Sasha was with him. The three of us helped him. We had to shove a tube down this one guy's throat, and pump air into his lungs.

"Just keep doing that." Dr. S said to Sasha. "If you get tired then pass it on to Abby or Glenn." He walked away to go help more patients.

After a while, I said, "wanna hear a joke?"

"Sure." Glenn said. Sasha just looked at me.

"Why did the vampire go to the doctors?" I coughed.

No one replied.

"He was coffin." I said.

Sasha gave me a funny look, but let out a little laugh.

"So lame." Glenn said, then laughed.

I guess we all were a little out of it.

* * *

I went to go talk to Lizzie who I saw sitting in her cell. I had no idea, until right now, that she was sick.

"Hey, I didn't even know you were in here." I said to her.

"Wish I wasn't." She said sadly.

"Yeah…we'll feel better." I said. "Daryl and the others will be back soon."

"Yeah, unless they're dead." She looked up at me.

I was a little taken aback. "No, don't say that. They're fine. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried." She said jumping off her bed. "Hey, can we play that game again?"

I hesitated. "We don't have enough people."

"Oh." She looked disappointed.

"We can play when everyone is better." I stated.

"But what if we don't get better?" She said nonchalantly. "What if everyone dies?"

I sighed. "Lizzie…that's not gonna happen."

"But how do you know though?"

"I don't…just don't think like that."

She walked closer to me. "This morning, Carol told me that she was going on a run with your dad. It's been a while since then." She started. "Your dad could be dead right now."

"Lizzie, stop it!" I yelled. I was surprised that I yelled at her. I started to cough. She looked a little frightened. "Don't say that." I said calmer.

"Abby." Dr. S called. "Your dad is back. He wants to see you."

I looked back at Lizzie who was giving me an almost dirty look. Then, she ran off.

I still wonder about that girl

* * *

I was back at the window with my dad.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm supposed to ask you that." He smiled.

"More people died." I stated. "They're taking them outside and burning them. That's what it's come to."

My dad looked like he didn't know what to say.

I looked at him very seriously and shook my head. "I don't think they're going to find the cure."

"Abigail…"

"Even if they do, I don't think they'll make it in time."

"Baby, please…don't give up. Don't lose hope."

"You haven't seen it yet, daddy." I started. "People are choking on their own blood."

He sighed and put his head down.

"I don't wanna die like that." I cried.

"You won't!" My dad said.

"You don't know that." I let the tears fall. "I don't want to die like that. I don't wanna." I put my forehead to the glass, and sobbed.

"Baby…look at me." He said softly. I picked my head up. "You're gonna be fine, I know you will. You're strong. You just have to hold on a little more, okay? Just a little more."

I wiped my tears away, and got myself together.

"You can do that, right?" My dad said.

"Yes." I sniffed.

* * *

My dad ordered me to get some rest, so that's what I did. Well, I should say tried to.

I heard screaming. I looked out and saw a walker on top of Lizzie. I went to help her, but fell right down.

"Dr. S!" I called, and started coughing. I coughed up a little bit of blood. _Oh no._

Then, my nose started bleeding pretty hard.

I looked up, and saw Dr. S. He killed the walker on Lizzie.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, handing me a handkerchief.

"Yeah, just go help them." I said.

Dr. S ran to help Glenn.

I just held the cloth up to my nose. It was bleeding pretty bad. I started to feel faint, so I just laid right there on the floor.

* * *

I had no idea how much time had passed. All I know is, I looked up and saw my dad. I wanted to ask him what he was doing in here, but I couldn't.

He lifted me off the floor, and put me on the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" I finally asked him.

He held up a bottle of medication. "They just got back."

* * *

The next day, my dad stayed with me for a while.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"A lot better." I replied. "So, I never asked, what happened on your run yesterday? Oh, is Carol okay?"

He gave me a strange look. It seemed like he was hiding something.

"What happened?"

He cleared his throat. "She's alright, but…she's not here."

I sat up quickly, which made me a little dizzy. "Dad…what's going on?"

He sat there with his eyes cast down.

"Tell me." I urged him.

"It was her." He finally spoke. "Carol killed Karen and David."

I was so shocked. I didn't even know what to say.

"I couldn't have her here." He stated. "Not with you, Carl, and Judith."

I just looked at him.

"You really sent her away?" I quietly said.

He squinted at me. "Would you have let her stay?"

"I don't know. I mean…I don't think I could have."

He nodded. "You could. You've done harder things."

I sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

He put his arm around me, and kissed my forehead.

"Well, I better go find your brother so we can get started." My dad said.

"I'll come too." I said.

"No, just rest a little more. It would make me feel better."

"Oh, okay." I said a little disappointed.

Then, he did something that he hasn't done for a long time. He grabbed my face, and kissed my cheek a bunch of times. It made me laugh.

"Dad." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just glad you're okay, sweetheart." He smiled.

I'm glad to see him happy. He hasn't been for a while. It sort of gave me some hope, maybe now that everything is slowly going back to normal, we can live lives here.

* * *

I was laying in bed in my cell trying to draw something. I wanted to do something for Daryl since he brought back the medication that saved my life, along with others. I started drawing a forest. Daryl likes the woods so much, maybe he'll like it.

Suddenly, I heard the loudest explosion. I froze for a minute in shock, then got up and looked out from my cell. I saw Maggie.

"What's going on?" I yelled. I got a little dizzy from getting up so fast, and stumbled.

"I don't know!" She said. "Just stay here! Stay with Glenn!" She ran out. I went to Glenn's cell.

"What's going on?" I said to him.

"I don't know." He said weakly.

"You still seem pretty sick." I said.

"So do you."

"Yeah, but you seem worse." I suddenly got really dizzy again, and stumbled.

Glenn grabbed my arm, and told me to sit down. I did.

"What do you think is going on out there?"

"I have no idea." Glenn said. "Just stay here."

"I just wish I could see." I said trying to look out the window. "The curiosity is killing me."

All of sudden we could hear tons of gunfire and people yelling.

"Get down!" Glenn yelled to me.

"Oh my God! What the hell is going on?" I yelled.

Maggie appeared, and told us we had to go. She helped Glenn up.

"What's going on?" I yelled for the millionth time.

"It's the Governor, he's come back!" Maggie said.

"What?" I was in shock.

"We need to get to the bus!" Maggie stated.

"Where's Judith?" I said. "I need to find her!" I started to run off. Maggie was yelling for me to come back, but I ignored her. I needed to find my baby sister.

I looked all over for Judith, but couldn't find her. Hopefully, someone already did and took her to safety. The gunfire has kind of died down.

"Abby!"

I turned to see Beth.

"Beth, have you seen Judith?" I was frantic.

"No, but we gotta leave now!" She grabbed my arm, and we ran to the exit.

Once we got outside, I stopped her.

"Wait, where's my dad and brother?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry, we gotta g-…Abby wait!" Beth yelled to me as I ran away.


	15. Smaller But Stronger

It's been a few days since the attack at the prison. I have been alone the entire time. After running away from Beth, I turned around just in time and saw her and Daryl run off. I thought about just running after them, but I couldn't. I needed to find my dad and brother.

I briefly searched the area, but there was no sign of them. It had become unsafe, and I knew I had to get away from there. If they were still alive, I knew they would have done the same.

I ran into the woods after that, and wandered around for hours. I couldn't find anyone, and I was beginning to lose hope.

So, here I sit, in the middle of the woods next to a little campfire. Alone.

I never thought it would come to this. However, I was too mad to be scared. Soon after, my anger turned into…well, nothing really. I just felt so numb. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I could survive on my own. I didn't know if I even wanted to. For all I knew, my whole family was gone. The only ones I saw escape were Daryl and Beth. I hope wherever they are, they're safe.

I wish someone would find me. Anyone. I hate the loneliness.

Just then, I heard bustling in the leaves. I immediately grabbed my gun, forgetting that it had no bullets in it. So, I stood my ground with my knife ready.

I heard the all too familiar sound of groaning as a walker came out at me. I easily killed it.

I sighed and looked up at the moon. That's when I heard more groaning. Another walker came out from the darkness. I went to kill it, but then another emerged. And another! More were coming! I couldn't do this on my own, and so, I started running. It was about all I could do. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. It reminded me of the night Sophia went missing, and I was alone in the woods. That seemed so long ago.

I leaned against a tree and caught my breath. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was starting to get light out.

I didn't want to be in the woods anymore. I needed out, so I continued until I felt my feet hit train tracks.

I gave myself some time before I calmed down a little, then I started walking.

* * *

It had gotten a little lighter out, and I came across a sign. It read: _Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive._ Below that, there was map that led to a place called Terminus.

I thought about it, and weighted the situation. If anyone survived, they would probably go there. I don't know though, it's so hard to trust people nowadays, especially after what just happened with the prison.

I decided to just go and have a look around, and if it seemed sketchy, then I wouldn't go in.

Suddenly, I heard a gunshot. It was close. I became immediately alarmed, and started running again. I ran down the tracks for a long time. I thought I heard something behind me, so I ran into the woods, but stayed on the same path. I made like a giant U-shape, and went back onto the tracks, where I ran right into a person.

I fell backwards hard onto the ground. When I looked up, I don't think I've ever been more surprised in my life!

"Tyreese!" I yelled, and hugged him. He smiled at me, but it wasn't like his usual smiles. It seemed empty.

Then I heard another voice, and looked over.

"Carol?" I questioned. "JUDITH?"

Carol was holding my baby sister! She was safe! I quickly ran to them, and took Judy and held her close to me. I'm so glad she's safe.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them.

"No." Carol said.

I looked at Tyreese, and he gave me a sort of sad smile. I guess it was a stupid question.

"Did…did either of you see my dad?"

They didn't say anything just sadly shook their heads no.

I took a deep breath, and told myself not to worry. That doesn't mean he's dead.

"What about you?" Tyreese said. "Are you with anyone? Did you see Sasha?"

"No." I said. "I've been alone this whole time." I put my down, then looked back at them. "I'm so glad I found you guys."

I said it, and I meant it.

* * *

Carol and Tyreese filled me in on what they knew. Apparently, Tyreese escaped with Lizzie and Mika, who had Judith, then Carol met up with them shortly after.

I wandered what happened to the girls, but I was afraid to ask. I knew what happened out here, especially to children. I told them about watching Daryl and Beth run off together.

Also, they had seen the signs too, and were headed to this Terminus place whenever I ran into them.

I was happy to be with them. However, there was something that was worrying me. I would have to talk with Carol about it when I had the chance.

* * *

We talked briefly while making our journey.

"Thanks so much for saving her." I said to Tyreese.

"It's what we do." He replied with a small smile.

"It's a good thing Carol found you guys." I said. "I mean…protecting a baby out here is one thing, but with two little girls." I laughed and rolled my eyes. Then, I could have kicked myself.

 _Why would you say that, you idiot?!_

I glanced at him, and there was a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I didn't mean…"

He just nodded.

"I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay." He said. "I just don't wanna talk about it. I can't."

I nodded, and that was the end of it.

* * *

Later on, we stopped to take a break.

"How much farther?" I asked.

"To Terminus?" Tyreese asked.

"No, to Mexico!" I said sarcastically, which actually made him let out a little laugh. I always liked Tyreese.

"Won't be long now. We should be there long before sundown." He stated.

"I'm going to go look for water." Carol informed.

This may be my only chance to talk to her…alone.

"I'll come with." I said handing Judith to Tyreese.

* * *

"Find anything?" I asked Carol.

"No." She sighed. "Everywhere is too dry."

"It hasn't rained in days." I looked at the sky. We still had plenty of daylight left, but I was anxious to get to Terminus. I needed to know if my family was alive.

"We should head back." I suggested.

Neither of us spoke as we walked back to where Tyreese was. I wanted so badly to ask Carol, but I was nervous.

"Abby, you came with me for a reason." Carol said, making me give her a surprised look. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Is there something you want to say? Just say it."

I was a little taken aback at first, but then I stopped in front of her.

"Does Tyreese know?" I said.

She gave me a weird look.

"My dad told me." I stated.

"Of course he did." She said, and continued walking.

"Yeah, of course he did." I repeated. "Does Tyreese know? Does he know that you were the one who killed Karen and David? His wife?"

She hesitated, then said, "Yeah, he knows."

"So, everything is okay?"

She stopped, and looked at me.

"No, Abby, everything's not okay. It's just the way it is." She continued walking again.

"It doesn't have to be though." I said.

"Tah."

"It doesn't." I said again.

* * *

The three of us kept walking. We seriously could not get there fast enough. The not knowing was silently killing me. That, and these damn shoes. My feet hurt worse than walking around in an amusement park all day. Maybe I'll be able to find some new boots along the way.

We saw a walker, and Tyreese took Judith from Carol saying, "I can't. Not yet."

"You're gonna have to." Carol stated.

"I got it." I said.

I went over and stabbed it in the head. When I looked up on the small hillside, there were a lot more of them.

"More." I said, and the three of us quickly got away.

Up ahead, we could see a small shed and a man. It looked as though he was talking into a walky. As we got closer, we were able to make out what he was saying.

"I knew that chick with the sword was bad news." He said. "Tell 'em I want the kids hat once they bleed him out."

"Take your finger off the button, and don't move." Carol pointed her gun at the back of his head.

He obliged.

"Look, I'm from a place." He said. "Y'all can be safe."

"Shut up." Tyreese said.

"Okay." The guy said.

 _What a coward._

"We're friends with the chick with the sword and the kid in the hat." I stated.

* * *

"We only have the kid and the woman with the sword."

"Oh, really?" I said. We tied the guy up in the shed.

"Look, your friends attacked us first. We're just holding them." He said.

"I don't believe you." Carol stated. She gathered up his supplies and weapons.

"Tyreese, you stay here with Judith." Carol said. "Abby, come with me."

Tyreese stopped Carol and whispered to her, "How you gonna do this?"

"I'm gonna kill people." Carol stated.

* * *

Carol and I went up a fence, where we could see Terminus. While on the look out, we saw some guys pull my dad, Daryl, Glenn, and Bob out of a train car, tie them up, and take them into a building!

"What the hell?" I said. "We gotta do something!"

"I am." Carol said. "Here." She handed me a sniper rifle. "You have better aim than me. Try to hit that tank."

I didn't even question her, I just did what she told me. I missed it the first time, but got it the next. The fumes were spraying out.

Then, Carol lit a firecracker. "Cover your ears."

I did as it went off and made a big explosion when it got near the fumes.

"That was badass!" I said.

I saw Carol smirk before handing me one of her guns. "Here, take it. I need you to stay here."

"What? No way!" I said. "You can't go in there alone. Let me help."

"No. I need you here in case any of them run." She stated. "And if they do, don't hesitate."

"I won't." I wanted to go with Carol, but I understood where she was coming from. "Be careful." I told her.

* * *

Not long after Carol went into Terminus, I heard a lot of yelling and gunshots. I couldn't see anything though. All I could do was wait. I hate this. It makes me feel so helpless.

Finally, Carol came back and got me. She had a crossbow.

"Is that Daryl's?" I asked her.

"They had it in a storage room." She briefly scanned the area. "Come on, we gotta find your dad and the others."

I can't wait to see my dad's reaction when he sees us.

We wandered into the woods in search of them.

"There!" I said pointing at a person. Then, more of them could be seen.

We kind of just popped out of nowhere. Daryl spotted us first. He ran to Carol and hugged her. My dad ran to me. He hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. Then, he kissed my forehead. He held onto me like as if saying, "I'll never lose you again." When he finally let go of me, I saw Carl standing next to him. I gave him the biggest hug.

"Oh my God, what happened?" I said to him. "You're taller than me now."

The three of us laughed, and my dad put his arms around us.

"Did you do that?" My dad asked Carol.

She nodded.

He hugged Carol, and thanked her.

"You have to come with us!" I said to them. "That's not it!"

* * *

We got back to the shed where Tyreese was. He came outside with Judith, and my dad, Carl and I ran to her. My dad scooped her up, and held her close. Sasha ran to Tyreese.

I remember thinking this is one of the happiest moments of my life.

Later that night, we were all gathered around in the woods. Daryl and Carol were on watch.

My dad pulled me aside to talk.

"How were things for you getting here?" He asked me. "You know? After the prison?"

I looked away from him, over at Carl holding Judith. "I was alone for most of it." I admitted. I looked back at him. "I looked around for you and Carl…and Judith for as long as I could, but couldn't find you. I didn't mean to leave without you, I just…"

"It's a good thing you did." He said. "You might not be here right now if you didn't."

I nodded. "Anyway…I ran into Tyreese and Carol after sometime. I literally ran into 'em." I laughed. Then, my smiled faded. "Being alone was awful. I never want that to happen again."

"Well, you're here now. With us."

I looked up and around at everyone. It was the first time I noticed that there were people with us that I didn't know.

"Uh, yeah. Who exactly is _us_?" I said. "Dad, who are those people?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart." He apologized. "You haven't officially met everyone."

He put his arm around me, and guided me over to them.

"Abby, this is Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, and Tara." My dad said.

We said our "hellos" to each other.

Abraham was really tall with red hair. He was kind of intimidating at first, but I had a feeling that he meant well.

Rosita seems cool, but she has a little bit of an attitude and I don't typically like people like that.

Eugene was nice, but really strange. He's like a mega nerd or something.

Last but not least was Tara. I think I liked her the best out of the four of them. She was definitely the friendliest. I had a feeling that her and I would become good friends.

"Eugene claims he knows how to stop all this." My dad said.

"Seriously?" I was so shocked. "Like how, though?"

"You're wasting your time." Tara said. "He won't tell any of us."

"Why?" I asked Eugene directly.

"It's classified." Was all he said.

"Oh…okay?" I said.

 _Wow, what a weirdo._

I hated how long my hair is getting. I asked Rosita or Tara if either of them had a hair band. Thankfully, one of them did, and I pulled my hair up immediately.

 _Ahh so much better._

I briefly looked around again, and that's when I noticed that Beth wasn't there. My last memory of her is watching her run off with Daryl.

"Where's Beth?" I asked my dad.

He got a serious look in his eye and said, "Daryl said someone took her."

My eyes went wide.

"Someone in a black car with a white cross painted on it."

"What? H-how?" I stammered.

"It's okay, Abby, don't panic. She's still alive." My dad tried to reassure me.

"But how could you know that?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't…"

* * *

The next day, we were wandering through the woods when we heard someone yelling for help. It sounded like a man.

We found a guy on top of a rock. He was dressed like a priest. There were walkers around him. We quickly killed them, and then he stepped down from the rock.

"You okay?" My dad asked him.

The man turned his head and puked.

After he recovered a bit, he thanked us and told us his name was Gabriel.

My dad did his usual interrogation to people we just meet, and then Gabriel led us to his church.

My dad was having a brief discussion with him on the way there. I wasn't really paying attention to most of it. I remember Gabriel saying, "Maybe I'm lying. Maybe there's no church ahead at all, and I'm just leading you into a trap so I can steal all your squirrels." Then, he turned around and smiled. My dad gave him a wary look. I can tell he still doesn't trust him.

"Members of my flock had often told me that my sense of humor is much desired." Gabriel said.

"It does." Daryl reassured him.

Daryl seemed different. Like good different.

My dad and a few others went into the church to check around before we all went in. It had to be safe. I mean…it was a church.

* * *

We all got settled in, and talked and made plans to start scavenging.

Gabriel took my dad, Michonne, Sasha, and Bob to a food bank that was overrun to see if they could get some food. Glenn, Maggie, and Tara went looking for any supplies they could muster. Also, Daryl and Carol went looking for water. That left the rest of us here. Abraham's little group was outside fixing up a short bus that the priest said we could have.

Tyreese had Judith, so that gave Carl and I some time to spend together. We caught up with each other, and made small talk. My dad had given both of us a lecture about it being dangerous out here, and that you can't trust anyone. He told us to always stay together, and watch each other's backs.

"Where are you going?" I said to Carl who was headed towards the door.

"Just outside."

I gave him a look. "Don't leave the vicinity. Remember what dad said." I warned him.

"Yeah, yeah." Was all he said.

* * *

Tyreese and I took Judith into the bathroom to change her.

"What do you think of him?" I said as I put a fresh diaper on Judy. "The priest?"

"I don't know yet." He replied.

"I think he seems nice, but that doesn't mean he's good. You never know."

"Well, we gonna give him the benefit of the doubt first." Tyreese said. "He hasn't done anything so far."

"Yeah." I sighed. "And the new people? What do you think about them?"

"Seem nice enough. They helped us."

"Yeah, they seem alright." I nodded. "That Rosita girl is like really pretty. I wish I looked like her."

"You're already pretty." Tyreese said.

"No, I'm not." I shook my head. "I'll never be pretty like her or Maggie or Sasha."

"Stop that." He said picking up Judith. " _You_ are beautiful. Y'all are beautiful in your own way."

"You really think so?"

"Trust me." He smiled at me.

"Thanks, Tyreese." I gave him a big hug.

* * *

A little later, everybody came back with food, water, and some other things.

We had a nice little get together while we ate.

Abraham made a little speech about going to Washington D.C to save the world. With a little convincing, my dad finally agreed. So it was settled, tomorrow morning we would head to D.C.

I watched Carol slip outside when no one was looking. She looked a little uncomfortable while we were eating. I was a little concerned for her, so I went outside after her.

I found her by a car, she was loading some supplies into the trunk.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped when I spoke. She gave me a weird look, and then replied, "I don't know."

Suddenly, a walker emerged from the bushes, and I killed it. Then, Daryl was there.

"What are y'all doin?" He asked surprised.

Carol didn't speak, so I did. "Well, I came out to see what _she_ was doing, and she said she doesn't know, so…"

"Come on." Daryl said to us.

Just then, we heard a car approaching, so we ducked down behind our car. When it passed, Daryl run up to get a look. He came running back, and broke the taillights with his crossbow.

"What are you doing?" Carol yelled.

"They got Beth!" Daryl said.

"Come on, get in!" Then, he got in on the drivers side. Carol got in too.

"Come on, Abigail!"

"Wait, really?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, hurry!" Daryl yelled.

I was so surprised. I thought he would have told me to go back inside with everyone else. I finally get to go on a run! And not just any run, a MISSION!

I quickly hopped inside, and the three of us followed the black car with the white cross painted on it.

 **Hey, guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try to update sooner! :D Well, I hope you liked this** **chapter** **! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	16. Crushin' and Scrubbin'

"She ran out ahead of me, and I don't know. She was just gone." Daryl said as we were following the car in front of us. It was really hard to see without headlights, so it was super dark.

"Did you save her?" Carol asked Daryl.

"She's tough." He replied. "She saved herself."

I was beginning to feel a little out of place, like maybe I should have just went back inside the church. That way, I could have told my dad and the others what Carol and Daryl were doing.

"Ya fall asleep back there?"

"What?" I said. "Oh no."

"I don't think I've ever heard you this quiet." Daryl said again.

I didn't know what I should say, so I just let out a little laugh.

* * *

We continued to follow the car, which took us to downtown Atlanta, when finally it stopped. Daryl turned the car off just as they did. The car opened, and a man dressed as a cop got out.

"Is that a cop?" I said.

"Looks like it." Carol said.

He was doing something, but it was too hard to see in the dark. All of a sudden, we heard a loud thud on my side of the car. It was just a walker, but it scared the shit out of me. Finally, the cop got back in his car and started driving again.

Daryl turned the key, but the car wouldn't start.

"Oh shit." Daryl said. "Tanks tapped."

"We'll have to go find another car." I suggested.

"Not right now. It's too dark." Carol said. "I know a place we can go."

I put my window down, and stabbed the walker in the head.

 _This is going to be an awkward night._

* * *

Daryl picked a lock of a building, and then we went inside before more walkers came.

We quickly looked around. It was safe.

We went up the stairs into one of the rooms.

"You used to work here or somethin?" Daryl asked Carol.

"Somethin." Carol replied.

"You came here?" I asked.

She never replied, but I knew the answer.

* * *

We picked a room upstairs, and locked up.

There was a couch and bunk beds. I offered to sleep on the couch, and left the beds for Carol and Daryl.

"I'll take the top bunk." Carol said. "That one seems more your style."

The top one had some stuffed animals on it. Daryl let out a short laugh at Carol's comment.

"I'll take first watch." Carol said.

Daryl, who was sitting on his bed, and I looked up at Carol.

"It's locked up pretty tight." I said.

"I know." Carol stated.

"So, we're good then." Daryl said.

"I don't mind, I'll take first watch." Carol repeated.

Daryl looked over at me. I just shrugged.

"Suite yourself." He finally said.

* * *

"My dad's gonna wonder where we went." I said after sometime. I think I just said it to be saying something.

"Yeah, hopefully he's not too worried." Daryl said. "Maybe I should have sent ya back inside. I don't think he'll appreciate me kidnappin ya."

I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't kidnap me, I came with you, and it's not like you're a stranger."

"Yeah, well…just don't wander away. He'll never forgive me if somethin' happens to ya."

I rolled my eyes for the second time. _Yes dad._

Carol was quiet the whole time. She walked to the window, and absentmindedly looked out.

"Why don't you say what's on your mind?" Daryl said to her.

I think he's worried about her.

"I don't think we get to save people anymore." Carol said quietly.

"We saved the priest." I said.

"That's different." She said.

"Then, why you here?" Daryl asked.

"I'm trying."

There was a brief silence, then we heard something go _bump._

Daryl shot up in alert mode. We all moved towards the door.

"Stay here." Daryl pointed at me.

I didn't argue, just backed up out of their way.

They came back a few minutes later saying it was just a walker. Carol looked bothered though. I wonder what's going on with her. She hasn't been herself lately.

We all decided to just turn in after that.

* * *

I was having a hard time trying to get to sleep. I listened to Carol's light breathing and Daryl's loud snoring. There was a clock ticking in the distance that was literally driving me insane. I can't sleep with any kind of sound. I rolled over and put the pillow over my head. What am I doing here? I thought.

I looked over at them sleeping.

 _Aww, Daryl looks so cute when he's asleep._

* * *

I tried thinking about my dad and the others. I hope they're not too worried. I hope they're all okay! Oh no! What if something happens to them?

My heart started pounding.

What if they're all dead right now? And what about poor Beth? What if these people are really bad? What if they've done horrible things to her?

I was breathing really heavy now.

 _I got to get out of here!_

* * *

I'm standing out on the street in front of the building we were in. I actually have no memory of coming out here. I must have been in full panic mode! Well, at least I'm calm now.

I turned to go back inside, when everything went black…

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I swear I was dreaming. I was in a hospital room! But how? My head hurt something awful. I felt a bandage where the pain was. Where did that come from?

I looked around frantically. How did I get here? Where's Daryl and Carol?

I looked out the window. It was light outside. Above me was a clock. It's still early.

I heard footsteps outside my room that were coming closer.

 _Oh fuck! Oh shit!_

I quickly looked for something I could use as a weapon. Both my gun and knife were missing. Along with my clothes. I was in a hospital gown.

I picked up the tray that was on the bed side table just in time as the door opened. Two guys dressed as cops and a doctor were there.

"Who are you?" I yelled. "Where the fuck am I?"

"Put it down!" They yelled with their guns up.

I guess I must have hit my head really hard because I took a step closer.

"You don't want to do this." The doctor said calmly. "Just put it down."

I sighed and threw the tray behind me.

Suddenly, both cops were coming at me, and trying to pin me down.

"What the fuck? Get me off me!" I screamed.

"You better settle down, little girl." One of them said. "There's a lot of bad that can happen to you."

"Enough you two!"

I looked up and saw a female cop standing in the doorway.

"Get out both of you." She said.

They gave me a dirty look then left the room.

 _What the hell is going on?_

"I'm Dawn." The lady said. "Can you tell me your name?"

I thought for a minute. What could it hurt? And I need answers.

"Abby." I replied.

She sighed. "Abby, you were in an accident and hit your head, my officers brought you in late last night…"

"Like shit I was!" I spat. "Your officers knocked me out, and kidnapped me!"

She looked taken aback.

"If they wouldn't have brought you here, you would have died." She stated. "They put their lives on the line to save you. So, you owe us."

 _Is she delusional?_

I was about to say something, but decided otherwise.

"Here take these." The doctor finally spoke. He handed me two Tylenol, then went to check my head. I backed away at first but then I just let him.

"Looks to be alright." He said. Then, he handed me a pair of scrubs.

"Put these on. Come out when you're ready." He said.

With that, they both left.

 _What the hell is this place?_

* * *

I walked down the hall, and saw a black kid around my age mopping the floor. He was also in scrubs.

He looked up when he saw me.

"Hey, you're the new girl?" He said.

"…"

"Sorry, my names' Noah."

"Abby." Was all I said. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but for some reason it was like I couldn't form words.

"Have you met Dawn yet?"

I nodded.

"She's not exactly a charmer, but…she's better than some of the other authorities here."

I shook my head. "Cool." I replied.

 _What is wrong with you? Speak!_

"So, I could, uh…show you around if you'd like?" He asked.

I looked passed him as I heard screaming somewhere. It sounded like a woman. I was lost in thought for a moment. That's when I finally found my voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Look, you seem nice, but I need to get the hell out of here!" I said to Noah. "I'm not supposed to be here!"

He gave me a sad look. "Neither am I."

He went back to his mopping.

"You sounded just like my friend when you said that." Noah said. "They brought her here just a few days ago. She's about the same age as you."

A thought popped into my head, and I remembered the sole reason of why we were in Atlanta in the first place.

"Beth?"

He stopped mopping, and looked at me.

"Wait, is her name Beth?" I said.

* * *

I followed Noah as he took me down a hallway. At the end was an elevator. There was a blonde girl sitting at the edge of it.

"I thought you'd be here." Noah said.

She slightly turned her head in our direction, but it was enough for me to tell it was her!

"Beth!" I said.

She turned abruptly, and looked at me wide eyed.

"Abby?"

She quickly got up, and we ran to each other. We hugged each other so tight. I'm so happy she's alright.

We let go of each other and that's when the questions came flowing.

"How did you get here? Are you alright? Are you with anyone?"

"I'm fine." I laughed. "I was looking for you. Daryl, Carol, and I."

"They're both okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…well, the last time I was with them they were."

"What about Maggie? Was she with you?"

"She's fine. My dad and the others are back at a church just outside the city. Waiting for us."

She looked happy, but then her smile faded.

Beth briefly described what it was like here, and how she ended up there.

"We need to get out of here." She said quietly.

"Yeah, no shit." I rolled my eyes.

"How, though?" Noah said.

I looked around and saw two cops talking in the distance. They weren't paying any mind to us. Then, I glanced at the elevator behind me. I walked over to it, and looked down inside. There were tons of dead bodies down there. It was a way out, really far down though.

"Guys," I said, "I got an idea."

* * *

After we discussed the plan, the three of us went our separate ways. We were to meet back here once our jobs were done.

Beth went to sneak into Dawn's office to get a key, Noah was in the laundry room gathering as many sheets as he could possibly find, and I was out looking for anything we could use as weapons.

The only thing I was able to find were a pair of scissors that were hidden in a nurses old station. I thought about trying to get a gun from one of them cops, but it was just too risky.

I was back at the elevator first, then Noah. Where was Beth? She was taking too long. We need to do this now while everyone is distracted. I hope she didn't get caught.

Just as I had that thought. I saw Beth coming towards us with a small smile on her face.

"Better late than never." I said to her. "What took so long?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She said, and lifted her shirt just enough that I could see a gun tucked in her pants.

My eyes went wide. How did she…

Screaming erupted down the hall followed by gunshots.

Beth grinned at me.

"Badass." I said.

* * *

After lowering Beth and I down the elevator shaft with the sheets tied together, Noah started to make his way down. About halfway down, the sheets ripped and he fell on the ground in front of us.

"My ankle!" He yelled.

 _Shit! Why now?_

"Can you walk on it? I said.

He got up. "I think so."

We made our way out through the basement. Beth and I killed the few walkers that were still alive down there.

We opened the door to outside, and took off. We ran towards the fence, which was the only exit. There were some walkers around, I killed them with my scissors(I told Beth to save the bullets) but there were more of them coming. We had to be quick and squeeze passed them.

Noah went in front of me after I struggled to kill a walker, Beth was behind me.

I turned around, and saw some of the cops coming.

"Hurry!" I yelled.

Suddenly, it was like this whole thing was in slow motion. Noah was able to squeeze through the fence. A cop came right at me as I pushed a walker towards him. I took my chances and ran right out of the fence.

We kept running until we were far enough away. We stopped to catch our breath. That's when I noticed that Beth wasn't behind me.

"Oh shit! Where's Beth?" I said.

"They must have got her." Noah said while panting.

"They won't kill her, will they?"

"No, she'll be fine."

I started to panic, but then relief set in.

 _We'll get her back._

"We have to find Daryl and Carol." I said while running.

"Who?"

"My people." I said. "The last time I saw them we were at a shelter, for kids and mothers. I don't know exactly how to get back there though."

"Well, don't look at me, I'm not from here." Noah said.

I sighed. "Come on! This way!"

* * *

I saw a building that looked familiar.

"I think I remember this." We ran around the building, and I saw the shelter.

"Yes! This is it!" I yelled. "Come on!"

We ran inside, and up to the room we were in, but…they weren't there.

My shoulders slumped.

 _Oh no. Now what?_

"This was my only lead." I said disappointed. I sat down on the couch.

"They have to be around here somewhere." Noah said.

"Or they could've went back to that church. Damnit!" I threw the pillow at the wall.

I thought for a minute before getting back up.

"Come on!" I said.

* * *

We searched every building that was ahead of us, but still no Daryl and Carol. We were able to find a change of clothes though. I was happy to get out of those stupid scrubs.

"That was kinda weird being chased by cops." Noah laughed.

"Ha. Just like old times." I said.

He gave me a questioning look that I ignored.

We ran up a street and I saw something in the road on fire. There were walkers around it.

"Do you see that?" I asked Noah. "That could have been them!"

We ran quietly passed the walkers and into a car garage. If they're not in here, then this is it. We'll just go back to the church then.

Once we were inside the building, Noah and I split up.

* * *

I checked the rooms on my half, but still didn't find them. I was beginning to lose hope. I began my way back to Noah.

"Why were you spyin' on us?"

I heard a voice yell. That was definitely Daryl!

 _Uh oh!_

I ran into the direction the voice came from.

"I'm know your friend!" Noah yelled.

"Bullshit." Daryl said.

I could see from down the hall. Noah was trapped under a book shelf, and there was a walker about to get him!

Carol and Daryl were just standing there.

"No!" I yelled, and ran to them.

"Abby?" Daryl gave me a weird look. "What the hell?"

He reached for me, but I ran passed him and stabbed the walker with my scissors.

"It's okay! He's with me!" I said.

Daryl helped me lift the shelf off of Noah. We dropped it down hard once he was out.

Daryl grabbed my arm and made me look at him.

"What the hell is going on? Where were you?" He looked pissed, and I mean pissed!

It was kind of sexy. _Wait, what did I just say?_

Noah and I quickly explained the situation, and that Beth was still back at the hospital.

"Is she alright?" Daryl asked surprised.

"Yeah, she's fine, but we need to get her out of there as soon as possible."

Daryl nodded as if in thought then he looked at me, and narrowed his eyes.

"I wanna talk to ya." He said grabbing my wrist, and pulling me into another room.

"Why would you leave like that?" He said.

"I-I don't know." I looked into his eyes. I never realized how attractive he is. _Yeah right, yes you did, girl. Wait, what? Again?_

"You don't know?" He raised his voice. "You best tell me what happened."

I swallowed hard. "Okay, um…I couldn't sleep and then I had like…a panic attack. I must have ran outside not thinking clearly, and the next thing I knew I was in a that hospital. I'm sorry, really." I finished.

He still looked angry, but eased up a bit. Then sighed.

"You can't just leave like that. We were worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry." I apologized again.

"Just…don't ever do that again, ya hear me?"

I nodded. "Yes." I put my head down.

I felt guilty for making them worry, and a little embarrassed that Daryl was scolding me like I was a little kid. Then again…it kind of turned me on in a way.

 _Oh my gosh! Really, Abby? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crushing on Daryl now? I quickly shook the thought._

 _"_ Hey, c'mere." Daryl said.

I walked closer to him.

"You have panic attacks a lot?" He asked concerned.

I was a little taken aback by his question.

"Uhh…sometimes?" I stretched the word out. "I used to have them before…all this, but they stopped. I guess they're back now…"

"Well, you should have woke me up or Carol."He put his arm around me.

 _Oh!_

We started walking back to Noah and Carol.

"I…didn't want to disturb you." I admitted.

"Next time, don't keep it to yourself." He warned.

"Okay." I was a little surprised…and in love.

 _Wait, what? Abby!_

* * *

The four of us were making our way out of the building, and slightly discussing what to do.

"They're probably looking for us." Noah said.

Just after he said that, he fell because of his ankle. He's been limping this whole time.

"I got him, just go." Daryl said to Carol and I.

Carol went ahead, but I stayed behind with Daryl and Noah.

Suddenly, we heard tires screech, and Carol laying on the ground in front of a car!

Oh my God! They hit Carol!

"No! No! No!" Daryl yelled.

"No!" Noah and I yelled in unison.

We tried to hold Daryl back.

"They have medicine, a doctor, they can help her!" I said.

"If you go out there, you'll have to kill them, then she can't get there help. Is that what you want?" Noah said.

We were struggling to hold him back.

Daryl acted as if he were in thought for a moment.

They loaded Carol up in the car and took off.

"What's it gonna take?" Daryl asked.

"People." Noah said.

"We got people." I said.

* * *

The three of us found a truck, and squeezed in. I sat in the middle, not just because I wanted to sit next to Daryl or anything. _Hehe._

I kept glancing over at him every once in a while. He's sexy when he's worried.

 _ABBY!_

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Sorry it took me so long to update! So, I was thinking about switching the fate of two characters ;) Please review and tell me what y'all think! :D**


	17. Trade

Carl, Noah, and I were boarding up the windows of the church. We were trying to make it safe while we're gone. We reported all the information we knew to my dad. He told us that Abraham and his little group had already left to make their journey to Washington D.C. Maggie, Glenn, and Tara went along as well. That means were down a lot of people. I was trying to help out as much as I could, and also be careful.

* * *

I went inside to get more wood. I saw Sasha chopping up a bench with an ax. She seemed really pissed.

My dad also filled us in on everything that went down while Carol, Daryl, and I were gone. Apparently, some of the people at that Terminus place were still alive, and came back at our group for revenge. They killed them but Bob didn't make it. Sasha and Bob were together, so I don't think she's taking it too well.

* * *

"How is she?" I asked Tyreese.

"Not good." He said.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine." He replied. "Are _you_ okay?"

I sighed. "It doesn't matter. We gotta do what we gotta do." I started to walk away, but Tyresse stopped me.

"Hey, it _does_ matter." He said.

I put my head down.

"It does." He said again.

I looked back up at him, and I'm not sure why but I hugged him.

I liked Tyreese a lot. He's a gentle giant, and makes me feel safe.

* * *

After the church was secure enough, we were making our plan to head out.

"You two stay close." My dad said to Carl and I. "Remember what I said."

I was a little confused at first. He didn't think I was staying here, did he?

"Wait, dad, I'm coming with you." I said.

"No, you're not." He said.

"Yes, I _am."_

"Abby, I want you safe. It's too dangerous."

"Yeah, I know, but…see that kid over there," I pointed at Noah, "I saved his ass! And Beth is my friend! I wanna help!"

My dad sighed. "Abby…"

"Rick, it might not be a bad idea." Daryl said. I didn't even know he was listening.

"With Glenn and Maggie gone…it's good to have more people. Plus, her and Noah were inside that place. Two's better than one."

"I don't know." He said.

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Tyreese said. "She'll be alright."

I was actually really surprised to hear them stick up for me.

However, my dad still looked unsure.

"It's your call," Daryl stated, "but I think she can handle herself."

And…my dad finally gave in!

"You listen to everything we say, and stay close. Understand?" He warned.

"Got it." I said with a smirk.

* * *

I was sitting in the back of the truck with Sasha, Tyreese, and Noah. My dad was driving, and Daryl was the co-pilot. Michonne stayed back at the church with Carl, Judith, and the priest. Carl wasn't happy when he found out that I was going, but he wasn't allowed.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I said to Tyreese.

He nodded. "Just…please don't let me regret it."

"You won't. I promise."

He looked at Sasha and started to say something about Bob, but she cut him off.

"Don't." Was all she said.

I felt bad for her. She's taking it really bad.

* * *

We are in a building in Atlanta discussing the plan.

"At sundown we fire a shot into the air." My dad began explaining. "Get two of them out on patrol. Then, once it's dark enough that the rooftop spotter won't see us, we go. We cut the locks on one of the stairways, take it to the fifth floor, I open the door, Daryl takes the guard out."

"How?" Tyreese interrupted.

"He slits his throat." My dad said nonchalantly. "This is all about us doing this quiet, keeping the upper hand. They're not expecting us. From there, we fan out. Knives and silenced weapons. We gotta be fast. Tyreese, Sasha, take them." He pointed at his drawing on the ground. "Daryl, you take care of whoever is in the kitchen. I got Dawn."

I nodded, agreeing with the plan.

My dad continued, "if they're smart, the rest of them will give up. Then, it'll be five on three. Six on three once we give a weapon to Beth."

"Twelve on three." Noah said. "The wards will help."

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "Not all of them seemed like…fighters."

"They'll help." Noah said confidently.

"That's best case. What's the worst case?" Tyreese said. He started shaking his head. "All it takes is one of those cops going down the hall at the wrong time. Then, it's not quiet. All hands on deck. We're talking about a lot of bullets flying around."

"If that's what it takes." Sasha said.

"It's not." Tyreese said. "If we get a couple of her cops alive, out here, we can make an even trade. Theirs for ours. Everybody goes home."

Tyreese seems…not alright. I'm a little worried about him now.

"Yeah, I get it." My dad said. "And it might work. This _will_ work."

I nodded my head in agreement. I trust my dad.

"Nah, that'll work too." Daryl chimed in, surprising my dad and I. "You say this Dawn, she's just trying to keep it together, right?"

"Trying and doing are two different things." Noah said.

"She seemed pretty whacko to me." I said.

"You take two of her cops away. What choices does she have? Everybody goes home. Like he says." Daryl said pointing at Tyreese.

I was unsure of that plan. My dad looked how I felt.

* * *

We sent Noah out as a trap. He was to lead the cops over to us, and then distract them. We were hiding behind a bunch of boxes. Two cops, a man and a woman, caught Noah and handcuffed him. That's our cue.

Daryl whistled at them, making them look at us.

"Hands up." My dad said.

We all pointed our guns at the cops.

"What do you want?" The woman said.

"Whatever this is, we can help." The other one said.

"You do what we say, we don't hurt you." My dad said.

"Okay." The guy said and put his hands up. The woman followed his movement.

"Good." My dad said. "Now turn around. Put you guns on the floor and kneel."

They obliged. Daryl and Sasha immediately tied up their hands.

"We need to talk to." My dad said. "There's water and food if you need some."

"Mind if I ask you something?" The guy said to my dad.

My dad just walked closer to him, and looked at him.

"The way you talk…the way you carry yourself…were you a cop?" The male cop said.

Wow, he guessed right.

My dad gave him a questioning look.

"Believe it or not, I was, too." The cop said.

"That's Lamson." Noah told my dad. "He'll be down for this. He's one of the good ones."

Suddenly, we heard tires screeching, and a car was coming right this way!

We immediately started shooting at it, but then jumped out of its way.

The two cops quickly got inside the car.

We continued to shoot at them. I actually was able to shoot the car window, but they must have ducked. I didn't get any of them.

The car drove away, but Sasha shot one of the tires. We heard them wreck up ahead, so we ran after them. I stayed as close to Tyreese as I could. I remember looking back and I didn't see my dad and Daryl.

However, we caught up to them and got Lamson and the woman.

 _Where's the other one?_

The thought quickly faded as I saw him with Daryl and my dad.

We took the three of them, and went back to the building we were in to farther discuss the plan.

* * *

My dad took the big guy over to a wall and sat him down. The others had the other two cops.

My dad called me over to him.

"I still don't know about this plan," he started, "so, make sure you stay close and be careful."

"Yeah, I know." I said. "I'm surprised you let them talk you into it."

"Yeah, well…I let people talk me into a lot of things these days."

I gave him a weird look.

"That's why you're here with us right now."

"Oh, yeah." I said.

"Hey, Rick!" Daryl called. "You're gonna wanna hear this!"

* * *

Apparently, the woman cop, whose name his Shepherd, thinks our plan won't work. It might if we had different cops to trade. She says that a bunch of the other cops want Dawn out of there, and she knows it. They said they want to help us.

I can't tell if we can trust them though.

Lamson seems like a really nice guy. Shepherd is alright, too, but I don't know about the big guy.

* * *

We left Sasha alone with Lamson. The rest of us were on the other side of the building talking.

I handed Tyreese a water bottle.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. "You seem a little…stressed." I wasn't sure of the correct word to use.

He nodded his head. "Yeah…I am right now. This is gonna work."

"I hope so, too." I smiled.

I glanced over at Daryl. He looked kind of banged up. The big guy must have put up quite a fight.

I walked over to him, and pulled out a tissue I had in my pocket.

"Here." I said handing it to him.

"What's this for?"

"Your arm's bleeding." I stated.

He looked at it. "Oh." He started wiping the blood off. "Thanks."

"Did you get hurt?"

"Nah, the guy isn't as tough as he looks." He joked.

I chuckled.

I looked back at Tyreese.

"Hey, Daryl? How come you agreed with Tyreese to change the plan?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"I don't know. I just wondered." I sighed. "Do you think he's okay?"

"What do ya mean?"

I gave him an annoyed look. "You know what I'm talking about. You saw it, too. I saw you looking at him earlier." I looked at Tyreese again. "He seems a little…unstable."

"Somethin' happened. He's just got a lot on his mind. Carol too."

I remembered when I met up with them after the prison. They seemed different.

"Is that why you agreed with him?"

Daryl just looked at me. He was about to say something, but we heard Sasha yelling.

We ran over to the others to see what was going on.

Sasha's forehead was bleeding. She said that Lamson tricked her, and got away.

My dad told everyone to stay put, and he went to find him.

I said someone else should go with him, but he went alone.

Now, we're all just waiting around until my dad gets back. I was a little worried to be honest.

* * *

I was helping Sasha take care of her wound when my dad came back…without Lamson! I saw the worried looks on everyone's faces.

He took Daryl aside to talk to for a minute. I finished up cleaning Sasha's wound. They walked back over to us.

"He was a good man." Shepherd said. "He was attacked by rotters. I saw it go down."

"Huh." My dad said. "You're a damn good liar."

"We're hanging by a thread here. He was attacked by rotters. That's the story." Shepherd said.

"You said the trade was a bad idea. What changed?" I finally spoke.

"Lamson was our shot. So it's this or you go guns blazing, right?" She said.

"If this is some bullshit you're spinnin' and things go south…" Daryl said.

"I know the good ones from the bad." Shepherd continued, "Let us help you."

I looked at my dad.

"What about you?" He said to Licari(the big guy). "You wanna live? How much?"

He stared at my dad before saying, "Dawn's afraid she'll look weak in front of us. Thinks it'll tip things against her. Hell, it will. She'll see this trade as a rip off if she thinks you took out one of our guys. So it's a good thing Lamson got aced by rotters."

When he finished, my dad looked at Daryl, and they nodded to each other. For some reason, my dad glanced at me. I just nodded to him like they did.

This plan could work after all.

* * *

We're up on the highest level of a car garage. The plan is for us stay there while my dad goes down to talk to someone about the trade and get us inside the hospital. The rest of us are to stand guard and cover my dad in case things go bad.

* * *

I was standing by the car with Noah guarding the cops, and I overheard my dad and Daryl talking.

"You good with this?" My dad asked Daryl.

"Good enough." Daryl replied.

"If it was Abby or Carl, I'd do anything. _Anything."_

"Hell yeah." Daryl said.

"If this goes south…we'll kill everybody."

Daryl didn't say anything, just nodded.

I'm glad I heard that. Now I know…

* * *

I was standing with Tyreese like my dad told me to. Daryl and Sasha were on look out. Daryl snapped his fingers, and we knew the plan was progressing.

"They're headed towards the vantage point." I said into the walkie.

"Okay. Copy that." My dad said on the other end.

We watched as the car rolled up to where my dad was standing down on the ground. Two cops got out of the car, and pointed their guns at my dad. He put his gun on the ground, and did a 360 so they could see he didn't have any other weapons on him. They were talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. A walker was behind one of the police officers, and Sasha killed it, taking the cop by surprise.

* * *

The two cops lead us inside. We walked down a dark hallway, and then up a flight of stairs to a door. My dad looked out the window of the door. We could see who we guessed was Dawn and some others on the other side.

"Holster you weapons." Dawn said to her people.

"You too." My dad said to us. He glanced back at me to make sure I was with Tyreese.

One of the cops unlocked the door, and we all stepped out. The two cops that brought us in went back to stand with Dawn.

There were more cops there as well. I saw Beth standing behind Carol who was in a wheelchair. Dawn gave me a weird look when she saw me.

"They haven't been harmed." My dad said.

"Where's Lamson?" Dawn asked.

"Rotters got him." Shepherd stated.

"We saw it go down." Licari second.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dawn said. "He was one of the good guys."

There was a slight pause, then Dawn said, "One of yours for one of mine."

"All right." My dad said.

Daryl took Licari up with him while one of Dawn's people wheeled Carol up to us. Daryl helped her as the big guy walked back with his people.

Next, Dawn grabbed Beth by her arm and met my dad halfway down the hall with Shepherd.

My dad gave Beth a quick kiss on the head, and walked her over to the rest of us.

"Glad we could work things out." Dawn said.

"Yeah." My dad said roughly.

We started walking away when Dawn then said, "Now I just need Noah and Abby…then you can leave."

My heart felt like it was pounding out of my chest.

"My daughter is not staying here." My dad said.

Dawn hesitated. "…I understand your concern for your daughter, so I at least need Noah back."

"That wasn't part of the deal." My dad said.

"Noah was my ward." Dawn began. "Beth took his place and I'm losing her. So, I need him back."

"Ma'am, please, it's not-"

"Shepherd!" Dawn scolded. "My officers put their lives on the line to find him. One of them died."

 _Now what are we going to do?_

"He ain't stayin'." Daryl spat.

"He's one of mine, you have no claim on him!"

"The boy wants to go home, so you have no claim on him." My dad said.

"Well, then we don't have a deal."

"The deal is done." My dad said.

"It's okay!" Noah said.

"No!" I said.

"I gotta do it." Noah said handing the gun back to my dad.

"It's not okay." Beth said quietly.

"It's settled." Dawn said.

 _Dad! Hurry, think of something! We can't just let her keep him there!_

"Wait!" Beth yelled and ran to hug him. It looked like Daryl was going to stop her, but didn't.

I felt like I should go say goodbye to him as well, but something made me stay where I was. I heard Dawn whisper something, but I couldn't make out what it was. Then, Beth slowly made her way to Dawn. They were face to face.

"I get it now." Beth said.

The two just stared at each other, then out of no where Beth pulled something out of her sleeve, and stabbed Dawn in the throat with it.

"Oh shit!" I said out loud.

Dawn looked at Beth wide eyed as blood poured from her throat.

I couldn't believe that Beth had actually done it!

Then, Dawn raised her gun and pulled the trigger right before she hit the floor. It was then that I saw Tyreese go down right in front of me! I screamed making everyone look.

Sasha screamed too when she realized what had happened.

"Tyreese, no!" I screamed.

I remembered my father's words: _If this goes south…we'll kill everybody._

Sasha and I held our guns up at Dawn's people, and they mimicked our movement. Then, all of us were pointing guns at each other. Beth and Noah who, didn't have guns, got down on the ground.

"No!" Shepherd yelled. "It's over! It was just about her…stand down!" She said to her people. They obliged.

My dad and the others did the same, except Sasha and I. When my dad noticed, he walked back to where we were to try and comfort us. We finally put our guns down, and looked down at Tyreese. We both cried next to his body.

I looked up when I heard another person crying. It was Carol. Daryl tried to comfort her.

"Is it my fault?" Beth said crying and put her hand over her mouth. Noah hugged her.

"No." Daryl said.

My dad got down on the floor in front of me.

"Hey." He said with tears in his eyes, and pulled me close. I put my face in his shoulder and cried.

 **Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) I said I was thinking about switching the fate of two characters, and…I did! Please review and tell me what you think! I love getting feedback so it's much appreciated! :D**


	18. Noah-more

It's been two weeks since Atlanta. We're beginning to run out of food. We should be good for about another week, maybe less.

We traveled to Richmond, Virginia to get Noah back to his home. If it was even still there. I had little hope along with some of the others.

We were currently staying in a little house we found in the woods. It would be good for now.

My dad, Michonne, Glenn, Noah and I were on our way to Noah's neighborhood. Beth really wanted to go, but Maggie wouldn't let her. My dad didn't really want me to go either, but I insisted. I told him that it would keep my mind off things. I could tell he felt bad for me. So, once again, he gave in.

The others stayed back at the house.

I've been pretty depressed lately. I really missed Tyreese; he didn't deserve what happened. At least it was quick though, he felt no pain. I can't get this thought out of my head that it was his own fault. He changed the plan, and that was the outcome. I keep trying to push that thought out, but I'm still angry.

Speaking of angry, Sasha wins the prize for that! She seems so shut down. I can't say I blame her though, I mean…she lost her brother only a couple of days after she lost Bob. I didn't even know what to say to her.

I haven't been making much conversation with anyone lately. The others have been giving me stares. They don't know that I can see them. My dad is pretty worried about me. I don't want him to be worried, or anyone else. I just want everyone to leave me alone. Sasha seems the same way.

* * *

"How far out?" My dad asked Noah.

"Five miles." Noah replied.

"Hey, Carol?" My dad said into the walkie.

"I'm here." Carol said from the other end.

"We're halfway there, just wanted to check the range."

"Everybody's holding tight." Carol said. "We've made it 500 hundred miles. Maybe this can be the easy part."

"Got to think we're due. Give us twenty minutes to check in."

"We don't hear from you, we'll come looking."

"Copy that." My dad finished.

* * *

"Hey," Noah said to me making me look up, "the trade, it was the right call. Something happened but…it was the right call."

"Why are saying?" I asked.

"…because I heard you back there. I knew you were unsure of the plan. Tyreese was right, though."

I suddenly had a flashback of us walking out of the hospital with Tyreese's lifeless body. Abraham and Rosita were there outside the door, they brought Glenn and Maggie back. Michonne and Tara were also there. They filled us in on what happened later that day. Apparently, that weirdo Eugene lied about knowing the cure, and wasn't even a scientist! So, everyone came back with us. It wasn't exactly the nicest reunion though, of course.

I raised my eyebrows. "Was he? Do you see him here? No, he's not. He's gone." I swallowed. "So, it doesn't make a difference whether it was the right call or not."

Noah didn't say anything after that, just gave me a sad look.

I got what he was saying, I was just being difficult. I knew I was being a bitch, but for some reason I didn't care.

* * *

"I lost my dad in Atlanta." Noah said. "I still got my mom and a couple of twin brothers…I hope."

"I hope so, too." I said. It was my way of apologizing for earlier.

"Two more miles." Noah stated.

"All right. Let's pull into the woods. We'll go on foot. Stay off the road." My dad said.

"We don't need to." Noah said.

"Just in case."

* * *

We parked the car in the woods. There were some other cars there that must have wrecked or something.

"This is good." My dad said. "Through the trees, it might just look like part of the wreck."

We heard snarling and thumping from one of the cars. There was a walker inside. There was no point in killing it. It wasn't hurting anyone.

"It's this way." Noah said.

We started following him.

* * *

There were some traps set up in the woods.

"Your people do this?" Michonne asked.

"Wanted to. Must have." Noah replied.

There was metal wire tied to some of the trees up ahead. We had to crawl through it.

I cut my forehead on one of them.

"Ah." I said.

"You alright?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Was all I said.

He tried to look at my head where I got cut, but I quickly made my way around him and kept walking. I felt bad for avoiding him, but I just couldn't right now.

* * *

"They have spotters? Snipers?" My dad asked Noah.

"We built a perch on a truck. Sometimes it's out front." He replied.

Glenn looked up ahead. "Not today." He said.

I had a bad feeling about this. I mean…I had little faith before that this was just a waste of time. I doubt this place is still standing. Besides that thought though, I have a really bad feeling…

* * *

We continued the rest of the way there.

There was a broken Grandfather clock in the middle of the road. I wondered how that got there and why?

Noah ran up to the gates, when he saw them, and banged on them. Then, he put his ear against it to see if he could hear anything. We could hear something in the distance. Like something mimicking his pounds.

"You hear that?" He said.

"Just wait." I said and climbed up the gate a little. I looked over it, and there was no people inside. The place looked like it had been attacked. I looked back at everyone giving them a sad look.

Noah grew frantic and climbed over the gate. The rest of us did the same.

Noah started running ahead.

"Hold up!" My dad said.

We ran after him. Eventually, he stopped and started crying when he realized everyone was dead. He collapsed onto the ground sobbing. The place was gone.

* * *

"It's gonna be alright." I told him. "You're with us now."

He just continued to cry.

"I'm sorry, Noah." My dad said. "I truly am."

"We should see if there's anything we can use, and head back."

"Then what?" I snapped.

My dad and Glenn gave me a confused look.

I was sick of wandering around. What was the point?

"They see us." Michonne said, talking about the walkers, and went to kill them.

"We can make a quick sweep." Glenn said.

"I'll stay with him." I told my dad.

"Carol, copy?" My dad said into the walkie.

"We're here." Carol said.

"We made it…it's gone." Was all he said.

* * *

My dad, Michonne, and Glenn went to scan the area, to see if they could find anything useful. I stayed with Noah and listened to him cry.

After awhile, I started to feel annoyed. I decided to try to comfort him.

I looked around briefly before saying, "I wanted to die for what I lost. Who I lost. I lost my mom too. I know what it feels like. But you can't just give up."

He wasn't responding to me.

"Noah…Noah…this isn't the end." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm." He said, then started to get up.

"There you go. That's right." I said.

He started walking off.

"Hey, we should—Noah!"

He started running down the road.

"Noah, stop!" I yelled and started running after him, but he ignored me and kept running.

* * *

Noah stopped running in front of a house.

"This is my house." He said, and started walking up the yard.

I stepped in front of him. "Maybe you shouldn't." I said.

"Let me see it." He said. "I need to."

I stared at him for a moment and thought. If it were me, I would want to know too. So, I nodded and let him go.

I pounded on the wall, and when no walkers came out, we both walked into the house.

The first thing we saw was a dead woman on the floor. I guessed it was Noah's mom. He slowly walked over to her, and got down on his knees in front of her. He grabbed a blanket off the couch, and put it over her.

"I tried to get back sooner." He whispered to her. "I tried."

I felt pretty bad for him, and decided to give him his space.

I walked down the hall. I heard snarling and scratching behind one of the doors. It must be one of his brothers. Since it was behind a closed door, I figured we were okay.

I went into one of the bedrooms. There were a bunch of pictures on the wall of Noah's brothers. I was just looking at them. It reminded me of…better times.

I was kind of mesmerized looking at the photos. That's when I had a thought: _okay, I saw one of them. Where's the other one?_

Just as I had that thought, I heard snarling behind me.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled.

It came right at me, but I turned and pushed it back against the wall, almost behind the door.

"What happened?" Noah said running into the room.

"Noah, look out!" I said as his little brother walker came right at him from behind. He didn't even see it.

"Ahh!" Noah screamed as it ripped flesh from his arm.

 _Nooooo!_

He pushed it back, and grabbed a toy airplane, stabbing it in the head with it. Then, he immediately got on the ground.

"You're okay." I told him. "Just hold on. I'll get them! I'll get—I'll get them!"

I ran out of the house and down the street in search of my dad and the others.

* * *

As I was running, more walkers started coming at me. Too many for me to handle on my own. I don't have time for this!

"Dad!" I yelled. "Help! Glenn, Michonne!"

Not long after, I saw them coming.

"Help!" I said while continuing to kill walkers. I was holding back two of them, there wasn't anything I could do.

"Hold on!" Glenn said. He killed both of the walkers I had.

The four of us killed the rest of them.

"It's Noah!" I said.

"Where?" My dad said alarmed.

"His house. He's been bit!"

I ran in the direction of Noah's house with the others following me.

* * *

"Hold him!" My dad said.

"I got him." I said.

My dad grabbed his arm, and pulled so it was stretched out.

"One hit, clean!" He said to Michonne.

Michonne cut his arm off with her sword.

* * *

My dad and Glenn helped hold him up while Michonne and I lead the way back to the car, killing anything that got in our way.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Glenn said.

"Through the back!" Said Michonne.

"We've got to break the chain." My dad said.

"We can use the bat." Glenn said, and began hitting the chain on the gate.

"I got him." I said, trying to support Noah.

"Can you hold him up?" My dad asked.

"Yeah." I said, but I wasn't sure.

He let go of him, and I tried to hold him up as best I could but he was just too heavy. We both fell to the ground.

Glenn broke the chain, and walkers started pouring in from outside.

The four of us killed them as fast as we could. Then, we lifted Noah back up and ran for the car.

* * *

I went to kill a walker that was in the road.

"Leave it." My dad said. "I got him. Stay with us now. Stay with us."

We were back in the woods now, trying to get through the metal wires again.

"I got you. Easy now, easy." I said to Noah.

We pulled him through the wires, which was really difficult.

"You got to hold on, man. Hold on!" My dad said to him.

* * *

We finally got him to the car and put him in the back seat. The rest of us got in. I sat close to Noah.

"It's gonna be okay. Just hang in there." I said.

"Carol, we're at the car. We need to cauterize the arm and wrap it. Get Beth and Carl away. They don't need to see this." My dad quickly said into the walkie.

He started the car, but we were stuck in mud or something.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!" He said.

Finally the car started to move, but we hit the van in front of us and a bunch of walker heads landed on the hood of the car. They were still alive.

"Come on. Come on!" I said.

* * *

We were finally back on the road.

"Come on, Noah." I pleaded. "Keep your eyes open. It's gonna be okay."

He was losing way too much blood. I could see him fading away.

"No, come on, Noah. Come on. No. No!" I shook him.

And then…he was gone. I knew it. I watched him leave us.

"Dad, stop." I said, he looked back at me.

"He's gone."

* * *

 **Happy New Year everyone! :D**


	19. Alexandria

We wandered around for days looking for food and shelter. We were running low on everything. Things were really bad right now, and I think it was safe to say that we were at our lowest point. We weren't even sure if we were going to make it.

It's so hot too. It's almost as if it's gets hotter every time I think about how hot it is. I know that sounds ridiculous, but…well, maybe I'm going a little insane.

My dad has been keeping a close eye on me ever since I passed out a few days ago. He's been the same with Carl and Beth. Probably because of what happened to Noah. Poor Noah…

Well, anyway, my dad and the others have been making me take it easy. I don't like not doing anything. It makes me uncomfortable. It makes me feel like I'm the weakest link right now. I don't want that.

* * *

A tornado hit the other day. Daryl lead us to a barn he found in the woods. The storm should have torn us apart, but it didn't.

The next morning, we met a man named Aaron who wanted us to audition to be members of his group. He said he was from a place, a community to be exact, and that we would be safe there.

My dad, of course, didn't trust him. I can't say I blame him from all that's happened, but it was weird. This guy really didn't seem dangerous to me. This seemed for real.

* * *

After a little more convincing, my dad finally agreed for all of us to go back with this Aaron guy. Well, actually it was Michonne who said we were going, but my dad went along with it.

So, my dad, Glenn, Michonne, and Aaron drove in one car and the rest of us in an RV that was also Aaron's vehicle.

My dad said it would be safer that way. We did run into a little trouble, but it was quickly resolved. Aaron was only traveling with one other person like he said. It was his boyfriend, Eric.

* * *

We finally arrived at this place called Alexandria. It looked really nice, but it was a little uncomfortable at first. It kind of felt like we were animals compared to these people. I wondered how long they were locked up in here.

* * *

The leader here, Deanna, interviewed all of us and filmed it. Kind of weird but…oh well. She assigned jobs to a couple of people on the spot, but not everyone. I didn't get one yet. I asked Beth if she got one and she too did not. At least I'm not the only one.

* * *

We were all able to take showers and get cleaned up afterwards. It was so nice to wash all that dirt off. I was beginning to not even be able to stand my own stench.

The first night we all slept in the same house in the living room. My dad wanted us to play it safe for awhile.

* * *

The next day, my dad and Michonne broke up a small fight and that's when Deanna asked both of them to be constables here. They, of course, accepted.

Deanna told us that she was hosting a house warming party for all of us tonight. She said she would like all of us to be there. I don't know about this though. It's been so long since I've been to a party, and this is a dinner party. Not the kind of parties I'm used to.

* * *

Later that day, I was in my room brushing my hair. My room is pretty nice, by the way. I have my own bathroom! I always wanted my own bathroom. This is the kind of place my mom always wanted for us. She would have liked it a lot.

I took one look at the outfit that I was supposed to wear to the party, and thought, _no way!_

I was finally able to charge my iPod because there's electricity here! I knew I would be able to use it again one day.

I laid down on the bed, and listened to a few songs.

* * *

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

My dad walked into the room all spruced up. He finally shaved his crazy beard, and got a haircut the day before.

"Wow, look at you." I teased.

He let out a short laugh. "Yeah, well it's for the party." He said.

"Oh yeah," I said, "I'm not going to that."

"Yes, you are, come on."

"No, I'm not. I don't want to."

"Come on, Abby. Beth is going."

"I don't care what Beth is doing."

"Well, everyone else will be there too."

"I bet Daryl isn't going." I said.

My dad gave me a questioning look.

"Why do you care what Daryl's doing?"

My face got a little hot.

"I don't." I lied. "I'm just trying to prove a point."

My dad hesitated then sighed.

"Alright. You win." He gave in. "You're old enough to make your own decisions. If you really don't wanna go, then you don't have to."

"Thanks." I said.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes in case you change your mind."

 _Not likely._ I thought.

* * *

I decided to go to bed early that night. I didn't realize how tired I was. I should sleep well tonight.

* * *

Deanna still hasn't given me a job yet. I went next door the next morning to see Beth to see if she got a job yet.

Glenn answered the door. He gave me an almost surprised look.

"Hey, is Beth up yet?" I asked him before he could say anything to me.

"Yeah, I think she's in her room. Just go ahead up."

I walked inside and saw Tara sitting at the kitchen table.

As I was walking up the stairs, I overheard Glenn and Tara talking about going on a run this afternoon with a few other people.

* * *

I knocked on Beth's door.

"Come in." She said.

"Hey." I said as I was walking in.

"Hey, Abby," Beth said, "how come you weren't at the party last night."

"Uhh…I didn't have anything to wear."

"Really? You should have said something. My closet has tons of nice things from, I guess, the people who lived here before us."

"Oh, that's okay. I really didn't want to go anyway." I laughed. "But I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure." Beth sat up and gave me her full attention. I went over and sat on her bed.

"Has Deanna given you a job yet?"

"Nope. You?"

"No. What the hell?" I said. "We're like the only ones who don't have jobs."

"Carl doesn't have a job." Beth pointed out.

"Yeah, but Carl's a kid."

We both shot each other a look after I said that.

"You don't think…" Beth trailed off.

I suddenly got really mad and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To go talk to that hag, and find out why she didn't give us jobs." I snapped. "You coming or not?"

* * *

Beth and I went to Deanna's house, and knocked on the door. Her husband Reg let us in. My dad says he's really nice.

We walked into a room and found Deanna sitting with Maggie and talking to my dad and Michonne. They were both in their constable uniforms.

They stopped talking and looked up at us when they saw us standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt." I said. "Beth and I would like to talk to you." I said to Deanna with a big fake smile.

"Is something wrong?" My dad asked concerned.

"No, we just want to talk to her about something."

Deanna blinked a few times, then told us to have a seat. We did just that.

I looked at Beth and she looked kind of nervous.

I cleared my throat. "We wanna know why you didn't give us jobs yet."

Deanna looked at my dad.

"Well," she started, "we thought it would be best if we just let you girls be."

"What?" I said.

"I know you both have been through a lot, so…"

"We've all been through a lot." I interrupted her.

She was about to say something else, but my dad cut her off.

"If you want to know the truth, I asked Deanna not to give you, Carl and Beth jobs. To just let you be…kids for awhile."

"And I agreed." Maggie stated.

It was silent for a second.

"No." I said. "That's stupid. We wanna help out too."

"Abigail." My dad warned.

"We're not kids!" I snapped.

"I-I wanna help out too." Beth finally said.

My dad sighed.

"Just last night, you said yourself that I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Abigail, that was different…"

Suddenly, the four of us were arguing back and fourth, Michonne even chimed in a few times.

"Excuse me." Deanna said. "If I may say, the girls are right."

That took me by surprise. She's actually taking our side?

Deanna continued. "They're too old to be considered children, they're young adults."

 _Ha!_

"That being said, currently I don't know what jobs I could assign to the both of you. I'll have to let you know if I think of anything."

And just like that, my hope vanished.

* * *

"Man, this sucks."

Beth and I were sitting on the front porch.

"I don't want to stay inside and take care of Judith for the rest of my life. I wanna help out with more important things."

"I get where you're coming from, but I don't know…maybe it will be kinda nice to not really do much for awhile."

"What?" I said.

Beth shrugged. "It will be like we're normal teenagers."

"But we're not normal teenagers. I don't think I ever _was_ a normal teenager."

Beth just sighed.

"There's gotta be something we can do to prove we're not children."

"Yeah, but what?"

I thought long and hard, and then…it finally hit me.

"I got it!" I jumped up making Beth look at me surprisingly. "Earlier today, I heard Glenn and Tara talking about going on a run. I don't know what they're looking for specifically, but I know it's something important."

"So?"

"So, we're gonna go on that run and find whatever it is that we need."

"How? You really think they're going to let us?"

"See that's the thing though. We're not going to ask them, we're just going to do it."

Beth let out a little laugh. "Yeah, right."

"I think we can pull it off."

"Glenn's going on that run. You don't think he'll mention anything to Maggie?"

"We'll tell them that Maggie and my dad said it's okay."

"He'll probably ask them about it before they leave." Beth said.

"That's why we'll wait by the gate, and tell them just before they leave so they won't have time to ask them."

Beth looked unsure. "…I don't know about this Abby. I'm kinda scared to be honest."

"Sometimes in life you have to do things that scare you. Step out of your comfort zone for once." I winked at her.

She gave me an annoyed look probably remembering the first time I said that to her.

So, what do ya say?"

She thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"Count me out." She said.

I sighed. "Whatever." I turned away from her. "They leave at noon. I'll be at the gate in case you change your mind." I said while walking away.

* * *

I was back in my room getting my stuff together when I heard a knock at my door.

Before I could even say anything, my dad walked in.

"Abby, we need to talk."

 _Oh shit. Did Beth tell him about my plan?_

"I think that was kind of rude of you to barge in like that and ask Deanna for a job."

 _Oh._

"Well…I

"When I was the reason why she didn't give you one." He talked over me.

"Well, you could have told me that." I suggested.

"You could have asked me."

I guess he's right. I didn't say anything. I just looked down at the floor sadly.

"Hey," he sat down next to me on the bed, "everything okay?"

"No…I'm sick of being treated like a kid. It's making me unhappy." I said quietly.

"Abby, I'm not…I'm not trying to make you unhappy. I just…what happened with Tyreese and then Noah…I didn't want you to have to see that."

"You can't keep us from it." I said. "It just happens, and it will happen again."

I know." He sighed. "What do you wanna do, Love bug?"

He hasn't called me that in so long. He used to call me that all the time when I was little.

"I wanna be a runner." I blurted out.

"That's the one thing I wish you didn't want to do." He smiled.

"I know, but…I'm fast and I kinda like being out there."

He gave me a concerned look.

"It's not like that. I can't really explain it, but it makes me feel useful. Here, it's just like, I don't even know what to do with myself."

I could tell he was thinking about it.

"Okay. here's the deal." He started. "There's a run this afternoon. We need more sources of power, that's why the electricity is out. You can go, but if anything goes wrong-if anything happens to you or anyone else, you're not going back out there for awhile."

I just looked at him in disbelief.

"But if everything goes okay?"

"Then, you can be a runner."

"Really?" I asked. "Thanks!"

"Don't thank me yet." He said.

I laughed. Then, I had a thought.

"What about Beth?"

"I'll talk to Maggie and see what she thinks."

 _Yessss!_

My dad looked at his watch. "You better get your things together. They should be leaving soon."

With that said, he walked away to go talk to Maggie.

I pulled my bag out from under the bed where I hid it when he came in.

"Actually, dad, I don't have to get my stuff together."

* * *

We were on our way to this place to find these "boxes" of power. Maggie let Beth come along as well. So, it was Glenn, Tara, Eugene, Beth, two new guys named Aiden and Nicholas and me.

I was surprised to see Eugene here. He's usually afraid of everything it seems. I guess he came to help identify the equipment. I'm pretty good with technology. I think I know what we're looking for.

Aiden was driving. He had his music super loud. We had to scream over it to hear each other. Glenn said it was to draw the walkers away from home. That's smart, but…this music is super annoying right now.

* * *

"That's it there?" Tara asked.

"That's the warehouse." Aiden replied. "Looks like that door is our fastest way in and out."

"We should know all the exits first, right Glenn?" I said.

"Right." Glenn said. "So there's a plan if things go south."

"Already got one." Nicholas said. "It's called going out the front."

I don't think I like him very much so far.

"Beth, heads up." Tara said pointing at a walker coming her way.

"Got it." Beth said and killed it.

"Look at you with the aim." Aiden said to her.

"Glenn's right." He continued. "We should do a perimeter check. Know our exits just in case."

Glenn nodded at them. Then, we split up into three groups.

I decided to go with Glenn. Beth did as well.

* * *

"It was good aim back there." Glenn said to Beth.

"Yeah, it was." I said.

"Target practice helped." Beth smiled.

Suddenly, we heard walkers snarling. We got to a fence, and there were so many of them.

"Well, we're not getting out the front." I said.

* * *

We made our way inside. Glenn led the way. He banged on the door, and we waited.

Aiden took a step forward.

"Give it another minute." Glenn said. "This is a big place. There could be some inside."

"So let's say they are." Aiden said. "Let's move. Let's be safe."

Glenn nodded. "All right."

We slowly made our way in. We didn't see anything so far.

"Okay, let's move." Glenn said.

We scouted the area more.

"Tara, you got it?" Glenn said.

"Yeah, I got this aisle." She said.

We could hear something clanking against metal in the distance.

"Shh." Glenn said to everyone.

We stopped.

"Sounds like they're stuck behind something." I whispered.

"How do you know?" Nicholas asked.

"I don't. But they aren't here."

The noise stopped.

"All right." Glenn said.

"Hey, let's go." Aiden said.

We started walking again.

"Eyes up." Glenn said.

We heard more snarling.

Suddenly, a bunch of walkers were at this fence inside. It scared the shit out of me.

"Piss your pants?" Glenn teased me.

"No." I replied. "They shouldn't be able to get in."

* * *

"We found them!" We heard Tara and Eugene say from the aisle over.

"Awesome sauce!" I said.

"Awesome sauce? Really?" Glenn questioned me.

"Oh my God. Leave me alone!" I laughed. I'm glad Glenn and I still have that brother/sister thing.

Some of the walkers were coming this way so we had to get to work.

Aiden was trying to shoot one, but kept missing.

"It's got armor." Glenn stated. "Let it come closer."

"It got it." Aiden said.

He shot its leg and it fell to the ground.

Glenn shined his flashlight on it, and yelled for Aiden to stop.

I realized why he was yelling. There was grenade strapped to the walkers belt!

"Aiden stop!" We yelled, but he ignored us and continued to try and shoot it.

"Stop!"

All of a sudden, there was an explosion.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for the great reviews! I really appreciate it!**

 **So, Noah is already dead in this story. However, a character will die the same way he did, next chapter. Who do you think it will be? Please review and tell me what you think! :O**


	20. Revolving

I groaned as I got up from the ground. There was smoke everywhere and I kept coughing.

"Is everyone alright?" Glenn said. "Beth? Abby?"

I'm fine." I said.

"Me too." Said Beth who I didn't even know was beside me.

"Oh God." We heard someone say. "Oh God."

We followed Glenn. He shined his flashlight on the wall, and we saw Aiden pinned to the wall by metal pipes.

"He's dead." Nicholas said.

We could hear walkers snarling.

"The cage is open." I said. "They're getting out."

"We need to find—"

"Here!" A voice said. "Over here."

It was Eugene; he looked really worried. Tara was on the ground and her head was bleeding.

"Is she breathing?" Beth asked.

"I—I can't tell from right here." Eugene said.

"They're getting close." Nicholas yelled from behind us.

"Get to that office." Glenn said to Eugene. "I'll get Tara."

* * *

"She's losing blood fast." I said.

"How do we stop it?" Beth asked.

"The med kit was in Aiden's bag." Nicholas said.

"There's another one in the van." Glenn stated.

"Help! Somebody!"

"Oh, Jesus." Nicholas mumbled.

"He's alive?" Glenn said talking about Aiden.

"I checked him." Nicholas said. "I—I thought—"

"We gotta get him!" Beth said.

"It's gonna take at least three of us." Glenn stated.

"We got that kind of time?" I asked.

"We pull Aiden off there, we could kill him." Nicholas said.

"So you're saying we leave him?" I said.

"Go, save him." Eugene said. "I'll keep Tara safe. I assure you I will."

"Alright, we'll knock 'em out." Glenn said. "You still have that flare?"

"Yeah."

"You fire the flare over the shelves." Glenn said to Nicholas. "That'll draw some of them over. Alright. We're gonna hit the rest hand to hand. "You ready?"

"Yeah." I said.

Glenn opened the door, and killed a walker. Then, Nicholas fired the flare.

"Come on." Glenn said.

* * *

We reached Aiden. He was groaning really loud.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." I said.

"We're gonna get you out of here." Glenn said. "I need you to stay quiet, okay?"

"One, two, three." Glenn said, and then we tried pulling out the poles that were stuck in Aiden. He screamed pretty loud.

"The flare." Beth said. "It's burning out."

"Come on. Again." Glenn said.

"We're not gonna make this." Nicholas said.

"Hey, hey yes we are." Glenn said. "But we need your help."

"You can do this." I added.

"Nick, Nick, don't leave me." Aiden pleaded.

We tried pulling Aiden this time, but he wouldn't budge. It might work if we had more people, but Beth was busy shooting walkers.

Nicholas got close to Aiden and whispered something in his ear. Then, he started backing away, and saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Then he took off.

"They're coming!" Beth said continuing to kill as many walkers as she could.

Glenn and I tried pulling Aiden out again, until he stopped us.

"It was us." He said. "The others before. They didn't panic. We did. It was us."

"What's he talking about?" I asked Glenn.

"No." Was all Glenn said. He tried pulling Aiden again.

"They're here!" Beth screamed.

"We gotta go!" I said.

Aiden pushed Glenn off of him, and told us to go.

We started running away fast. I tried to block out the screams coming from Aiden as he was ripped apart.

The three of us caught up to Nicholas who ran out a revolving door, but quickly ran back inside when he saw all the walkers outside.

The four of us got stuck in the revolving door. Glenn and Beth on one side and Nicholas and I in the opposite. There were walkers on both sides of the door. We were trapped.

* * *

"Hey, maybe—maybe we can shoot our way past them." Nicholas suggested. "You guys still have guns."

"And you have the ammo!" Glenn yelled.

"We got to do something!" Beth said.

"We're gonna die in here." Nicholas said.

"There has to be another way. There has to be a way." I said.

I'm not ready for it to end like this.

Suddenly, we heard music and a car horn.

It was Eugene! He was in the van trying to lead the walkers away out front.

"Come get me." He said.

It sparked a little bit of hope for us.

"Yeah, Eugene." Glenn said.

Some of the walkers left out front, but we were still struggling to hold the door.

"All right. Hey." Glenn said. "I need you all to keep the door steady, all right? I'm gonna break the glass. We get out, you push out. Ready?"

We nodded.

Glenn began hitting the glass with his rifle. On the second hit, the door came open a little on our side.

"No! No stop!" Nicholas yelled. "It's not safe!"

"This is the only way! Calm down." I said to him. "It'll be fine, it'll work."

"No, it's not gonna break!" Nicholas was panicking.

"It will, okay?" Beth said. "We can hold it."

"Trust me, okay?" Glenn said. "Count of three."

Here it goes!

"One, two—" Glenn hit the glass, and Nicholas started to push his way out.

"Hey, don't!" I yelled.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Beth was yelling.

"Nicholas, don't!" Glenn yelled to him.

He ignored us and kept pushing his way out.

"Damn it, Nicholas! No!" Glenn yelled.

"Stop!" I was starting to really freak out. I couldn't stop him.

Nicholas pulled the door open and got out. I tried to grab him, but I missed and fall on the ground, my leg got caught in the door. I screamed.

"Abby!" Glenn yelled.

It hurt so bad, and I didn't know what to do. I screamed in agony as the door kept crushing my leg.

"No! No!" I heard Glenn yell.

"Don't let go." Beth said.

At first, I thought they were talking to me. It was impossible to not pay attention to the pain from my leg.

All of a sudden, I heard Beth and Glenn screaming as the door opened a little for me to get my leg free, and I was out.

I tried to get up, but fell back down.

That's when I heard the worst screaming ever coming from Beth.

I glanced up and saw Beth inside the building against the glass! They must have pulled her in!

"No! No!" I screamed and tried to get up.

They were gnawing away at her…just ripping off pieces of her.

It was the most sickening and disturbing thing I've ever seen.

I looked away, and when I looked back, one of them was tearing her face.

I screamed in horror. I crawled away a little and threw up.

Glenn was still sitting inside, in shock.

I just laid down and cried.

Why did I ever want to come out here?

* * *

"Come on. Get up. Get up." Glenn said helping me up.

"Oh, ow." I cried.

"Here, come here."

He lifted me, and carried me towards the car.

He stopped when he saw Nicholas and Eugene at the van. He let me down, and said, "wait here."

Glenn ran over to them, and pulled Nicholas out of the van and punched him in the face a few times, knocking him out.

I limped over the best I could.

"Help me get him in the back." Glenn said to Eugene.

"Where's Beth?" He asked.

Neither of us said anything. I put my head down and cried a little more.

* * *

Glenn drove us back to Alexandria. I was in the passenger seat while Eugene was in the back keeping his gun ready in case Nicholas woke up and tried something. We were all silent the entire way home.

I looked back at Nicholas laying there. This is all his fault…he shouldn't have been out here.

I was nearly about to pass out because of the pain in my knee. I just leaned my head on the window, and tried not to think about what happened.

"What are we going to tell Maggie?" I said absentmindedly.

* * *

We finally got to Alexandria. Glenn pulled up next to the infirmary.

"Hey! I need help!" He yelled.

He came around to my side, and helped me out of the van.

Rosita came running outside.

"What happened?" She said. She looked down at my knee.

"Here, I got her." She supported my side and helped me inside and laid me on one of the beds.

"Ohh." I groaned.

"How did this happen?"

"It got crushed in a revolving door." I said weakly.

Eugene carried Tara inside and laid her on another bed.

"I'm fine. Just go check on Tara." I said.

Pete, the doctor here, also walked in.

I laid back. "Ow, oh ow."

I started breathing heavily, and then everything went black…

* * *

When I woke next, it was dark outside. My dad was sitting next to the bed in a chair. He had his head down.

"Dad?" I said.

His head shot up at the sound of my voice.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" He said gently.

"It hurts." I said looking down at my knee, which was now wrapped.

"I know." He grabbed my hand. "I'm so glad you're okay."

I hesitated because I didn't know what to say.

"You heard about Beth, right?" I said sadly.

He looked at me. "Yeah." He said it so quietly it was barely audible.

There was something I saw in his eyes when he said that though. Was it pain? Regret?

"I talked to Glenn. I know what happened."

I looked over at Tara.

"She's still not awake?" I asked.

"She's got some bad head trauma." My dad said. "Don't worry. She'll be alright. Just rest."

I was suddenly overwhelmed by everything that happened today. I began sobbing.

"Hey, shh shh." My dad said rubbing my arm. "Calm down. Just rest."

I tried to relax, and eventually was able to fall asleep.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Was the last thing I heard.

* * *

Maggie came to see me the next morning. I was nervous because I didn't quite know what to say to her. Turns out, she didn't either. We took one look at each other and started bawling.

"I'm so sorry." I cried.

Maggie shook her head.

"I shouldn't have let her go."

"Don't do that." I said. "Don't do that to yourself. If it was anyone's fault it was Nicholas'."

* * *

Later that same day, I heard a commotion outside, like people were fighting or something. I wanted to go see what was going on, but I just decided not to.

My dad came by earlier and brought me my iPod, so I listened to a few songs and looked through my photos.

* * *

I heard the door open, and saw Carl coming in when I looked up.

"Hey, little brother." I greeted him. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

He gave me an annoyed look.

"How's your leg?"

"It's pretty messed up at the moment, and hurts like a bitch but…these are some good painkillers." I smiled.

"Good." He nodded.

It seemed like he wanted to tell me something but was holding back.

"So…what was all the yelling I heard out there last night?"

"Dad and Pete got in a fight." He blurted out.

"What?"

"Afterwards he pointed a gun at everyone and Michonne knocked him out, and they put him in the basement away from everyone."

"What? Wait, why were they fighting?"

"Pete's hitting his wife."

"Okay? Don't want this to sound bad, but why does he care?"

"I think he likes her."

"The woman who cut his hair?"

"Yeah, that's Jessie. My friend, Ron's, mom."

 _What?_

"Wow. I guess you miss a lot when you're cooped up in the hospital."

"Yeah, there's a meeting tonight about dad."

"What about dad?" I said frowning.

"I think they want to throw him out."

My mouth gaped open. I was in shock for a minute.

"Abby, are you okay?"

"Hell no!" I quickly sat up. "They can't do that! If they throw him out, they throw all of us out!"

"I know, but we need this place."

I shook my head. "They can't do that."

I pushed the blanket off of me, and threw my legs over the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm going home." I said attempting to stand up. "And you're going to help me." I started to fall towards him. He caught me.

"You can't even walk yet." He said.

"I don't care. Let's go."

* * *

Carl helped me get home. When we got inside, he helped me get to the couch.

We had a long talk about what's going on with our dad.

* * *

The front door opened, and my dad came inside.

"Dad." Carl said and got up to hug him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." My dad replied. I don't think he noticed me yet. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"Hey, daddy." I said.

He looked over at me and looked confused.

"Abby? What are you doing? Why aren't you in the infirmary?"

I shrugged. "I wanted to come home. What difference does it make?"

He just raised his eyebrows.

"Carl told me about everything that happened." I admitted.

My dad nodded.

"I heard about the meeting tonight." Carl said.

"You're staying home." My dad said. "Both of you."

"Is that what it is now, home?" Carl said.

"Yeah."

"I wanna go." I said.

"Abigail, you can barely walk." My dad said.

"I'm good at talking people into things."

My dad sighed. "Speaking of that, we need to have a talk later."

"Sure. After we come back from the meeting."

"After _I_ get back from the meeting." My dad said taking a few steps closer to me.

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Okay. Fine. I'll stay home." I held my hands up in defeat.

"You have to tell them." Carl said.

"I'm going to, but I might have to threaten one of them."

Carl put his head down.

"Does that make you afraid?"

"Just for them." Carl said.

"They have to hear you, dad." I said.

"I don't know if they can."

"They can."

"Dad, you have to tell them." Carl said again.

* * *

My dad helped me upstairs. I took a nice hot bath. It was so relaxing, and I think it even helped my knee a little.

 _I wonder where the hell Daryl is? I haven't seen him for like days?_

I let out a little giggle. Thinking about Daryl while in the tub made me blush.

Wait, oh my God! Daryl has no idea about Beth. Who is going to tell him?

I was suddenly overtaken by sadness. Poor Beth…

* * *

After my bath, I got dressed in some nice comfy clothes and laid in bed.

I'm still in shock about what happened. I can't believe she's gone. And I can't help but think that part of it is my fault. I don't think I want to go back out there for awhile. My dad probably won't let me anyway.

I just wish she was still alive. I closed my eyes, and let the tears fall.

* * *

"Abby?" My dad shook me.

"I'm not sleeping." I sniffed.

"You okay?"

"…I was just thinking about Beth."

He made a sad face. "C'mere."

He gave me a hug. "It's okay, Baby."

"It's my fault."

"No, it's not. You had nothing to do with that."

"I was the one who wanted to go. I asked for her to come too."

"Hey, I feel bad too. I'm the one who asked Maggie if she could go."

"But you wouldn't have if I didn't ask you to." I cried.

"Shh."

I just cried into his shoulder. It took me awhile to calm down.

I finally let go of him and laid back.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be." I took a deep breathe.

"So…I guess you're not going to let me back out there anytime soon?"

"Well, you can't go anywhere, sweetheart, until you're knee heals."

"Yeah, I know." I nodded.

"But…I'm not going to keep you from it."

I gave him a surprised look. "What?"

"When I was talking to Glenn that night, he said he was impressed by you."

"How? All I did was get hurt and became an extra burden."

"He said you're really getting to know your stuff, and that you could almost handle things on your own."

 _Oh. Wow._

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, that's what he told me. I'm proud of you." He got up and kissed my forehead. "So, you better heal up fast because there's gonna be a lot more runs in the future." He smiled at me then walked out of the room.

I just sat there in disbelief. What just happened? My dad wants me to go back out there? Even after this? I'm so confused. I have so many unanswered questions. I was prepared for him to tell me that I was never allowed out again, and he tells me that? And Glenn was impressed? Was I even that good? I'm not even sure if I _want_ to go back out. But I can't back out now. Not after trying so hard to prove that I can be a runner. I put my head in my hands. I don't know what to do.

* * *

Later after everyone left to go to the meeting, Carl brought Judy up to my room. We hung out in there and just talked for awhile.

We played a music box for Judith. She was cute with it, she liked it a lot.

Carl and I laughed and played with our baby sister.

"What was it like?" Carl asked me.

"What was what like?"

"The run?"

I just stared at him for a moment then put my head down.

"It was awful." I said sadly. "I watched her die…and there wasn't anything I could do."

"Sorry." Carl was silent for a minute. "I'm gonna be a runner soon. Dad will let me eventually."

"Carl…it's not anything to look forward to. I learned that today."

"I still can't believe dad let you."

"Me either." We both laughed.

Judith start coughing so I patted her back.

"What do you think is going on right now?" Carl said.

"I have no idea. Hopefully something good."

"I hope we're able to get through to them."

"Yeah, I know."

"Abby…you don't think they'll actually kick dad out, do you?"

I gave my brother a serious look, and shook my head. "I don't know, kid."

 **Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews! R.I.P. Beth :(**

 **I know what you're thinking, but I really wanted to switch the fates of Tyreese, Noah and Beth. So, I did! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	21. Wolves

So apparently at that meeting, Pete walked in unannounced with Michonne's sword and accidentally slit Reg's(Deanna's husband) throat. I have no idea how he got it. He must have come into our house, but how? We didn't hear anything. My dad asked us so many questions that night. He was really worried about us.

Anyway, Deanna told my dad to kill Pete, which he did in a heartbeat. Then, Daryl and Aaron came back from their run with a man named Morgan. They said he saved them. And to my surprise, my dad knows him. He was the first person my dad met after the turn. So Morgan saved his life too. I will have to thank him for that at some point.

* * *

Tara woke up out of her coma the same night as the meeting. She's doing a lot better.

My dad told Daryl about Beth. I haven't seen him yet. I want to go talk to him about it. I hope he's doing okay.

I wish I could say that that was our only problem, but unfortunately there's always something more just around the corner.

My dad and Morgan went out to bury Pete the next morning. They didn't bury him inside the walls like everyone else who lives here on account of Deanna and my dad both agreed that we don't bury killers in here. So they took him out into the woods a little ways away from here. They found a quarry while they were out, and it was filled, and I mean filled with walkers! My dad says that eventually they will find us so we have to do something about it now. And that's just what they're doing. My dad made a plan to have Daryl, Sasha and Abraham lead the walkers twenty miles out in the opposite direction of Alexandria. There's others helping out too. Glenn, Morgan and Michonne are out there with some other people that I haven't really gotten a chance to meet yet. Of course my dad is out there too. Oh, plus Nicholas is helping out. I don't know why they let him. Glenn has been working with him so hopefully he's better now. I wanted to help out too, but I couldn't because of my knee, obviously. It's healing pretty well though. It's actually not as messed up as I thought. I can get around myself now, it just hurts going up and down the stairs.

So I'm home with Carl, Judith and Carol.

* * *

I was playing with Judy when I heard a woman scream from outside. I picked Judith up and put her in her crib then went to the window. I couldn't see anything, but I could here more screams. There was a really loud horn coming from outside too.

"What's going on?" I yelled while coming down the stairs.

"There's people." Carl said. "They're coming from everywhere." He handed me a gun.

"No. You two have to stay here and keep Judith safe." Carol said. With that said, she ran outside.

The horn finally stopped. It's a good thing because that could attract walkers.

* * *

"Holy shit." I said as I snuck a peak outside. "Who the hell are these people?"

"It doesn't matter who they are." Carl said. "We have to protect this place."

I sighed. "It's like one thing after the next. Why can't we just get—"

Just then we heard a noise at the door. We quietly made our way over to it. Carl was at the door, and I was behind the wall prepared to cover him. He made a signal towards me then opened the door.

"Hi." Enid said. It was just Carl's friend. Annoyance was clearly in her tone.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are doing?" I asked her.

"I need to talk to Carl." She replied.

"Good." Carl said. "You can help us."

"I came to say goodbye." Enid said.

"Come sit down." Carl said.

"I'm not staying." Enid snapped.

"You're not going anywhere." I said. "It's too dangerous out there. I won't let you."

"You're helping us protect Judith." Carl stated.

Enid didn't protest, she just walked over to where Carl was sitting on the floor and sat down behind him.

"This place is too big to protect." Enid said.

* * *

Most of the screaming had died down. However, Carol was not back yet and it was starting to worry me.

"I'm going out." I said.

"You can't." Carl said.

"Carol's not back yet. I'm gonna go find her, and make sure she's okay."

I headed towards the door.

"Abby, wait!" Carl said.

"I'll be fine!" I called. "Just stay here with Judith!"

I walked close by the houses, checking every corner carefully. I didn't run into the enemy, but I also didn't see Carol.

* * *

I passed by the infirmary, and saw our new doctor, Denise, trying to help someone. I realized later that it was Holly. It didn't look like it was going too great in there. I walked around the side, and saw a man laying on the ground. He was still alive, but he was bleeding out. It made me kind of sick. I knew he wouldn't make it, so I decided to end his suffering. I pulled my knife out, but I hesitated. I glanced at him then at my knife again. I kept looking back and fourth at them, but I couldn't get myself to do it. Finally, he let go. I watched him take his last breath. I stared down at him feeling an emptiness inside me.

I suddenly heard a noise behind me. I turned and saw a man about to swing an ax.

"Shit!" I jumped out of the way just in time. I fell to the ground right on my knee, which made me cry out in pain. I couldn't get distracted again though, the guy was still coming after me. He stood over me with his ax ready to strike, but I was fast. I lifted my gun and shot him in the stomach a bunch of times, then in the head to put him down. I stood up breathing heavily.

 _I won._ I thought.

I heard footsteps, and quickly turned. There was another one. I raised my gun, and shot them before they could do anything this time. I saw another in the distance. They were dragging one of our people on a chain. I aimed and killed that one next.

 _This whole killing thing is starting to get easier._ I thought.

I didn't see anymore people from where I was, and the screaming had died down completely now.

That's when I felt someone grab me from behind! I didn't even think about it, I spun around and shot them in the chest. However…I looked at the shocked expression on their face. I gasped. It was one of our people! I shot an innocent person! And it was one of our own!

"I'm sorry! "I'm sorry!" I yelled as he hit the ground gasping for air.

"I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" I cried.

He was laying there suffering, and I didn't know what else to do, so I looked around and didn't see anyone…I quickly stabbed him in the head. This time I could do it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed, but it was beginning to get dark. I was still sitting next to the guy's lifeless body. I knew that I should get up, and go back to my house but I didn't. I just sat there. I had this strange feeling inside me. So strange that I can't even explain it. I, myself, don't even know what it is…

* * *

"Abby?" I heard a voice and slowly looked up. It was Morgan.

When did he get back? Why is he back? Is anyone else back?

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and stood up.

"Are you hurt? Let me help you."

"No, I'm good." I started to head towards home, but then stopped because I remembered something. "Thanks for saving my dad." I said it without turning around then continued walking.

* * *

It was completely dark by the time I got home. As soon as I opened the door Carol and Carl were there.

"Oh thank God." Carol said. "I thought something had happened to you."

I didn't say anything.

"Are you aright?" Carl asked me.

"I'm fine." Was all I said.

"Abby, I told you to stay here." Carol scolded.

"I know. I'm sorry." I said quietly. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Carol replied.

I hope she's not mad at me.

"What about Enid?"

"Enid's gone." Carl said.

I gave him a confused look.

"I went to check on Judith, and I don't know, she was just gone when I came back."

"Oh." Was all I said.

I began walking upstairs.

"Abby, aren't you hungry?" Carol said. "Have some dinner."

I suddenly had a flashback of shooting that man.

"No, I'm not really hungry." I said continuing up the stairs.

I got to my room and collapsed on the bed. That's when a had another flashback of that guy falling on the ground after I shot him.

Maybe I'll go take a shower. I slowly changed out of my clothes, and made my way into the bathroom. I saw that guy again when I was turning on the water, and again while I was bathing. It just kept playing over and over in my head. I finally just sat on the floor, and cried while the water came down on me.

* * *

I decided to just go to bed after that, but I found myself wide awake. I couldn't get that man out of my head. The surprised and questioning look on his face after I shot him, laying on the ground gasping for air as I pointlessly apologized, and then stabbing him.

* * *

I can't believe I killed an innocent person. _He might have died anyway like most of the other people here. They're weak._ No. No. Don't say that. I really didn't know much about him. _It's better that way._ Don't think like that. He probably had a family. Oh no. _Think of it this way, it's one less person to worry about._ No! That's not true! That's sick! Maybe I shouldn't have put him down. Maybe if I would have gotten him to the infirmary they could have helped him. _Don't be stupid. You shot him in the lung. He couldn't breathe. We don't have equipment for that kind of surgery, and besides…it's better that you killed him. He would have told everyone what you did if you wouldn't have. You wanted to._ No! No! No! No! I did not! I would never kill someone if I didn't have to! _But you did._ No! Shut up! Get out of my head!

"Stop! Please!" I yelled out loud. I put the pillow over my face, and screamed into it. _That's it. Give in to it._

It's safe to say that I didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

I sat on the porch the next morning with a cup of coffee. The caffeine should help me. I got maybe three hours of sleep. I just couldn't get the image of that guy out of my head. The sad part is that I don't even know who he is. I have to find out.

"Abby?" Carol brought me out of my reverie. "Are you alright? Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

I shook my head. "No, thanks."

"Are you sure you're alright? You didn't eat dinner last night either. Are you sick?"

I don't need her worrying about me.

"No, I'm not sick. I promise." I said.

"Alright." She hesitated before she walked away.

I just sat on the porch lost in thought while my coffee got cold.

* * *

"Hey, Abby?" Carl said.

"What?"

"I'm going to find Ron, to tell him about Enid. Wanna come?"

I hesitated.

"Sure. Yeah."

I dumped the rest of my coffee in the grass and then threw the cup at a tree across the street.

"What'd you do that for?"

"I don't know." I replied. "Come on."

* * *

Carl kept giving me weird looks as we were walking. I wanted to tell him to stop it. That I was fine and not to worry, but I didn't. I just kept my mouth shut.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I snapped. "What is with you people?"

"Jeez, calm down."

"I've heard that question enough."

"Okay. It's just…you're acting strange."

"Cool. I didn't notice."

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I am." I said a little calmer. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Okay." Carl shrugged.

* * *

While we were walking, I heard a strange noise but I decided to just ignore it. Then, I heard it again.

"Did you hear that?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone yelling."

We heard it again. It was a little clearer this time. I heard the word "gate."

"Open the gate!" It was louder now.

"Is that dad?" Carl said.

"I think it is!"

"OPEN THE GATE NOW!"

We ran over to the gate where some other people were. Rosita opened the gate, and we saw our dad running towards us with a bunch of walkers behind him!

He pushed one out of his way then fell. He quickly got back up and ran inside, then shut the gate behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He looked at me, but didn't say anything. He was breathing heavily.

Then, he finally spoke and gave us the worst news yet.

"About half the herd broke off." He said in-between breaths. "They're coming."

 **Thanks for the reviews! After killing an innocent man, Abby will become different. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for your interest in this story! :D**


	22. Carefree Is the Way to Be

Eventually everyone was in the street in front of the wall. We could hear the walkers growling and pushing against it. All the Alexandrians looked scared as hell.

"You can hear it." My dad said. "Some of you saw it. They got back here, half of them. Still enough to surround us twenty deep." He stopped and looked around. "Look, I know you're scared. You haven't seen anything like this. You haven't been through anything like this. But we're safe for now. The panel the truck hit seems intact. We reinforced it just in case. Either way, the wall's gonna hold together. Can you?"

I looked around at everyone. No one really seemed…convinced. They looked really worried. I can't say I blame them. They haven't had to deal with something like this yet. I'm not even sure if they're ready. But they're going to have to be now.

"The others, they're gonna be back." My dad said.

"They're gonna be back." Rosita agreed.

My dad nodded towards her. "Daryl, Abraham and Sasha, they have vehicles. They're gonna lead 'em away, just like the others. And Glenn and Nicholas are gonna walk back through the front gate after. They know what they're doing, and we know what we need to do. We keep noise to a minimum. Pull our blinds at night. Even better, keep the lights out."

Most of the people still didn't look totally convinced. It bothered me; they were doubting my dad. It was making me angry. We can't have that, not now.

"We'll try to make this place as quiet as a graveyard, see if they move on."

"This place _is_ a graveyard." A woman named Francine interrupted my dad.

I glared at her. The others didn't say anything, but they had the same look on their faces.

I was about to say something to them, but Aaron spoke first.

"The quarry broke open and those walkers were heading this way. All of them. The plan that Rick put into place stopped that from happening. He got half of them away."

Everyone was silent after hearing Aaron stick up for my dad.

 _Okay, maybe not all of the Alexandrians suck._

"I was out there recruiting with Daryl," Aaron continued, "I wanted to try to get into a cannery and scavenge, and Daryl wanted to keep looking for people. We did what I wanted…and we wound up in a trap set by those people. And I lost my pack. They must've followed our tracks. Those people who attacked us…They found they're way back here because of me."

 _What? Okay, I take back what I said._

Everyone looked even more stressed out, lost even.

"They'll be more to talk about." My dad finally said.

"Deanna?" Tobin said.

Everyone looked at Deanna who was slowly walking away.

"Deanna?" Tobin said again. She ignored him.

* * *

Everyone was cleaning up the dead bodies in the streets and in their homes. We couldn't bury them though, because my dad says we don't bury killers inside the walls.

We had to take turns on look out to see if any of our people were coming back. Rosita was up first.

* * *

I ran into Carl's friend, Ron.

"Hey, have seen my brother?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was just talking to him. He seemed angry. I think he went home."

"Okay, thanks." I turned to walk away, and I caught him giving me a strange look.

 _Okay? That was weird._

* * *

I found Carl sitting on the front porch with Judith.

"Hey, what's going on?" I said to him.

He just shrugged.

"Is everything okay? I was just talking to Ron, and he said you were angry?"

Carl sighed. "Enid's gone."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked him while sitting down.

"She went over the wall yesterday. She's been gone ever since."

Now I was really concerned.

"Oh my God! Does dad know?"

"I haven't told him." Carl said. "I wanted to go look for her. I asked Ron to come with me, but he wouldn't."

I hesitated. "Are you crazy? You can't go out there! Daryl and Glenn aren't even back yet!"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

I sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

I went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I ate one of Carol's cookies. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I couldn't eat, I was feeling sickened because I killed that guy. It seemed like it was days ago that that happened. I felt a sudden emptiness after thinking about the look on his face.

* * *

It was dark outside. I decided to go for a little walk. I didn't know what else to do.

The air felt nice, but the moans of the walkers ruined it. I sighed. I was disgusted with all this.

I ended up by Jessie's house.

"We don't know if he's still out there." I heard a voice. It sounded like my dad. I took a few steps closer, and saw him and Jessie in her garage talking.

What is he doing there? I remember Carl saying that he thinks dad likes her.

"And Daryl, Sasha, Abraham." My dad said.

What? He doesn't think they're alive?

I stayed and just listened.

"I wanted them back by now." My dad said. "I wanted those things gone. I just wanted to wait."

"You said it could go on a while." Jessie said.

"I did and it could."

"Rick, it already has. They could still be alive. We're not moving past that. You know, it's just…right here, in this moment…this is it, this is what it is."

"This is what life looks like now."

"You heard about that?" Jessie asked.

There was a slight pause then Jessie said, "I wasn't saying there wasn't a future. There's gotta be."

Another pause.

"Tell me there's more." Jessie said.

 _Oh?_

My dad got closer to her, and moved her hair away from her face. My eyes widened.

 _Is he going to…_

He kissed her!

 _No!_

My face flushed. They were making out!

I ran home all the way without turning around.

* * *

I thought about my dad and Jessie as I lay in bed. I know my dad is a grown man and he deserves to be happy, but for some reason I didn't like the idea of my dad dating someone. It wasn't okay when I caught my mom and Shane, but I think I was only upset because of how fast my mom had "moved on." I wouldn't have minded it otherwise, but I don't like my dad with someone else. I don't know how to explain it. Maybe I'm just weird. I think it would be annoying having a stepmom. I don't know…

* * *

The next day, I climbed up on the guard post to talk to Maggie.

"You know, you don't have to be up here so much." I said.

"I won't be." She said. "This is the direction he'd come in. If he sends up a signal, it'll be from out there."

"Yeah." I said.

"Or…it won't be."

I looked at her and thought for minute before saying, "When we go out there, it's never easy, it's never simple. It's always a fight. But we've come back from harder things. Glenn, Daryl, Abraham, and Sasha, they will too."

She put her head down.

"My dad said we should start figuring out ways we can draw the walkers away. So, they can walk right in when they get back."

Maggie smiled. "I saw Judith in the house the other day. She's starting to look like Lori."

I thought about my dad with Jessie after she mentioned my mom.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

* * *

"Hey." I said to my dad.

"Hey, I missed you at breakfast."

I looked down. "Yeah, well…I wasn't hungry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "So, what are doing?"

"Carl and I were about to take Ron out to show him how to shoot."

"Oh." I nervously looked around. "I kinda wanted to talk to you about something, but since you're busy…I'll talk to you later." I started to walk away but he stopped me.

"I have time to talk." He said. "What is it?"

I took a deep breathe. "Are you and…Jessie like a thing now?"

He gave me a weird look.

"I saw you two last night."

"Oh." He nodded. He didn't say anything just gave me a concerned look.

"So, are you like together or is it just…" I made a gesture with my hand.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Like are you guys in a relationship or are you just…fooling around?"

"Abigail?" He looked surprised at what I just said.

"What? I'm serious." I said. "I didn't think you would ever date anyone else."

"Is that what this is about? You're uncomfortable with me dating someone?"

"I didn't say that." I looked towards the wall. "You never answered my question." I looked back at him.

"Which is?" He sounded like he was getting angry.

"Do you…like her?"

He just stared at me for a minute. Then he slowly nodded his head. "Yeah."

I nervously looked down at my feet. Then back up at him. "Okay." I said then turned and walked away before he could say anything else.

"Abby." He called. "Abby!" I just kept walking. "Abigail Grace!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. My dad hardly ever used my middle name unless he was really mad or really worried. I was suddenly brought back to when I came home drunk once. My dad was fuming, especially after he found out that I drove home.

I remember his voice, "How could you do this, Abigail Grace, when you know what can happen while driving drunk?"

I don't think I've ever seen him that mad at me before. He knew my friend's and I always had parties every weekend, so he punished me by making me come to work with him at the station. I would sit in his office all day and take care of paperwork. I wouldn't really call it a punishment though. It sounds boring but I always found something entertaining to do.

The memory faded and I was brought back to the now. I slightly turned my head to look at him.

However, Carl and Ron were walking over. I heard my dad sigh.

"We're not finished with this conversation."

"Okay." I said.

* * *

I walked around for a while. I saw Rosita teaching some of the residents how to use a machete. _Better late than never._ I thought.

I ended up in front of Jessie's house…again. I wanted to talk to her, see what's so great about her, but I didn't have a good enough excuse to go in. What would I even say to her?

Suddenly, the wind blew my hair in my face.

 _Stupid hair!_ I thought. I need to get this shit cut! Then, that's what gave me an idea. Jessie cut my dad's hair! She's a stylist! She can cut mine! _Great plan, Abby!_

I walked up the steps and knocked on her door. I cleared my throat as I heard her coming.

I gave her a big fake smile when she opened the door.

"Abby, hey, is there something I can do for you?"

"Umm…I realize this might be a little awkward because of the situation we're in right now, but…do you think you could give me a haircut?"

* * *

"So, what am I doing with this?" Jessie asked as she was putting a towel over me.

"Well, I need it like way shorter. Maybe like to my ears. Oh, but I want it shorter in the back! And you might as well thin it out, too."

"Okay." Jessie said. She started spraying my hair and combing it.

"So…your Ron's mom?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have another son named Sam, but he's much younger than you."

I didn't respond.

"Are you friends with Ron?"

"No, but my brother is."

"Ah, I hope they're getting along well."

I snorted.

I watched pieces of my hair falling to the ground.

"So, you were a stylist before the turn?"

"Yes, and like twelve other things." She laughed.

"Oh, really? Like what?" I smirked waiting for her answer.

"Well, besides a stylist, I was a substitute teacher, a Librarian, I volunteered at the homeless shelter and many school events, I…"

 _Is she seriously still talking?_

"…a writer and of course, a mom." She finished with a smile.

"You were a writer?"

"Well, yeah I guess." She giggled. "I mainly just wrote songs and poetry."

"Really? That's interesting. I didn't know that." I cleared my throat. "I like to write too. Literature was my favorite class."

"Hmm. Mine too."

This is going to be harder than I thought.

I saw an owl tattoo on her arm.

"You like owls?"

"Yeah. They're my favorite. I like them because they look as cool as they really are."

"What?"

"They're like super smart." She turned my head so I was looking straight. "Did you know that there are over two hundred species of owls?"

"Really? That's…cool." I said. "Pigs are my favorite animal."

"Pigs? Ew, why? They're so dirty. They lay in their own waste."

"That's why I love them! They don't care about anything. They're always carefree and happy. It's adorable! That's how I try to be." That last part just kind of slipped out.

She was silent for a moment.

"Sometimes it's not always good to be carefree."

"Well, yeah but nowadays…what does it matter? We have less worries now."

" _Do_ we have less worries?"

"I think we do. I mean… yeah, there's these things that are always trying to kill us, but there always were things that could kill us. The world was always dangerous."

We were quiet for a while.

Jessie picked up a mirror and handed it to me.

"How's that?" She asked.

"…actually…can it be a little shorter?"

"Sure." She smiled.

She started humming. That song sounded really familiar.

"Is that The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars?"

"Yes it is!"

"Oh my God! That's my favorite band! Well…it _was_ my favorite band."

"Mine too." She smiled.

"I went to their concert once!"

"Did you?"

"Yeah, it was in Florida." I looked around quickly. "My dad has no idea. I told my parents I was spending the night with my friend, but we actually went to Florida for a concert." I laughed. "I was so bad."

"Sounds like me." She said. "I used to get in trouble all the time."

I smiled. "So what's your favorite song by them?"

She sighed. "Too hard."

"I know, right?" I laughed. "I love them all!"

We laughed.

Maybe she's not so bad. She kind of reminded me of my friends.

"Did you want it shaved in the back?"

"Oh God, no." I said.

She handed me the mirror for the second time.

"How about now?"

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was…shocked. It looked like me but it didn't at the same time. It was the first time I thought of myself as…pretty.

"…um…"

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked me. "Is it too short. I'm used to cutting my sons' hair."

"No, it's…perfect. Thank you." I said putting the mirror down.

"Oh." She smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like it."

I smiled back at her.

She got a broom and started to sweep up my hair.

"Uh, Jessie…I actually came here to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?" She smiled at me.

"Um…I saw you…and my dad…last night." I bit my lip nervously.

Her smile faded. "Oh." She looked down then back up at me. "I'm sorry you saw that. I—"

"It's cool." I interrupted her. "Really." I nodded my head.

She let out a little laugh. I think it was out of relief.

I turned to leave but turned back around.

"You're alright." I said.

She smiled. "Yeah, you too."

* * *

Later on, I found my dad outside working on the wall. He was trying to build more onto it, to better support it from the walkers.

"Hey, need some help?"

He looked surprised when he saw me. Probably because of my hair.

He let out a deep breath. "Sure. I'm almost finished for today."

I held the piece of wood in place while he hammered it. Then, another.

"So, how did everything go with Ron?"

"Fine." He handed me the last piece of wood. "He'll get the hang of it eventually."

"Yeah." I held it in place and he hammered it.

"Thanks." He said and started walking away.

"Wait, dad."

He turned to look at me.

"Um…about earlier, what I said. I'm sorry."

He nodded and walked a little closer to me.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just…with all that happened…I don't know." Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. I just didn't like hearing you say that."

"So you're not mad at me?" I sniffed.

"No." He said and put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I took a deep breath and pulled myself together. "Jessie cut my hair. Do you like it?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "It looks good."

"It's really short." I said. I like it a lot."

He nodded. "Good."

There was a brief pause.

"So, listen…I talked to Jessie the whole time, and…she's cool. I don't mind if you date her."

"Oh, is that so?" He said sarcastically.

I laughed.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"You look pretty." He said letting me go.

I just smiled and looked down because compliments make me uncomfortable.

Just then, we saw four or five green balloons in the sky.

"Dad, look!" I said pointing at them.

Maggie came running over to us.

"That's Glenn!" She said to my dad. "That's Glenn, right?"

"Yeah." My dad said.

 _That means he's alive!_

I smiled at my dad and Maggie.

Suddenly, I heard a noise that sounded like squeaking. When I looked up, the watch tower was falling! It fell right onto the wall, bringing part of it down!

After the smoke cleared, we could see the walkers. They were all coming in!


	23. Eye Was Wrong

"Everyone, get back!" My dad said. "Get into your houses, go!"

My dad, Michonne, Carl, Ron, Deanna, Gabriel, and I were together running down the road. I turned around at one point and didn't see Maggie. I didn't know where she went, but I couldn't worry about that at the moment. We tried killing as many walkers as possible.

"Over here!" Jessie called from her house. "I have Judith!"

As we were running, Deanna got pushed to the ground by a walker. My dad killed it and helped her up. She got hurt, I think she got stabbed in her side when she fell.

We all ran as fast as we could into Jessie's house.

My dad carried Deanna upstairs and laid her on a bed.

Jessie was telling Sam to not be afraid. He looked horrified.

Judith started crying so my dad and I took her into one of the bedrooms and laid her in a crib.

* * *

Michonne was taking care of Deanna's wound.

"How is it?" My dad asked.

"No offense to Michonne, but whatever she's doing hurts like a son of a bitch." Deanna said.

"I just finished with the leg." Michonne said. "And that seems to be the worst of—"

She wiped some of the blood away from her side revealing teeth marks.

All of our faces fell.

"Well…shit." Deanna said.

* * *

"One of us should try to get to the armory." Carl suggested.

"Maybe, but not yet." I said. "For now, we stay together."

"It's gonna be a while." Carl nodded.

I sighed. "Yeah."

We saw Ron go into the garage. My brother and I exchanged looks.

"I've got it." Carl said.

"You got it?"

"Yeah."

He walked off and followed Ron.

"Ron?" I heard him say as he went into the garage.

As I was sitting on the stairs, I heard the sound of someone locking a door. I looked up at the garage door. "And now you're dead too." I heard Ron say.

Seconds later, it sounded like someone slammed into the door.

"Carl?" I said.

He didn't answer me, there was definitely something going on in there. I heard stuff falling and then glass breaking.

"Carl?" I ran over to the door and started banging on it. "Carl!"

I could hear them yelling inside.

"Dad!" I called.

My dad and jessie came running down the stairs.

"Carl and Ron are inside! Something's happening!"

"Carl!" My dad banged on the door.

"Ron!" Jessie yelled.

"Carl open the door!" I said.

"Ron open the door right now!" Jessie yelled.

The three of us were trying to get the door open.

"Back up!" My dad said to us. He got his ax and began hitting the lock. He finally got it open.

"Come on!" He yelled to them. They both came running. Some of the walkers got in through the window. Now we had to block the door.

"Here, move." My dad said while moving the couch in front of the door.

"We need more." I said.

"We need to be quiet." My dad said.

"I'll see what I can find." Michonne said and ran into another room.

"Me too." Gabriel said.

"Hey, what happened in there?" My dad asked Carl.

"We were looking for tools and knocked over a shelf." Carl said.

"We heard yelling." I said.

"Yeah, Ron saw them break through the gates." Carl said.

I knew he was covering something up, but I didn't say anything.

"Carl, there's a nightstand in my mom's room, help me get it." Ron said.

"Ron, it sounded like you were fighting." Jessie said to her son.

"Mom, we weren't fighting!" Ron said and run up the stairs. Carl started to follow him.

"Carl, it's okay?" My dad said.

"It's okay." My brother said then followed Ron up the stairs.

My dad and I looked at each other. We both knew something else happened in there.

Ron seemed like a problem.

* * *

I looked out the window.

"They knocked the sculpture over." I said. "The noise, it drew more."

We heard Judith crying from upstairs.

"I'll get her." My dad said.

We pushed more furniture in front of the front door. They were coming in like crazy now. Carl and moved a desk to the door. That was it. That was our last piece of furniture we could use. We couldn't hold it much longer.

"Rick!" Jessie called my dad.

My dad came running.

"There's just too many of them." Gabriel said.

They pushed through from another room.

"Everybody get upstairs, now!" Michonne said and pulled out her sword. She killed as many as she could before they became too close.

"The couch." My dad said. "We can use it to block the stairs."

They moved it in front of the stairs.

"You get this one. I'll get that one." My dad said to Michonne. "We're gonna need at least two."

* * *

My dad came into the room we were all in, dragging a walker.

"We're gonna need bed sheets, enough for everyone." He said.

"Bed sheets for what?" Jessie asked him.

"We all go to the armory."

"How?" Ron asked.

"We're gonna gut these things. Cover ourselves with the insides. It'll mask our smell, make them think we're like them."

Jessie and Ron we're looking at my dad like he was crazy.

"I've done it before." My dad said.

"It's true." I said. I haven't had to do it yet, but I heard my dad talking about it the one day. "It works. We stay calm, we don't draw attention, we can move right through them."

"They're in the house." Michonne stated. "They're making noise. More are coming."

She stabbed one of the walkers and began cutting it open.

Gabriel along with Ron and Jessie looked sickened.

"Anyone who stays here is gonna die." My dad told them.

"What about Deanna." Gabriel asked.

No one said anything.

"We have to leave her. It's the only way." I said. They all looked at me. "Besides, she's pretty much dead already."

They knew I was right, they just didn't say anything.

Michonne left to go talk to Deanna.

* * *

We were pretty much covered by now. It was disgusting, and smelled awful but I knew in my heart of hearts that this was the only way.

"We need to move. You, then me." My dad said to Jessie.

"I'll do it." Jessie said. She began wiping the guts on herself.

"Mom?" Sam said. The little wimp finally came out of his room.

Jessie knelt down in front of her youngest son. "You need to listen to me, okay? We aren't safe here anymore. We need to do this so that we can be safe out there. We need to look like the monsters."

"No, please." Sam cried.

"Yes, honey, we have to go, okay?"

* * *

"We're ready." Jessie said.

"I'll get Judith." My dad said.

"Rick." Gabriel said. "I won't give up out there. No matter what happens."

"Yeah, I know." My dad reassured him.

Oh that's right. Gabriel was talking shit on my dad the day before the meeting. He said my dad was dangerous, and that he was going to get everyone killed. I guess he realized he was wrong. And I guess my dad forgave him.

I looked at my brother and nodded, which he returned.

My dad came back with Judith. He gave her to me. I held her underneath my sheet. That way she wouldn't see any walkers and get scared and start crying.

We were ready to go now. We moved past the walkers in the living room and onto the porch. There was one that was really tall. It actually kind of creeped me out.

We stopped and looked out at all the walkers before us. We had to be really quiet.

I ended up in the back with Sam and Ron. We grabbed hands and slowly started to make our way through.

* * *

We continued to make our way through the crowds of walkers. We were doing really good. My dad stopped us where we were somewhat hidden by a bush.

"All right, new plan." My dad said. "Flares from a few guns aren't enough. Too many walkers, too spread out. We're not going to the armory. We need our vehicles back at the quarry. All of us drive. We'll need to round 'em up. We leave, we come back."

"Okay." Jessie said. "But Judith…to the quarry and back, I…"

"She's right." I said. "She won't make it. We won't make it."

"I'll take her." Gabriel said. "Keep her safe in my church until you all lead the walkers away."

"Can you do this?" Michonne asked him.

"I'm supposed to." He replied. "I have to. I will."

"All right." My dad nodded at me.

I quickly took Judith out and handed her to Father G. He put her under his sheet and soothed her.

"Take Sam." Jessie said to Gabriel.

"No." Sam said.

"Yes, Sam, it'll be safer."

"I'm not leaving you." he said.

"Sam—"

"Mom, I'm not. I can keep going. Please."

Oh, looks like wimpy boy toughened up. I don't think he should come with us though.

Everyone looked to Jessie.

"Okay." She finally said.

Not a good idea.

With that said, the priest slowly walked away with Judith.

"He's gonna make it." Jessie said. "I know it."

My dad nodded, and took my hand.

"Sam." I said getting his attention so I could take his hand. Once everyone was linked together, we moved on.

* * *

It was taking us a long time to get around. It was now dark outside and pretty hard to see.

At some point, Sam let go of mine and Jessie's hands and just froze.

"Sam?" Jessie said. "Come on, come on."

"You can do it." My dad said.

"You can." I reassured him.

"Sweetheart? Sam?" Jessie said. "Come on."

"Come on, Sam." My dad was getting frantic.

"Sam…" Ron said. "Hey, you can do this. Just look at mom. Just look at mom."

"Dad." I yell-whispered. "He's not moving."

"Sam, I need you to come with me." Jessie continued to urge him.

"I want to." Sam whimpered.

Out of nowhere, three walkers were just on him!

"Mom!" Sam screamed a most horrible scream. "Mom! Mom!"

They were eating his face!

Jessie started screaming and crying as they ate away at her son.

"Jessie, Jessie." My dad said.

"Jessie, come with us." Carl said.

"Come on, let's go." I said.

Jessie wouldn't budge. She was like in shock.

All of a sudden, the walkers got her too. They were eating away at her.

I looked at my dad, he was silently crying.

"Dad." Carl said.

That's when we noticed that Jessie still had Carl's hand.

Something in my dad awakened and he pulled out his ax and chopped Jessie's arm off setting Carl free.

Whoa…

The walkers finished their job on her as she lay on the ground.

"You." Ron said pointing a gun at my dad. "You."

I glared at him.

Seriously? If he shoots my dad, I'll kill him.

Just as Ron was about to pull the trigger, I saw Michonne's sword go right through his stomach. He still pulled the trigger. My eyes widened. He fell backwards onto the ground and the walkers went at him. I was still in shock that Michonne killed a kid.

"Dad." Carl said.

When I looked at my brother, I saw the most horrifying thing ever! His eye was gone! The bullet must have hit him when Ron pulled the trigger!

He fell to the ground.

My dad gasped. "Carl."

He quickly lifted him and we ran to the infirmary with Michonne and I leading the way, killing anything and everything that got in our way.

* * *

We got Carl inside, my dad laid him on the bed.

"Is this a gunshot?" Denise, the doctor, asked.

"Handgun, close range." I said.

"Please, save him." My dad said. "Please."

He looked torn. I felt so bad for him, but didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything I could do.

"Michonne, towel." Denise said. "I need you to hold it here. Keep pressure on it."

My dad was just…frozen. I helped him take his sheet off. I took mine off after.

"Dad?" I said, but he didn't answer me.

The doctor was telling us to get things for her. I was trying to help out but I kept glancing over at my dad. He looked totally out of it.

I watched him pull his ax out then open the door.

"Dad?"

"W-What are you doing?" Michonne said.

He slowly walked outside.

"Daddy, don't!"

"Rick! Rick, come back!" Michonne yelled.

I ran to the window.

"He's out there fighting them!" I yelled. "We gotta go!"

"Wait for me!" Michonne said still helping Denise.

I kept looking from my dad to Michonne. I was starting to panic.

"Michonne!"

"Please." Michonne said to Denise.

"Give me a second." Denise said.

I gritted my teeth and began panicking. I grabbed Carl's knife off his belt.

"Sorry!" I yelled and ran out the door.

"Abby!" Michonne called.

I ignored her and kept going. She came out moments later followed by Heath, Aaron, and Spencer.

I shot as many walkers as I could until I ran out of ammo. The sound drew more of them over to me. Come get me. I thought.

I pulled out my knife and the one I took from Carl. I just started going at it, killing them, using two knives. I just kept going. I didn't even think. I was just killing and killing and killing.

* * *

I let all my anger out on these walkers. All the anger I had been holding in. The anger from losing the prison, the anger from losing my mom, Tyreese, Noah, Beth and the feeling of it being my fault. The anger from killing that guy by accident and now Carl getting shot! Again!

I killed walker after walker after walker. Two at a time.

"We can do this together!" I heard my dad yell.

I saw more of the Alexandrians joining in. More and more of them were helping. I even saw Eric and Olivia!

We can do it! We can beat them!

* * *

All of sudden the lake was on fire. We all stopped for a moment and looked at it. Whoever did that is smart! The flames were drawing the walkers over to it.

We all continued to kill walkers. Somewhere in the mess I saw Glenn! And Daryl and Sasha and Abraham! They're back! They're alive!

We all worked together and killed the walkers until it got light outside! We fought until there were no more left to kill!

* * *

My dad was in the room with Carl. I was standing just outside the door with Michonne who had Judith. Denise just got done checking Maggie. She's fine and so is the baby. I might have forgotten to mention that she's pregnant. Glenn was sitting with her. Abraham walked in and put a hand on Maggie's shoulder. Denise now moved onto Daryl. She was stitching up his back, he had a pretty bad cut from some guys they had run into on the road. Sasha was standing just outside on the porch. I'm so glad they're all okay! So so so glad!

My dad came out of the room moments later and said that Carl would be fine.

Michonne and I breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Good. Now I don't have to feel guilty for staring at a shirtless Daryl the whole time._

I looked out the window at everyone. They were waiting along with us to see how Carl was. They care and they helped us…a lot. It brought tears to my eyes.

I was wrong. They don't suck.

* * *

 **This is officially the longest story I have written on this website! Woohoo! :D**


	24. Big Brother Glenn

"Ready to go?" Glenn asked me.

"Yup." I said hopping in the car.

It's been about two months since all that's happened.

We built the wall back up where it came down, and all the bodies are gone and everything is cleaned up.

When people go out on runs now, we usually go in pairs. Glenn is my partner. We're going out today.

"You alright?" Glenn asked me as we were driving.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? 'Cause you don't seem fine."

I just looked at him questioningly.

"You've been quiet lately. Distant. Ever since…everything happened."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean…there's not much to talk about anymore."

Glenn gave me a stupid look.

"What?"

"You of all people always find something to talk about."

"…I guess…I just haven't been in the mood then." I quickly looked out the window.

"Well, if something's wrong you can tell me."

We were silent for a minute.

"So, where are we going again?"

"There's a small town around here. See if we can find anything useful…or fun."

He glanced at me after he said that.

"Okay?" I cocked an eyebrow.

* * *

I reached down and rubbed my knee.

"Maybe today wasn't such a good day to come out." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's gonna rain."

Glenn snorted. "You're crazy. It's been bright and sunny for weeks. There's no way it's raining today." He laughed at me.

"You'll see." I smirked.

* * *

"How come you never let me drive?" I asked.

"Because I'm older." Glenn joked.

"What? So?"

He laughed. "I didn't know you wanted to."

I took a big breath and exhaled like I was annoyed. "Whatever."

I happened to look up at the sky and noticed it had gotten cloudy.

"Wow, it's really clouded up out there!" I teased. "I sure hope it doesn't _rain!"_

"Shit." Glenn said.

About ten minutes later it started pouring.

"Ha! I told you it would rain!"

"How did you know that?" Glenn was shocked.

"Because when I woke up this morning, my knee was hurting."

Glenn gave me a weird look.

"It's true! My knee hurts whenever it's going to rain."

"Well, I guess that means you're our weather reporter."

"Hell yeah." I said.

It started coming down harder.

"Anyway you can make it stop?" Glenn joked.

"Yeah, it doesn't work that way." I laughed

"Seriously though, I can't even see."

"Just pull over then until the rain slows down. Or wait! There's a small neighborhood up ahead. Let's stop up there, that way we can check out some of the houses. See if we find anything useful…or fun." I smirked.

Glenn nodded. "Good idea."

* * *

Glenn pulled into the neighborhood and parked in front of one of the houses.

We quietly ran up to the porch. I knocked on the window. We waited a bit and nothing happened, so we knew it was safe to go in.

Glenn opened the door and gestured for me to go in first. I glanced at him.

"Go ahead." He said. "You know what to do."

Oh, he was testing me. I slowly walked in with my gun up. We quickly scanned the rooms, and then went upstairs to check them as well. We were safe.

As I was scanning one of the bedrooms, something caught my eye. It was a snow globe. It reminded me of something that I couldn't quick put my finger on.

 _Oh well._ I thought and put it back on the dresser.

When I went back downstairs, I noticed that Glenn had made a fire in the fireplace.

He looked up when he saw me.

"We might as well just stay here for the night." He said. "It doesn't look like the rain is slowing down anytime soon. We'll make a quick sweep in the morning and then it's back to our original plan."

I nodded. "Okay."

* * *

We were sitting around eating a can of mixed fruit that we found.

"You know, I never told anyone this but I kind of always wanted an older brother." I said. "I'm used to being the older one in my family, so I used to wonder what it would be like to have an older sibling to, you know, look out for me and stuff."

"You didn't have any older cousins or anything?" Glenn asked me.

"Yeah, there was my cousin, Franky, but he was kind of a douchebag."

"Oh. Well, I was the youngest in my family and I sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a younger sibling."

"Well then, I guess we're perfect for each other, _big bro."_ I smiled awkwardly.

"I guess so, _little sis."_

* * *

The next morning, we did exactly what Glenn said we were going to do. We made a quick sweep of the neighborhood and then headed towards the town. We didn't find much in the houses. Just a couple of canned goods. Nothing interesting.

"Turn onto the bridge." I said holding the map.

The bridge looked like crap and it shook a little while we drove on it.

"Hurry up and get off of here. It feels like it's going to collapsed."

"This place is a dump." Glenn said.

"This whole town is a dump."

"Yeah, well…let's just get in and get out."

"We've been gone for two days. We can't come back with nothing." I rolled my eyes. "I hope we can find something interesting."

"There's plenty of stores here." Glenn said.

"Is that a library?"

Glenn glanced in my direction. "Looks like it."

"Can we go in there?"

"Sure, but why?"

"…because…we can get books for the kids. Plus, I want to see if they have something."

"Okay, but I get to pick the next fun store."

"Okay?"

* * *

The doors of the library were locked so we had to break a window. We quickly scanned it before finding anything.

I quickly grabbed some children's books and put them in my bag. Then, I went over to the Fiction and Literature section. My eyes quickly skimmed through the aisle, I stopped when I saw _Of Mice and Men._ I remembered when Amy let me borrow it, but I never got a chance to read it. I stuck it in my bag.

I walked past the Young Adult section while looking for Glenn and saw a book cover that made me laugh. _The Diary of a Wimpy Kid._

"Hey, Glenn." I called. I saw him walking over to me. "I found a book about you." I held it up.

"Funny." He said.

I turned around to put it back in it's place.

"Yeah, I found one about you too."

I turned and saw the book he was holding. _The Hobbit._

I huffed. He laughed.

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because you look like a hobbit."

"No, I don't!" I crossed my arms. "I'm just short."

"Whatever you say." Glenn said putting the book back.

"Mean." I said.

* * *

We decided to just walk the rest of the way. We would come back for the car when we were done.

We went in a grocery store and found some more food and even some medicine.

Then, Glenn found some electronic store. He said he wanted to look for batteries. It was just a small building so I stood outside.

As we were walking, we past a pizza place.

"Bring back memories?" I said pointing to it.

He let out a small laugh. "Yeah."

Just then, we heard snarling. It was getting closer.

"Where's it coming from?" I said looking around.

"I don't know!"

I saw two come from around the building.

"There!" I said.

We ran to them and killed them.

"Well." I said.

I saw more of them behind Glenn.

"Glenn, look out!"

He quickly spun and started killing them. I joined in too once I saw more of them coming.

"Where are they all coming from?" Glenn asked.

Suddenly, there was a herd coming towards us!

"Shit!" I yelled.

"Let's go!" Glenn said.

I started running, but realized that Glenn was running in a different direction than me. It was too late to turn around though, they were coming!

"Double shit!" I yelled.

I ran down the street as fast as I could. I was really starting to get winded though, and my knee was beginning to bother me. I hid behind a building and waited. When they caught up, I watched as they all went past me. I had to be really quiet! When they were out of sight, I breathed a long sigh of relief and sat on the ground.

I was by a store called Rabe's. I walked around the side of the building and saw a sign in the window that said, "We buy guns!"

 _Wow! That's fortunate!_ I thought. Hopefully there's still some left.

It was a small shop, I could see just by looking in the window that there was't anyone inside. I broke a window as quietly and quickly as I could and went in.

I looked around. There was a lot of antique-y things. However, I did find two axes, several knives, and a fire poke. I just took it because it looked like it would be fun.

There was a door at the end that had a sign above it that read, "Gun Room."

I tried the handle but of course it was locked. I searched around at the front desk for a key. It took me forever and ten years to find it, but it was totally worth it because there were so many guns in that room! And ammo! It's like the place was never touched! I seriously hit the jackpot with this store! There has to be a catch, though.

* * *

I filled three bags with guns and ammo. That's the last of it. I hope I find Glenn quickly so I don't have to carry all this myself.

I thought about just waiting in this shop to see if I saw Glenn walk by, but I figured that would be stupid. So, I grabbed my bags and headed out.

I debated on whether or not to look around for him, but I decided to just go straight to the car. That's what he would probably do. I bet he's already back there.

* * *

I saw Glenn standing outside of the library, right where we left the car. I was right.

"Are you okay?" Glenn asked me immediately.

"Check this out, big bro." I ignored his question and showed him everything I found.

"Where'd you find all this?"

"From a little store called Rabe's. I cleared it out." I bragged. "It was like it was never touched."

"Seriously, that's awesome." Glenn said. "Good job, kid."

I smiled. That's what I call Carl sometimes.

"Let's get outta here."

* * *

"Hey, it's starting to get dark and we still have a while to go." Glenn said while driving. "I think we should stop at that house again."

"Alright." I shrugged.

As we were driving, I saw an old, creepy looking house. It looked interesting.

"Let's stay there." I said pointing to it.

Glenn chuckled.

"I'm serious." I said. "It looks interesting."

"It looks creepy."

"I like creepy things." I smiled.

"If you really want to stay there, we can, but…"

"But what? You're scared?" I teased.

"Alright, smarty, we'll see who's scared."

Glenn turned the car around.

* * *

"This is awesome." I said after we cleared the rooms.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Glenn said.

"Don't be such a wimp."

I looked around.

"This is gonna be so fun. I wonder if it's haunted."

"I bet it is." Glenn said sarcastically.

"I guess we'll find out tonight."

* * *

We were sitting in the living room eating bags of chips and making small talk. I couldn't finish my bag so I gave them to Glenn. He sat it beside him on the end table.

I was feeling pretty comfortable with Glenn. He was right about what he said earlier. I had been being distant. It wasn't an accident either. I was avoiding everyone. There was a reason though. It was that guy…

I asked around to find out who he was. Obviously without letting anyone know what happened to him. They probably think he was killed by one of the people that attacked Alexandria. Turns out, his name was Devon. Devon Miller. He didn't have a family, it was just him there. He kept mostly to himself too so he didn't have many friends. That means nobody would miss him, except me.

I got into the habit of visiting his grave every single day. It helped somewhat. I mean…I still felt guilty, guilty as hell, but it helped a little. I think I'm ready to tell someone.

"Hey, Glenn." I said with my head down. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You're right, about what you said earlier. There has been something bothering me."

Glenn sat up and gave me his full attention. He looked concerned.

"Back when those people attacked us…the ones with the W's on their foreheads…I, um, did something really awful."

I paused and kept my head down.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"I'm alright but someone else isn't." I became saddened and tears welled up in my eyes. "This is the first time I'm talking about this." I wiped my tears away impatiently. "No one knows."

I hesitated.

"It's okay, whatever it is…you can tell me." Glenn said.

I rubbed my head. "Okay, so, one of them tried to attack me, I killed them, then another, and another after that. Then, I felt someone grab me from behind, so…I turned around and shot them quickly, but…" I started shaking and my voice was cracking up. I took a deep breath. "The person…I shot…wasn't one of them."

I paused.

"What are you saying?" Glenn asked.

I sniffed and started sobbing. I felt weak and stupid because I don't like people seeing me cry.

"I k-killed…one o-of our own p-people."

"You killed one of our own?" Glenn asked wide-eyed.

I slowly nodded. "Yes. I didn't mean t-to." I put my head down and silently cried.

Glenn was quiet for a while. Then he finally spoke.

"Look, it wasn't your fault." He started. "I know you feel that way, but…it wasn't. There wasn't anything you could do. I think that-"

"I didn't tell you so that you would try to make me feel better." I said taking Glenn by surprise. "I told you so that I could get it off my chest. I'm sick of holding it in."

"Oh…I'm the only one you told?"

"Yeah, and…I'd like to keep it that way, if you know what I mean?"

He just stared at me.

"Please…don't tell anyone. No one else needs to know."

"What about his family?"

"He didn't have one." I said quietly.

Glenn was silent for a moment. I heard him sigh. "Okay, I won't tell anyone…under one condition."

I looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"When we get home, you have to tell everyone a story."

I just stared at him blankly.

"So, you better think up a good one." He sat back in his chair.

I was dumbfounded, but eventually I just smiled. It's been a really long time since anyone has asked me that.

"You're on." I said.

Just then, we heard a noise in the basement. Glenn and I shot up out of our seats.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. It sounded like it came from the basement." Glenn said and grabbed his gun. "Stay here."

"What? Are you crazy?" I said following him. "I ain't staying here."

"Just be quiet." He said.

I shined my flashlight down the basement stairs.

"Hey, who's down there?" I yelled.

It was quiet for a minute then we heard the same noise again. Glenn and I shared a look.

We slowly made our way down the stairs. We shined our flashlights around, but didn't see anything.

"Is there someone down here?" I asked.

"They're not gonna answer you, Abby." Glenn said.

"Yeah, but it could be a ghost, remember?" I laughed.

He gave me an annoyed look.

We checked that basement twice and there was no one there, in fact there was no SIGN of anyone there.

"I guess it was nothing." I said.

"It's never nothing." Glenn said.

"Well, we checked everywhere and I don't see anyone, do you?"

Glenn was about to say something, but we heard footsteps!

We froze and looked at each other.

"Dude, Glenn, I'm scared!"

"Go go, just go!" He practically pushed me up the stairs, and we locked the door.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I have no idea."

We caught our breath.

"Hey, you were scared." I smirked.

"No, I wasn't."

"You like threw me up the stairs!"

"I was protecting you."

"Bullshit!" I laughed.

We went back in the living room. I saw the bag of chips that I gave Glenn on the couch. That's weird. I don't remember these being here. I picked them up and they were empty. I looked up confused. Glenn was saying something but I wasn't listening.

"Glenn?" I said. "Did you eat that bag of chips I gave you?"

"No, why?"

I turned around and showed him the empty bag.

"I don't think we're alone."


	25. Jesus

"Maybe we should just leave." I suggested.

"No." Glenn said. "If there's really someone here, they could follow us."

"Okay? So what do we do? We checked this whole place, how could there even be someone here?"

"I don't know." Glenn looked around. "Maybe they came in after we got here."

"Okay…so what do we do?"

* * *

We checked the house again. I went upstairs and checked the bedrooms. As I was walking down the hall, I felt a cool breeze. I shined my flashlight in the last room and saw that there was a window open. I don't remember opening any windows.

"Glenn!" I called.

He was there in seconds.

"That window was not opened when we got here."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive." I said wide-eyed. "That means someone is definitely in here."

Just then, we heard a noise downstairs. We shared a look before rushing down there.

We saw that the back door was open and ran outside. There was a man running down the yard.

"Stop!" I yelled. I held my gun up but didn't shoot right away.

"We said stop!" Glenn yelled.

He kept running so I shot him in the leg. We heard him groan as he lay on the ground. Glenn looked at me before we headed towards him.

"What were you doing?" I asked him with my gun pointed at him. "Why were you in there?"

"Oh God!" He groaned holding his leg.

"She asked you a question." Glenn said.

"You took my guns!" He yelled. "Oh God! You took them all!"

"What?"

"I saw you leave with them!"

Glenn and I exchanged looks.

"Why didn't you try something then?"

"I didn't, ah, want to hurt you. I wanted to know more about you." He explained. "You didn't look like bad people, and so, I followed you."

Glenn and I again exchanged a look.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Glenn asked.

"Ohh!" The man groaned in pain.

"Yeah, how do we know that you weren't about to run off and tell your friends about us, huh?"

"I'm alone, I swear!" He started to cry.

I looked at Glenn. He nodded and we both put our guns down.

"So, you came in through the window upstairs?" I asked him. "We heard you in the basement. How'd you get around so fast?"

He looked at me surprised. "No, I came in through the window. I was never in the basement." He panted.

I glanced at Glenn real quick. We can't trust this guy. I thought about what my dad would do. I held my gun up to his head. "Sorry." I said and pulled the trigger.

Glenn gave me an almost shocked look. I ignored it and patted the man down to see if he had any weapons on him. He didn't.

I put my gun back in it's holster and went back inside.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Glenn asked me when he saw me gathering my stuff.

"Let's get outta here." I said quietly.

"No, it's late." He said. "Let's just stay here until it starts to get light out."

I paused and thought for a minute. "No, that's stupid."

"What's stupid would be leaving now, in the middle of the night."

"Well, I think it's a good idea and don't want to wait for something else to happen."

"Abby, we're not leaving."

I let my bag fall to the floor. "Let's flip a coin."

Glenn looked at me for a moment before saying, "alright. You got a coin?"

He raised his eyebrows at me when he said that.

I held one up. "I took it out of that guy's pocket." I smirked.

"Call it." I said to Glenn.

"Tails."

I flipped the coin and it landed on tails.

"Shit."

* * *

We left as soon as it started to get light outside. The car ride home was mostly silent. Glenn kept glancing over at me.

"What?" I finally said.

"Nothing…it's just…are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I cleared my throat. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He was quiet for a bit.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it…listen, you didn't have to kill that guy…"

"I know." I cut him off.

"You know?"

"Yeah." I put my head down. "Look, I didn't even think about it…I just did what I thought my dad would do." I nervously tapped my fingers together. "But…I'm fine. I promise." I grinned at him.

He just nodded.

Neither of us knew exactly what to say so I just blurted out the first thing I thought of.

"So, have guys given any thoughts about what you want to name the baby?"

Glenn snorted. "No." He laughed a little.

"Well, for a girl there's Abby?" I joked.

He let out a little laugh.

* * *

We finally arrived at home. We took the weapons directly to the armory along with the food to the pantry and told Olivia what we found so she could keep track of it.

I went home after that. I saw Carl sitting on the porch with Judith.

"Hey, little brother." I greeted him.

"Did you just get back?"

"Yup." I put arms out for him to give me Judith.

"Hi, Judy." I kissed her little cheek. "I haven't seen you in forever." I tickled her belly and she laughed. It was really cute. "I think I owe you a bedtime story tonight."

Carl and I laughed.

"Where's dad?"

"Out." Carl replied taking Judith back. "He and Daryl left this morning."

"Oh." I said disappointingly. "I was hoping he'd be here when we got back."

"Why? Did you find anything?"

"Yes!" My eyes widened and I smiled real big. "I found like a pawn shop or something and they had guns! The place was never touched! We're definitely stocked now."

"Awesome." Carl said.

"Yeah." I rubbed my hands together. "Hey, I'm gonna go get something to eat and take a shower. I feel gross. I got like three days worth of dirt on me."

"So, that's what that smell is." Carl teased.

"Shut up!"

"I can smell you from over here." He laughed.

"Liar!" I began walking inside.

"I can still smell you!" He called.

I gave him the finger through the window.

* * *

The hot water from the shower felt so good. It was nice to get clean. I took my time getting dressed and finally laid down on the bed. I felt like I could relax for once. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Carol calling for dinner. _It's dinner time already?_

I practically hopped down the stairs. Carol, Carl and Michonne were already at the table.

"Hey." I said sitting down. "Sorry, I fell asleep. I didn't mean to."

"You must have needed it then." Carol said.

"I heard you found quite a supply out there?" Michonne said.

"Wow." I stretched. "Good news travels fast."

"You did good." Michonne said.

"Yeah." Carol said.

"Thanks."

They smiled at me.

"Can we talk about something else?" Carl asked. He sounded annoyed.

 _Is he jealous?_

"Okay, kid, what do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You said."

He put a spoonful of food in his mouth and shrugged again.

"Well, what did you do today?" I asked him.

Carl and Michonne shared an awkward look.

"What?" I said.

"Enid and I went out in the woods." Carl replied.

"Oh." I said. "How is Enid? Is she your girlfriend now?"

He didn't answer me.

I gasped.

"Don't worry about it." He said before I could say anything.

"Carl's got a girlfriend." I sing-songed.

"It's not like that."

"Sure." I teased. "Then, what were you doing out there?"

"Abby," Michonne started, "that's not the point. He shouldn't have been out there."

I hesitated. "Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous." Michonne answered quickly.

"Well…he's not dead." I sort of laughed. I honestly didn't see the harm.

Carl kind of half smiled at me.

"It's not funny." Michonne said.

"No, it's not funny but I just don't see…" I trailed off.

Carol stayed quiet the whole time.

"What? The point?" Michonne said wide-eyed. "The point is it's stupid to be out there when you don't have to be."

I glanced at Carl. He had a weird look on his face.

"Okay." I said in defeat.

We were all quiet for a moment.

"Do you want me to clean up?" I asked Carol.

"No, that's alright, Abby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you look tired. Just go rest up."

"Alright, thanks." I took my plate to sink.

"Hey, you said you were going to read Judith a story tonight." Carl reminded me.

My shoulders slumped. "Oh yeah, I did."

I picked Judy up from her little play pen. "Come on, girly. Let's get you to bed."

* * *

I took Judy into my room with me. "What should I read you?" I said while taking some of the books I found from the library out of my bag. "Ah, how about The Velveteen Rabbit?"

She seemed alright with that so I sat her on my lap and started reading.

* * *

About halfway through the story, I heard her exhale.

"Am I boring you?" I asked and looked down at her. She was asleep. "Thanks." I said. I laid her next to me on the bed and laid down with my arms around her.

* * *

I woke up hours later to sound of Carl saying, "What the hell are you doing in our house?"

I shot up out of bed and down the hall grabbing my gun on the way. I saw Carl pointing a gun at a man I've never seen before.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

"Hey, Carl, Abby, it's okay."

I turned around and saw my dad emerge from his room. He was quickly buttoning his pants and he didn't have a shirt on. Michonne was right behind him and she too was adjusting her clothing.

 _What? Were they just…_

Suddenly, Glenn, Daryl and Abraham were at the bottom of the stairs with their guns up.

"It's okay." My dad said.

"It's okay." Michonne repeated.

Glenn and Abraham looked as surprised as I was when they saw my dad and Michonne.

"We brought him back here." My dad said.

"Hi." The guy smiled. "My name's Jesus."

* * *

At a more decent time, we were all sitting around the table with this Jesus guy.

"So, how'd you get out?" My dad asked him. My dad and Daryl had him locked up in the cell after they brought him home.

"One guard can't cover two exits or third floor windows. Knots untie and locks get picked. Entropy comes form order, right?"

"Right." Daryl said.

"I checked out your arsenal. I haven't seen anything like that in a long time. You're well -equipped, but your provisions are low. Very low for the amount of people you have. Fifty-four?"

"More than that." Maggie said.

"Well, I appreciate the cookie. My compliments to the chef."

"Yeah, she ain't here." Daryl snapped. I don't think he likes this guy very much.

"Look, we got off to a bad start. But we're on the same side—the living side. You and Rick had every reason to leave me out there, but you didn't."

I glanced at my dad.

Jesus continued, "I'm from a place that's a lot like this one. Part of my job is searching out other settlements to trade with. I took your truck because my community needs things, and you both look like trouble. I was wrong. You're good people and this is a good place. I think our communities may be in a position to help each other."

"Do you have food?" Glenn asked.

"We've started to raise livestock. We scavenge, we grow. Everything from tomatoes to sorghum."

"Tell us why we should believe you." My dad finally spoke.

"I'll show you. If we take a car, I can take you home in a day, and you can all see for yourselves who we are and what we have to offer."

"Wait, you're looking for more settlements?" Maggie asked. "You mean you're already trading with other groups?"

"Your world's about to get a whole lot bigger." Jesus said with a big smile.

* * *

Everyone started packing their things and loading the RV. I figured I would stay back and look after Judith today.

My dad was talking to Carl over by the RV.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." Jesus said to me.

"I'm Abby."

He nodded. "Hi, Abby, I'm Jesus."

"Is that your real name?"

He laughed. "No, it's Paul, my friends gave me that nickname."

"Gee, I wonder why?" I joked.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, there may be a small resemblance."

"Just a little bit." I said.

He laughed a little. I looked him up and down. He was gorgeous.

"I'll see you around." He said.

"Yeah." I checked him out while he walked away.

"No, I'm not coming." I heard Carl say as I was walking over to them. "Someone's gotta stay back, keep this place safe. A kid with a messed up face probably wouldn't make a good first impression anyway."

 _Aw, poor, Carl._

My dad handed Judith to Carl and they shook hands.

"Hey, there's my girl." My dad said when he saw me. "I saw all the guns you brought back. You did good." He kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks." I smiled. "So, I heard Carl say he wasn't going. Can I go then?"

My dad gave me a questioning look. "Well, sweetheart, you just got back. Don't you wanna take a day off?"

I looked over and saw Jesus talking to Michonne. "No." I didn't take my eyes off of him.

My dad looked in the direction I was looking, then back at me. "What?" He said.

"Nothing."

He sighed. "Look, I was going to tell you about Michonne, but it just happened, it _just_ happened. Last night." He looked a little embarrassed. It almost made me want to laugh.

"This is—this is different." He said.

I nodded. "It's cool, dad. Really." I just wanted him to stop.

He smiled. "Alright, get your stuff then."

"Got it." I said.

"Hi, Daryl." I smiled at him as he walked by.

"Hi, shorty." He said. "Good job finding all them guns."

"Oh, it was nothing." I waved my hand.

He snorted. "So where'd you find 'em anyway?"

"In a little shop called Rabe's." I smiled.

"Good." He said. "I'm taking you with me next time."

I think I blushed. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Okay." I laughed.

"Let's chew up some asphalt!" Abraham yelled. We all loaded into the RV.

I sat next to Jesus and Daryl.


	26. The Deal

I looked at how Glenn and Maggie were sitting. Maggie was leaning her head on his shoulder and they were holding hands. They were so good together.

Then, I saw my dad put his hand on Michonne's knee then she put her hand over his. I felt weird. Actually, I felt…sad. I want that so bad. I hope that one day, I'll find the right person.

We slowed down a little.

"Hey, Rick." Daryl said. "What's going on?"

"We got a crash ahead." My dad said. "Looks like it just happened."

Jesus rushed up to the front of the RV. "It's one of ours." He quickly ran outside followed by everyone else.

My dad pointed his gun at him. "If this is a trick, it won't end well for you."

"My people are in trouble." Jesus frantically said. "They don't—we don't have a lot of fighters. I know how it looks, but I'll play it out. Can I borrow a gun?"

"No." Daryl quickly shot him down. "We got tracks right here."

* * *

We went to a building that was nearby. My dad banged on the door.

"They gotta be in there." Jesus said.

"We moving in or what?" Abraham said.

"How do we know this isn't firecrackers in a trash can?" Daryl asked.

"You don't." Jesus admitted.

"We'll get your people." My dad said. "You're staying here with one of us."

Jesus turned around and looked at Michonne. "That's the deal." She said.

"Will you stay?" Glenn asked Maggie.

"Yeah." Maggie replied. "Y'all go. Just be careful."

"Yeah. We're gonna be careful." My dad said while tying up Jesus.

"Just hurry." Jesus said.

"Hey," my dad looked at me, "you too."

I nodded. "Alright."

"You hear me whistle, shoot him."

"I will." Maggie said.

I just nodded again.

I watched them go in. Daryl was the last one, he looked at me before disappearing into the building.

* * *

They came out a little later with like four or five people.

We were back on the road headed to Jesus's home.

One of the guys that was involved in the crash was putting bottles of pills into his bag. He looked up and noticed us looking at him.

"Name's Harlan, by the way."

"I'm Abby." I said.

Maggie introduced herself then Glenn.

"We're bringing back medications." Harlan said. "You may have saved more people then just us back there, Glenn."

"You're a doctor?" Glenn asked him.

"Yeah, that's right."

"You have any prenatal vitamins in there?" Glenn asked him.

He smiled at Maggie. "Well, uh, I was an obstetrician before, and I most definitely owe you. So, I'd just say you two just hit the jackpot."

I smiled at that.

* * *

"You okay, Freddie?" Jesus asked his friend.

"For a second back there," the Freddie guy started, "just when I thought he was gonna…I saw my wife. She died before all this." His voice started to break. "Just when I thought it was over, there she was. As clear as day." He was crying but I think they were happy tears.

I looked up when I heard a splash. I heard the tires whirling.

"Damn it." My dad said. "A storm must've passed through. We're stuck."

"No worries. We're here." Jesus announced.

We all stepped out of the RV.

"That's us. That's the Hilltop."

We followed Jesus up to a big gate.

"Stop right there!" We heard a man say.

We all held our weapons up.

"You gonna make us?" Daryl said.

"Whoa!" Jesus put his hands up.

"Jesus, what the hell is this?" The man asked.

"Open, the gates, Cal." Jesus said. "Freddie's hurt."

"Look, sorry about these guys. They get antsy standing up there all day doing nothing." Jesus said to us.

"They give up the weapons. Then we'll open the gates." One of the guys said.

"Why don't you come down here and get 'em?" Daryl threatened.

"Gentlemen, look, we vouch for these people, all right?" The doctor said.

"Lower the spears." Jesus said.

"Look, I'm not taking any chances." My dad said. "Tell your guy Gregory to come out here."

"No. Don't you see what just happened?" Jesus said. "I'm letting you keep your guns. Look, we ran out of ammo months ago. I like you people. I trust you. Trust us."

My dad was hesitant, but eventually he put his hand up for us to lower our weapons. The Hilltop people did the same and opened the gates for us.

We looked around as we walked inside.

"There was a materials yard for a power company nearby." Jesus said. "That's how we put up the walls. A lot of people came from a FEMA camp. Trailers came with them."

"How did people find out about this place?" Michonne asked.

"That's called Barrington House." Jesus said referring to a big house in front of us. "The family that owned it gave it to the state in the '30s. The state turned into a living history museum. Every elementary school for fifty miles used to come up here for field trips. The place was running a long time before the modern world built up around it." Jesus paused. "I think people came here because they figured it'd keep running after the modern world broke down. Those windows up there let us see for miles in every direction. It's perfect for security."

We looked around.

"Come on." Jesus said. "I'll show you inside."

The house was really nice inside. Very…roomy.

"People live here and the trailers?" My dad asked.

"We plan to build." Jesus said. "There's babies being born."

We heard a door open and an old man emerged from another room. "Jesus, you're back." He said. "With guests." He said when he saw us.

"Everyone, this is Gregory." Jesus said. "He keeps the trains running on time around here."

"I'm the boss." Gregory said.

"We'll I'm Rick. We have a community—"

"Why don't y'all go get cleaned up?" Gregory interrupted my dad.

I narrowed my eyes at him. There was something sketchy about him.

"We're fine." My dad said.

"Jesus will show you where you can get washed up. Then come back down here when you're ready." Gregory got close to my dad. "It's hard to keep this place clean."

"Yeah. Sure." My dad finally said.

"Follow me." Jesus said.

As we were walking up the stairs, my dad told Maggie to talk to Gregory first.

"Why?" She asked.

"I shouldn't." My dad said. "And you gotta start doing these things."

* * *

We all got cleaned up. Maggie tried talking to Gregory but he didn't want to hear it. He said we didn't have anything worth trading for. This is going to be harder than we thought.

"We want to generate trade. Gregory does. But ammo isn't something we urgently need." Jesus explained.

"Well, how's that?" My dad said.

"The walls hold." Jesus said. We just brought in more medicine. Gregory wants the best deal possible."

"Yeah, well, we want things too." Daryl snapped.

"We need food." My dad said. "We came all this way, we're gonna get it."

I realized I didn't say anything this whole time.

"I will talk to him." Jesus said. We will work this out. Circumstances change. We're doing well now, and you will next. I will make him understand that. Can you give me a few days?"

"We can." Michonne finally said.

"Yeah." My dad agreed.

We heard yelling and then some guy walked inside.

Gregory came out of his office. "What's wrong?"

"They're back." The man said.

We followed them outside. There were two guys and a woman coming in.

"Nathan, what happened to everyone?" Gregory asked one of them. "Where's Tim and Marsha?"

"They're dead." The first guy said.

"Negan?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah." The guy answered.

 _Negan? I've heard that name before._

"We had a deal." Gregory said.

"He said it wasn't enough."

"Was the drop light?" The other guy asked.

"No." Gregory replied.

"They still have Craig." The woman spoke.

"They said they'd keep him alive, return him to us, if I deliver a message to you." The first guy said.

"So, tell me." Gregory said.

He put his hand on Gregory's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry." Then he stabbed Gregory!

My dad and Michonne quickly got the man off of Gregory. Maggie, Jesus and I ran to Gregory and helped him down.

"Get off of me!" The man yelled to them. "I had to!"

He and my dad started fighting. The other guy tried to get my dad off of him but Abraham tackled him. Then he got on top of Abraham and was strangling him! Daryl grabbed the guy's arm and snapped it.

Then the guy my dad was fighting with got on top of him and put a knife to my dad's throat!

"Hey!" I yelled running towards him with my gun up.

"Stay back!" He yelled. "Anybody who tries to stop me is killing my brother!"

I started to panic.

"Drop it." Michonne said to him.

The guy looked at Michonne and my dad took his chances and stabbed the man in the throat. Blood poured all over his face! He threw the guy off of him and stood up.

"What?" My dad said to all the people that we're looking at him.

"Ethan!" The other guy yelled. "You killed him!"

"He tried to kill Gregory then me." My dad said.

The woman ran up to my dad and punched him in the face. Then Michonne threw her on the ground.

"Drop it now!" A man with a spear said to my dad.

"I don't think I will." My dad said.

"Everyone, this is over!" Jesus yelled. "It's over. Ethan was our friend, but let's not pretend he was anything more than a coward who attacked us. He did this. And these people stopped him."

I looked at the woman who punched my dad. She was sobbing over Ethan's body.

"What can I do?" My dad asked.

"Put the gun away." Jesus said. "You've done enough."

My dad finally put his gun down.

* * *

We were all waiting inside. Jesus finally walked into the room.

"Dr. Carson was able to patch Gregory up. He's in pain, but he'll live."

"So, what happens now?" I finally found my voice.

"Things like that don't usually happen here, but, uh, it's settled." Jesus said.

"We heard the name Negan." My dad began. "A while back, Daryl and Abraham had a run-in with his men. Who is he?"

"Negan's the head of a group of people he calls the Saviors." Jesus began explaining. "As soon as the walls were built, the Saviors showed up. They met with Gregory on behalf of their boss. They made a lot of demands, even more threats. And he killed one of us—Rory. He was sixteen years old. They beat him to death right in front of us."

I gasped.

Jesus continued, "they said we needed to understand, right off the bat. Gregory's not exactly good at confrontation. He's not the leader I would've chosen, but he helped make this place what it is, and the people like him."

"He made the deal." Maggie said.

"Half of everything." Jesus said. "Our supplies, our crops, our livestock, it goes to the Saviors."

"And what do you get in return?" Glenn asked.

"They don't attack this place. They don't kill us."

"Why not just kill them?" I asked.

"Most of the people here don't even know how to fight, even if we had ammo."

"Well, how many people does Negan have?" My dad asked.

"We don't know." Jesus said. "We've seen groups as big as twenty."

"Now hold up." Daryl said. "So, they show up, they kill a kid, and you give them half of everything? These dicks just got a good story. The bogeyman, he ain't shit."

"Well, how do you know?" Jesus asked.

"A month ago, we took his guys out PDQ." Abraham said. "Left them in pieces and puddles."

"You know, we'll do it." Daryl said. "If we go get your man back, kill Negan, take out his boys, will you hook us up? We want food, medicine, and one of them cows."

Jesus looked at my dad questioningly.

"Confrontation's never been something we've had trouble with." My dad said.

"I'll take it to Gregory." Jesus finally said.

I was still a little stunned with all that just happened. I didn't like the idea at all, but of course, I didn't say anything.

* * *

We were standing on the porch discussing things.

"They have food, we don't." My dad said. "We don't have enough of anything. Except us."

 _That could change._

"What we can do." My dad continued. "This is the trade."

"It's gonna cost us something." I finally spoke.

My dad gave me a questioningly look and was about to say something, but Jesus opened the door.

"Gregory's up." He said. "He wants to talk."

My dad took a few steps forward but Jesus stopped him.

"To Maggie. He wants to talk to Maggie."

"You got this." Glenn said to her.

"Deanna was right about you." My dad encouraged her.

"I'm sorry in advance." Jesus told her as he took her inside. "Gregory can be a real prick."

"I know." Maggie said.

"What was that about?" My dad asked me when they were gone.

"…I'm worried."

"Don't be. We're gonna do this."

"Even if we lose more people?"

He just looked at me.

"It always happens." I said sadly.

"Listen, Abigail, we have to, for us, for everybody back home. This is how we eat."

"Yeah, but dad…we don't know these people. The people we've dealt with before…like The Governor."

He looked at me when I mentioned him.

"You talked to him. You knew who he was, how he was. We don't know anything about this Negan guy. Things could be different. They could…go wrong."

My dad took a deep breath and exhaled then nodded. "I'm sorry." He said. "I know you're scared, but-"

"I'm not scared." I said. "I'm concerned."

He stared a me for a moment. "It'll work out. You'll see." He nodded.

* * *

So, Gregory agreed to the deal. I still don't know how I feel about it. I trust my dad, but…I'm just worried.

* * *

On the way home, Glenn and Maggie passed around a sonogram picture of the their baby. They got it from the doctor, they paid him a visit before we left.

When the photo came around to me. I hesitated for some reason before taking it. I turned it over and just stared at it. I studied it for a while. It reminded me of what's important. I looked up at Glenn and Maggie and smiled at them before handing the picture to Daryl.

 _We have to do it._


	27. Just Breathe

"Abby. Abby, wake up!"

I woke to the sound of my dad's voice. I was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I looked around still breathing heavily. "Yeah." I sat up.

"Another nightmare? That's the third one you've had in a week. What's going on?" There was clear concern in his voice. I actually had more than that, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"…Nothing." I shook my head.

I've been having the same nightmare every night. Well, not exactly the same, but they all involve Devon Miller, the man I shot. I still haven't told anyone but Glenn about it. I certainly couldn't tell my dad now. Not with everything else that's going on. It will just add more worries. However, on this particular day, this nightmare was different. Something terrible happened to someone I love very dearly. I probably had this dream because…today is the day I have been dreading.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" My dad finally said.

I just slowly shook my head. "I can't."

"You know you can talk to me if you need to." He pushed my bangs back.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"…so today's the day, right?" I ignored his question.

He was hesitant. "We leave at midnight."

I kept my head down and nodded.

* * *

I couldn't eat at all this morning. I just pushed my food around on my plate to make it look like I was eating. I didn't think anyone noticed, but I guess my dad did because he pulled me aside after everyone else was done eating.

He felt my forehead with the back of his hand.

"I want you to go see Denise today."

"I'm fine." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care." He snapped. "You're not eating, you're not sleeping, you're having nightmares. You barely even talk anymore." He sighed. "I'm worried about you, Ab."

I kept my eyes casted down, and didn't say anything. My dad put his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"If you won't talk to me, then maybe you'll talk to the doctor."

"Do I even have a choice?"

"No." He answered quickly.

He walked me over to the door and we went outside onto the porch.

I hesitated then shook my head.

"I mean it, Abigail." He pointed towards the infirmary. "Go."

I felt annoyed. I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to. If I didn't go willingly, then my dad would probably drag me there himself. That would sure be a show, and something I wanted to avoid. So, I turned and started walking after rolling my eyes.

I turned around occasionally and saw my dad still watching me. I guess he wanted to make sure I was really going to the infirmary.

* * *

I knocked on the door. I knew I was going to regret this. Denise answered the door.

"Hi, Abby, right?"

"Yeah." I attempted to smile. "Would it be alright if I came in for a minute?"

"Sure." She stepped aside for me to enter. There was no turning back now.

"So, what's up?" She said when we were both inside.

"My dad wanted me to come talk to you about some…problems I've been having."

"Okay." She nodded. "What's going on?"

I took a deep breath. "I've been having panic attacks and nightmares pretty much every night."

"Oh, okay. Let's start with the panic attacks." She wrote something down in a notebook.

 _Is she making a record of me?_

"I used to have panic attacks a lot." She said. "I know how bad they suck. Trust me."

I gave her a sideways grin.

"So, do you have the attacks a lot? Sorry," she corrected herself, "what I should ask is, did you always have panic attacks, before?"

"Um…no. Well, yeah I guess. It's a long story." I said.

"I have time." She let out a little laugh. She reminded me a lot of my friend, Ally.

I sighed. "Okay, so, when I was fourteen, I had to have surgery because I had a stomach ulcer. I had some problems afterwards with the medications they gave me, and that's when the panic attacks started. But they stopped! I guess…they're back now."

"Well, I can imagine why." She inhaled real deep while writing more stuff down. "So, let's talk about the nightmares." She moved on. "Is there anything that you think that could be causing them? Anything that recently happened?"

"…Yeah."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." I said sadly.

She sighed. "Listen, Abby…I know how you feel, but if you want them to stop, talking about it might help."

I just nodded.

"However, I'm not going to push you." She cleared her throat. "So…are these problems leading to other problems?"

I gave her a confused look.

"I imagine you're having trouble sleeping?"

 _Oh._

"Is it stopping you from anything else?"

"Eating." I said it quietly. It was barely audible.

"I can tell." She said. "Let me just get your weight real quick. Can you come over here and step on the scale for me?"

I obliged.

"Oh wow." She said.

I glanced down at the scale to have a look myself. "Eighty-nine pounds."

"That is way underweight." She wrote it down. "I want you to come back here in three weeks, and if you're weight hasn't come up, then unfortunately…we're going to have some problems."

I nodded.

"So, I guess that's it, if you don't want to talk anymore?"

"No."

"Okay, well you're free to go then." She smiled. "It was nice talking to you, Abby."

"You too." I opened the door to leave but then stopped. I looked at her very seriously. "You're not gonna tell my dad about this, are you?"

She gave me a weird look. "No."

I nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

What a waste of time, I thought while walking home. This is why I always hated going to the doctors, you go for one thing, then they tell you about something else. And you end up going back three more times. I don't even have anything to tell my dad.

I started to feel guilty after thinking that. They're just worried about me. I don't want them to be though. Denise is a really nice person, and like I said before, she reminds me so much of my friend, it's ridiculous!

I decided to take my time while walking home. It was a pretty quick visit, and I didn't really have much to say except more bad news. I can't tell my dad that I'm dangerously underweight. He'll freak! Then again, he probably can tell just by looking at me. I wish there was a way I could just hide from everyone. I know! I'll start wearing baggy clothes! That should work!

* * *

I went straight into the kitchen when I got home. I looked in the fridge to find something to eat, but everything just sickened me. There were some dishes in the sink, so I decided to do them up. There was no one in sight, so I went up to my room to lay down for awhile. I checked on Judy in the process. She was sound asleep, I smiled at her. She opened her eyes when I walked in.

"Hey, little girl."

She put her arms up and whimpered for me to pick her up. So, I did.

I gently rocked her.

"You don't know how lucky you are." I said softly. "You have so many people who care about you. You're so small, not a care in the world. You have no idea what goes on." Tears started to well up in my eyes, I swallowed hard. "That's the way it should be."

"Abby?"

I turned around and saw Carl standing in the doorway.

"Hey." I sniffed, and quickly wiped at my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He sounded weird.

I kissed Judith on the forehead and put her back in her crib.

"I was just about to go lay down." I said to Carl. "I haven't really been sleeping lately."

"Yeah, I know." He said quickly.

We just awkwardly stared at each other.

"Okay." I made my way around him and into my room. He gave me a wary look when I past him. I wondered how much of that he heard.

* * *

I slept for maybe about an hour. I felt terrible when I woke up, worse than before. I probably should have gotten up, but I laid there thinking it was getting closer to the time when everyone had to leave. I was so worried about this stupid plan. I wish they never would have agreed to it. Something bad is going to happen. Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow or even next week! But I just know that something bad is going to come out of all this.

* * *

I hardly ate anything at dinner again. I also had to ignore the glances from everyone. It made me feel bad, but there wasn't anything I could do. I couldn't tell anyone how I was feeling…

I went straight back to my room afterwards.

* * *

"Abby?" My dad knocked on the door. I didn't say anything, but he came in anyway.

"Hey, how are you feeling."

"Fine." I didn't want to tell him I was worried.

"So…how was the doctor?"

I shrugged. "Fine."

He nervously stood there for a moment before sitting down on the bed.

"Listen, Abigail…don't get mad."

I gave him a questioning look.

"I just had a long talk with Glenn, and he told me about the man you shot."

My eyes widened. I was taken aback. _He promised he wouldn't say anything!_

I was speechless and terrified.

"So, is that what's been bothering you? Because you killed someone…and you didn't have to?"

I was silent. I didn't know what to say. I finally looked up at him and all of a sudden, I was overtaken by emotions. I began sobbing and apologizing.

"I didn't mean to! He caught me off guard, and came up behind me! I had just been attacked by one of those people with the W's on their foreheads and I just did it without thinking! I'm sorry!"

"Abigail…what are you talking about?" He sounded confused.

I stopped crying and looked at him, he looked confused too.

"The guy I killed. Devon Miller." I blurted out.

My dad was staring at me like he didn't know who I was.

"You said Glenn told you." I started to panic.

"He did…about the guy that was hiding in that house with you two."

 _Oh no…_

"…You killed Devon Miller?"

I was completely stunned. I had totally forgotten about that guy at that house. I just confessed to murdering one of own without having to. I had no idea what to say. I just stared at the ground wide-eyed.

"Abigail…talk to me…tell me what happened…"

I was still in shock. I laid back and stared at the ceiling.

"Abigail." He sounded firmer this time. "I'm not asking anymore. You tell me what's going on. Now."

I wanted to just ignore him, but the look on his face told me otherwise.

I sat up slowly, clearing my throat and took a deep breath.

"I went out looking for Carol," I started, "she hadn't come back yet, and I was getting worried. Well, I ran into one of those people, with the W's," I drew a W on my forehead with my finger when I said that, "and he attacked me, I was able to kill him." I paused. "I killed two more of them, then I felt someone grab me from behind, I panicked and without even thinking I turned around and shot them. That's when I saw that it was one of our own people. I found out later that it was, Devon."

There was a brief silence.

I heard my dad sigh. "Does anyone know?"

"The only one I told was Glenn, and you right now."

He nodded. I put my head down.

"Hey," he lifted my chin, "I don't want you to feel guilty about this. I know you do, but there wasn't anything you could, it already happened. It wasn't your fault. We all make mistakes."

I started to cry so I looked away.

"Come here." He said.

I moved closer to him, so he could put his arms around me. I cried into his shoulder. I remember thinking I wanted to just crawl onto his lap, but I knew I was way too old for that.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." I cried. "I was scared."

"I know." He rubbed my back. "But I bet it felt good to get that out."

I nodded. I let go of him and wiped my tears away. "Please don't tell anyone else." I pleaded. "They don't need to know."

"They don't." He agreed.

"Thanks, daddy." He kissed my forehead.

We sat there for a while, then he looked at his watch.

"I gotta get ready to go, baby." He said getting up.

"Wait." I stood up and hugged him. "Please be careful."

"Yeah." He said quietly. Then, he kissed my forehead two more times before leaving.

I watched them leave out my window. Afterwards, I collapsed onto my bed and cried.

* * *

I couldn't stop worrying about them. I needed something to stop me from caring so much. I wish I could get drunk. Then, an idea hit me. I bet there's booze in the pantry. Maybe I can sneak in and get some.

I didn't have to sneak out of the house. Carl and I were the only ones here. Well, and Judith, of course. So, I just walked right out the door and down to the pantry. The door was locked.

"Damn it."

I looked around briefly. The window!

I tried the window, but that too was locked.

I had to think of a new plan…

I knocked on Olivia's door. She answered rather quickly to my surprise due to the time. She looked puzzled.

"Hello, Olivia." I greeted. "I know it's late, sorry if I woke you."

"No, it's fine. I was just doing some late night stocking." She laughed.

"Would it be alright if I came in and got something from the pantry? I'm just feeling a little nauseous and wanted to get some ginger-ale."

"Oh, sure." She let me in. "Just take what you need."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I went inside and quickly scanned the shelves. I saw a bottle of rum and grabbed it, shoving it inside my hoodie. Then, I took a can of ginger-ale just for show.

"Thanks, Olivia!" I called as I walked out.

Well, that was easy.

* * *

I sat on the floor of my room and drank. I was already into it. I knew I was only hurting myself, but I didn't care. I needed to bury my pain.

I started thinking about everything that's happened. I took a long swig from the bottle. For a moment, I saw Tyreese go down in front of me after being shot. I saw Noah, him getting bit then the light leaving his eyes back in the car. I saw Beth being ripped apart. I saw Devon's face after I shot him. I saw the Anderson family being eaten, first little Sam, then Jessie, then Ron. I saw my little brother getting his eye shot out. I saw me shooting that man back at that house with Glenn. Then, I thought of my dream last night…

I saw all of us in a room or something. There was this guy, he was talking, I couldn't see his face. It was like we were being held or something…

Then, the man killed Daryl! I don't know how, but I just knew he was dead. I was screaming for someone to please put him down before he turned. I don't remember how, but this…guy ended up with Daryl's head on a stick! He was holding it up and laughing…taunting us! I was sickened…

I put my hand over my heart after remembering my nightmare. I took another long swig of the rum, and grimaced. I sat there numbly. I blanked my mind for a while. "I'm sorry I didn't believe in you, Tyreese. I'm sorry I didn't kill that walker immediately, Noah. I'm sorry I pushed you into doing something you might not even wanted to do, Beth. And I'm sorry for killing you, Devon. You didn't deserve to die." I apologized to them all.

You know what I did next? I laughed! I started laughing uncontrollably and couldn't stop. I guess my emotions caught up with me and I couldn't handle it. Also, some of it was probably the alcohol. So, I just laughed.

"What's going on?" Carl asked running into my room.

"Nothing." I laughed. I laid on the floor.

"Abby? What are you doing?"

"I'm drinking!" I continued to laugh.

He didn't say anything. He actually started laughing too.

"Hey, little brother, guess what?"

"What?" He laughed.

"The doctor said I only weigh eighty-nine pounds!" I rolled around on the floor laughing out loud.

"What?" Carl asked not laughing anymore. "W-why is that funny?"

"It's not!" I continued laughing. "I'm going crazy!"

He stared at me like I really was crazy. It made me laugh even harder.

"I'm just gonna go to bed now." He said slowly.

"No, wait! Come drink with me." I said holding the bottle up.

It seemed like he was thinking about something, but then, to my surprise, he sat down next to me, so I handed him the bottle.

"Is this your first drink?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess…I had a sip of wine at the CDC, if you remember."

"Oh yeah. You were so little back then!" I laughed. "I could pick you up!"

I watched as he took a sip of the rum then grimaced.

"Ew, this stuff is nasty, Abby. How can you drink that?"

I just laughed. "You get used to it after sometime."

* * *

Carl and I sat there and talked and drank. Well, mostly I drank, but he did have some every once in a while.

"So, are you, like, okay?" He asked me.

"…I don't know, honestly." I laid my head on his lap. I'm surprised he didn't push me off of him.

"I'm so worried about this stupid plan." I put my hands over my eyes and cried. "I'm so scared for them! Who knows what's happening right now!"

"They're gonna be fine!" Carl said.

"How do you know?"

"…because they've come back from harder things."

"Carl…we don't know these people."

"So, what?"

"Something bad is going to happen." I cried.

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is!" I snapped. "I just know it. Something bad IS going to happen."

Carl just looked at me like he finally accepted what I said. I can't say if he believed me or not, but I know he heard me…

* * *

I slept in pretty late the next day. I guess because of how tired I've been. I wondered why no one woke up me up, but I figured it was because they knew I hadn't really been sleeping lately. Then, it hit me. Dad? Daryl? Everyone? How were they? What happened?

I practically sprinted down the stairs.

I saw Carl sitting with Judith…but no one else.

"Hey, what's going on? Where is everyone? How they are? Are they okay?"

He looked hesitant. "They're not back yet."

It took a minute for those words to sink in. I put my hands on both sides of my head.

"What? They're not back? Why aren't they back yet?"

"It's fine. They probably just ran into some trouble and they'll be home in no time."

I didn't listen to him. I started breathing heavily, and pacing back and forth.

"Hey, calm down!"

Before I knew it, I was running out the door.

"Abby, wait!" I heard Carl yell.

I ran straight to the infirmary and knocked on the door.

"Abby, hey-

"Help me I can't breathe!" I panicked. I ran inside and Denise hurried to shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"I just…I can't breathe…"

"Abby, listen to me…slow your breathing down. Take slow deep breathes in through your nose and out through your mouth. Hold it in for six seconds then blow it out for four."

I did what she said, and in time, I calmed down.

"I'm okay, now." I assured her.

She told me to sit down and she took my temperature. She said I had a little fever.

"Why don't you hang out here for a while. Just until you calm down some more."

"Okay, okay." I said. I picked the nearest bed and laid down. "I'm sorry." I said.

"No need to apologize. This is my job."

"You know, you remind me a lot of my friend, Ally." I laughed. "It's actually strange, you even kind of look like her."

She smiled.

"So, you want to tell me what's going on, huh? What was that all about?"

I sighed. "I'm just really worried about my dad and the others. They should have been back by now."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm worried about Tara. Her and Heath were leaving on that two week run right after."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry."

"It's okay." She assured me.

* * *

Denise and I talked for a while. She was really nice, I liked her a lot. She's kind of funny, too.

"Well, I should probably get back home." I said.

"Okay. Remember what I taught you: in through your nose for six seconds, out through your mouth for four."

"Right." I smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Of course."

As I was leaving, I had a thought. "Hey, Denise?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think if you're like not busy, I could come by some times and talk…if I need to?"

"My door is always open." She smiled.

I smiled back at her and walked out.

* * *

I apologized to Carl when I got home. I told him I was alright now.

"I need you to do me a favor and not mention anything to dad about ANYTHING that happened or was said last night. Please."

He looked unsure.

"Carl, please…he doesn't need anymore worries than he has now."

"…okay." Carl finally agreed.

"I need you to promise me." I gave him a serious look.

"I promise." He said quietly.

Just then, we both looked up as we heard the door knob jingle. It was dad. I ran to him and hugged him tight. Carl followed suit.

"I'm so glad you're home." I said.

"Me too." My dad said and kissed my forehead. "You okay?"

I glanced at my brother before answering. "Yeah, right, Carl?"

"…yeah."


	28. Tracks

A few weeks had gone by since my dad and the others killed the Saviors. Things were…okay. Not much had happened, and everything was going slow, but…it was still going.

I had been spending a lot of time with Denise. She helped me with my anxiety, which lessened the nightmares, and I started eating more. I put on about eight pounds! I felt a lot better and I was definitely happier. My dad didn't have to worry about me as much. Denise also taught me a little bit of medical training. It was pretty interesting.

In return, I taught her how to hold weapons and stab walkers properly.

We're supposed to practice more today, so I'm on my way to her house right now.

The only other thing that's happened is that Carol started dating Tobin, so she moved in with him. Now it's just my dad, Michonne, Daryl, Carl, Judith and I that live in my house.

I saw Glenn and Maggie sitting on their porch while I was walking. I suddenly had a flashback of Glenn apologizing to me for telling my dad about that guy.

 **Flashback**

"I'm sorry, but I was worried about you." He said to me. "We all were."

"It's okay. I'm not mad. Really." I assured him. "He knows about everything. I told him."

"So how is everything?"

"It's okay, I guess." I shrugged.

He was silent for a moment. He looked kind of concerned. "Look, when I brought Enid back here after Nicholas…died, I did it, I saved her because we _can_ do things. That's still who we are. That's still who you are. And you don't have to be afraid."

"I know." I nodded. "I'll be okay. I promise." I smiled at him.

"You know, you still owe me a story." He laughed. "Don't think I forgot."

"Yeah, yeah." I said walking away. I laughed though.

I love Glenn. He's like the big brother I never had.

 **End Flashback**

"Today's lesson will be in the cul-de-sac." I said to Denise when she opened her door.

"Actually can we do something else?"

I gave her a puzzled look.

* * *

"After I got out of D.C, I just drove." Denise said to Daryl and I. We found him outside messing with his bike. Denise said she wanted to go on a run with Daryl and I. I wasn't sure about the idea, but I figured I would see what Daryl thought.

"I remember seeing it when I realized I had no idea where I was going." Denise continued, handing Daryl a map. "Edison's Apothecary and Boutique. It's just a little gift shop in a strip mall, but if it's really an apothecary, they had drugs."

"How do you know they still got 'em?" Daryl asked.

"It isn't that far, I just wanna check. And you and Abby aren't out scavenging or pulling shifts."

"We'll go." Daryl nodded.

"I wanted to check. I just wanted to help." Denise said.

"How much time you spend out there?" Daryl asked.

"None."

"Forget it."

"I can ID the meds. I know how to use a machete now. I've seen roamers up close. I'm ready." She tried to assure us.

"You good with this?" Daryl asked me.

I sighed. "I mean…not really."

"I'll go alone if I have to."

"You'll die alone." Daryl said.

"I'm asking you to make sure I don't."

Daryl glanced in my direction.

"I'm not taking her by myself." I put my hands up.

* * *

So, the three of us left in a pickup truck. Daryl was driving, of course, and the truck was making these hideous noises the entire way.

"It—the…" Denise started to say something but stopped.

"What?" Daryl asked her.

"Forget it." She said.

"No, what?"

"I think maybe you're disengaging it too soon." Denise said. "I've been driving stick since I was fifteen. Usually beat up trucks, like this. I mean, before—you know, before I left home. My brother taught me, so I just know."

The gears were just grinding away. I don't think he's listening to what she's saying. I silently laughed.

Up ahead, I saw a bunch of trees in the road.

"Daryl." I said.

"Yep." Was all he said before stopping the car and telling Denise to stay here. He and I hopped out of the car to make sure everything was safe.

We saw a walker in the mess and I killed it. I had to move a few branches first though.

"This happened fast." I said to Daryl. "The tree rotted out. It wasn't people."

There was a bag next to him. I laughed when I opened it. It was little bottles of booze.

We went back to the truck after that to get Denise.

"Come on, it's clear." I opened the door for her to get out.

"What'd you find?"

"Bottles of booze. You want some?" I laughed.

"No, thanks." Denise said almost immediately.

"For later, not now. I'm not bringing these to the pantry, I found 'em." I said tucking them in my bag.

"I'm good." Denise said. "They were kind of my parents' thing. Which is why they aren't mine."

"This truck isn't gonna make it past this tree." Daryl said. "Come on, let's walk." He headed towards the woods.

"Hold up." Denise said looking at the map. "Looks like a straight shot if we follow the tracks."

"No." Daryl said. "No tracks, we'll take the road."

"You sure about that? That's twice as far." I said.

"Go whichever way you like. I ain't taking no tracks." With that, he disappeared into the woods.

"We should stay together." Denise said and followed him.

I for one didn't see the harm and walked the tracks. I don't know what his problem is, why he wouldn't just take the quicker way, but I really didn't care. I didn't let it bother me.

* * *

It didn't take me long to get to where I needed to be. Daryl and Denise were, of course, not there. I stood there for a while and waited, but there was no sign of them. I can't say I was worried, I wasn't. She's with Daryl, everything's fine. I sat down and waited for them.

* * *

"About time." I said when I finally saw them. Daryl ignored me and kept walking.

"I didn't mean to pick him over you back there. It's just…" Denise trailed off.

"You're holding it wrong." I told her, referring to her machete. "Like this." I showed her.

"Thanks." She said. "Who taught you? You know, how to fight?"

I slowed down a bit and didn't answer her right away. "Everyone." I finally said. "Mainly, my dad, but…everyone." I nodded.

* * *

We arrived at our destination. Daryl knocked on the door. We didn't hear anything.

"All right, me and her are gonna do this." Daryl said to Denise. "You're gonna stay back, got it?"

"Got it." She said faintly.

Daryl took a crowbar out of his bag and got the door open with it. We briefly checked around inside; no one was there. It smelled awful though. Denise started gagging.

"We gonna find out what ya had for breakfast?" Daryl said.

"Oatmeal." Denise said. "Just so you know."

I shined my flashlight up at the wall. I saw the word PHARMACY.

"Hey." I said.

Daryl began to try and open it with the crowbar.

"You want me to hold your bags, or…?" Denise said.

I walked closer to where Daryl was. He finally got it open. Denise was right! There was still medicine inside! A lot of it!

"If you set 'em on the counter, I can tell you which."

"No, we're gonna take it all." Daryl said hopping over the counter.

"Are you sure?" Denise hesitated.

I threw my bag over. "No, it's fine." I climbed up over the counter.

We heard thumping in another room, which made us pause.

"It's just one." I said.

"Sounds like it's stuck." Daryl added.

We went back to the meds. I looked at a bottle of pills that made me cringe. I remember taking these when I was sick. They made me even more sick. I found a bottle of Percocet. This time I laughed. I used to have all kinds of fun with this stuff. I let out a little giggle.

"What?" Daryl asked pulling me out of my reverie.

I put my serious face back on. "Nothing." I went back to picking out meds.

I picked up a bottle of Lithium next. It gave me a scary thought. However, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard glass breaking. I jumped.

Daryl and I looked out at Denise.

"What are doing?" I asked her. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing." She said emotionless, and walked outside.

Daryl and I shared a look. I knew she wasn't ready to come out here.

* * *

We found her outside the store. She was sitting on the ground looking at a keychain that had the name "Dennis" on it. She looked like she had been crying. She looked away when she saw us.

"Hey." Daryl said getting her attention. "You did good finding this place."

She nodded then slowly stood up.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but…look, we tried to tell you you weren't ready. We both did." I said.

"I know." She said sadly.

We went on our way.

* * *

"So was he older or younger?" Daryl asked Denise while we were on our way home.

"Older, by six minutes." She answered smiling. "My parents came up with the whole Dennis/Denise thing on one of their benders. Hilarious, right?"

No one answered. Denise continued, "nothing scared him. He was brave. He was angry, too. It's kind of a dangerous combination."

"Sounds like we had the same brother." Daryl said.

I remembered Merle. He _was_ dangerous, but…he was my friend.

When we reached the tracks, Denise and I headed for the road, but Daryl went in the direction of the tracks.

"Hey." I called.

"This way's faster, right?" Daryl said.

I was confused for a second because of the big deal he made earlier about not taking the tracks. I decided to not say anything though. I looked at Denise and she just smiled at me. Then, we both followed Daryl.

* * *

We were walking along on the tracks. It reminded me a lot of going to my friend's house. We always walked the tracks. I remember when a train was coming the one time; Ally panicked and started running. I calmly walked off and into the grass, and just laughed at her. I smiled at the memory.

"There's a cooler in there!" Denise called. "Might be something we can use inside."

She was standing next to a wrecked car. I didn't even know she walked away. I should probably stop daydreaming and pay more attention to the task at hand.

"We came for meds and that's what we got." I called. I just wanted to get back home.

"Nah, ain't worth the trouble. Come on." Daryl said. We continued walking.

We heard a thump and then Denise yell. She was back at that car still! We ran over to her. There was a walker on top of her, Daryl tried to kill it, but she stopped him.

Her glasses fell off her face. There was a bit of a struggle, but eventually she killed it. Daryl and I glanced at each other.

She stood up and puked.

"Oh, man." She said. "I threw up on my glasses." I just watched her. She picked them up and put them in her pocket.

I like Denise, but this girl seems like one big problem. She's a pretty good doctor, she doesn't belong out here.

She went over to the cooler and picked up a six pack of soda.

"Hot damn." She said.

"What the hell, Denise?" I asked.

"You could've died right there, you know that?" Daryl scolded.

"Yeah, I know." She said nonchalantly.

"Are you hearing me?" Daryl said again.

"Who gives a shit?" Denise yelled. "You could have died killing those Saviors, but you didn't. You wanna live, you take chances. That's how it works. That's what I did."

"For a couple of damn sodas?" Daryl asked.

"Nope. Just this one." She held up a can of Crush as she walked past us.

Daryl and I exchanged looks. We started walking after her.

"Really, Denise?" I said. "Look I know you're new at this, but…come on that was just dangerous. You could have gotten killed. Like, are you seriously that stupid right now?"

"Are you?" She asked me. I gave her a questioning look. "I mean it. Are you?"

I didn't answer her, she continued, "do you have any clue what that was to me—what this whole thing is to me? See, I have training in this shit. I'm not making it up as I go along, like with the stitches and the surgery and the—" She trailed off.

Neither I nor Daryl said anything.

"I asked you to come with me because you're brave like my brother and sometimes you actually make me feel safe." She said to Daryl. Then, she looked at me. "And I asked you to come along because you're going through some stuff that you won't let on. And I understand it. And because you're stronger than you think, which gives me hope that maybe I can be, too."

I didn't say anything, just put my head down. She's right…

"I could've gone with Tara. I could've told her I loved her, but I didn't…because I was afraid. That's what's stupid. Not coming out here, not facing my shit. And it makes me sick that you guys aren't even trying because you're strong and you're smart and you're both really good people, and if you don't wake…"

Suddenly, we saw an arrow go through Denise's eye!

"Up…and face your…" She fell to ground. Daryl tried to catch her.

I turned fast and held my gun up at the men coming out of the woods. Daryl did as well.

"Drop 'em now!" A guy said.

The man had Eugene! He put him down on his knees. We slowly lowered our guns.

"Well, hell." The guy said looking at Daryl. "You got something to say to me?" I looked from the guy to Daryl. I was so confused. Do they know each other? He had a crossbow. Is that Daryl's?

"No. You don't talk much." The man said. He signaled for two guys to come up and take our weapons.

"Still getting the hang of her." The man said referring to the crossbow. "Kicks like a bitch—"

"I should've done it." Daryl muttered.

"What's that? Seriously, I didn't catch what you said."

"I shoulda killed you." Daryl said.

"Yeah, you probably should've." The man said. "So, here we are. Kind of begs the question, right? Who brought this on who? I get that you'll just have to take my word for this, but…she wasn't even the one I was aiming for."

He was trying to kill Daryl? I gasped.

"Like I said, kicks like a bitch."

I kept looking from the man to Daryl trying to figure out what's going on.

"Look, this isn't how we like to start new business arrangements." The man said.

"What do you even want?" I finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, darlin', I didn't catch your name." He said to me. "I'm D, or Dwight. You can call me either. So…? What's your name?"

I gave him an annoyed look. "Abby. What do you want?" I answered quickly.

"Well, Abby…it's not what I want. It's what you and Daryl are going to do. You're going to let us into your little complex. It looks like it's just beautiful there. And then you're going to let us take whatever and whoever we want…or we blow Eugene's brains out. And then yours. And then his. I hope it doesn't come to that, really. Nobody else has to die. We just try to start with one. You know…maximum impact to get the point across. So what's it gonna be? You tell me."

"You wanna kill someone, you start with our companion hiding over there behind the barrels." Eugene said. "He's a first class a-hole and he deserves it so much more than us three."

What's he talking about? I looked to the barrels, but I didn't see anyone.

"Go check it out?" Dwight said.

One of his men started over to the barrels. I was breathing heavily waiting for what was about to happen. I looked back over when I heard Dwight screaming. Eugene bit his penis! Dwight dropped the crossbow. Then, I heard two gunshots and two of Dwight's men went down! It was Abraham. I ran to where one of them dropped their gun and grabbed it. Then, I ran behind a car and shot at them. I saw Daryl slit one of their throats and take his gun back. There was gunfire everywhere. I saw a man hiding in the bushes about to shoot Abraham, and so, I shot him. Abraham gave me a look afterwards. I just nodded to him. Walkers began coming out of the woods. The gunfire continued until Dwight told his men to fall back. They began running away. Daryl started after them. I looked down and saw that Eugene had been hit.

"Daryl, stop!" I yelled. He ran back grabbing his crossbow in the process and the three of us helped get Eugene to the truck. After we got back to Alexandria and got Eugene to the infirmary where Rosita patched him up, Daryl and I went back to get Denise, so that we could bury her. I looked down at her lifeless body…I didn't cry, I didn't feel sad. I just felt empty.

* * *

Daryl and I were in the infirmary. He was just staring out the window. I couldn't tell his expression. Rosita was watching after Eugene. We all looked up when Abraham walked in.

"Rick's coming." He said. "How is he?"

"Bullet just grazed him," Rosita said, "but it's good you got him back when you did. Antibiotics they picked up could save him from an infection. Could save his life. That's what Denise did."

Daryl looked over at Rosita when she said that.

Suddenly, Eugene started coughing.

"You here?" Rosita asked him.

"Present." Eugene answered. "I was not trying to kill you." He said to Abraham. "I was looking for a moment."

"You found it." Abraham said.

I just watched them. They said some other things, but I wasn't listening. I'm just glad he's okay. I wish Denise was okay, too. Now what are we going to do without a doctor?

"I'm gonna go home." I said to no one in particular.

* * *

I went straight up to my room and into the bathroom. I filled the tub with hot water and got in. I laid there and stared at the ceiling. _Damn,_ I thought. _We lost another one. And just when I thought things were going back to normal._ I blanked my mind. I don't know how long I was in there, but I didn't feel like myself when I got out.

I dried myself off and glanced in the mirror. I sighed and put my head down. I picked up a spare razor that I keep on the sink. I stared at it and had a thought…

No, you can't do that. I put it back down and looked at myself in the mirror again. _Oh my God. What's wrong with me?_

I quickly got dressed and laid on my bed to try and relax. I picked up my bag to get my iPod, and the bottle of pills that I took from the apothecary fell out. I picked them up and stared at the label. LITHIUM.


	29. The Day That Changed Everything

The next morning, I was sitting on the porch feeding Judith. I looked up when I heard Daryl's bike. He rode up to the gate and stopped. Then, he got off his bike and opened the gate. _Where's he going?_

"Carl!" I called. I saw Daryl take off.

"What?" Carl asked when he got outside.

"Here." I handed him Judith. "Tell dad I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" He said. "Wait!"

I began running up to the gate where Rosita was. I saw Michonne and Glenn in a van about to go after Daryl.

"Make room for my freckled ass." Abraham said.

"No." Rosita said. "You stay. I'll go." She got in the car, and they started going.

"Wait!" I yelled and jumped in front of the van making them stop. I opened the door and got in.

"We should keep numbers here." Glenn suggested.

" _I_ know where Daryl is going." I stated.

Glenn and Michonne shared a look, but didn't say anything.

* * *

I directed Glenn where to go. Everyone was mostly quiet. I glanced over at Rosita for some reason, I can't remember why.

"What?" She snapped.

 _Jeez._

I didn't say anything, just looked away. She's been even bitchier ever since Abraham broke up with her. Now Abraham is chasing after Sasha. That has to be awkward.

"It's right here." I said. "They ran off into the woods so…park here. We'll walk."

Glenn did as I said.

There was a walker eating one of the guys we killed yesterday. Michonne killed it.

I looked down at a spot of blood on the railroad tracks.

"That's where she died." I said without looking away.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"All right." Glenn finally said. "So, he had to start from here."

Michonne went over to a bunch of leaves and lifted the branch, revealing Daryl's bike. "He did." She said.

"Which way did Dwight run?" Glenn asked me.

I ignored him and was still staring at the blood from Denise.

"Abby?" Glenn said again.

"Let's just let him do it." I suggested.

"But he doesn't know what he's doing." Glenn said. "We don't. Maybe him trying this makes you feel better about it right now. Maybe they keep knowing more about us than we know about them. Or Daryl's gonna get himself killed."

I looked back down.

"Which way did Dwight run?" Glenn asked again.

I nodded towards the woods.

* * *

We found Daryl in the field. One of us, I think Rosita, stepped on a twig. Daryl looked up and shot an arrow at the tree right in front of us. Rosita angrily pulled it out and handed it to him when he got closer to us.

"Watch the hell out, asshole." She said.

"Yeah, I did." Daryl said. "You shouldn't have come."

"You shouldn't have left." Michonne said.

"When I split off from Sasha and Abraham, he was out there in the woods, in that burned-out forest with them girls, put a gun to my head, tied me up! I even tried to help him!" Daryl yelled.

"So, you think it's your fault?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, I know it is." Daryl said. "I'm gonna go do what I should've done before."

"What, for her?" Glenn said. "She's gone, man. You're doing this for you."

"Man, I don't give a shit." Daryl said shaking his head.

"Daryl…?" Glenn stepped in front of him. "We need to get back there and figure this out from home. Our home. We need you, and everyone back there needs us right now. It's—it's gonna go wrong out here."

"We'll square it." Michonne said. "I will. I promise you. Just come back."

Daryl thought for a moment before saying, "I can't."

"Daryl—" Glenn tried again.

"Man, I can't!" Daryl yelled and starting walking off.

They let him go this time.

"You can't stop him." Rosita said.

I started thinking about everything that happened and what Daryl said.

"I can't either." I said and began following Daryl.

"Abby." Michonne called.

"Hey, no!" Glenn also said, but I ignored them and followed Daryl.

Daryl looked back at me when I got a little closer to him.

"If you're here to try and change my mind, it's not gonna work." He said.

"I'm not. I'm here to help."

"I don't need your help."

"I don't care." I said quickly. "I was there, too. They killed Denise. She was my friend. She helped me with…something. She helped me a lot, and they're not getting away with it. So…I'm here for her, not you."

Daryl didn't say anything. He didn't have to say anything.

* * *

We looked around for a while but still hadn't found them. I was starting to lose hope. They could be anywhere. Far away or even at home.

"Maybe we should head back." I suggested.

"You go." Was all Daryl said.

I still followed him though.

"He's just trying to do the right thing, you know?" I said referring to Glenn.

"Yeah, I know."

"Glenn's like our moral compass."

Daryl stopped and looked at me.

"He is. He keeps everyone together. He's a good person. A better one than me." I looked down.

We were quiet for a moment.

"Yeah." Daryl finally said. "He is."

I smiled at him. Maybe I was getting through to him.

"Come on." He put his hand on my back. "Let's go home."

* * *

As we were walking back, we reached the spot we were at when we left them. I saw Michonne, Glenn, and Rosita tied up by a tree!

"Daryl." I said.

"Yeah, I see." He adjusted his crossbow. "Be quiet and stay behind me." He ordered.

We made our way over to the three of them. Glenn noticed us and shook his head. Daryl put a finger up to his lips to tell them to be quiet.

Glenn was yelling something at us, but it was muffled because he was gagged.

Daryl and I aimed our weapons.

"Hi, Daryl."

I looked over and saw Dwight right behind Daryl. He had his gun to the back of Daryl's head. There was a man behind me, too.

 _Fuck!_

I put my hands up and slowly lowered my gun.

Daryl turned suddenly, but Dwight shot him before he could do anything!

I screamed as I saw him go down.

"You'll be alright." Dwight said.

* * *

They took all of our weapons, and threw the five of us in the back of a van.

There was nothing we could do. We tried fighting back, but without weapons…it didn't do much. They still got us in the van. This one guy pulled out a lock of Michonne's hair.

Rosita and I tried to help Daryl as much as we could. We slowed the bleeding down a little, but we didn't have anything to patch it up with.

I could feel the van in motion, and I wondered where they were taking us.

* * *

The van finally stopped. I could hear people talking outside, but couldn't make out what they were saying. They whistled occasionally. I waited for someone to open the doors to get us, but they didn't.

I sat in the back of the van next to Glenn.

"Are we gonna die?" I asked quietly.

Glenn looked at me, but didn't answer.

We should have listened to him. We weren't supposed to be out here. Now look where we are.

"I'm sorry." I said even quieter than before.

* * *

The five of us just sat there in silence. We had no idea how much time had passed nor did we know what these people were going to do to us. The only thing we could do is wait.

"Welcome to where you're going." I heard a voice say.

I heard a lot of footsteps, and started panting.

"Let's get the other ones, right now." The voice said again.

Finally, the van doors opened. There were a bunch of blinding car lights ahead of us.

"Come on." Dwight said. "You got people to meet."

He grabbed Daryl and pulled him out, then another grabbed Michonne, then me, then Rosita and Glenn. I could see a bunch of people down on their knees in front of us, but I couldn't tell who they were because of all the lights.

They took us over to where the people were and put us down on our knees as well. I ended up in between Michonne and Daryl. We were surrounded by people! There was no escaping.

"Maggie…?" I heard Glenn say.

I looked over and that's when I realized that it was us! I looked down the line and saw Abraham, Maggie, my dad, Sasha, Aaron, Carl and Eugene! Eugene looked beat up.

I looked at my dad and he was staring at me wide-eyed.

"All right!" The man from before yelled. "We got a full boat. Let's meet the man."

 _What man? What the hell is going on?_

I was breathing heavily.

The man walked over to our RV and knocked on the door. A man wearing a leather jacket came out.

"Pissing our pants yet?" He said. He started walking closer to us. "Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close."

He stepped more into the light and I saw that he had a baseball bat.

"It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon." He said. "Which one of you pricks is the leader?"

"It's this one." One of the men said pointing to my dad.

The man with the bat walked closer to him.

 _Please don't hurt him._

"Hi." He said. "You're Rick, right? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men."

 _What? These guys are Saviors? I thought my dad and the others killed them all._

"Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people," Negan continued, "you killed more of my people. Not cool…Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes. Yes you are." He smiled a devilish grin. It sent chills down my spine.

"You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it's very simple. So, even if you're stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready? Here it goes, pay attention."

He then put his bat, which was wrapped in like barbed wire or something, up to my dad's face. I almost lost my shit.

"Give me your shit…or I will kill you." He grinned that grin again. "Today was career day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do." He was standing right in front of Michonne now. Getting really close to me. I looked up at him breathing heavily and shaking.

"Negan conitnued, "you work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That's your job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly fucking will." He made his way back to my dad. "You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word is out. You are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want. And what I want is half your shit. And if that's too much, you can make, find, or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So, if someone knocks on your fucking door…you let us in. We own that motherfucking door. You try to stop us and we will knock it down. You understand?" He put his hand up to his ear. "What, no answer? You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you?"

 _I feel sick…_

"I don't want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can't do that if you're dead, now, can you? I'm not growing a garden. But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm fucking comfortable with. And for that, for that you're gonna fucking pay."

I started breathing even heavier. I might pass out.

"So, now…I'm gonna beat the holy hell out of one of you. This—" he held up his bat, "this is Lucille, and She. Is. Awesome. All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one gets the honor." Negan inhaled sharply and stood in front of Abraham. Abraham didn't look scared, he simply puffed out his chest and straightened up in a way of saying, "choose me."

He's loyal.

"Huh." Negan laughed rubbing his beard. "I gotta shave this shit."

Then, he walked over and stood in front of Carl.

 _No! Don't hurt my baby brother!_

" _You_ got one of our guns." He said to Carl.

My brother just scowled at him. Negan squatted down in front of him.

"Whoa. Yeah. You got a lot of our guns…Shit, kid, lighten up. At least cry a little." He laughed then stood back up tucking the gun he took from Carl into his pants. He walked more down the line and stopped in front of Maggie. "Je-sus. You look shitty. I should just put you out of your misery now." He raised his bat.

"No!" Glenn yelled and jumped at Negan, but it was quickly stopped by some of his men. They started kicking and punching Glenn.

"Stop it!" Maggie screamed.

"Nope." Negan said. "Nope, get him back in line."

They threw Glenn back in his spot.

"Don't…don't." Glenn pleaded.

Negan chuckled. "All right, listen. Don't any of ya do that again. I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one's free. It's an emotional moment, I get it."

I was shaking terribly by now.

"Sucks, don't it?" Negan said. "The moment you realize you don't know shit." He looked from my dad to Carl and got an evil look in his eye. "This is your kid, right?" He pointed at my brother with his bat. He walked closer to him, and laughed. "This is definitely your kid."

"Just stop this!" My dad yelled.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Do not make me kill the little future serial killer. Don't make it easy on me. I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order."

He started making his way down the line again while whistling. He glanced at all of us.

"I smiply cannot decide." He turned his back to us and laughed. He turned back around with another evil look in his eye. "I got an idea." He laughed.

He pointed the bat at my dad and said, "eenie…"

 _Oh God…_

"Meenie…" At Maggie.

"Miney…" At Abraham.

"Mo." At Michonne.

"Catch…" He pointed at me.

"A tiger…" At Daryl.

"by…" At Rosita.

"His toe…" At Glenn.

He started to go the other way now.

"If…" At Sasha.

"He hollers…" At Aaron.

"Let him go." It ended on Carl and my heart stopped.

Negan got a weird look on his face and looked at the next person. "My mother…told me…to pick…" He kept going around. "the very…best…one…and…you…are…" He pointed at me again. It felt like it was never ending. He stopped in front of my dad and my heart stopped once again. Then…he quickly moved over to Abraham and said, "it."

 _Oh God!_

"Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry…Hell, you're all gonna be doing that." He took the first swing at Abraham. He went straight down. I immediately started crying. Abraham got back up.

"Ho!" Negan yelled. "Look at that. Taking it like a champ!"

"Suck…my…nuts." Abraham said.

Negan hit him again. He didn't get back up this time. He hit him some more then stopped and laughed. "Did you guys hear that? He said, suck my nuts!" He laughed again then beat Abraham's head some more. He hit it so many times that there really wasn't anything left of him.

He finally stopped. Everyone was crying.

"Look at this." He swung his bat. "Look at my dirty girl."

I felt sick like I was going to puke. What is wrong with this guy? How can he do something like that and be so…okay with it?

He walked over to Rosita and showed her the bat. "Honey, feast your eyes on that." She wouldn't look at it. Or she _couldn't_ look at it.

"Oh shit." Negan said. "Were you together?"

She obviously didn't answer.

"Well, just so you know, there's a resason for all this. Red and he is was and will ever be red, just took five or six or seven for the team!" He put the bat back in her face. "So, take a damn look…" She wouldn't look. "Take a damn look!"

Daryl then got up and punched Negan in the face!

 _No! They're going to hurt him!_

Negan's men pinned Daryl down and Dwight pointed the crossbow he took from Daryl, again, at him.

"Daryl." My dad yelled.

"No!" Negan pointed the bat at my dad. "Oh no." He grinned that grin again.

"Want me to do it?" Dwight asked Negan.

He chuckled. "No, you don't kill that. Not until you try at least." He paused then said, "get him back in line." They dragged Daryl back to his spot.

"Anyway…" Negan continued. "That's not how it works here." He walked a few steps and stood next to Glenn. "The first one was free, and then what did I say? I said, I will shut that shit down…no exceptions. I don't know what kind of lying assholes you've been dealing with, but I'm a man of my word. I need you to know me. So…back to it." He turned and hit Glenn right on the head with the bat! He hit him again! Maggie and I screamed. Glenn slowly got up. There was blood pouring out of his head all over his face and one of his eyes was popping out. It was the most horrifying thing I have ever seen! I started crying all over again.

"Mag— Mag—" Glenn was saying.

"Are there, buddy?" Negan asked Glenn. "It sounds like you're trying to speak, but I just don't know. You just took a hell of a hit! I just cracked your skull so hard your eye popped out! And it is gross as shit!"

"Maggie, I'll find you." Glenn got out.

Maggie was sobbing loudly.

"Oh, jeez, guys." Negan said. "I can tell this is hard on you…but I did say…no exceptions!" He hit Glenn again and he went down for good this time. He continued to beat him. I was bawling my eyes out in shock of what was taking place before me.

"Lucille is a vampire bat!" Negan yelled. He walked over to my dad.

"What? Was the joke that bad?" He laughed.

My dad sniffed. "I'm gonna kill you."

"What was that?" Negan crouched down to my dad's level.

"Not today, not tomorrow…but I will kill you."

He just stared at my dad like it was the stupidest thing he had ever seen.

"Simon?" He called. "What did he have? A knife?"

"He had a hatchet." The Simon guy said.

"A hatchet?" Negan questioned.

"He had an ax." Simon stated.

Negan continued to stare at my dad.

"Simon's my right hand man." Negan said. "Having one of those is important. What do you have without one? A whole lot of work. Ya have one? Oh, or did I…" He made a gesture with his bat that sickened me.

"Sure. Yeah. Give me his ax." Negan said. Simon handed him my dad's ax. Then, he stood back up. He grabbed my dad by his jacket sleeve and started dragging him to the RV!

"We're gonna take a little trip. When I get back maybe Rick will be with me. If not, well we can just turn this people inside out, That is, the ones that are left." He threw my dad inside.

The sick feeling was back and I was beginning to panic. I lifted my knee to get up and run after them, but I stopped myself. It would just cause more problems.

I looked at Michonne and she had an expression close to mine. For a few minutes, the RV didn't move. I wondered what was happening. Finally, they drove away.

I watched it until I couldn't see it anymore. I was feeling more woozy, like I was going to pass out.

 _He better not hurt my dad…_

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed, but it was light out when the RV came back. The door opened and my dad flew out and hit the ground hard. Negan had pushed him. Then, he grabbed my dad by his jacket and dragged him over to where we were.

"So, tell me, Rick." Negan started. "Do you even know what that little trip was about?"

My dad didn't answer.

"It was about the way you looked at me. Like I shit in your scrambled eggs, and that's not the look I'm looking for. So, tell me…do I give you another chance?"

"…Yeah…" My dad said. "Yes…yes."

"So, this next move will tell you if this crap day is everyone's last crap day or just another crap day." He paused for a moment. "Get some guns to the backs of their heads."

His men put guns to each one of our heads just like he asked. My eyes widened. I don't think I can take much more of this.

"Level with their noses so if you have to fire, it'll be a real mess." Negan said.

He looked at Carl. "Kid, come here." Carl didn't move. "Right here. Kid, now."

Carl slowly got up and walked up to Negan.

"You a southpaw?" He asked my brother while taking his belt off.

"Am I a what?" Carl snapped.

"Are you a lefty?"

"No."

"Good." Negan then took my brother's left arm, rolled up his sleeve a little and tightened his belt around his arm.

"Did that hurt?"

"No." Carl said.

"It's supposed to." Negan said. "All right, on the ground, right next to daddy." He threw Carl's hat off. "Spread them wings."

I watched as Carl laid on the ground. What is he going to do?

"Simon? You got a pen?"

"Yeah." Simon said and threw Negan a marker.

"Sorry, kid this is gonna be as cold as a warlock's ball sack. You just lay the ball sack on there and drag, right across your forearm." He drew a line on Carl's arm.

"Please, don't." My dad said beginning to panic.

"Me? I ain't doing anything." Negan said. He stood up. "Rick, I want you to take your ax and cut your son's left arm off. I know, I know that's going to take a while to sink in. But if you don't, all these people die, then all the people back home die, then you…eventually. Leave you alive for a few years just so you can stew on it.""

"You-you don't have to do this." Michonne said. "We understand. We understand. We-"

" _You_ understand, yeah. I'm not sure that Rick does."

"He does." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "He gets it. Just look at him. Please stop this. Don't hurt my brother. Please!"

"Oh shit!" He looked from Carl to me. "This is your brother? Rick, you have two kids? I had no idea." He laughed. "Even better."

I felt like I did something wrong even though I probably didn't.

"So, Rick, pick up that ax, I know this is a screwed up thing to ask, but I'm gonna need you to get it at an angle, give us something to fold over. We got a great doctor. The kid will be fine…probably."

"It can be me." My dad said. "You can do it to me. I can go...with you."

"No, Rick, this is the only way. It needs to happen now or I will crush the little fella's skull myself."

My dad started to panic.

"Not making a decision is a big decision. Do you really wanna see all these people die? Your little girl over there? You will see every ugly thing."

I was shaking my head and panting. I felt completely out of it.

"Are you really gonna make me count?" Negan said. "All right. I'm counting. Three!"

"Please!" My dad cried. "It can be me, please!"

"Two!"

"Please, don't." My dad cried. I've never seen him like this before. Negan slapped my dad in the face then grabbed his face.

"This is it." Negan said.

My dad screamed once Negan let go of him. He looked completely insane. He picked up the ax and very slowly raised it. He was screaming the entire time.

 _Oh my God! He's really going to do it!_

I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch it.

"Stop." Negan said.

My eyes opened.

"You answer to me, you provide for me, you belong to me." He said.

My dad dropped the ax and nodded his head.

"Speak when you're spoken to!" Negan yelled at him.

"You answer to me."

"Yes." My dad said.

"You provide for me."

"I provide for you." My dad repeated.

"You belong to me, right?"

"Right." My dad said quietly.

"That…is the look I wanted to see." Negan said. "We did it. All of us together. Today is a new beginning you sorry shits. Whatever you had going for you…that is over now."

I put my head down and silently cried.

"Dwight." Negan called. "Load him up." He pointed at Daryl.

Dwight went over to Daryl and grabbed his arm trying to get him up. There was a bit of a struggle but he eventually got Daryl in the back of the van, and locked it up.

"I like him." Negan said. "He's got guts. He's not a little bitch like someone I know. He's mine now. You still wanna try something, I will cut pieces off of…what the hell is his name?"

"…Daryl." Simon stated.

"Wow that actually sounds right." Negan said. "I will cut pieces off of Daryl and leave them on your door step, or better yet…I will bring him to you and have you do it for me."

This guy is so sick.

"Keep that truck, you can use it to store all the crap you're gonna find me. So, I'll see you in a week. Until then, tah-tah."

Negan and all his men slowly cleared out, leaving us all broken.

* * *

 **Chapter thirty! Woohoo! :O I want everyone to celebrate with me! Thank you all for sticking around and helping me get this far, especially LunaxNight! Thank you for your constant reviews! It's much appreciated! Here's to thirty whole chapters and many more to come! :D**


	30. Homemade

Sasha got Maggie to Hilltop after everything happened. She was very, very sick. I couldn't imagine being that ill and losing my husband, she sure went through a lot that night.

Abraham and Glenn were buried at Hilltop. I truthfully didn't like the idea of them being away from home, but it wasn't my decision to make.

It was so surreal after that, it was like everyone was in a daze. We didn't really have time to mourn though because we knew Negan and the Saviors would be here eventually to collect their supplies. We had to start scavenging. Although, my dad did inform us about Carol. Apparently, she left Alexandria and no one knew why. She left a note that didn't make sense. Morgan went after her to try and stop her.

* * *

Negan showed up at Alexandria five days later. He was early, he said a week. Surprisingly, nothing bad happened. The only thing was that we were missing two guns from the armory. Turns out Spencer had them hidden in his home. Negan was going to kill Olivia if we hadn't found them, for it was her job to keep track off all the weapons. Luckily, that didn't happen though.

I stayed in the house pretty much the entire time. I didn't want to be around those people.

I watched them leaving out the window.

"It's my fault." I heard Carl say.

"What?" I spun around.

"They weren't gonna take our guns, if I wouldn't have…threatened them…"

"It's okay."

"It's not okay!"

"No, it's not okay, but don't beat yourself up over it." I turned away from him. "We all make mistakes." I said thinking of that time at the prison when Merle and I went after the Governor. Our plan had failed horribly.

* * *

Not much had happened since then. We went out, we scavenged, we ate, we slept. We went about our normal daily routine, except we weren't really…living. We were alive, but we weren't _living._ That's the only way I could put it.

I came back from a run the one day, my dad was out on another run and Michonne was out somewhere too, Olivia was at our house watching Judith. I became a little confused when I didn't see my brother.

"Where's Carl?" I asked Olivia.

"Well, I'm not really sure." She said. "I think he and Enid went out."

"What? How do you not know?"

"…I'm sure they're fine."

I sighed and walked away shaking my head.

I went directly into my room and collapsed onto the bed. I can't do this right now, my mind is elsewhere.

I laid there wondering how Maggie is. I need to figure out a day that I can go to Hilltop and see her. And Glenn…

* * *

Later that day, I put Judith in her crib for a nap and went downstairs to help Olivia with dinner. However, there was a little commotion outside and then I heard footsteps on the porch.

 _Maybe Carl's back._ I thought. I looked over as I heard the door open and my brother emerged from outside.

"Carl, where the hell have you been? I…" I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes went wide at what I saw. Negan was here! With my brother! I froze.

"Well, hello, Abigail." Negan said with a big smile.

I didn't speak. I couldn't.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or are you just SO happy to see me?"

I looked from my brother to him and back again.

"What the hell is going on?" I said to Carl.

"H-he brought me back home." Carl muttered.

"What do you mean _back_ home?" I snapped.

"Okay, look," Negan put his hands up and said nonchalantly, "we can spend all the live long talking about our day, but…I'm hungry! So let's get down to business!" He walked past me and into the kitchen where Olivia was. He startled her.

I glared at Carl and shook my head. I was able to catch the rest of Negan's and Olivia's conversation.

"We're practically starving here." Olivia snapped.

Negan looked her pudgy body up and down before saying, "By starving you mean not really."

There was a brief pause then Olivia started to cry.

Negan turned around and looked at us. "Really?" He laughed.

I gave him a dirty look.

Then, he apologized to Olivia and said he would screw her brains out if she wanted. To my surprise, she gave him a good slap.

"Oh, I am so much more into to you now." Negan said. "Now how about you make us some lemonade. I know I left you some of that good powdered stuff."

After a moments hesitation, Olivia walked away to go find lemonade.

Then, Negan turned to me. "So, where's your daddy?" He smiled.

"Out." I raised my eyebrows. "Looking for stuff…for you."

"Great!" He bent backwards with his arms out. "I'll wait then."

"He's probably not going to be back for awhile so you might as well just leave."

"Whoa!" He bent down to my level. "You want me to leave?"

"I don't want you to stay." I crossed my arms.

"Oh!" Negan laughed. "Your dad raised such rude kids."

I had to smirk at that.

"Alright, alright." He said. "Now who's gonna give me the grand tour, huh?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Carl will." Negan said joyfully. They started walking towards the stairs but then Negan stopped and came back.

"Oh." He came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "While we're doing this, I want you to go into the kitchen and boil a pot of water and then add some noodles."

I gave him a questioningly look.

"Go on, just do it." He smiled.

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen to make his damn noodles. I heard him laugh as he walked away.

* * *

As I was waiting for the water to boil, I heard them coming back down the stairs. Negan was holding Judith!

"Hey, wait, whoa!" I stepped in front of him. "W-what's he doing?" I asked Carl clearly horrified. Carl just shrugged.

"Give me her." I reached for her, but he pulled away.

"Settled down now, I'm just holding her."

"Don't hurt her, please." I begged.

"You really think I would hurt a baby?" He asked me.

I just looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Well…yeah I might actually." He laughed and walked out on the porch. I followed them.

"Please don't hurt my sister." I said again.

"Relax, relax. Everything's fine." He sat down in one of the porch chairs with Judy on his lap. "So, ya make the noodles yet?"

I glared at him and walked back inside. He laughed. That bastard.

* * *

I looked out the window occasionally watching him. He was saying something but I couldn't make out what.

I poured the noodles into a strainer, then quickly walked out onto the porch.

"Your damn noodles are done." I snapped.

Negan laughed giving Judith to Carl. "You are so cute! Tiny with a big attitude! I love it. How old are you anyway?"

I rolled my eyes at him and walked back inside.

I went into the kitchen and Negan followed me. He ate one of the noodles.

"Just the way I like 'em." He said. "Time to make the sauce." He started rummaging through cabinets and got out a pot and some cans of tomato sauce.

"What are you doing?" I asked him totally confused.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm making spaghetti." He raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because _I_ am very hungry."

"So, go home and make your own damn food." I snapped.

He pretended to get taken aback. "I'm making this for _us._ So how about being a little more appreciative, huh?"

I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

* * *

"Mmm…you _gotta_ taste this." Negan held a spoonful of sauce to Carl's mouth earning a glare from him.

Olivia was sitting at the table with Judith who was asleep, thank God.

I set the table. Olivia poured Negan a glass of lemonade.

"We're gonna need another plate." Negan said to me.

I didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow. He held up his bat.

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious." Negan said.

 _Okay that's not even funny!_

I grabbed another plate for his fucking baseball bat.

* * *

We awkwardly sat there in silence waiting.

"That's it." Negan said. "I'm not waiting for your dad any longer. Lucille is hungry." He put the bat in the chair next to me. "Hey, Carl, can ya pass me the rolls?"

Carl just sat there.

"Hello? The rolls." Negan stated.

Carl slowly passed Negan the dinner rolls and he laughed.

So, serioulsy, how old are you?" He asked me again.

I glared at him. "Eighteen."

"Nice!" His eyes widened and then narrowed. "You should come back with me. _We_ would have a _fun_ time."

I gave him a surprised look and Carl glared at him.

* * *

After we were done eating, there was a knock at the door. Negan got up to answer it. It was Spencer. _What the hell does he want?_

"Hi, I'm Spencer." He said to Negan.

The two of them sat on the porch and talked. It seemed like they were getting along pretty well. I wondered what the hell was up with that.

I sighed heavily.

"Carl, what the hell is going on?" I took my chances while we were alone. "Why was he with you?"

"I found where he lives." He said.

I shook my head. "How?"

"It's a long story."

"Where's Enid?" Olivia asked in a panic. "Is she okay?"

"Enid's fine."

"Carl…start explaining." I crossed my arms.

He sighed. "I followed Enid to Hilltop, she wanted to see Maggie. The Saviors showed up, and I hid in one of the trucks that was going to Negan. Jesus was there, too!"

I was horrified. "Are-Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled.

I was relieved. Then a thought occurred to me. "Did you see Daryl?" I asked wide eyed.

Carl put his head down. "Yeah." Was all he said.

I was confused. I was about to ask him more but we heard a strange noise outside. The three of us went out onto the porch. Negan and Spencer were playing pole in the street. They must have brought someone's pole table outside.

* * *

Everyone stood around and watched the two play. I caught bits and pieces of what they were talking about and what I gathered was that Spencer was talking shit on my dad, and wanted Negan to kill him so he could be in charge. Like what the actual fuck?

Then, Negan got real close to Spencer and said something to him that I couldn't understand. Then, he stabbed Spencer in the stomach! Everyone screamed as Spencer fell to the ground. He was dead.

"Wow, how embarrassing, "Negan started to say, "he did have guts. They were inside him all along. I've never been more wrong in my whole life!" He laughed. "Anyone else wanna finish the game? Huh, anyone…anyone?"

All of a sudden, a gunshot was heard. At first, I didn't know where it came from. Shortly after, we found out it was Rosita. She tried to kill Negan, but missed and shot his bat. Then…Negan flipped the fuck out.

"What the shit?" He yelled. "You tried to kill me?"

One of the Saviors pinned Rosita down in a blink of an eye.

"You shot Lucille!"

"She got in the way." Rosita snapped.

Negan picked up the shell from the bullet and examined it.

"What do we have here?" He said. "Erot, hold that knife up to her pretty face."

Negan looked around. "This bullet was home made. So, tell me…which one of you pricks made this?"

"It was me, I made it." Rosita said.

"See, now I just think you're lying to me." Negan said.

"It was me." Rosita said and sat up a little so that the knife cut her face.

"Oh, you are such a badass!" Negan said. "Fine, if that's the way you want it. Erot, kill someone."

The girl that was holding the knife to Rosita's face stood up.

"NO!" Rosita screamed.

Erot spun around and pulled the trigger. Olivia went down right in front of us. It happened so fast I didn't even have time to think.

Suddenly, my dad showed up with Aaron. It looked like Aaron got the shit beat out of him.

"Rick!" Negan greeted.

"We had an agreement!" My dad yelled.

"Oh, I wouldn't, Rick." Negan warned. "You have no idea how much trouble you're in. You're kid, he hid in one of my trucks and machine gunned a bunch of my men down, and I brought him home safe and sound and fed him spaghetti!"

My dad turned around and glared at Carl.

"I have to say, your kids are so rude and ungrateful." He cleared his throat. "And this one," he pointed at Spencer dead on the ground, "he wanted me to kill you so _he_ could be in charge, and I took care of him for you. And her, she shot Lucille so Erot killed another mouth to feed, and looking at her, that mouth did some major damage. Personally, I wouldn't have picked her, but Erot, I guess, couldn't trust her. So, what do you say to that."

My dad hesitated. "Your shit's waiting by the gate. Just go."

I stepped off the porch and got a little closer to where everyone was.

"Yeah, sure." Negan said. "As soon as I find the guy or gal who made this bullet."

"Erot." Negan said again. She pointed her gun at Aaron and Eric.

"It was me!" I yelled.

"No, it was me!" Tara said. "I made it!"

"No…it wasn't." We heard a voice say. Everyone looked over at Eugene. He took his hands away from his face.

"It was me."

"You?" Negan questioned.

Eugene began explaining how he made the bullet.

"Okay, I believe you." Negan said. "I will be removing you of your bullet maker, Rick. And whatever you found, is not enough because you are clearly still in deep shit after all this."

They started to walk away with Eugene.

"No, please, just take me!" Rosita yelled.

They ignored her.

"Oh, Rick, I'm not gonna lie," Negan started, "your kitchen is a damn mess."

The Saviors left and everyone slowly cleared the streets.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. He just put his head down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Daddy?" I put my hand on his back.

"Just go inside." He said. "I need a minute. It's okay, sweetheart, just go inside."

I slowly walked away. I looked back at him before I went in the house. He looked so…lost.

* * *

Later that evening, Carl and I were in the living room talking. He seemed a little worried.

"Do you think dad is mad at me?"

"Uh…yeah, I do." I admitted. "He looked pretty pissed before."

He put his down. "I'm so stupid."

"Hey, don't be like that. Yeah, it was stupid but remember what I did back at the prison? We all do stupid things that we wish we could take back."

He didn't look too convinced.

"Look, it will be okay." I put my hand on his shoulder.

Shortly after, my dad walked in.

"We need to talk." He said.

"I'll let you two talk." I got up to leave but my dad stopped me.

"No, you need to hear this, too."

I was a little confused but sat back down and waited for what he had to say.

"Son, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was going to kill Negan."

My dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't ever do something that dangerous again, especially alone."

"I'm sorry." Carl said. "I thought…I thought I could do it. I thought I could save everyone."

"Which doesn't excuse you from doing something so stupid." My dad put his hand on Carl's back.

"I know." My brother agreed.

"You too, Abigail."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"You said you made the bullet when you clearly didn't."

 _Oh. That's right, I did._

"They could have taken you." My dad said.

I shook my head. "I didn't think about it. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I know it was dumb, but…"

"I love you two more than anything and I couldn't take it if something happened to ya. So, stop trying to make something happen."

Carl and I silently agreed.

"Now, I have something else to say." My dad stood up like he was about to give a speech. "What you and everyone else have been trying to tell me over the past few weeks, I couldn't hear it before. I can now."

My brother and I exchanged a puzzled look.

"We're going to Hilltop to get Maggie and Sasha."

"W-why?" I asked.

My dad looked directly at me. "We're gonna fight."

* * *

 **I know this chapter was very fast-paced, I pretty much put the whole first half of season seven into one chapter, but not much happened over that time. So, I didn't want to waste any time. I got down to business. Lol. I hope you all are enjoying my story! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! :D**


	31. The Tiger, the King and the BOAT

My dad, Carl, Michonne, Rosita, Tara and I arrived at the Hilltop early the next morning. Maggie was there to greet us first. Her and my dad hugged.

"Are you okay?" My dad asked her.

"I'm okay, me and the baby are fine." Maggie smiled.

 _Thank God!_

I went up and hugged her next.

"I'm so glad you're alright." I said to her.

"Are you?" She whispered.

I nodded. I was sure this time.

Just then, we saw Jesus come from around the corner, followed by…Daryl!

My dad gave Maggie a surprised look and she just smiled. _When did he get out?_

We all made our way over to them. Daryl nodded at my dad then they hugged! It was so sweet. I hugged him next. He sort of lifted me a little. I was so happy to see him!

Once we were all caught up, I just looked around at everyone and was so happy that were reunited. Daryl handed my dad his Python, and we all knew it was time to fight back.

My dad said we needed to talk to Gregory to try and convince him to join forces with us. This is going to be hard. That guy was a stubborn jackass the last time I was here. I doubt he's changed since then. I just had a sad thought; Glenn was alive then. I glanced over and saw two pretty freshly dug graves. That must be them. I just stood there staring.

"You coming, Abigail?" My dad to said to me.

"…no, um, I'm just gonna be out here." I pointed at the graves with my thumb.

He took the hint and just nodded. I watched them go inside before making my way over to Glenn and Abraham's graves and sitting down.

"Hi, Glenn." I said. "How you been?" I shook my head. "Okay, that was dumb, sorry. I just, uh…wanted to—" I paused. I looked up at the sky and sighed. "So this one time, my boyfriend, Damien, and I were coming back from Wendy's. We were just passing the street he lives on, and the sun was SO bright! Like, I've never seen it that bright before. You couldn't see anything! Instead of putting his visor down, he just had his arm in front of his face like an idiot." I laughed. "I think you know where this is going, and I was covering me eyes, too, so…we hit something pretty hard on my side. It was so loud." I paused. "Well, we pulled over and looked back and…we hit the fucking mail truck. He was pulled over delivering mail, and we hit him. I thought we hit the actually mail man at first!" I laughed. "I was like, oh my God! We hit the mail man! I thought we were gonna see him laying in the street with a bunch of mail around him!" I started laughing really hard. "So we got out, I had to crawl out on his side because my door wouldn't even open, and we went back to talk to the mail man. I was so scared at first, I thought we were in so much trouble, but the guy was really cool about it. He said he was pulled over for so long because he couldn't see from the sun. So then we didn't feel so stupid. Damien's car was so much more messed up though. The mail truck only had a scrape. I honestly didn't care about either one of their cars, I was just staring at our Wendy's bag and thinking, 'our food is probably so cold.'" I laughed out loud. "Then, we got back to Damien's house and we explained to his dad what happened and he was so mad!" I laughed even harder. "He was like, 'you mean to tell me, you hit a parked car?' Oh my God, it was so bad!" I paused and laughed for a long time. "Well," I sighed, "you said I owed you a story, so…" I looked up and saw everyone walking out of the house. They didn't look too happy. "I hope you liked it. Miss you." I blew him a kiss and got up to join everyone else.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"Gregory doesn't want to help us." My dad said.

"Shocker." Rosita said sarcastically.

"But the people do." Maggie assured everyone.

"That's a good start at least." I said.

We should probably get back to Alexandria." My dad said. "The Saviors are gonna be looking for Daryl."

"No, you don't have to leave yet." Jesus said. He reached behind him and pulled out a walkie form his back pocket. "I took it from them when I was there, we can listen in."

"So if we're not going home, what are we doing then?" Michonne asked.

"I think it's about time you meet Ezekiel." Jesus said. " _King_ Ezekiel."

 _King?_

* * *

We all loaded into a van while Jesus took us to this place called the Kingdom. Maggie, of course, had to stay back at the Hilltop.

I was sitting next to Jesus. I realized that I hadn't seen him since…since we made the deal with Gregory.

"Hey, long time no see." I said.

He smiled.

"How's it going?"

"About the same as it is for you." He replied.

I put my head. "I guess that was a stupid question." I Iaughed.

He let out a little laugh.

"Um, thanks for helping Daryl get back to us."

"It's what we do." He said making me think of Tyreese. "We're friends now."

I smiled and nodded. "You reminded me of someone when you said that."

"A friend of yours?"

I looked out the window and smiled. "Yeah."

I looked back at him and we just smiled at each other. _Oh, he's so gorgeous!_

* * *

We just entered the Kingdom. We stopped outside for a minute while Jesus talked to these two guys. One was named Richard, the other I can't remember, but they let us in.

"They have a lot of people." I said wide-eyed.

"Yeah, but can they fight?" My dad said.

"They can." Jesus replied.

"Maybe." Daryl said.

"Morgan?" I heard Tara say.

We all looked over and saw Morgan! _So this is where he's been this whole time? Does that mean Carol is here, too?_

Jesus took us inside to meet Ezekiel. Daryl and my dad stayed back a minute to talk with Morgan.

I walked behind Jesus and got a nice view. I have to know more about him!

"So why does this guy call himself king?" I asked him.

"I don't know. He just does." Jesus replied.

"Well, don't you think it's kinda weird?"

He gave me a funny look. "People call me Jesus, so, no." He laughed.

I laughed, too. "Another stupid question. I'm on a roll today." _What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

My dad and Daryl caught up with us. Jesus opened the doors to what looked like an auditorium and there was a man with long dreads sitting on a thrown on stage. Then, I couldn't believe what I was seeing…there was a fucking tiger up there with him! He has a tiger as a pet?

"Your majesty," Jesus started, "this is—

He paused and looked back at us with our shocked expressions.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention…"

"Yeah, a tiger." My dad said.

I was so excited I just wanted to jump up and down. I had to contain myself.

"Oh my God!" It just escaped from my mouth.

My dad looked at me. "Don't get any ideas."

"It's a real tiger!" I kind of yell-whispered.

Daryl put his hand on my back and we walked down together along with everyone else. We stood a pretty far distance away, though.

Jesus finished introducing us.

"Ezekiel… _King_ Ezekiel," my dad started, "we would like to make a request."

"What is your request, Rick Grimes of Alexandria?" The king said.

My dad looked around at everyone before saying, "Alexandria, the Hilltop, and the Kingdom all have something in common: we serve the Saviors. We would like to ask if you would join us in fighting them."

The tiger roared after my dad said that, and I was immediately mesmerized. I couldn't take my eyes off it. I stopped paying attention to everyone else. I just want to pet the tiger!

Ezekiel didn't want to join in the fight. He didn't want to put his people in danger if he didn't have to. I kind of understand where he's coming from, but this is very important. My dad told him some story about a rock being in the road and no one doing anything about it until a little girl suggested it be moved so nobody else got hurt, and when they finally moved it, they found gold. The king left it there as a reward for whoever moved the rock.

Ezekiel asked us to spend the night and have dinner there, and he would make his final decision in the morning. So that's what we did.

* * *

Nothing came out of it though because Ezekiel was still unsure about it. Although he was nice enough to offer Daryl a place to stay so the Saviors wouldn't find him. He didn't like it, but my dad told him it was the only way. So Daryl stayed and the rest of us left.

* * *

We heard Negan's voice on the walkie. He was saying something about a guy named Fat Joey. It was nothing to be alarmed about yet.

We stopped on a highway because there were cars blocking the road. I felt kind of bad for leaving Daryl behind. We all just got back together and he's gone again.

"We're gonna move the cars and then move them back." My dad said. "They don't need to know we were here."

* * *

After we moved the cars, Michonne noticed a wire that was attached to two of the cars across from each other. And attached to the wire were explosives.

"I think I remember them talking about this when I was at their place." Carl said. "It's for a herd."

"We need these!" Michonne said.

Rosita went over to a sewer and lifted the lid. She found the main box for the explosives. She disarmed it, but said they could still blow.

"Everyone be careful. Be as gentle as possible." She said. "We'll load them into the back."

We all took our time getting as many of the explosives as possible.

"Not that one." I heard Rosita say to Tara. "I don't like the way it looks." She took it and put it in the grassy knoll.

We started to see a herd.

"They're coming!" I said.

Then if things couldn't get any worse, we heard Negan's voice again on the walkie but this time he sent his people out to go look for Daryl!

"We gotta go!" Michonne yelled.

My dad sighed loudly. "Sasha, Jesus, can you get back to the Hilltop on foot?"

"Yeah." Jesus said.

"Okay, good, go." My dad said. "Sasha, tell Maggie we're not giving up!"

We put the last of the explosives in the back, then Rosita, Tara, Carl and I got in the car and drove down the road and stopped just before all the walkers. My dad and Michonne had another plan. They each got in the cars that had the wire attached to it, and drove cutting most of the walkers with the wire. Then they got out and ran to the car. We took off.

While driving down the road, there was a big explosion behind us.

"Yeah, I didn't like the look of that shit at all." Rosita said.

* * *

Tobin let us in when we got back to Alexandria. We hurried in.

"Get everyone—" My dad started to say but we heard trucks pulling up and knew they were here.

The Simon guy got out and said, "Okay, where is he?"

"Where's who?" My dad said.

He gave him a stupid look. "Come on, where's Daryl?"

"Well Negan took Daryl." My dad stated.

"But then your son showed up, Daryl went messing. You don't think the two are connected?"

"They're not. We didn't know he was gone until right now."

"Well then you won't mind us taking a look around." Simon rubbed his hands together. "Okay, make sure everyone has a partner. If Daryl really is here, we're gonna need you all to see him die."

I swallowed hard.

They spilt up and went through everyone's houses, knocking stuff over and breaking things. It made me really mad.

"Whoa! These are some bare shelves." Simon said about the pantry. "You guys have a cookout and not invite us?"

"Well, we were out scavenging for you." Aaron said.

 _What did happen to all the food?_

"If you just wait, we can bring you back something." My dad said.

"Aw, that won't be necessary." Simon said sarcastically. "We're not here for that."

* * *

"My apologies." Simon said back out front. "Looks like you were telling the truth."

"Jackass." I muttered under my breath.

"Well, I guess we'll see you all soon." Simon said getting in his truck. "Oh, but just know this, Daryl shows up here, two days from now, two weeks from now, hell two years from now! The deal still stands. And it won't end up the way it did for your boy." He gave us a dirty look before leaving along with all the others.

"What happened to the pantry?" My dad asked Aaron and Tobin when all the Saviors were gone.

"…we need to talk about Gabriel." Aaron said. "He took off with all the food and no one knows where."

"That son of a bitch." Rosita said.

"I can't believe he would do that." Michonne said.

"I don't believe it." My dad said. "That's not him anymore."

"I thought he changed too but it can't be anything else." Rosita said.

* * *

We looked around to see if we could find a clue as to why he would leave like that. We all ended up in the pantry again.

"I can't see him doing this." Tara said.

"Well he did see Spencer and Olivia die right in front of him." I said.

"How could he leave without at least leaving a note?" Michonne asked.

"He obviously doesn't want to be found." Rosita said.

"Yes he does." My dad said holding up a page in a notebook. It said, "BOAT"

* * *

My dad and Michonna left with Tara, Rosita, and Aaron to go find Gabriel. Carl and I stayed back to watch the place. I wanted to go too but my dad said it would be better if we kept numbers here.

I just hope they're careful and they're back soon. I wonder what's going on now?


	32. All the Way Down

My dad and the others made a deal with some people. The leader of the group is a woman named Jadis. From what I've heard they live in like a garbage dump or something. They came back and told us about it. Gabriel was back with us safe and sound, but my dad on the other hand was not. He had a bad cut on his leg and a stab wound on his hand. The weird thing about it all was that he was happy. I haven't seen him like that in a long time.

My dad and Michonne planned on going on a run together. I suggested he wait a few days and heal up, but he wanted to go as soon as possible. Carl said we should all go, but my dad wanted to split up with Michonne for awhile. I can take a hint but I don't think Carl did. It was fine with me anyway because I had my own plans.

* * *

I waited two days after they left before I started out. I didn't say anything to anyone I just left a note for Carl.

I wanted to see if I could find some guns on my own. I did it before, I can do it again. That time when I was with Glenn. _Glenn._ I thought sadly.

"Don't worry, Glenn." I said out loud. "We won't let him get away with what he did."

* * *

I searched all day. I checked many different places. I couldn't find not one damn gun. However, I did find something strange. I was walking through this area in the woods and saw a huge metal pipe sticking out of the ground. I went over and looked inside it. It was big enough that I could fit inside. I grabbed a flashlight out of my bag and shined it down the pipe. I could see the bottom. I wonder where it goes to and what's down there?

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone down there?" _What am I doing? What if there was actually someone down there?_ I shook my head and was about to walk away, when I saw it. There was a handgun stuck about halfway down. How didn't I see it before? I know it seems dangerous, but…I need that gun. I want to come home with _something._

I surveyed the scene. "Okay." I took a deep breath. I quickly climbed in then sat down. I took another look around. First, I tried to slide down on my butt as far as I could, but there wasn't anything for me to hold onto. That would be awful if I fell. Next, I turned around and laid on my stomach with my feet on the edge of the pipe. I still couldn't reach it. I tried so hard to stretch as far as I could, but it just wasn't enough. I sighed real big then let out a little laugh. _This is crazy. There's no way I'm going to be able to get it. It's just one gun anyway._ I slowly and carefully got on my knees and started to back up, but my jeans were caught on something. Must be a nail. I tried getting it off but it was really on there. I finally just ripped it. I lost my balance and almost fell. I caught myself though. I exhaled; that was too close.

I must have spoke too soon because then my hand slipped in something and I went sliding all the way down the pipe, knocking the gun down with me. I hit the ground hard and blacked out.

* * *

I opened my eyes and for a second I didn't know where I was or what had happened. My head hurt something terrible and my leg was burning. I lifted my pant leg where the rip was and there was a pretty good cut. It was bleeding but not extremely bad. I looked around for my bag and that's when I remembered about the fall. My bag was still up there. I didn't have anything to wrap the cut with so I just put my pant leg back down. I slowly stood up and looked up at the pipe. I couldn't have been out for too long because it was still light out when I fell. I saw the gun laying on the ground next to where I was standing. I picked it up and checked it. There was only one bullet left. I sighed. "All this for you." I huffed and put it in my belt. "I'm so stupid." Then I grabbed my flashlight and shined it around. This must go somewhere. It's bigger than I expected. Maybe it's like a basement of something? Either way, there has to be a way I can get out of here because there's no way I'm going back the way I came.

I moved forward taking small steps.

"Hello? Is anyone down here?" _Yeah because they're going to answer you._ I shook my head. I proceeded forward. There was a bunch of junk down here. Everything was covered in webs and years worth of dust. Looks like my grandma's basement. I chuckled to myself. Just then, I saw something strange in the corner. There was a woman, she was dead. What was strange though was that, she was chained to the wall. I got a sickening feeling inside. This was no accident; someone did this to her. I glanced over and found a blanket. I put it over her.

I made my way around and finally found stairs. I limped up the stairs and opened the door. My leg was really starting to hurt. It's probably infected. That pipe was dirty and rusty as hell.

I looked around. This must have been someone's house. It's kind of old and creepy. I wondered briefly if they were still alive, but I didn't stick around to find out. I headed out of there and back to the pipe, grabbed my bag and went on my way.

* * *

I stopped to check my leg. It hurt so bad now. I sat down on the side of the road and lifted my pant leg. I grimaced. There was puss along with dried blood and around it the area was very red. It was beginning to get dark. I believe I'm closer to the Hilltop then home. But Carl will probably worry that I'm not back yet. I looked back down at my leg. I need to do something about this now. I made my decision and started walking again.

* * *

I heard a voice yell; it sounded like a man. The gates opened for me almost immediately. I limped inside.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

I was met with gorgeous eyes that were full of concern. It was Jesus.

"I hurt my leg. I think it's infected." I said in pain. I was sweating and felt like I could pass out.

"Come on." He helped me inside.

"What happened? Is that Abby?" I heard Sasha's voice. I turned my head to the right and saw her followed by Maggie.

"It's okay." I mumbled.

Jesus hurried me to the infirmary. He called Dr. Carson over. They helped lay me down.

"Abby? Is that right?" Dr. Carson said.

"Yeah." I said weakly.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna take good care of you, okay?"

I didn't respond. I felt so sick all of a sudden.

"How did this happen?"

I laid my head back and before I knew it I was out.

* * *

When I woke up next, it was light outside. I tried to sit up but my head hurt too bad so I laid back down.

I wonder if my dad is back home? He's probably worried.

Just then, I heard the door open and the doctor came in.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." I said and squinted.

"I imagine it does." He said. "You've got a slight concussion."

"Great."

The door opened again and Maggie, Sasha, Enid, and Jesus came in.

"Is she alright?" Maggie asked the doctor.

"Ask her yourself." Dr. Carson nodded in my direction.

"Abby, are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I'm okay." I gave her a weak smile.

"You scared me." She said.

"Sorry." I cleared my throat. "Would I be able to get some water?" I asked the doctor. He started to get up but Jesus stopped him.

"I'll get it." He said and walked out of the room.

"You still haven't told us what happened." Sasha said.

"I fell down a pipe trying to get a gun." I chuckled a little.

"You fell down a pipe?" Enid said.

"Yeah…just don't ask." I laughed again. I looked at the clock. "I better get home." I sat up.

"Whoa." Dr. Carson said. "You aren't going anywhere. You've got a concussion and a badly infected cut on your leg."

"Well, I can't just stay here."

"That's exactly what you're going to do." Maggie said.

"It could have been a lot worse." Sasha said.

"I don't want to be any trouble. You guys don't have room for me here."

"There's plenty of room. You can stay with us." Enid said.

I sighed. There's no winning this.

I nodded. "Okay."

* * *

I had to stay in the infirmary for a whole day. Then I moved into the room where Maggie, Sasha and Enid were staying. It was tight, but whatever. I'm only going to stay for a few more days. I also found out that Daryl was here. It was a surprise because last time I saw him, we left him at the Kingdom.

I was able to help out a little my third day here. I helped pick and cut up vegetables. I started to get a little dizzy after being in the heat for so long so I took a break and went inside. I was looking at the paintings on the walls when a voice interrupted me.

"Are you lost?"

I turned around quickly realizing it was Gregory.

"Uh, no sorry. I just needed to get out of the sun for a little."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Abby." I gave him a stupid look. "We met before."

"Oh yeah. You're another one of Rich's people."

" _Rick."_ I corrected him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got hurt and needed medical attention." I pointed at my leg.

"I see." He didn't seem very welcoming. "Is it taken care of?"

"Well…yeah I guess—"

"Then I'm assuming you'll be on your way."

I was taken aback.

"You want me to leave?"

He took a step closer to me. "There's enough of your people here already." He raised his eyebrows.

I didn't know what to say. I was completely dumbfounded.

"Sure." I gave him an awkward smile.

"Thanks, Gabby." He said. I watched him while he walked away.

"What a jackass."

* * *

"Look you don't have to leave yet." Jesus said to me.

"Gregory made it very clear that he doesn't want me here…or anyone else." I said while packing my bag.

"Gregory's a jerk." Maggie said. "Don't listen to him."

"No it's fine." I tried to reassure them. "I need to be getting back home anyway. My dad's probably wondering where I am."

"You're still not in condition." Maggie stated. "You should rest a little more."

"I'll be fine." I mentally rolled my eyes. "Trust me."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Maggie shook her head.

"I'll go with her." Jesus said taking us both by surprise. "Make sure she gets back okay."

"You don't have to do that." I said. "I'm—

"You got dizzy from picking vegetables." Jesus raised his eyebrows. "Just let me come with you. It's better to be safe."

I thought for a minute then nodded. He's right. I have to admit, I did get a little excited.

I turned to give Maggie a hug.

"You be careful and take care of yourself." She said.

"You too." I got a knot in my throat. "I'll see you soon."

I saw Daryl sitting on a picnic table outside. He never looks happy anymore. I feel bad.

"Bye, Daryl." I kissed his temple.

He looked surprised for a second but then said, "where you goin'?"

"Home."

"You sure you can make it there okay? I heard you had a concussion."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Plus, Jesus is with me."

He blinked. "I could come with you."

"No, you can't." I said. "You have to stay hidden. What if we ran into the Saviors while we're out there?"

"I could handle that."

I gave him an annoyed look. "You know you can't come with me. I wish you could, though."

He looked at the ground. Poor Daryl. I wish he could just come home.

He nodded. "Alright. You be careful."

I gave him a quick hug and we took off.

* * *

"We should get to Alexandria by this time tomorrow or late tonight if we don't stop, but we should so you can rest."

"I should be alright."

"You shouldn't push yourself."

"I won't. I'll just see how I feel in a bit."

"You're tough." Jesus said.

I smirked.

"So, what's up with that asshole that's supposedly your leader?"

"Gregory?" Jesus asked. "I don't know. You've seen the way he is. He's a coward."

"Uh, yeah he is. So why the hell is he in charge?"

He sighed. "I don't know. The people like him I guess."

"I don't know how." I mumbled.

* * *

We ended up having to stay the night. I started to feel weak and a little dizzy. We slept in a truck that we found. There were some blankets in the back so we were able to cover the windows. It was a little awkward being there with him, but I kept glancing at him wishing he would do something. Part of me doesn't even know if I would. He's just so gorgeous. There's only been one guy that I wanted to have sex with. His name was Andrew and he was a redhead. He was so sexy. I loved everything about him, even the back of his neck. I used to stare at it all the time in my history class. He sat right in front of me. I used to get a certain feeling whenever I would look at him. And I have that same feeling now. I wish he would make a move. It's never going to happen, though.

We should be arriving to Alexandria soon. We left early that morning. Disappointingly, nothing happened last night. I knew that it wouldn't. I was even giving hints like saying that I was cold or that I couldn't sleep. He didn't do anything about it, though. I guess he's just not into me. I thought sadly. I'm never going to have what Glenn and Maggie had or my dad and Michonne. I'm going to be alone forever.

"Everything okay?" Jesus asked me.

I guess I was being a little too quiet. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you take one of those pills that the doctor gave you?"

"Yeah I did. I'm good."

He nodded.

* * *

We were now outside the gates of Alexandria.

I turned to Jesus. "Well, thanks for keeping me company." I smiled.

"Yeah, anytime."

I turned to leave but something made me change my mind. _Just do it, Abby. Just do it._

"Hey, um…" I started nervously, "I don't know how to ask this considering the situation we're in, but would you wanna…do something sometime?"

He gave me a questionably look. "You mean…like a date something?"

"…Yeah." _My heart is pounding!_

He put his head down and let out a little laugh.

 _Excuse me?_

"Sorry, but, uh…I play for the other team."

I didn't understand. "What?" Then I did. "Oh. Ohhhh!"

"Later!" He smiled before quickly taking off.

" _Oh."_ I put my head down in sadness.

* * *

"Abigail, where have you been?" My dad asked me when I got in.

"I was, uh…at the Hilltop."

"The Hilltop?"

"Yeah, I went out on a run and got a little hurt so I went to the Hilltop to get fixed up."

"Are you alright?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a cut that got infected, and…a slight concussion."

My dad gave me a concerned look. I had a brain injury before so I know why he's worried.

"It's okay, dad, really. I'm fine."

"I believe you, but…go rest for a little, just to be sure."

I was about to argue but decided not to.

"Okay." I began walking away. "You guys are all okay too, right?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah we actually did." My dad gave me a small smile.

"Good."

"Did you?"

I started digging in my bag until I pulled out the handgun I found. "This." I laughed.

My dad chuckled. "Better than nothing."

"I guess." I said while making my way up the stairs.

 _You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I did to get it._

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I want to thank all of you for the reviews and favorites/follows. It means a lot that you're taking an interest in my stories! I hope you're liking Abby so far! Sorry I haven't been updating as much, but it's only because I'm trying to catch up to where the show is. I try to follow the events of the show as best as I can. However, with there still being time before the show returns, I don't really have anything to go by. So, I decided to only update once a month. I've had these chapters written already. If you're reading this, it's probably Seprember even though I wrote this in June. Haha. Hopefully once TWD starts back up, I can update sooner. Anyway, thank you all for reading. I really hope you're enjoying, and stay tuned because I have some great ideas yet to come ;) Please review and let me know what you think! Love you all!**


	33. Beginning of the End

When Tara and Heath went on that two week run, Tara apparently met another group. They live in the woods by the ocean. It's a bunch of women and children. Negan and the Saviors killed all of their men, or so they say. We don't know that for sure or if we can trust them, but what we do know is that they have guns. A lot. Tara just now told my dad about it. I understand she didn't want to betray their trust, but we're kind of in a rut here. We need as many guns as we can get if we want to defeat the Saviors. By the way, Heath never came back with Tara. He's still missing. I hope wherever he is he gets home safe.

Anyway, my dad and the rest of our group are going to this ocean place to get their weapons. I obviously can't go because of my leg. It's healing pretty well, I've been taking the antibiotics that the doctor at Hilltop gave me, but it's still not healed enough that I can go back out there. At least not for a few more days. I feel bad that I can't go. It's important that we have as many people as we can in case the worst would happen. Then again, we always need someone to look after Judith.

* * *

My dad and the others just left. I told them all to be careful and to please come home safe.

I just fed Judy a snack and put her down for a nap. I sat down on the couch and tried to relax for a bit, but I just couldn't take my mind off things. Daryl and Jesus were going with them, too. That was such an awkward moment with Jesus the other day. He's gay and I asked him out! I shivered at the thought. How could I have not known? I'm usually good with that kind of thing. Well, I always wanted a gay best friend. Nows my chance. I laughed.

I walked out onto the porch for some fresh air. I put both hands on the railing and leaned on it. I sighed loudly. I turned my head and noticed one of the residents looking at me. I stood back up.

"Hello there!" They called.

"Hi, Mike."

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah sure." How can he be so positive at a time like this?

"Are you the only one home?"

"Yeah, my dad and some of the others went to—" I stopped myself before saying where they were going. My dad said not to tell anyone. "…uh, they just went scavenging." I lied. He was looking at me funny now. _Oh God. He knows._

He blinked a couple times before asking, "all of them really had to go?"

 _Uh oh._ "…yeah, um, you never know what trouble you're gonna run into out there…"

He gave me a stupid look. He could probably see right through me.

"Hmm…well I'll let you get back to it then."

"Okay…see ya later." I smiled then quickly walked back inside. _That was close._

I heard Judith cry almost systematically.

"Hold on, sweetheart, I'm coming." I said while running up the stairs.

I picked her up immediately when I got to her.

"Hey, what's a matter?" I soothed. "That wasn't a very long nap, Judy." I held her close to me until she stopped crying. She put her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder. Eventually, she calmed down.

"You okay now?" I put her back in her crib. She looked at me and smiled.

"Aw, you're such a cutie pie."

"Ma." She made a noise.

"What was that?" I laughed.

"Muma."

I looked at her wide eyed. I was stunned; I didn't know how to respond to that. I was excited that she said a whole word, but…she called me muma.

"Uh, no baby, not muma. I'm your sister."

She looked at me blankly.

"Sissy. Can you say sissy?"

She just smiled at me.

"Come on, say sissy." I laughed. "Say sissy."

"…si."

 _Ay, close enough._ "What are you, spanish now?" I tickled her belly. "We have a spanish baby." I picked her up and put her on the floor, and handed her one of her toys.

"I'm your sissy not muma, okay?"

She looked up at me.

"Kay, good." I said.

"Muma." She giggled.

I sighed.

* * *

Later that night after I put Judith to bed, I happened to glance out the window and I saw Rosita with someone. It looked like a man. I watched her lead him down into where the cell is. She emerged moments later without him. I wonder what the hell is going on?

I waited for her to walk away before I went outside and down to the cell. I looked in the window. At first, I couldn't make out who it was…until I did. Is that…is that the Dwight guy? It is! It is him! Why is he here and more importantly why did Rosita bring him here? I needed to find out.

I turned around and was startled by Rosita.

"Abby-"

"W-what's going on? Why is here?"

"…he wants to help."

"What?"

"That's what he said. He wants to help us."

I thought for a minute. I shook my head. "We can't trust him." I pulled out my gun.

"No!" Rosita grabbed my arm.

"He killed Denise! And he shot Daryl!" I yelled.

"Shhh!" She looked over at some of the houses. "I know, okay, I'm not stupid. Just wait until your dad gets home. So we can figure this out."

I stared at her for a moment before sighing and putting my gun back in its holster. She's right.

"Well…what do we do now?"

"We wait."

* * *

Rosita and I stood by the gates waiting for the others to get back.

"Where'd you find him?"

"At Negan's place. Outside."

"You were there?"

She sighed. "Yeah…and Sasha."

"Why isn't she with you?" I had a thought. "Is she okay?"

She just looked at me.

"She's still there?" I looked at her wide-eyed. She didn't answer me.

"Shit." I said. "We have to—" We heard the cars pull up. Rosita ran to get the gate.

My dad and the others got out of the cars after pulling in.

"Hey, someone's here." Rosita said.

My dad looked over at me. I nodded in the direction Rosita was going. My dad, Michonne, Daryl, Tara, Jesus and I followed her to the cell.

Dwight stood up as we entered. Once Daryl saw who it was, he tried to run at him but my dad and some of the others held him back.

"What is this?" My dad said.

"He said he wants to help." I stated.

"I brought him back with me." Rosita said.

"Is that true?" My dad asked him. "You want to help?"

"Yeah." Dwight said.

"Why?" My dad said.

"Because I want Negan dead."

"Why not just kill him then?" I said.

"There's too many of them. Someone else will just take over."

"Okay." My dad said. "Get on your knees." He pointed his gun at him.

"You trust him?" Tara said to Rosita.

"No." Said Rosita. "But I trust Daryl."

Tara took a step closer to Dwight. "That woman that you killed," she started, "her name was Denise. She was a doctor. My girlfriend."

Diwght was silent for a minute, as if he was trying to find the right thing to say.

"I wasn't aiming for her." He said quietly.

Suddenly Daryl ran up to him and slammed him against the wall, he put his knife to this throat. Yeah, that probably wasn't the best thing to say in that moment.

"Do it." Tara said. My heart started pounding, and my eyes widened. Is he really going to do it?

Dwight was saying something to Daryl but I couldn't make out what.

"Do it!" Tara yelled.

Daryl let Dwight go and put his knife down. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

More questions were asked. Dwight gave us some answers. He said they were planning on coming here tomorrow, and that he could slow them down to give us more time. Also, Negan's place is called The Sanctuary, not that that matters.

* * *

We watched Dwight leave.

"If he's lyin' I'm gonna kill him real slow." I heard Daryl say to my dad.

"If he's lyin', then this is already over." My dad said.

I put my head down. I got a sickening feeling in my stomach all of a sudden.

* * *

Later that night, I was in my room thinking about tomorrow. This is going to be huge. People are more than likely going to die. I could die. Or one of the others. I swallowed hard. I took one of the pills that was on my nightstand, and drank the whole bottle of water. I laid back and tried to relax.

Minutes later there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey, Abby." My dad said.

"Hey."

He sat down on the bed. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Yeah there's a few things I wanted to tell you, too."

"Oh? Okay." He said. "You first then."

I sat up. "I think the people here are starting to catch on. They know that we're not really just scavenging when we go out to…take care of things."

"Why do you say that?"

I hesitated. "Mike was talking to me earlier and I almost let it slide where you guys we're actually going. I didn't! But I almost did. He was…looking at me funny. I think he could tell."

"Well it's good that you didn't tell, but they're gonna find out tomorrow anyway."

I sighed. "Right."

"Speaking of tomorrow—"

"Judith called me muma today." I cut him off.

"Really? She said her first word?"

"Yeah, but she called me muma."

"Wow, that's great." He sounded happy. "She's growing up fast."

"Yeah, but did you not hear me?" I said annoyed. "She thinks I'm her mom."

He laughed. "That should make you feel good."

"…well it does, but…I'm not."

"Anyway, about tomorrow…I don't think you should be here."

 _What? No! No! No!_

My jaw dropped open and I didn't know what to say.

"It's too dangerous with your leg, and I don't think it's a good idea."

"Are you kidding?" I finally found my voice. "I have to! You need me! I—"

"Abby, calm down."

"No!" I stood up. "You can't do that! We need all the people we can to fight!"

He looked taken aback that I just yelled at him. I better take it down a notch.

"Look, I'm fine, okay. I'm walking on it now, and it's fine. I'm good."

He shook his head. "I just don't think it's safe."

"It's fine."

It's not safe, Abigail."

"But I'm fine." I repeated.

He sighed loudly.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. You can't tell me what to do!"

"I don't care!" He yelled.

Now it was my turn to be taken aback.

"Your leg is not healed enough! What if something happens to you? Then someone has to stop and help you! So not only do we lose one person but two! You'll just be in the way!"

I just stared at him. I kind of felt like I was going to cry. Although it was probably the truth, it really hurt my feelings.

"You may not be a kid, but I'm still you're dad and you're gonna listen to what I say. It's not safe and that's the end of it! Understand?"

"Yeah." I said.

He sighed again. "Early in the morning I want you to take Judy to the Hilltop and stay there. That way you'll both be safe. Got it?"

"Yeah. Got it." I pouted. This is so unfair.

My dad started to walk away but stopped at the doorway. "I'm sorry, Abby."

I didn't say anything to him. He walked away.

* * *

I took a car early the next morning and Judy and I went to the Hilltop. We arrived moments ago. I told Maggie about everything that is going on. She already knew most of it because Jesus told her. She didn't know if she should get the people here together to go fight or not. Jesus told her that the decision was completely up to her. I know what the result is going to be even if she doesn't yet.

* * *

I sat outside playing with my knife. I was totally bummed. I couldn't help them fight against the Gov. because I had that stupid illness. Now I can't help them fight Negan because of this stupid infection. I felt worthless.

"Hey, you alright?" I heard Maggie's voice.

"I guess."

"Look, I know you're mad but it's for the best."

"I'm fine, though." I stood up. "Take me to Dr. Carson and have him look at it. I guarantee he says it's better."

Maggie looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Dr. Carson's gone." She said sadly. "Negan took him."

"What?" I was confused. "Why? Doesn't he already have a doctor?"

"I guess not. Now he does."

"Damn." Just then I had a scary thought. "But what are you—" I stopped myself. She's probably worried enough as it is. She doesn't need me all worried, too.

"I don't know." She answered my unfinished question.

I looked down then back up again. "We'll deal with it, right?" I mimicked Maggie's words to me a while ago.

She smiled at me. "Right."

I got up and grabbed my stuff.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Kingdom." I stated. "We're going to Alexandria to fight, right?"

Maggie smirked and shook her head.

"Let's go." I said.

* * *

The "Kingdomers" were already on their way to the Hilltop; we ran into them on the way. Ezekiel and Morgan were there with some of their fighters. And Carol! I got to see her! We caught up briefly. I was so happy she was alright!

We made our way to Alexandria just in time. The scene in front of me didn't make sense. Negan had my dad and Carl on their knees. My dad looked hurt. From what it looked like, those people that my dad and the others met in the junkyard turned on them. I saw them along with the Saviors holding our people up. There were dead bodies on the ground.

Negan was bent down talking to my dad. Then, I heard a woman scream from afar. I couldn't see where it came from. Then, I saw Negan stand up.

"We need to do something now!" I said to Maggie. I was beginning to panic.

"We are." She signaled to Ezekiel and the rest of his people.

Negan was about to kill my brother with his bat when Ezekiel's tiger jumped into action and mauled one of Negan's men, making him stop! It was awesome!

Maggie, Enid and I came out from where we were hiding. I shot one of the garbage people immediately. Then I got two Saviors! Maggie was saying something to me and Enid, but I ran off to help my dad and Carl. I shot another Savior on the way and took his gun.

"Dad!" I called.

He gave me a confused look at first. I passed him the gun, and we took off.

"The scream came from over there." Carl pointed out.

I helped my dad walk because he got shot in the leg. Carl led the way.

A bullet went flying past us. Carl was able to go on ahead, but my dad and I had to hide behind a truck.

"Go! I'll cover you." I said.

He nodded.

I started shooting at the enemy while my dad went on ahead. Once he was out of shooting range, I went to run but the person started shooting again. I looked from underneath the truck and I could see feet coming towards me. I quickly and quietly went around to the other side and came out shooting. I didn't stop until they were on the ground. I walked over to them with my gun still up just to make sure he was dead.

The Saviors and the garbage people were leaving! I shot somebody that was climbing over the wall. The gunshots were starting to die down by now.

I caught up with my dad and Carl. We found Michonne inside one of the homes. She was badly beat up.

The gunshots completely stopped now. The battle was over.

"W—we…we win." Michonne said.

"Yeah, yeah." My dad said. "We win. We're gonna win." He hugged her.

Carl and I had tears in our eyes. I put my arm around him.

Our fight against Negan isn't over yet, but we're going to win. I just know it.

* * *

 **How excited is everyone for The Walking Dead tomorrow?! :D**


	34. Do Not Wait For Me

We spent the next few days discussing and setting up for our next move. We're going to go to the sanctuary. My dad says we're going to give some of them a chance, that they will live if they surrender and that Negan is the only one that has to die. If they don't surrender, though, we kill them as well.

Michonne and Rosita will be out of the fight because they're still recovering from the battle we had at Alexandria. Carl is also not participating because my dad doesn't want him to. He doesn't want me to go either, but I told him in the nicest way possible that that's just too bad. He didn't want me in the last one and look what happened. I was there for him. So, he can't stop me but he said I have to stay close to him.

My dad and I said goodbye to Michonne and Carl before we left on our way. We had cars that were secured with pieces of metal that shielded us from any gunfire. My dad, Gabriel and I were the only ones from Alexandria that were headed to the sanctuary. We were supposed to meet up with Maggie and the rest of Hilltop. The others had different jobs to attend to, like taking out other outposts once the first part was done. Daryl, however, had a very important job. He was to lead as many walkers to the sanctuary as possible. We're going to trap them inside…

We're all going to meet afterwards and discuss farther plans. Everyone from Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom will be there with the exceptions of the few who stayed back. Some people have little ones to take care of. That's who we are doing this for, so they can have a future. That's the more important picture here.

* * *

I was starting to feel nervous about this while we were driving there. I tried calming myself down by telling myself that we got this and everything will work out. I just need to keep a clear head.

"Carl really wanted to come, you know?" I said out of nowhere.

My dad glanced at me. "I know. But…I can't have that. It's too dangerous. I'm worried about you being here, too, but I know I can't stop you."

I sighed and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry." My dad said.

I gave him a confused look. "For what?"

"What I said to you about being in the way. For the last battle."

 _Oh yeah, he did say that. I remember it hurt my feelings._

"I just…I didn't mean it like that. It's dangerous."

I didn't say anything right away. I put my head down.

"I don't expect you to forgive me."

I looked back over at him and rolled my eyes. "Of course I forgive you. You're my dad and I love you."

He gave me a half smile.

There was a brief silence.

"So…if the saviors stick with Negan and don't listen to us…we're really just going to kill them all?"

"If it comes to that. If that's what it takes." He said nonchalantly.

I swallowed hard.

"Listen to me, Abigail." My dad started. "I want you by my side but if we get separated, if we can't find each other…I want you to get out. Get to a car and leave as fast as possible. Do not wait for me."

I blinked. "Dad, I wouldn't leave you behind."

"If you can't find me, you will." He gave me a serious look. "Promise me."

I shook my head. "That's not gonna happen. We'll be—

"Promise me." He said a little more forcefully.

I looked down at my fingers and hesitated. "Okay. I promise."

He nodded.

 _That just made me more nervous._

There was a quiet moment.

"If it does happen…if I don't see you again…I want you to know that I love you."

"Dad, stop please." I instantly got a knot in my throat. "It's not gonna happen."

"You never know."

I sighed loudly. "Well…I love you too." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

He put his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

We arrived at Negan's place and everyone quickly got into their positions. My dad kept telling me to stay close. I looked around at the walkers that were on the fence and cringed.

He gave us the signal and we all fired our weapons into the air three times. It was to get Negan's attention. He walked out shortly after followed by a few of his lieutenants…and Eugene.

"Well, shit. I'm sorry." He said. "I was in a meeting."

I took a deep breath. It's starting.

"I see you got your little mudflaps with you." Negan continued. "So I'm not exactly feelin' a reason for us to try throwin' lead at each other. I care about my people. I don't want to just march them into the line of fire because I want to play 'my dick is bigger than yours.' It is. We both know it. But I'm also comfortable enough to accept the fact if it wasn't."

 _Gosh, does he ever shut the hell up?_ I wanted to roll my eyes but I was too nervous.

"I'm certainly not gonna let my people die over that shit like you're about to." Negan continued. "So, Rick, what the hell can I do for you?"

My dad hesitated before saying, "Dwight. Your name's Simon. You're Gavin. And you?" He asked one of them.

"Regina." She answered.

"Rick, I'd feel remiss if—" Eugene started to say but my dad cut him off.

"No. I know who you are." My dad glared. "Listen, you five. The Saviors inside. All of you have a chance to survive here. To survive this. You all can live if you surrender. Can't guarantee it any time but now. Right now."

My heart started to beat a little faster. I just kept staring at Negan and his people hoping that they will surrender. I'll do what I have to, but I don't like to.

"So they surrender and you and your little piss patrol doesn't kill them." Negan smiled his evil grin. "That sounds like a good deal! What about me, Rick?"

"I told you." My dad answered immediately. "Twice. You know what's going to happen."

"I do know what's gonna happen. You don't. You have no idea the shit that's about to go down." Negan responded. "Let me ask you something, Rick - Do you think you have the numbers for this fight? You don't."

Another brief pause.

"Simon?" Negan said motioning to him. Simon disappeared inside then came back seconds later with Gregory. I gave my dad a questioning look.

"Of course that's where he went." Jesus whispered.

"What do you have to say to Rick and the piss patrol, Gregory?" Negan asked him.

Gregory stood up tall like he was actually somebody and said, "the Hilltop stands with Negan and the Saviors. Any resident of the Hilltop who takes up arms or who supports this ultimatum against the Sanctuary or any of the Saviors, for that matter - they will no longer be welcome in the colony."

"And?" Negan said to him.

"Their families will be thrown out and will be left to fend for themselves." Gregory said again.

"And?" Negan still pushed.

"Go home now or you won't have a home to go back to." Gregory finally finished.

I put my head down and swallowed hard. I looked around at everyone sadly.

"You do what you need to do." Maggie said to all of them.

"All I have at the Hilltop are a bunch of books and an old lobster bib." Jesus said.

"You heard the man." Negan said when no one said anything or left. "Go back to separating wheat and shit or whatever the hell it is you people do."

"Doesn't look like anyone's goin', does it?" Maggie said proudly.

"Hilltop stands with —

"The Hilltop stands with Maggie!" Jesus cut Gregory off.

I suddenly felt a little happy. However, when I looked at Negan he didn't look that way at all.

"I feel like I invested a lot in you, and I am very, very disappointed." Simon said to Gregory then pushed him down the stairs. I feel bad but in a way I don't.

We all heard explosions in the distance. I smiled inside. Our plan is still in session.

"Sounds like shit is goin' down, Rick." Negan said.

"You "lieutenants" you're gonna have to make up your minds." My dad said.

One of Negan's men, I think his name is Gavin, started to say something but my dad cut him off. "Maybe we can take a time-out here—

"No. This has to happen now. This is the only way."

I heard walkers growling in the distance.

"You're gonna make me count?" My dad said and chuckled. "Okay. I'm counting."

I prepared myself even though my heart was racing and I felt like I was going to throw up as my dad started the countdown.

Negan looked completely unfazed. In fact, he looked almost amused.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" My dad cocked his gun and started shooting. It took me a little by surprise so I didn't start shooting even when everyone else did. It looked like most of them ran inside but I couldn't tell.

We heard the walkers growling and when I turned around I saw them coming! Daryl did it! So many of them were on the road.

"Now!" My dad yelled.

Everyone started to honk the car horns to draw the walkers over. They started coming in.

"Go!" My dad yelled.

I ran and continued shooting as I made my way to a car. When I turned around, my dad wasn't behind me.

"Shit!" I yelled. "Dad! Dad, where are you?" I started running around looking for him. _We gotta go or we're going to get trapped here._

Suddenly, I thought about what my dad said when we were in the car.

 _"_ _I want you by my side but if we get separated, If we can't find each other…I want you to get out. Get to a car and leave as fast as possible. Do not wait for me."_

I shook that thought.

"Abby!"

I turned and saw Gabriel. "Have you seen my dad?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah. He got to a car. I told him I'd get you." He said.

"Oh okay." I ducked and pushed a walker out of my way.

"We gotta go now! Come on!" Gabriel yelled.

We both ran and got into a car.

"Help! Help!"

We looked up and saw Gregory. Gabriel gave me a look and I shook my head.

Gabriel looked around.

"We gotta go." I said. "Gabriel!"

"Shit!" He said. "Wait, here."

"What? No!" I yelled to him as he was getting out of the car. "He sold us out. Just leave him! Gabriel!" But he didn't listen. I watched as he struggled with a walker. Gregory was useless and I knew he wouldn't help Gabriel.

"Shit!" I quickly got out of the car and ran over to them. I stabbed the walker that Gabriel was fighting. Then, more of them came so I had to push them back. I couldn't kill them because we needed them for our plan.

"No!" I heard Gabriel yell.

I looked back and saw Gregory getting into our car and driving away.

"Hey, you son of a bitch!" I yelled. "Don't you leave us here!"

It was too late, though. He was gone. I gave Gabriel a horrified look.

"This way! Hurry!" He guided me. We needed to get away from the walkers now!

We ran up to this little shack and quickly locked ourselves inside.

"Not good. Not good at all." Gabriel said.

I sighed looking out at all the walkers. "Why'd you go back for him?"

"He needed our help."

"Yeah, well…look where _that_ got us."

"At least we're safe for now." Said Gabriel.

I was about to reply to that when we heard someone whistling. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"I hope you got your shitting pants on." A voice said.

"What?" Gabriel squinted.

I turned around very slowly and saw Negan emerge from the darkness.

"Your shittin' pants." He said. "I hope you're wearing them right now 'cause you are about to shit your pants."

My eyes widened and I froze.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I want to thank all of you for staying in tuned! I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks, loves! :)**

 **That mid season finale, though. I don't even know what to do now :/**


	35. Everything Happens for a Reason

For a moment, everything just stopped. It was as if someone had pressed "pause" on time itself. Then, in like the blink of an eye, Negan ran to Gabriel and tackled him onto the ground. I reached for my gun but stopped when I remembered it was empty.

 _Shit! What do I do?_

I pulled out my knife and held it in front of me. _If he makes one wrong move…_

Negan took Gabriel's knife and gun. "Well, that's handy." He said. "This one still has a full clip."

"There wasn't any point in firing it." Gabriel stated. "I didn't have enough."

"Yeah, but you could've gone down fighting, you big baby." Negan chuckled. "I'm just pulling your dick, breakin' your balls a little bit. You done good. Smart play. Let's get you properly on your feet." He tucked the gun in his pants, held out his hand and pulled Gabriel up onto his feet.

 _What's going on? Why didn't he try to kill him?_

Time stopped again. Negan and Gabriel were just staring at each other. Then, Negan grinned that evil grin that he has. I got a worried feeling. Before anyone had time to do anything, Negan grabbed Gabriel, opened the door and shoved him out.

"NO!" I screamed. I took a step forward but stopped because I knew there wasn't anything I could do at this point. I heard him screaming and wanted to throw up. Thankfully, it didn't last that long, though. I tear fell down my cheek and I impatiently wiped it away.

Negan turned quickly to me. "Well," he smiled, "if it isn't the other Grimes progeny. I'd be lying if I didn't say I longed for some alone time with you."

I gave him a fearful look still holding my knife up. I was about to charge at him.

"Drop it." He said. "If you're smart."

I hesitated but then put the knife down.

He held out his hand. "Gun."

I glared at him but handed over my gun. "It's empty."

He checked it then looked at me and laughed.

"Have a sit, baby girl." He smiled. "We'll be in here for a while."

I was confused. I watched him walk a little ways away from me and sit down with his back against the wall. I blinked but then slowly sat down right where I had been standing. He put his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet.

 _Why hasn't he killed me?_ _Maybe he's not going to._ I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

"Well, isn't this a sucky situation for you?" Negan spoke after some time. "Plan worked but you're stuck here…wonder if you're dad knows?"

I shot him a glare. "If he doesn't, he will eventually then he'll come looking for me and when he does, he'll kill you."

He laughed. "Sorry, to break it to ya, baby girl, but no one is coming for you. Wouldn't risk it."

I scoffed.

"Would you?" He questioned me.

I looked away from him. "Look, just because we're trapped in here together doesn't mean we have to talk." I became angry and looked back at him. "In fact, you're not allowed to talk to me."

"Is that so?" He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Yeah, because you killed my friend just now!" I snapped. "Not to mention the ones before."

"Well," he started, "that right there was because of this. One of ya had to pay. It could have just as easily been you, so be worthy of his sacrifice."

I just shook my head.

He laughed. "You are adorable, you know that?"

I didn't know what to say so I just put my head down and tried to ignore him.

There was a brief silence…well besides all the noise the walkers were making outside.

I took my jacket off because it was getting really hot in there. I had a tank top on underneath. I noticed Negan looking at me.

"What?" I snapped. "I'm hot."

"You sure are." He said creepily.

I could feel my face heat up and became angry. I couldn't think of anything to say or do so I gave him the finger. He laughed.

" _It's_ hot is what I meant." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, you're right." He slipped his leather jacket off.

"How can you wear that all the time in this heat?" I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"Well, look who wants to talk now?" He said sarcastically.

I gave him an annoyed look.

"Anyway, it's my signature look. Makes me look pretty cool, doesn't it?"

"Whatever you say." I said unenthusiastically.

"Doesn't it?" He pressed. He got all serious all of a sudden and held his bat up.

"Yeah." I reluctantly agreed. "It makes you look cool."

He chuckled. "I know, right?"

* * *

"Your dad is an asshole." Negan finally said after a long time.

"You're an asshole." I said.

"Yeah." Negan chuckled. "I am. But he's gonna get people killed."

"By you." I snapped.

"See, I killed the widow's husband and the ginger, but I didn't _get_ them killed." Negan's smile faded. "That was your daddy. Big difference."

I looked down.

"You know, I saw you stop for that Gregory idiot." Negan stated. "You were there. You saw the whole thing. You heard his little speech. Why would you stop for that bearded prick?"

I thought about what he said. "Gabriel is the who stopped."

"Well, maybe I should have killed you instead of him."

"Yeah, maybe you should have."

He grinned. "Yeah, but you did, too. You were in a car, could have taken off. Left both those idiots. But you didn't. Why?"

 _He's right. I could have just left. I wanted to. What stopped me? I can't remember._ "I don't know." I shrugged. "I didn't think about it, I just did it. I'm used to saving people. I used to be a lifeguard." _Did I really just say that?_

Negan laughed. "Jesus Christ. You got to be kiddin' me. He split on your pretty, little ass. The point of your life would be saving a priest and a dickhead…because you _used_ to be a lifeguard?"

"But I didn't die, not yet at least. So, no that wouldn't be it." I paused. "But I do believe that everything happens for a reason."

"You believe in that crap?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He laughed. "Okay, if everything happens for a reason, then tell me, baby girl, what is the reason for this?" He motioned with his arms.

"I don't have the answer for that." I shook my head.

I suddenly thought of Carl. What he's been saying about not killing people. Maybe he's right. Maybe we should be working together and not fighting. Maybe that's the reason I'm trapped in here with him.

"Maybe I'm supposed to help you."

"Help me?" Negan questioned.

"To save you." I paused. "Change you, show you the way."

"What?"

"Tell me your confession." I absentmindedly put my hand to my face. It was really hot, almost as if I had a fever.

He was looking at me like I was an idiot. I didn't quite know why I was saying the things that I was, but I feel there _is_ a reason why this happened.

Negan stood up and walked to the window. "We can wait it out a little bit, see if my people can figure something out. One thing that I'm sure of, baby girl, is if my people think I'm dead a lot of folks are gonna die in there."

"Why?" I jumped. The walkers were growling loudly outside.

"Listen to me." Negan started. "When I killed that creepy priest earlier, did his soul possess you or something? Why all of a sudden do you want to know my confession?"

I shrugged. "Absolution, I guess."

"Well, I don't have shit to confess. Except maybe the fact that I rubbed one out right where you're sitting just to calm down a bit."

I grimaced and moved over.

He chuckled. "Let me ask you something."

I looked up at him.

"Why'd you become a lifeguard?"

"I was good at it." I shrugged. "I like helping people. Kids, the elderly, people who are disabled or just can't swim. People who are weaker than me."

"Well, look at that." Negan got all uppity. "That's my thing. I like to help people through their weaknesses, too. Been doing it one way or another my whole life."

I gave him the dumbest look. "How do you help people?" I snapped.

"You want to know why people are gonna start dying in there? Because I'm not there to stop it." Negan said angrily.

"Why haven't you killed _me_ yet?"

"Because I need you." He smiled. "We need each other. To get out of this. It's the only way."

 _He needs me? Yeah right? Maybe to use me as walker bait._

Suddenly, a walker put their arm right through the wall. I jumped. This might not hold for much longer. We could die. I gasped. I stood up and walked closer to Negan. "You helped the weak before this?"

He turned his head and smiled his creepy smile. "Kids. You don't show them the way, well, they turn out like garbage. Little assholes become great big ones, so you show them the way."

"I'm one of those." I smiled. I was just trying to be a smart ass.

"Well, baby girl, then maybe _I'm_ here to show _you_ the way."

I glared at him. "Not what I meant."

He laughed. Anyway, adults, they need it, too - the government, laws, religion, guilt. People are weak."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone." He stated.

"You're weak. Killing the innocent." I said angrily.

"Right and goddamn wrong." He reciprocated. "I'm weak, but me 'killing the innocent?' That ain't why, baby girl."

The growling from the walkers intensified. I actually felt a little scared.

"We'll wait a little bit longer, see if my people can pull it together."

"Why are you weak?" I really wanted to know.

"That's the wrong question. It is _how_ I am weak. You see, the thing is, I am also strong. Everyone is a mix. You can use your weaknesses to drive your strength, and obviously, I am strong as shit."

I rolled my eyes. _Talk about being over confident._

"I took this place," Negan continued, "and it was a damn free-for-all - a loose confederation of assholes, an army made up of gangs of animals, and I brought it all together. The last guy that was in charge, he wasn't in charge of shit. He allowed people to be weak. I don't. I make them strong, which makes this world strong."

 _Damn. He really doesn't stop talking._

"You're gonna see, baby girl." Negan said making me look up at him. "See, I'm gonna make you my new special project. Gonna make you nice and strong, too. We're gonna find your special purpose."

I gave him a startled look. _He plans on keeping me here? Of course he does._

"Hell yes, we are." He smiled that evil grin. "And if that doesn't workout then you could always agree to be my wife."

I grimaced. _Doesn't he mean one of his wives?_ That will never happen.

"I'm strong." I stuck up for myself. "I've killed. I was there when you and you're people attacked us. I killed some of your people. I planned on killing you, too." I smirked. "I was a part of that."

"Oh." Negan said. "I don't recall seeing you there. I'll take your word for it." He cleared his throat. "You planned on killing me, huh? "Well, look at you, swinging your invisible dick."

I rolled my eyes again. He noticed.

"You are so much cuter than your brother, you know that?" He smiled.

I just glared at him.

He laughed then continued. "Sure, baby girl. That's strong. But that's not what I'm talking about."

"Tell me how you're weak." I pressed. "We might be dead soon. You may be dead. Wouldn't you want to confess before all that happens? Wouldn't you want just one person, one person to know? You don't think you have anything to confess? People you've killed?" I started to get angry again. He killed my friends.

"I haven't killed anyone that didn't need it." Negan said all joking aside.

"The workers you treat like slaves." I pushed some more.

"It's an economy." He said. "Some people win, some people lose, but no one's a slave, no one's going hungry, and you couldn't say that before all this."

 _This is going to be harder than I thought. Although, I think he may be cracking._

"Carl told us about your wives." I blurted out next. "The women you pressure into marrying you?"

Negan seemed to get angry and turned his back to me. I noticed Gabriel's gun that he hand tucked in the back of his pants. If I got that, maybe I could…

"Every one of those ladies made a choice." He said.

 _He got angry when I mentioned his wives. Stay strong, keep pushing._

"Was there a first?" I said referring to his wife if he had one. "One before all of this? A wife you promised to love and no one else? One you told that _lie_ to?" I cocked an eyebrow. I slowly and quietly walked over to him.

"Lucille, give me strength." Negan whispered. I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear it. _Was he going to kill me?_

Suddenly, I grabbed the gun but he was too fast. By the time I pulled the trigger, he spun around and pushed my arm. I held onto the gun, though. I quickly ran into a room, the only other room there was in that place, and locked the door.

I heard Negan hitting something with his bat on the other side. Was it a walker?

"All right, baby girl! He said loudly. "No one's coming for us. "You took your shot - shots. It's time to go."

I can't go back out there. I just tried to kill him. What if he kills me now like he did Gabriel? I swallowed.

"We have Lucille to help us get to the Sanctuary." Negan said again. "We have that gun. We should use it. Most importantly, Abby, we have each other."

That's the first time he's called me Abby. I thought maybe he had forgotten my name.

"People are a resource." He continued. "We make it inside, we live. We can take a chance, we can "gut up," play dead ones across the courtyard. Or…Or I can just kill you, but that is not what I want. What I want is for you to work with me. That is all I ever want."

I looked down and sighed. This is my only chance. I need him to tell me why he's weak or this whole "try to change him thing" isn't going to work. I have to tell him, it's the only way.

"I've killed before, but that's not the worst thing I've done. No." I looked down. "A while back, before you found us, a group attacked us. They had 'W's on their foreheads." I paused remembering. "We fought back. I was killing them, I got lost and someone grabbed me from behind. I didn't even stop to look or think, I just spun around and shot them. Well, it was one of our own. A man. I killed him." I paused because my voice became shaky. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. "Most of my group doesn't even know about it. Only two people—uh, one now." I finished and took another deep breath. That actually felt good to tell someone else. "Now, I will go with you. I will show you that working together as equals is the only true way that this will work, for a future…a better one. I will do this if you confess."

"Jesus, baby girl." Negan finally spoke. "What you did, that is some horrible, cowardly, spineless shit. But I guess that's what a confession's supposed to be, right?" He paused for a moment. "My first wife was a real wife. My only real wife."

 _Oh my God! He's talking!_ I gasped and put my ear up to the door. I didn't want to miss a single word.

"Till death did us part." He continued. "It was before this. I lied to her, I screwed around on her. And she was sick."

 _And he called what I did horrible?_

"And when she went…when she went, it was during this." He paused again. "I couldn't put her down."

The way he said it, I believed him. It somehow made him…more human. I heard the emotion in his voice.

"That is how I was weak. That is what I will confess. Because, yeah, maybe we do bite the big one here."

He's just as unsure as I am. I thought about all that he just confessed to me. I told him I would go with him if he told me why he was weak.

I slowly opened the door and held the gun out. "Okay. Absolution complete."

He quickly slapped the side of my jaw. It didn't really hurt just took me by surprise.

"Thanks." He said. "You can keep your gun."

I touched my face where he hit me still in shock.

"Sucks, baby girl, but it looks like we got to risk eating it," he punched the dead walker that he pulled in from outside, "by eating it."

"I don't understand." I said a little confused.

"You ever done this trick with the guts before?"

"Uh, yeah…unfortunately."

I heard a bone crack from the walker and Negan grunting as he cut it open. "These are putrid, decaying organs, dead blood, piss, and shit that have been cooking all day in the Virginian sun." He sighed. "None of your people ever gotten sick from this?"

"We're from Georgia." I informed him and put my hoodie back on. I grimaced as he was ripping through the sinew.

He chuckled. "Look at you lucky shits." He began putting the organs on him. I made my way over to him and got down on my knees. I copied what he was doing. I sighed then grimaced. This is beyond disgusting.

* * *

Once we thought we had enough guts, we stood over by the door. Negan looked out the window. "All right. Let's make some noise."

He pounded on the wall with his bat. I did the same with my fist.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Hey! Hey!"

Negan yelled one loud, long scream then opened the door. I braced myself. The walkers poured inside. All of them ignoring us. I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't relieved. Still nervous, though.

When the room was mostly full, that's when we made our escape. I looked at Negan for him to go first. He did and I followed right behind. He seemed to just push through the walkers with ease. I, on the other hand, was having some trouble. I'm kind of short, not like Negan. He towered over most of them. He was way ahead of me by now. I grew more nervous. He's going to leave me. They're going to noticed me eventually and I'm going to get swarmed and die. Then, he'll be able to escape while the walkers are distracted by gnawing on my flesh. I shook that thought. I closed my eyes for a moment and before I knew it, I was on the ground. I tripped over one. I quickly got back up. I turned my head just as a walker came at me. Before I could react, Negan hit it with his bat. I blinked. He helped me? I didn't have time to think about it, though. One was going for him. I shot it without thinking and kept shooting them. We were fighting walkers together, Negan and I. He pushed through some, I was struggling with a very tall walker. I saw his bat hit it, he wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me. He got us over to underneath the balcony then put me back on my feet.

"Shit." He said.

I looked up. There were walkers up there as well. Some of which were coming down. I turned and shot more walkers leaving Negan to think of what to do.

"I'm gonna climb up there." Negan said. "Cover my ass. Once I'm up, I'll pull you up. Got it?"

I was unsure at first. I feel like he's going to leave me. Eventually I just nodded. I stayed turned around. I pushed walkers back occasionally. I couldn't keep using my gun. I probably only have two bullets left. However, one got too close, too close for me to think so I pulled the trigger. Then, the same thing happened, only when I pulled the trigger this time, nothing happened.

"Negan!" I yelled. "I'm out!"

"Come on!" He extended his hand down to me. I quickly took it. I felt myself being pulled back down by a walker. I screamed. I kicked it once, but it was still on me. I kicked it a second time and the same result. I began to panic and just started frantically kicking. It wasn't until the seventh kick that it finally let go. Negan hurriedly pulled me up.

We stood there for a moment and caught our breath.

"I thought for sure that was the end for me." I said out of breath.

"Not today, baby girl."

I unzipped my jacket and quickly took it off, throwing it over the balcony, I grimaced.

Negan was watching me carefully.

* * *

We heard a gunshot while walking down the hall. "I am Negan!" Someone, a woman I think, yelled. "Anyone else want a bullet? Anyone?"

Negan started to whistle as we turned a corner.

He chuckled. "Ah, Regina." He said. I realized that everyone was down on one knee. I'm not kneeling for him. I don't care that he just saved me. I'll never "bow down" to him.

"Now, why'd you have to go and do that?" Negan continued. "I am guessing that a lot of you fine folks thought I was dead, chewed up, never to be crapped out again. Well, here's a little refresher on who the hell I am. I wear a leather jacket, I have Lucille, and my nutsack is made of steel."

I rolled my eyes for the billionth time that day.

"I am not dying until I am damn good and ready." He said. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I am in deep need of a sandwich, a shower, and some of that, uh, wilting lion orchid deep-tissue shit that Frankie learned in San Francisco. Hell, I might do it all at once." He became serious. "But after that, we have some serious business to attend to. Like talking to my right-hand man. You see, we got to figure out how all this could've happened like it happened. And then well, and then we're gonna get back to doing what we have always done. We will save people."

"Thank you, Negan." A woman said. "Thank God for you."

I was so confused in that moment.

Negan turned to me. "And that is why I am here."

I didn't know what to think. Do his people seriously look at him like some kind of God? Do they know the horrible things he has done? Surely, they couldn't.

"Gentlemen, gently take her to number 2." Negan said. "Gently."

Two guys grabbed my arms and I realized he was referring to me. I looked back at him and watched him walk away. They walked me down a couple hallways before approaching a door. They opened it and put me inside. Once the door closed, I heard it lock. _Great. What am I going to do now? How do I get out of this?_ It's so dark in here. I don't like it. I started thinking about my dad and the others. I hope they're all okay. I wonder if they realized yet that I'm still here?

* * *

"Abigail." I heard a voice say. "It's Eugene Porter…Dr. Eugene Porter here."

 _Eugene? What does he want? Wait, I need him!_

"We were, uh, neighbors, traveling companions." He continued. "We've eaten dog together, so I imagine that joins us in some manner for life."

I think I did enough eye rolling today for the rest of my life. "I know who you are." I finally spoke. I suddenly felt a pain in my pelvic area. It was sharp and very painful. It was familiar. _Oh no! Please not now!_ I got down on my knees and grimaced.

"Well…I'm here to formally welcome you to the Sanctuary." He said. "In our current state of siege, the prickly heat alone might be enough to turn you off the place, so I took it upon myself to bring you some welcome-wagon items in hopes of providing some relief." He paused.

He knocked on the door. "Abby?"

"Eugene." I said weakly.

I heard keys rattling and then the door opened.

"Abby!" Eugene got down next to me. "You need to see Dr. Carson 2.0 A.S.A.P."

 _Dr. Carson? Oh Dr. Carson!_ Something in me snapped. _That's the reason why I'm here! I'm supposed to get Dr. Carson out so he can help Maggie delivery the baby! Everything happens for a reason._

"I d- I do." I said in pain. "That's why I'm here. That's why - It's the reason we're here, I think." The pain hurt so bad. I was feeling weaker. "Carson is Maggie's doctor. W-We have to get him out of here. We have to get him out of here." I got extremely hot. I think I'm going to pass out. "We have to get him out of—


	36. No Questions, Just Orders

"What's wrong with her?" I heard a voice say. I was awake now but didn't open my eyes.

"Well, I'm not really sure." Another voice said. I think it's Dr. Carson and Eugene. "Her fever has gone down, though, so that's good. You said she just passed out?"

"It's all I saw." Eugene said. "Plus the look of pure pain etched on her face."

"Well, I think maybe—

"I know what it is." I finally spoke. I weakly rolled over so I could look at them. "It was probably just my stupid endometriosis."

"Really?" Dr. Carson asked. "Has this happened before?"

"Yeah." I cleared my throat. "But this time was worse. I never actually passed out from it before."

Dr. Carson had a concerned look on his face. I hate when doctors look at you like that. "I think maybe I should take a look at you."

I rolled over and sighed. "Fine." I hate this kind of stuff.

"Let me just grab and few things first." He turned to Eugene. "Would you sit with her?"

"Why's that?" Eugene asked.

"She shouldn't be alone." Dr. Carson stated. "And she's your friend."

"Traveling companion." Eugene said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay. Do you want her to die?"

"No."

 _Good answer!_

"I'll be back soon." Dr. Carson smiled at me and walked out of the room.

"Hey, _traveling companion."_ I said sarcastically. "Come sit down. You look worse than me."

"Mm. I don't appreciate that, because you look like a potato and shit casserole." Eugene said stupidly.

I rolled my eyes. "Sit."

He finally sat down in a chair next to my bed. He always had this nervous look on his face.

I swallowed and realized how dry my throat was. I began coughing and reached for the glass of water on the bedside table but got a pain in my pelvic area and winced. Eugene noticed and handed me the glass. I drank it down.

"So…" I started, "are you gonna help me get Dr. Carson out of here?"

He gave me a weird look. "Given that this building is currently surrounded by a Wilkes-Barre of walkers, I don't see an escape attempt without putting to use the same flawed technique of innards that you used, which I'd rather not do…ever."

I tilted my head to one side. "Come on, Eugene."

"What you may have forgotten in your request is that I am a small person who does not stick his neck out for anyone other than himself. I stick firmly within my lane without any need for a signal, hand or automatic."

"No." I swallowed hard. "I didn't forget. All I want is for you to do the right thing." I shook my head.

"And what is said definition on that?"

"Can't say I ever sussed it out." I shrugged. "Right for some can be downright horrific for others, and knowing that has kept me alive when so many have…disappeared." I looked down for a moment and sighed. "But it requires faith, trusting yourself. Believing that you can do things that you never would have thought you were capable of doing before. Is that so hard?"

"It's absurd."

"Is it?" I sat up a little. "You're a man of science who not too long ago would've found it impossible to believe that the dead could walk. So maybe…maybe it's not impossible to believe that you will know what the right thing is when the time comes. And then you will. You'll act."

He just sat there staring at me. I rubbed my hands together. "But other than that…you owe us." I glared at him. His demeanor seemed to change along with mine. "If Glenn and Maggie and whoever else would have left you back there after you lied about being a scientist, you would've died. You never would have made it this far. So many of us went out of our way to keep you safe and for what? Betrayal?" I shook my head. "So you owe us. ALL of us." I leaned a little closer to him and narrowed my eyes. "Do the right thing for once."

Eugene exhaled sharply and stood up. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.

Dr. Carson reentered the room an Eugene rushed out.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Don't ask." I shook my head.

"Okay." He chuckled. "So, you ready for this?"

I sighed. "Just do it."

After my embarrassing examination, Dr. Carson concluded that I had a cyst on one of my ovaries that burst and that's why I was in so much pain and passed out.

"Are you still in pain?"

"A little." I nodded.

"I'm gonna head to the marketplace, see if they have any herbs down there, try some Eastern medicine on you. Maybe make you some herbal tea. How does that sound?"

I smiled. "That would be nice. Thank you."

* * *

I stayed in bed and followed Dr. Carson's orders. The pain seemed to subside after some time. I was okay with staying there, though, because I didn't want to be locked up again in that cold, dark, dirty cell.

Dr. Carson was telling me about his early days as a doctor when we heard a knock on the door. A woman came into the room before either of us said anything.

"Hey," she said, "I'm taking her outta here." She nodded towards me. "Big guy's orders."

My stomach felt sick for a second.

"I think she needs to rest up a little more. She's not ready yet." Dr. Carson tried.

"Sorry, nothing I can do about that." She said. "Negan wants to see her."

My eyes widened a bit. _This can't be good. What could he possibly want with me?_ I gasped. _Maybe Eugene told him about me asking him to help me get the doctor out of here! Oh no!_

"You." The woman said to me. "Let's go."

I swallowed hard and slowly got out of bed. I followed the woman into the hallway.

"My name's Rachel." She stated. "And your…Abby?"

I nodded.

"Well, we're gonna get you a shower," she glanced me up and down then grimaced, "and some clean clothes."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Why?"

"Because Negan said so. I don't ask questions, I take orders."

I scoffed.

"Got a problem with that, bitch?"

She caught me a little off guard by that. I let out a small laugh. "You're callin' me a bitch? You're the one who just said, 'I don't ask questions, I take orders.' Sounds like you're the bitch, not me. All of you are." I smirked.

She glared at me. "Yeah, well…more of your friends are dead than mine."

"Oh really?" I widened my eyes to mock her.

"What? You didn't hear?" She stopped in front of a door. "Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't have."

"What are you talking about?" I tried to sound uninterested but at the same time I was because I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Your friends. At the place with the _king_ _…_ they're all gone. We destroyed them." She smirked.

I thought about what she just said then I shook my head. "I don't believe that."

Rachel chuckled. "Believe what ya want, kid," she opened the door and pushed me inside, "but it's the truth."

 _What? The kingdom is gone?_ I was panicking inside.

"This is my room." Rachel stated. "Nice, isn't it?" Without giving me time to react, she then said, "Bathroom's that way. I'll be nice and let you use MY shower. But first, your clothes. Give them to me."

I blinked at her. "Can't I just take them off in the bathroom and throw them out to you?"

"Can't I just take them off in the bathroom and throw—" She imitated me. "No. Give them to me. Now."

I sighed. "Whatever." I kicked my shoes off first then quickly took my clothes off and handed them all to her. I used my arms to cover up my nakedness.

She cringed at my dirty, smelly clothes. "You can get into the shower now."

I wanted to laugh at her but didn't. "Thanks." I vamoosed into the bathroom.

* * *

I let the hot water cascade over me while thinking about everything that has happened. This new information about the Kingdom had really got me scared. If Rachel is telling the truth then I don't know where this leaves us. And I'm stuck here. I leaned against the wall. I don't know how long I was in there but I was brought out of my reverie by Rachel's voice.

"Hello?" She yelled. "Hot water is limited here. Get out!"

I quickly turned the water off, grabbed a towel and stepped out.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" She looked down at the dirt on the shower floor and grimaced.

"Sorry, guess I was due for a rinse." I laughed.

"You're cleaning that later." She said. "Come on, hurry up." She pushed me out of the bathroom.

"Okay, geez." I said. I saw clothes folded on the bed. "These for me?"

"Yeah. They won't fit good. It's all I could find."

"That's okay. I don't mind." There was a pair of sweatpants that were baggy on me and a shirt that was a little too small. You could see about an inch or two of my skin. I also put my shoes back on. I decided to try and stall her for as long as I could. The truth was…I was nervous about going to talk with Negan. I eyed a picture that was framed on the end table. It was of Rachel and some guy.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I asked.

"What?"

"The photo."

"Oh." She said. "Yeah."

She seemed like she didn't want to talk about it. "Is he here, too?"

"No. He's dead."

"Sorry." I looked down. "Was it before or during?"

"During." Rachel stated. "Negan killed him."

I gasped. _Was she serious? He kills her boyfriend and she joins him?_

"He was a good man." She continued. "That photo was taken in Cancun. Right before the turn happened. I went through hell to find it. It's just a damn photograph but still…"

"I completely understand." I said.

She huffed. "What you're gonna try to be nice to me now? We're still enemies, remember?"

"No. We're just two people having a conversation."

She just looked at me.

I sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I said. "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Do what that asshole says? And not just you, all of you." I was shaking my head. "Why don't you all just get together and waste him? There's way more of you than him."

She smirked at me. "Listen, kid, even if we wanted to do that it wouldn't matter. If Negan wasn't in the picture anymore someone else would just take over. Things wouldn't be any different."

"How do you know that, though? I mean…it could even be you. You don't want this."

"You don't know me." Rachel snapped. "You don't know what I want."

I glared at her. "So, Negan kills your boyfriend and you're fine with that?"

"There wasn't anything I could do. Just like now."

"That's not true! You can! Just convince your friends that your lives could be better without Negan."

She looked like she was thinking for a moment. "No." She shook her head. "No. Negan saved me. _We_ save people. You people just don't get that."

I glared at her. _Is she serious? I could slap her right now._ "No. You people are the ones that don't get it."

"Great. So, we done here?" She quickly stood up and turned her back to me. I took notice to the gun tucked in it's holster on her belt. "Negan is probably waiting. If he's mad I'm blaming you."

I looked down for a minute. "You know what? You're right." I stood up and walked a little closer to her. "I don't know you." I hesitated. "But you don't know me either." I quickly grabbed her gun. She spun around but I was quicker. I stepped back and pointed it right at her. "Don't make me do it." I said wide eyed. "I WILL pull this trigger."

Rachel breathed heavily. "If you do then the others will just rush in here and kill you. It's a lose/lose for both of us."

"It might go down that way. Or I might just get away before that happens. Then you lose your life and your killer gets off free."

She scowled at me but eventually she put her hands up. "What do you want?"

"Good. Now turn around."

She did slowly. I took her knife. "Okay. Now, listen."

She turned back around to face me.

"You're used to giving orders to people like me, right?" I took the safety off the gun. "Well today, I'm giving the orders. Bitch."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! :D**

 **I have a little game for y'all! For those of you who have read my other Walking Dead story, Run For Your Life With Me, I would like you to name five similarities between Abby and Leann. If I agree with your answers, I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter! :O Sound awesome? Okay, great! :) Please review and do that! Thanks! Love y'all! :D**


	37. Sorry For You

**Shoutout to This Is Melodrama for her awesome answer to my question! And for her constant reviews! Thanks so much! :D**

* * *

"So here's the deal." I said confidently. "You're…gonna kill Negan. I don't care how, but you're gonna do it. And then I'm going to walk out of here." I nodded. "And if you can't do that…then I kill you and still walk out of here."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Rachel asked.

"I have my ways. Don't question, just do, right?"

She glared at me. "You're gonna fuck everything up."

"No." I answered quickly. "The only one that's going to fuck everything up is you if you don't do what I say."

We stood there staring at each other. I sure hope this works. I didn't exactly think it all through before I acted.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Rachel, you in there?" Some guy said. "Everything okay?"

"Answer him." I whispered. "Tell him you're fine."

She hesitated. "…yeah. Everything is fine."

"Well, Negan wants to know what's taking so long. He sounded pretty pissed. I'd hurry up if I was you."

"Yeah, we're comin' soon." Rachel said.

I heard footsteps walking away and glanced at the door. All of sudden, Rachel ran forward and knocked the gun right out of my hand. It landed across the room.

"Shit!" I yelled. Rachel went for the gun but I grabbed her around the waist and we both fell to the floor. She elbowed me in the jaw, which hurt like a bitch and I yelped. I tried pinning her arms down but she was stronger than me. Right then, I knew that the only way of me getting out of this was to kill her. I quickly pulled out the knife I took from her just a little bit ago and stabbed her in the throat. Blood sprayed on my face and neck. I watched her gasp for air but only for a short time. "I'm sorry." I said. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

I sat back and caught my breath. That didn't go as planned but…things usually don't anymore. I grabbed the gun and tucked it in my pants then stood up. I looked down at Rachel's body. It could have been me. Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply and then exhaled. My mission isn't over yet. I still have to get out of here.

I looked around the room to see if Rachel had any other weapons hidden; she did not. Although, I did find something pretty cool. She had a Thirty Seconds to Mars bracelet. That's my favorite band…or _was_ my favorite band. I glanced at her body again. That's a shame, we could have been friends…if you know, things weren't what they are. It's almost as if she was like my alter ego. I slid the bracelet on my wrist and stared at it. For a second, I felt bad for killing her. _Alright. Time to suck it up._ I opened the door slightly and peeked out. There was no sign of anyone. I stepped out and quietly closed the door then tipped toed down the hallway. _Okay, so far so good. Just keep a clear head and don't panic._ Just then, I heard voices. _Shit!_ There were two guys. They were walking down the same hall as me. _What do I do? What do I do?_ I looked around frantically. _Just act normal. Maybe they won't notice._ I confidently walked straight for them but kept my head turned.

"Hey," one of them stopped me, "you're supposed to be on the first floor."

 _He must think I'm a worker._ I thought. "Uh…yeah, sorry. I got lost."

"Well, get back down there and don't let me catch you up here again." The other said.

"Right. I'll be on my way now."

"Hey, wait minute!" The first guy said. "I recognize you! You're that girl Negan brought in!"

My eyes widened and without thinking, I turned and shot both of them then ran down the hall as fast as I could. I heard yelling behind me and then footsteps. _Shit! I gotta get out of here!_ I ran down another hallway and a man and a woman emerged. I shot them, too.

"There she is!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I spun and shot twice but missed both times. They were shooting back at me so I ran. I went straight down the hall I was currently in and ran into three guys right in front of me. They pointed their guns at me. I stopped and realized I was screwed.

"Drop it!" One of them yelled.

I obliged and immediately put my hands in the air. They grabbed the gun then quickly pulled my knife out of the waistband of my pants. I think it cut me a little when they took it out. "Ah." I said.

Time passed as we just stood there staring at each other. I breathed heavily. One of the guys quickly punched me in the face making me fall to the ground. I grimaced and touched my eye where I was just hit. Then a swift kick came to my ribs. It hurt like hell, and I couldn't even scream because the wind was knocked out of me. I laid there with my arm sort of sticking out and I was about to get up and run but I guess they knew what I was thinking.

"Yo, check this out." One of them said. He grabbed my left arm and tightly pinned it to the wall then brought his foot down hard on my hand. I heard the bones in my fingers breaking. I screamed out in pain louder than I think I ever have. I heard the guys laughing while I cried. I just laid there in pain.

"You're gonna wish you never did this, little girl." One of them said then laughed evilly.

 _Shit._

* * *

"Five! Five of my fucking people are fucking dead because of you!" Negan yelled.

I stared down at the floor. I was still in pain even though Dr. Carson took care of my wounds. My left hand was wrapped and there was a splint on each one of my fingers. I was in Negan's room with him now. Man, is he pissed.

"I give you a shower and clean clothes and this is how you fucking repay me?"

"Clothes don't stay clean for very long these days." I said without looking at him. There was blood and dirt on them already.

"I had plans for you, baby girl, but now you ruined them." Negan walked closer and stood over me.

I slowly lifted my head and looked up at him. "Sorry."

His eyes widened and he put his hand to his ear. "What was that? Did you just say you're sorry? For fucking killing five of my people? FIVE! You're fucking sorry?"

I swallowed hard and bit my lip. "Are you going to kill me now?"

He just looked at me as if I was the dumbest thing he had ever seen. Then, he looked like he was thinking. "You know what? Yeah, I think I will." He raised his bat, I quickly turned my head and put my hand over my eyes, as if that was going to do anything. When nothing happened, I looked back up at him. He was smirking. I was confused.

"Just kidding." Negan chuckled. I watched him as he sat down in front of me. "I get the feeling that others underestimate you. You're a lot tougher than you look. Hell, you're a badass."

I tried to display apathy but inside I was grinning from ear to ear at him praising me.

"Well…I just learned from the others in my group."

"Of course you did. Like you're fuckin' dad."

I looked down at the mention of my dad. Even though it hasn't been that long, I miss him. I have no idea what's going on with him or anyone else.

"Anyway, as I was saying I have plans for you." Negan continued.

"You're going to keep me here, aren't you?"

"Well, look who's finally catching on." Negan looked at me wide eyed and smiled. "You really think I'd let you go? Especially after this? Ha, you know it doesn't work like that, baby girl."

What if he really keeps me here forever and I never see my dad or brother again? I was suddenly overtaken by emotion and I started crying.

"So, how about we—are…are you fucking crying right now?" Negan said. "Hey? Hey, what's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"I miss my family." I said quietly.

"Oh, baby girl." He sat up in his chair. "I wouldn't worry about them. You might see them again someday. Can't promise they'll be alive but still."

I just continued to silently cry.

Negan sighed. "Jesus, baby girl. You got me wrapped around your fucking finger, ya know that?"

I gave him a questioning look.

"How about once all this war stuff is settled, I take you with me to visit your family when I go to pick up my shit from them. Hell, I'll even let you give fucky Rick a hug? How's that sound, huh?"

I thought about what he just said. _Fucky Rick?_ All of a sudden, I busted out laughing. I'm sorry but that was funny. It just sounds so stupid. I laughed even harder once I saw the look Negan was giving me. He probably thinks I'm crazy. I probably AM going crazy.

"What's so fuckin' funny?" He finally asked me.

"Nothing." I shook my head. I got the last of my laughs out and straightened up. Once I was calm, I said, "that won't happen again. I just got overtaken by my emotions is all."

"Okay, right." Negan smirked. "So, I heard you passed out earlier? What the fuck happened? You were fine when I left you."

I rolled my eyes. "It was just my stupid endometriosis again."

"Endo-what? What the fuck is that?" He laughed. "That sounds like an old person disease."

"I'd rather not explain. You don't want to know anyway. But I'm fine now."

"Good to hear." Negan smiled. "I can't have you being sick all the time. I need you strong and healthy. Speaking of, you're very fucking thin." He pushed a tray of food towards me that was on the little table between us. "Eat. That's what it's there for." He took a grape and put into his mouth.

"That's okay." I waved. "I'm not hungry." He gave me an intimidating look. "Well…maybe just one." I half smiled.

"Yeah." He raised his eyebrows at me.

I ate a few small pieces of fruit. There was a silent moment. "Can I ask you something?"

Negan raised his eyebrows.

"Why'd you save me?" I paused. "When we were trying to get through the herd? You could have just left me behind while you got away…but you didn't. You saved me."

Negan sat there for a minute just looking at me with that look he always has. "Well, baby girl, the answer is real fucking simple. Because I don't want you to die." He put his arms out. "I like you. I would have killed anyone else that would have did what you did today."

I thought for a minute. "But…you didn't kill Carl. He came here and killed some of your people." I smirked. "Maybe you're going soft?"

He smiled. "You want me to kill you?"

All joking aside, I looked down at the ground. _It might be easier if he did just kill me._

"Well, I'm not gonna do that." He sat back. "And don't you wanna see Rick the Prick again? You can't if your dead, baby girl."

I suddenly felt a little angry. "Why are you always bringing up my dad? I think you like him. Maybe that's why you have so many wives, to cover up the fact that you're actually gay." Negan just sat there grinning like an idiot. It's like he's getting a kick out of all this, which made me angrier. "And will you stop calling me baby girl? My name's Abby ya friggin' jerk. What if I walked around calling you tall guy? How's that feel, tall guy? Ya like that, huh, tall guy?"

He laughed and clapped his hands together. "Oh ho-holy crap! You kill me, really, _baby girl."_ I glared at him. He emphasized "baby girl" on purpose. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Roll your fucking eyes at me again and I will put you back in your cell." He said sternly. I was taken aback by how serious he became and so quick. I sat there trying to form words. He grabbed a handful of grapes. "You're so bipolar." I finally spoke. "You can be the coolest guy and then…why are you like that?"

"Gotta be." He said while chewing.

I shook my head. "No, you don't."

"Well, let me ask you something, _baby girl_." Negan put the remainder of the grapes back on the tray and sat up. "Why didn't _you_ kill _me_?"

There was a long pause while we just stared at each other. I knew the answer…but do I tell him? Am I even sure about this? Carl said something to me about working together with the Saviors instead of killing them. At the time, I thought he was crazy. But now…maybe he's right. Maybe that's the only way this can be settled. "Because I don't want you to die, either." I finally said.

Negan looked at me with wide eyes like he didn't believe me. "Really?"

"Even though you killed my friends, killing you isn't going to bring them back." I looked down sadly. "Revenge is stupid. It doesn't bring you peace."

There was another silence. Finally, Negan leaned forward and said, "You know, you're way smarter than your dad. Smartest person out of your group, maybe even the smartest person here."

I took in what he just said. "No, I'm not. I can never be smart again."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was in a…" I paused. I haven't talked about this for a long time. I never told anyone in the group about it either. Only Carl and my dad know, obviously. I got this odd feeling where I feel like I can tell him, though. "I was in a car accident when I was thirteen." I continued. "Damaged the left side of my brain, which is the 'logic' side. It doesn't work the same."

"Well, fuck." Negan said. "That doesn't make you stupid. Still I am sorry, baby girl, really I am. But I don't feel sorry _for_ you."

I gave him a questioning look. I was about to say something but there was a very loud noise outside that sounded like a fucking train hit into the building. Negan and I shared a look before he grabbed my arm (the good arm) and we went out into the hallway.

"Someone talk to me!" Negan yelled. A man ran from around the corner. "What the fuck's going on, Ted?" Negan said again.

"There's a truck! Someone crashed it into the building!" The Ted guy informed us. "The dead are coming in, sir."

Negan looked down at me and glared. "Take her back to her cell." He said to the guy.

"I can help." I said.

"No!" He yelled. "Put her in her cell. Now!"

Ted nodded and took hold of my arm. I watched as Negan took off down the hall.

* * *

I sat there in my dark cell wondering what was going on. _Was that you, dad?_ No, it can't be. He wouldn't do that. What was the point of getting all the walkers together and bringing them here? They're trapped in, well at least they were. I wish I knew what was going on. I could hear gunfire and knew they were trying to fight them off. Could they, though? There's so many. I also heard screaming.

After some time, the noise died down and I wondered briefly if the walkers won. If that happened, would I be trapped in here forever? I'd starve to death. I don't want to go out like that. I heard footsteps coming and quickly shook that thought. They stopped in front of the door, I heard the jingling of keys and then the door flew open. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light that was coming in. Eugene was standing there. "What's going on? I—

"The answer is no!" Eugene yelled taking me by surprise. "I will never, not on your Nelly, be on board with your plan. Your invite is declined." I gave him a questioning look. _What the hell is he talking about?_ "I will not end up like Sasha or you." Eugene continued. "You both made your choices, what I imagine most will calculate as the right thing, rolled your D20s and came up dead and seemingly soon to be. I cannot do the same. Now, judge me if you choose, but I'm seeing 20 for 20, I'm feeling 10 for 10, I'm receiving 5 by 5 that staying safe means staying alive, and I'm A-okay with doing whatever it takes to lock that down. So, I will obey Negan. I will not cover for anyone's U-turn on loyalties, and I will damn well make sure that Dr. Carson stays cozy, comfy right here in case I ever require his healing expertise!" _Oh, he's talking about earlier when I asked him to help me get Dr. Carson out of here. So, he's not going to help me?_ "And I won't feel bad about it." Eugene was still talking. "Because I will survive. It's in my biological imperative. It's all I know how to do."

I sat there dumbfounded. _He's really not going to help me?_ I finally shot him a glare. He slammed the door shut and locked it then I heard him walking away.

"Abraham would be so disappointed in you!" I yelled. He was probably down the hall already but I had a feeling he heard me.

* * *

I sat in that cell for a long time, I'm starting to wonder if they forgot about me. Just as I had that thought, I heard footsteps, they stopped in front of my door. There was a quiet moment.

"Abby, it's Dwight." He whispered. "I'm comin' in." The door slowly opened and the two of us just stared at each other for a minute.

"Dwight, what's going on?" I finally spoke. I had to remind myself to keep my voice down.

"There was truck. It crashed into—

"No, I know that." I waved. "Did you see who it was?"

"No. But I have a feeling it was one of your people."

I sighed. "This is not good."

"No, it's not. It's not good at all." Dwight said. "That messed things up for you. Eugene is planning an attack or something on Rick and everyone."

My eyes widened. "Did he say that?"

"Negan told us. Said he wants to see you before we leave."

I narrowed my eyes. "You better not be playing both sides."

Dwight looked down and swallowed then looked back up. "I got this. You have to trust me. We're on the same side."

I thought for a minute then nodded. I heard whistling and my whole demeanor changed. Negan is coming.

"What are you doing with my girl?" Negan asked Dwight.

My breathing quickened. _I hope he didn't hear any of that. If he did, we're screwed._

"I was just telling her to behave herself while we're gone." Dwight lied.

"That's my fucking job." Negan said. "But I did want to chat with her before we left." He looked at me. "Gotta tell ya something you're not gonna like, baby girl." He squatted down in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow.

Negan was about to say something but stopped and looked at Dwight. "Dwight, what the fuck are you doing? Go get the trucks ready."

"Right." Dwight nodded. "Sorry." He took off down the hall.

"Now as I was saying, Dr. Smartypants thought of a great plan. We're headed to your nice, little neighborhood right now, to, uh, finish this up." Negan stood back up. "Just thought I'd let ya know."

"No." I said. "I mean…you don't have to do that."

"Oh, I do and I fucking will, baby girl. You know that."

"Let me go with you." I stood up. "I can talk to my dad and figure this out. No one else has to die."

"No fucking way." He swung his bat. I don't think it was meant as a threat, though. "I am NOT making that fucking mistake again. Like with your friend, Sasha. Oh no. Nope, you are staying here, baby girl."

I was shaking my head trying to think of any way to convince him not to go through with this. I was beginning to grow frantic because I knew I was losing. "Please, don't do this." I begged. "I'll do anything you want. I…I'll be your wife if that's what you want."

"Sorry, baby girl, but this needs to happen. Oh, but as far as you becoming my wife, I'd fucking love that. We can take care of that once I get back."

I glared at him.

"So, that's it." He turned facing away from me. "Try to stay out of trouble."

"I feel sorry for you!" I blurted out.

He stopped and slowly turned back around. "What did you say?"

I hesitated. "…earlier…when you said you don't feel sorry _for_ me. Well, _I_ feel sorry for _you."_

"And why is that?" He looked amused.

I felt nervous at first but I got a sudden boost of confidence and just said what needed to be said. "Because…you're alone. You don't have anyone to care for…or who cares about you." I narrowed my eyes. "And that's why you are the way you are. Not because you gotta be but because you _choose_ to be."

He was looking at me with a pretty angry expression, which made me nervous.

"But…you can change…before it's too late."

"Before what's too fucking late?"

"…before you end up old and alone." I breathed. "You're not gonna win because even if you do kill all of us…it's not going to give you peace. Maybe at first you won't give a shit, but as time goes on…the guilt will sneak up on you and eat away at you."

Negan scoffed.

"You can laugh all you want now because you won't be laughing then." I finished and the two of us just stared at each other. I couldn't read his expression, he looked angry but at the same time it was almost as if he was taking in what I just threw at him. It seemed like an eternity that we were just staring at each other.

"We'll be back." Negan finally spoke and walked out of the room locking the door.

 _No No No!_ "You're making the wrong decision!" I yelled closed to tears. "You'll see! You'll find out!" I heard him whistling as he was walking away. I curled up on the floor and cried. _I thought I was getting through to him…but I guess he's already too far gone._

* * *

 **Shoutout to This Is Melodrama for her awesome answer to my question! And for her constant reviews! Thanks so much! :D**


	38. Halfway

**I wrote this chapter before the episode with Gabriel and Dr. Carson, I swear! I did not get any ideas from that!**

* * *

"One fine day…in the middle of the night…two dead boys…got up to fight…back to back…they faced each other…drew their swords…and…shot each other…one was blind…and the other…couldn't see…so they chose…a dummy…for a referee…a blind man went…to see fair play…a dumb man…went to shout…"hooray!"…a paralyzed donkey…passing by…kicked the blind man in the eye…knocked him through…a nine inch wall…into a dry ditch…and drowned them all…a deaf policeman…heard the noise…and came to arrest the two dead boys…if you don't…believe this story's true…ask the blind man…he saw it too…"

I rolled over facing away from the door. But then, I thought I heard footsteps. I sat up slowly and listened as the door clicked then opened…light. I looked away from the brightness.

My eyes finally adjusted and I saw a man in the doorway. Wait, not just any man, I know him. His name is…Eugene? Yeah, that's right. I remember now! I'm here at the Sanctuary!

"I, uh…brought you your clothes." Eugene finally spoke. "I figured you want them back."

It took me a while to speak. I just came back to reality. Part of me wanted to just freak out. I felt like I was going crazy just a minute ago. I came into realization of what Eugene just said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You washed my clothes?"

"Well, no. That was one of the workers. I just grabbed them for…"

I took them from him then gave him a look. He didn't seem to get it so I said, "Do you mind?"

"Oh. My apologies." He moved aside so he was out of view. I quickly threw off what I had on and changed into my original clothes. There was something oddly satisfying about it. "How long have I been in here?"

"Almost six hours, I believe." Eugene stood in front of the doorway.

I stared at the floor. "No wonder I was going psycho." I looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm coming out."

"No." He blocked the doorway with his arms.

"Eugene, please. I need water…and maybe some food."

"I will bring you something. But I cannot allow you to come out."

I sighed. "Well, I wish it wouldn't have come to this…" I pushed right passed him and out the door.

He stared at me. "That wasn't fair play."

"I have to get out of here." I started walking down the hall.

"You don't plan on still trying to escape, do you?"

"Yeah, I do. But not yet." I suddenly got a little dizzy and held onto the wall.

"Abby?" Eugene was right there.

I put my face on the cool wall. "I'm okay. Just a little dizzy spell."

"You have to see Dr. Carson asap."

"Oh yeah, Dr. Carson. I have to get him out, too."

"You're not goin' anywhere but to see the doctor." Eugene helped me to Dr. Carson's office.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"She's weak and dizzy. Nearly passed out."

Dr. Carson got me to a bed and helped me lay down. "Here." He put a glass of water to my lips. I drank it down. I was so thirsty. I just laid there while the doctor checked my vitals.

"What's wrong with her?" Eugene asked.

"I think dehydration and exhaustion. It's a good thing you brought her in when you did."

"She's not even supposed to be out. If Negan finds out what I did, my ticket may as well already be punched. I won't have it. So, when you're done with her, I'll kindly take her back to her cell."

"Screw you, Eugene." I said weakly.

"Do you see this?" Dr. Carson pointed at me. "She's sick, if you put her back in there she could die. So, she's not going anywhere and you'll just have to get over that."

I laid back and breathed heavily. I'm so thankful for Dr. Carson. Not just because he's a doctor but because he cares.

I watched Eugene walk away.

"How do you feel right now?" The doctor asked.

"Like a peach." I coughed.

He let out a small laugh. "Glad to see you still have a sense of humor. Those are rare these days."

"So are doctors." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Try to get some sleep, okay? Let me know if you need anything."

I rolled over and got comfortable. I don't think I have ever fallen asleep so fast.

* * *

I woke up to being sprayed in the face with water. "What the— I looked up and saw Eugene. It was dark.

"Eugene? What the hell?"

"I will acquiesce and facilitate your wishes, regardless of the foolhardiness." He finally said. "However, on a personal note, it is my sincere opinion that venturing from the confines of this infirmary will be a fatal mistake. The doctor is more than capable of returning on his own. You, on the other hand, will likely succumb to illness or bodily rending en route. But I know that that's the stratagem you're choosing, and it's a dirty game."

My eyes widened. "You're…you're going to help me? Seriously?"

"Will one of you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Dr. Carson said.

"Abigail believes she's on a mission to return you to Hilltop to tend to the birthing of Maggie and Glenn's child."

"Look, she—she can't go anywhere."

"I'm fine." I perked up. "I feel better, really."

"That is a conversation the two of you need to have sotto, solo. I'm just here to inform you that the guard at the North side gate is OOC. What you choose to do or not do with that knowledge is none of my beeswax or card stacks."

"Wait." I said. "You killed a guard?"

"No. His coffee was compromised. He's currently riding a porcelain bus with laxative and melted sugar-free-gum-induced diarrhea. In fact, unless he was fleet of foot, he may very well be catastrophically crapping his khakis right now."

I laughed a little. "But…why?"

"Just, uh…plan on sleeping tonight."

I looked down. I'm happy he's decided to help. "So come with us." I told him. "It's not too late. They'll take you back. I'll tell my dad all that you did for me."

"I shan't be doin' that." Eugene dropped keys on the floor. "Oops. I seem to have dropped the keys to a vehicle located just outside the aforementioned North side gate."

A car? That's so much more helpful. "You're doing the right thing." I assured him.

"As previously debated, that assessment is relative."

"No. It isn't." I smiled. "Thank you, Eugene. Really, I mean it."

He nodded.

"…and what I said before, about Abraham…"

"No." He stopped me. "No need to apologize. I had that one comin'."

I nodded after a moment's hesitation. "He'd be proud. I know it." I smiled at him again.

He gave me a brief smile then turned abruptly and left the room.

* * *

"Hurry." I whispered to Dr. Carson. We ran to the car as quickly and quietly as possible. It was kind of hard to see in the dark.

"I'll drive." He said. I threw him the keys and got in the passenger side. He started the car and drove off. I ducked down in my seat until we were out of the premises. I sighed and readjusted my position. "We're out." I said excitedly. "We're out!"

"We're not out…yet." He said. "We'll be out once we get to Hilltop."

"True…but it feels great to be outside." I winded my window down so I could feel the cool night air hitting my face, it felt great. I glanced at myself in the side mirror and did a double take. I hadn't seen myself since before I got beat up. I dug around for a flashlight in my bag and shined it on my face so I could see it better. I had a black eye and a bruised lip.

"Man."

"Something wrong?" Dr. Carson asked me.

I glanced at him then back at myself in the mirror. "I was just thinking about what my dad is going to think when he sees my broken hand and messed up face." He gave me a small smile. "He already wants to kill everyone." I put my head down. "So did I."

"You're not completely better yet, you know." He said. "Once we get there, you need to rest. Unless you want to end up in another hospital bed."

"No, I don't."

"Well, then…doctor's orders."

"Right." I said. However, I had other plans. I wasn't going to tell him until the time is right. He can't know, he'll just argue with me. "I wonder how everyone back home is?" I spoke my thoughts out loud.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now if I was you. It will just make matters worse."

"I can't think about anything else." I admitted. "It's my family." I looked out the window. They better all be okay. I don't know what I would do. I just stared sadly out the window.

"Negan killed my brother." Dr. Carson said after some time. I had to look over at him because that was just like out of no where. "He was the doctor at the Sanctuary before I was. Negan killed him then made me go there."

"You didn't belong there. You belong at the Hilltop. You're Maggie's doctor, you have to be there to deliver the baby." I put my head down. "Sorry about your brother."

"Thanks." He said. I saw him glance at me. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just a little thirsty."

"There's some water in my bag. If you could reach back and get it."

I unbuckled my seatbelt so I could reach his bag. I opened it and it was filled with bottles of water. I gave him an amused look.

"We need them." He stated.

"Now I don't feel so bad about what's in _my_ bag." I smirked.

"What's that?"

I played the memory back in my head: I found a bag and stuffed it full of medicines that were in Dr. Carson's office. We need them more than they do.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a smirk.

* * *

Dr. Carson and I drove for a long time. We were almost where I needed to be. I still hadn't mentioned anything to him about my plan. I wanted to distract him until then.

"Are you glad to be out of the Sanctuary?" I asked him.

He gave me a quick glance before answering. "Of course. The Hilltop is my home." He nodded. "Aren't you glad to get home?"

"Yeah…if it's still there."

"Don't think like that."

"It's true." I said seriously. "We don't know what's happening right now. They could both be gone." I looked up ahead. We're almost there.

"Still, it's best to stay positive."

I thought about what he just said. "Why?" I raised an eyebrow. "You think positive thinking is the answer? It's not going to change what is happening or what already happened."

"No, but it helps."

"I don't know how…or _who_ for that matter. If it were me, I would already be expecting the worst so if it actually happened, it wouldn't be too much of a disappointment. It would hurt less."

"Really? You always just expect the worst?"

I shrugged. "Just how I think." I kept my eyes on the road. We were approaching the intersection.

"Well, everyone's entitled to their own opinion, but I think it's best to—

"Stop the car." I cut him off.

"What?"

"Seriously." I looked at him wide eyed. "Stop."

"But…why?"

"Just stop the car."

He sighed and finally stopped. "Will you tell me now why we're stopped?"

I hesitated. "…this is the halfway point between Alexandria and the Hilltop."

"Okay? And?"

I gave him a desperate look. After a moment, he realized what I had in mind.

"No…no." He said.

"I have to! I need to find out if my family is safe!"

"You can't do this, you're too weak." He raised his voice.

"I'm fine! I promise! I NEED to get there! I don't expect you to understand, but I have to do this. I HAVE to!"

Dr. Carson stared at me then put his head on the steering wheel. "This is ridiculous. Ridiculous! I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter, I'd go anyway. No offense."

He sighed. "Take the car."

"No." I said immediately. He needs the car. I can't take it.

"You'll get there faster and safer."

"Maybe not." I said seriously. " _You_ take the car. _You_ need it. You have to get to Hilltop now. I'm walking, you're driving." I grabbed my bag. "I'm leaving now." I opened the car door. "Okay?"

He looked unsure. "Fine." He finally said. "You just be careful. And take some water with you."

"Okay." I quickly stuffed some bottles in my bag. "And you, too." I nodded. "And thank you…for everything." I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"All right." He said. "Better get going."

I nodded. I stepped out of the car and closed the door then moved aside so he could drive away. We waved. I watched him drive down the one road then I took the other.

* * *

I ran through the woods without stopping for any breaks. I had to get there and fast. I hope they're all okay.

I could hear gunfire and explosions from far away. "Oh God." I said out loud. "What the hell's going on?" I just kept running. I ran and ran. I was beginning to feel tired and weak, but I couldn't stop now. I was so close.

Soon I could smell something burning. It was bad. Then there was smoke, a lot. It made me cough even from out there.

I saw the fire through the trees. It made me run faster. Still hidden, I finally stood outside the gates of Alexandria. I should say of what _was_ Alexandria. It's gone. The whole place was on fire. A lot of people had to have died in this. My bag dropped to the ground. I just stared at the horrible, unbelievable scene in front of me.

I was right but also wrong. I was expecting the worst and this is the worst. I was right about my home, but…it still felt as bad as it would if I was thinking everything was going to be okay. It didn't hurt any less.

* * *

 **Howdy y'all! Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows! It's more appreciated than you know! :D I hope you all are enjoying this story so far! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I love hearing your feedback, just please tell me something! Thank you! :)**


	39. Shock

Breathing heavily and feeling dizzy, I stared at my home as it burned. The others…if they are still inside— I heard a noise to the left of me, there was people. I quickly ran through the woods around the side of Alexandria and to the back wall. I stopped and brandished my gun as I looked around. I didn't see or hear anything, so I put my gun back in it's holster and began climbing the wall.

It was very difficult and painful due to my injuries so it took a while, but I eventually made it. I stopped once my feet were on the ground and just looked at everything on fire. It was completely destroyed. I have to find the others. If they are not alive…I don't know what I would do. I felt like I could collapse. I absentmindedly turned my head while catching my breath and saw that my house was still intact. But how? All the others were burning. I didn't have time to think, though, I heard more grenades and gunfire. The Saviors must still be here. I can't be seen! I will get dragged back to the Sanctuary and then what?

I ran right up to my house and closed the door behind me. I leaned against it for a minute and caught my breath. Pulling out my gun, I slowly walked more into the house. "Dad! Carl!" I yell-whispered. I looked around and walked a little faster. "Michonne! Daryl! Judith!" No one was answering.

I checked around upstairs and all through the house. No one was home. "Shit." I said. I was starting to feel frantic so I told myself to calm down. "Just stop." I said again. "Just stop and think." I sat down on the couch and tried to relax and calm down. I breathed slowly and deeply. I finally was able to think and make a plan.

Okay, so my dad and the others can't be dead, they are smarter than that. If they aren't here, then they must be at the Hilltop or the Kingdom. I think I remember Negan telling me about Eugene's plan and I think the Hilltop is supposed to be spared, which means it's the safest. They must be there. I nodded my head along with my thoughts. So, when the noise dies down and I know the Saviors are gone, that's when I will make my escape.

I sat back on the couch, I might as well try to rest a little while I wait. I listened to the noise outside. This is going to be a long night.

As I was sitting there waiting, I started to feel sick and weak again. I took one of the waters out of my bag and drank the whole thing down. I know it was selfish of me, but I was just so thirsty and sick. I guess the best thing right now is to take care of myself because if I get sick, then what? I will be useless.

The water didn't do much, I still felt weak. I probably need food, I can't remember the last time I ate. I stood up and was about to make my way into the kitchen to find something to eat, but I didn't make it very far.

* * *

I woke up several hours later on the floor, I know because it was light out. I grimaced from the pain once I sat up. Passing out and hitting the floor wasn't too great for my injuries. My hand hurt worse and so did my face and side.

I slowly stood up and made my way to the couch. It was pretty quiet outside by now, so I knew the Saviors had left. I thought I could hear something in the distance, like digging or something, but when I looked out the window I couldn't see anything.

So, what's my plan now? Do I rest some more or leave and head to Hilltop? Dr. Carson should have made it there by now. Maybe he can help me? Then again, if I leave now and get sick again, chances are I won't make it there. I leaned back against the couch while I was trying to think.

Just then, I thought of Carl and Judith. I haven't seen them longer than I saw my dad. I'm assuming the others know what's going on by now, but…I still have to tell them. I have to tell them about Negan…and Eugene. They both helped me. Maybe if I tell them, I can make this stop.

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps outside and were now on the porch. I pulled out my gun and ducked down. The door opened and…my dad walked inside followed by Michonne! My eyes grew wide and I immediately wanted to cry. "Dad?" I said and stood up. "Dad?" He looked at me and squinted.

"Abby?"

"Daddy!" I ran to him, right into his arms and held him tightly. I started to cry a little, as did he.

"Oh my God, Abby." My dad said. He pulled me off him and looked at me, he pushed my hair back. "Oh, baby." He held me again.

I let go of him and he looked at my injuries with a concerned look on his face.

"It's not as bad as it looks." I tried to smiled. He touched my lip where it was bruised and swollen. "Ow." I cringed.

He sighed. "I'm so glad you're okay." He held me tightly some more. "My baby." He kissed me a bunch of times on my face. I thought he was acting strange, but I figured it was just because he was worried about me all this time.

We stayed like that for a long time, he finally let me go and I smiled. I gave Michonne a quick hug, too. "Where have you been?" My dad asked. I turned around to face him and gave him a nervous look.

"At the Sanctuary." I said.

"The Sanctuary?" His eyes widened. He looked from me to Michonne then back to me. "You've been there this whole time?"

"Yeah." I said nervously. "But dad, I gotta talk to you about something." I turned and looked at Michonne. "Everyone."

My dad put his hand up. "It can wait." I gave him a weird look, but then I thought for a minute. Maybe now isn't the best time to tell them.

"Yeah, you're right." I nodded and smiled. "Is everyone else okay? Where are they? Where's Carl?" I looked at Michonne. She looked as though she was trying to hold back tears then turned away. I looked at my dad and he was looking at the ground. "What's going on?" I asked them. "Dad?"

He sighed and looked up at me with a pained expression. "Abby…I gotta tell you something." His voice cracked just then. I was so confused and they were starting to scare me. My dad put both hands on my shoulders and looked me right in the eyes. I gave him my full attention. "Carl…" My dad started to say but trailed off. My eyes went wide. "Carl got bit." He finished. I just stared at him for a moment. I heard what he said but it didn't fully sink in. I looked at Michonne, she was crying, then back at my dad. I could tell this was real. It wasn't just one of my nightmares I have often. I exhaled sharply. Suddenly, it felt like I was punched in the stomach and I couldn't breathe. It took me a long time to find my voice.

"W—" I started to say something but stopped. I inhaled deeply and swallowed hard. "W-where he is? Is he still alive? C-can I see him?" Tears just started pouring down my cheeks and my voice was shaking.

My dad was shaking his head. "He's gone, baby." He tried to wipe my tears, but I backed away.

"No! What do you mean he's gone? What does that mean? Where's he at? What did you do with him?" I was growing extremely frantic and couldn't control myself. "Where's my brother? I wanna see my brother! I— My dad grabbed me and held onto me tightly.

"Shh shh." He tried to soothe me. I cried into his chest and then it was as if my knees gave and the only thing holding me up was my dad. We slowly dropped to the floor. He continued to hold me. My cries turned into sobs, shortly after that my sobs turned into screams. I never felt such pain before, it didn't even hurt this bad when my mom died. Then…nothing. I was completely silent. No other thoughts were going through my mind besides my brother. "Abby?" My dad looked at me. I was just staring at the floor, not even blinking.

"Rick, we gotta go." Michonne said.

"I think she's in shock." My dad said. "Abby." He shook me. "Baby, can ya hear me?" I obviously heard him, but didn't respond in anyway. I didn't know why I was doing it, but I just couldn't say or do anything. "Just go." He said to Michonne. "Get to the car. I'll meet you there." She turned and walked out the door. My dad lifted me and carried me outside. I just leaned my head against his chest and stared at nothing.

He took me over to a car and laid me in the back seat. "He used to sit on the roof." Michonne said.

"We gotta go." My dad replied. All of a sudden, Michonne ran off to the gazebo. My dad followed. They tried putting the fire out with fire extinguishers. It wasn't working too well and there were too many walkers around. They eventually just gave up and came back to the car. Then he and Michonne sat up front with my dad driving. We left Alexandria.

* * *

"What do you think he meant?" My dad said after sometime. "Did he want us to stop fighting the Saviors? Just surrender to Negan?"

"We could pull over." Michonne said. "We could read what he wrote."

"No." My dad said immediately. "Not yet. Not me." I wondered what they were talking about. I wanted to ask but I still couldn't speak.

Michonne sniffled. "Rick." She inhaled sharply. "He…Carl…he wrote a letter to Negan." _What? My brother wrote letters to people?_

"W-what?" I cleared my throat and slowly sat up. "He—he wrote letters? Is there one for…is there one for me?" Michonne handed me a folded piece of paper. I slowly took it from her. I just stared at it, it had my name written on it. In his handwriting. I pressed it to my chest for a minute and shut my eyes. Then, I tucked it in my pocket. "Not right now." I said and put a hand on my dad's shoulder. "We'll read them together…but not right now." My dad put his hand over my hand.

"So…how'd it happen?" I asked after a while. They were both quiet. "I need to know."

"He went out to help someone." Michonne finally said. "A man named Siddiq. He used to be a doctor." That made me think of Dr. Carson. I hope he made it back okay.

"He—he got bit by trying to help someone?" I questioned.

"Yeah." Michonne said quietly. I just put my head down. That sounds like him.

There was a brief pause then my dad said, "I need to talk to Jadis." I gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Michonne said.

"They have weapons. People. We can't just give that up."

"Why now?" Michonne asked him again.

"They went with me to the Sanctuary."

"You were at the Sanctuary?" I asked him. He glanced back at me but didn't answer me.

"The Saviors saw us there." He continued. "They're gonna be a target, too. We still need them. They're ours, not theirs."

* * *

We arrived outside the garbage dump place that those people live in. I just now realized that I haven't been here yet. As soon we walked inside, my dad slipped on some blue paint and then all these walkers started making their way towards us. "Stay back!" My dad said to me. We ran and climbed a small hill of garbage. We were safe for now, the walkers couldn't get at us.

"What do we do now?" I asked my dad.

"Rick." We heard a voice say and looked up. Jadis was there sitting up on a chair in a white dress.

"What happened here?" Michonne asked her.

"The Saviors." She replied.

"Well, how do we get out?" Michonne asked again.

"Get out how you got in." Said Jadis. The moaning of the walkers got louder as more of them came. "These weren't heaps before." Jadis continued. "It was just trash laid out, as far as the eye could see. I used to come here to find things to paint on. Metal sheets. Fabrics. And then after everything changed…" Her voice sounded as if it was breaking, I think she was tearing up. "I realized this whole place was a canvas. That we were the paint. We could create something new. We could become something new. We did. This was our world. Apart from everyone else. In every way."

"You did this." My dad snapped at her making me look at him. "This is because of you." He picked up a car door that was laying in a pile of garbage nearby and started bending parts of it.

"What are you doing?" Michonne asked him.

"We're gonna run for it." He held the door up. _Oh, I get it._ Michonne and I did the same with things we found. She found a chair and I found a mirror. It had the metal things on the back that screws go into and holds it up. It should work. We followed my dad back down to where we just came from and pushed our way through the walkers with our "Shields".

"Let me come with you." Jadis followed us. "Just until they're gone."

"Nah." My dad said. We gave him a look. "I'm done with her games. She can't help us, anyway." We reached the exit.

"Dad." I said.

"Come on." He pushed me through. Then, he shot his gun a couple times into the air. Jadis ran from us and we got out and back to the car. I stopped.

"Dad."

"Let's go, Abigail."

"We can't just leave her."

"You'll do what you're told!" He yelled taking me by surprise. "I'm your dad and you're gonna listen to me and I say let's go!" I stared at him in disbelief. My dad has never yelled at me like that before. I gave him a sad look before getting into the car. He started the car then we drove off.

* * *

"I shot above her head." My dad said after sometime. "I just wanted her gone." He sighed. "Look, I saw her. She made it. She ran into an empty alley just before I left. I didn't want her dead. I just wanted her gone."

"Feels like what Carl was talking about." Michonne said. "What we should do when we have a choice."

"You know he wouldn't have done that." I said quietly.

Suddenly, my dad slammed on the breaks and gasped. "Uh, um…I need a se— I need a second."

"It's fine." Michonne said. My dad shut the car off and got out. I was going to follow him, but I figured I would give him some space. "He's gonna be all right." Michonne said to me.

I watched my dad kneel down for a second, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "No." I shook my head. "He's not. None of us are." I continued to watch my dad. He finally stood back up and pulled out a walkie. I wondered briefly where he got it. He said something into it, but I couldn't hear what. I watched him carefully and realized he was talking to someone. He kept moving closer and closer away into the woods. I don't even think he realizes he's doing that. "Yeah." I sighed. "He's not okay."

I pulled out the letter Carl wrote to me from my pocket and just stared at it. I was so curious to read his last words to me, but I kind of promised my dad we would read them together.

I sighed. I could always just read it again. I slowly opened it and my eyes moved back and forth as I read it. I had to pause a couple times, it just hurt too bad. I wish I could have seen him before…

I was breathing heavily once I finished and closed my eyes. "You okay?" Michonne asked me. I didn't answer her. I just quickly closed the letter and stuffed it back into my pocket. I swallowed hard then nodded. _I'll do it, Carl. I'll make sure they listen. I'll make sure_ he _listens. I will. That's a promise._

* * *

My dad finally got back in the car and just sat there. I think now is the time. I took a deep breath. "Okay, I want to talk to you about something now." I said.

"It can wait till we get to Hilltop." My dad said.

"No, I wanna tell you now."

"Abby, listen—

"No, you listen!" I snapped. He gave me a shocked look, Michonne did, too. I know I shouldn't talk to him like that, especially now, but I was getting frustrated. I sighed and calmed down. "Just listen…it's important." I sat up and took a deep breath. They were both looking at me now and it made me kind of nervous. "Back at the Sanctuary, after our plan, you know?" I started. "Gabriel came to me, we were going to leave together. We were in a car, but…Gabriel saw Gregory and stopped to help him. I didn't want to leave him so, I got out to help, too. Well, Gregory left us." I said angrily. "He got out and to our car and took off. And Gabriel and I ran. We ran to the only place we could get to. It was a little trailer or something. Negan was inside." I paused and looked down.

"Abby—

"No, just let me finish." I said cutting my dad off. I sighed. "He—he pushed Gabriel out and the walkers got him. But we stayed in there for a long time. We were trapped together." I nodded. "We talked, I found out some things. Then, we covered ourselves with walker guts and we made our escape by pushing through the walkers. But…I tripped. And they were coming for me, and…Negan helped me. He _saved_ me. He didn't leave me behind. And so, I helped him. We helped each other and we got out of that mess together. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead now." I paused. "And that's how I know that we can do what Carl was talking about. Working together…with Negan…and the rest of the Saviors. It can happen. We can change him. I know we can and I know he can. We have to do it, dad, we have to try." I ended trying to sound desperate. My dad just stared at me, I couldn't read his expression. He then looked down, he looked lost…confused maybe. I didn't know what else to say to him. I didn't have anything else _to_ say to him. I said my piece already.

He slowly turned back around in his seat and just sat there staring straight ahead. I wondered what he was thinking. I wish I knew what was going through his mind right now. I wish he would just say something…anything. He's worrying me. "Dad?" I said. He didn't answer me. "Dad?"

"We gotta get to Hilltop." He said and started the car. My face fell. I was pushed back in my seat as he drove away.

I don't know if what information I just told him really sunk in or not. He was sure acting strange. I decided not to say anything else. I hope he gets it. I really hope he does.


	40. Source of Delight

My dad, Michonne and I arrived at Hilltop later that day. As soon as we got there, Judith was brought out to us. My dad took her and hugged her tightly and kissed her head. I smiled. I looked around and saw a few of the others, Daryl looked up when he saw us and made his way over.

"Abby?" He questioned. "Where'd you come from?"

I nervously bit my lip. "The Sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" Daryl questioned and looked at my dad. My dad just nodded.

"I'm okay." I said.

"You're not okay." My dad then said. There was a brief pause.

"You know, I look around and I think about the people that are gone and the people that are still here." Said Daryl. "It ain't right. And it ain't fair." No one said anything. I glanced over at the graves and put my head down. "Look, about what I did at Sanctuary, trying to end it real quick I just wanted it done." Daryl continued to say to my dad. I gave him a questioning look. "I didn't want to give them another chance, not again. And I didn't care who was there. I don't know if that makes it right or it does."

"I didn't want to risk killing innocent people." My dad finally spoke again. "I should've just been worrying about our people. The hell with anyone else." I was just looking confused back and forth to them as they talked. I thought about what Daryl said.

"Wait…" I hesitated. "That was you?" I said to Daryl. "All those walkers came in…" He didn't say anything but he had a guilty look on his face. I didn't know what to think so I just stared at the ground. There was another brief silence.

"We'll keep fightin' until yer ready." Daryl said to my dad.

"I'm ready." My dad nodded. "Maggie's got lookouts out there."

"Every half-mile, waiting to signal each other, I know." Said Daryl.

I'm going, too. To make sure we're all ready." My head shot up at my dad. _He shouldn't go…definitely not on his own._

"I'll go with you." Daryl said.

"We should split up." My dad said. "We're covering as much ground as we can."

"All right."

"I'll go too." I volunteered.

"No." My dad said immediately. "Absolutely not."

"Dad, you can't go alone."

"I'm okay." He said. "You're not."

"You're not okay either." I snapped. "I can help you."

"I'm gonna be okay." Said my dad. "You have a broken hand. You can't do much with that. This isn't up for discussion, Abigail." I put my head down. "Daryl." My dad then looked to Daryl. "I hate to do this to you, but make sure she doesn't leave the grounds."

My face flushed and my head shot up just in time to see Daryl nod. "No, dad." I said lowering my voice and getting closer to him. "I don't need a babysitter, I'm not a little kid. I won't go anywhere."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." I put my head down and swallowed hard. "Just be careful, please."

He nodded at me. "Take your sister inside." He handed me Judith then kissed my forehead. I started to walk away but something made me turn back around.

"Come back." I said sadly to my dad. He didn't say anything just looked at me.

* * *

I sat on the floor with Judith, she was attempting to build a puzzle. I heard footsteps and saw one of the residents from Alexandria walk in. She was holding another baby. "Who's this?" I asked standing up.

"Her names Gracie." The woman stated. "Your dad found her at one of the outposts."

"Hi, Gracie." I smiled and touched her hand. "How precious are you?"

"You should rest." She told me. "I'll take Judith off your hands."

"Oh, thank you." I smiled. "Yeah, that'd be nice." I let out a small laugh then bent down and gave Judith a kiss. "Bye bye, Judy. You be good, okay?" She nodded making me smile.

I stood up and made my way outside. I saw Maggie. "Hey." I said.

"Oh, Abby." Maggie said hugging me. "Thank God."

We let go of each other and I glanced over at the men behind the fence that was built around them. "What's uh…what's up with that?"

Maggie seemed hesitant. "…we're keepin' them as prisoners fer now."

I just sighed and looked around. Daryl and Michonne made their way over to us. I realized then that I hadn't seen Dr. Carson yet. "Where's Dr. Carson?" I asked Maggie.

She gave me a weird look. "Negan took Dr. Carson."

"No, I know he did." I said. "But we left. We got out together. I went to Alexandria and he was supposed to come here. He's not back?" I looked around at the three of them. Michonne seemed to look away and Maggie and Daryl just looked at me. I took a step backward. "We gotta go look for him. I have to."

"No." Michonne said.

"But he could be hurt. He might need our help. We can't just leave him out there."

"Yeah we can." Daryl said roughly. "He's either dead or lost, either way it don't matter."

I looked at Daryl in confusion. _He hasn't been himself lately._ "But how can you say that? We need a doctor."

"We got Siddiq now." Said Daryl.

I gave him a questioning look. "Who the hell's Siddiq?" Then I remembered. My whole demeanor seemed to change. "Oh, right." I said letting out a small laugh and clapping my hands together. "The guy who got my brother killed. Yeah, I'd love to meet him." I looked around.

"That's not fair, Abby." Maggie told me.

There was a brief pause as I looked to everyone. Others seemed to stop and watch the scene I was making. I felt awkward and maybe a little embarrassed so I tried changing the subject. "Anyway…" I dug around in my bag. "I stole a bunch of medicine from the Saviors…we did." I pulled a bottle of pills out and showed them.

"Great. I'll take it inside." Maggie said. I handed her the whole bag.

"By the way," I started, "where's Gregory?"

* * *

I stood outside the "prison" that was built to keep the Saviors inside and stared evilly at Gregory. _He got exactly what he deserves…no, I take that back. He deserves to get eaten like Gabriel did._ He finally noticed me.

"Oh you made it back." Gregory said. "Gabby, right?"

I continued to stare at him. "No." I finally said.

He seemed to hesitate. "…look, uh…sorry about what happened back there…" Gregory was saying some other stuff, but I was listening. I just grew angrier and angrier until I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him. He became dead silent and stepped back looking at me in fear. I stared at him wide-eyed and breathing heavily.

"Oh shit." One of the prisoners said laughing. He had long brown hair. "What do we got here?" I guess the others heard him and came running over to me.

"What's she doing?" I heard someone say.

"Abby." Maggie said. "Abby, put it down!"

"No." Was all I said.

"Abby—

"Gabriel's dead because of him!" I yelled. "He left us at the Sanctuary! We even tried to help him!" I looked back at Gregory. "And he left us."

"Look, I know." Maggie started to say. "He's nothin' but a coward and I've wanted to just kill him myself, but we can't." She sighed. "We can't."

I took her words in and looked around. People were staring at me. Finally, my breathing slowed down and I put down the gun. I felt someone take it from behind me. I turned and saw Daryl. I just looked at him. Then, I looked around at everyone else, they were all still looking at me. I felt awkward and singled out so I walked off and sat down on a log away from everyone. There was a little, blonde boy sitting there as well. I ignored him and sat there with my head down.

"I heard you lost your brother." The blonde kid finally said. I lifted my head and looked at him. "Was he older than you or younger?"

I hesitated. "…younger." I finally answered him.

"I lost my brother, too." He stated. "He was older. One of those guys killed him." He was staring straight ahead at the prisoners. I glanced at them then back to him.

"I'm…sorry." I said to him. "My name's Abby."

"Henry." Was all he said. He didn't take his eyes away from the prisoners. "And I'm not sorry. But the son of bitch who killed my brother sure will be." I almost wanted to laugh but refrained from it.

"You're angry and want revenge for your brother." I said. "I get that, but…and I'm going to sound like a hypocrite considering you almost just watched me kill Gregory, but…between you and I, I wasn't really going to do it." I smirked.

"Well, I am." Henry said quickly. "I'm going to." I just stared at him. He reminded me so much of Carl from a while back when he said that. It actually kind of scared me. I couldn't think of anything to say, all I could do was stare at him.

"Henry." I heard a voice say. I twisted my neck around and saw Carol. Daryl was also close behind. "Henry, go have Jerry make you something to eat." She said.

"I'm not hungry—

"I don't care." Carol said. "Go." Henry hesitated. He sighed then got up and walked away. I watched him.

Then, if things couldn't get any weirder, Carol and Daryl sat down on either sides of me so I was in between them. _What is this now?_ I just looked to and from the both of them. For a minute, no one said anything.

Finally, Carol sighed. "Look, Abby…we know you miss your brother, but that's no excuse for you to attack other people over it." I looked away and rolled my eyes. _So, that's what this is? They're lecturing me._ I sighed.

"Hey." Daryl scolded me. "She's right. You wanna end up like me?"

"What?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You was there…when I drove that truck into the Sanctuary. You could've got hurt…or worse." He put his head down for a minute then looked back over at me. "I wasn't thankin' clearly and neither were you just now."

I let out a small laugh. "Okay." I said then stood up. "You're not my mom and you're not my dad." I said to them then walked away. I knew I was being a smartass but I just couldn't help myself.

* * *

I found myself over near the main entrance of Hilltop. There was a small hole in the wall that I looked through. I sure hope my dad is all right wherever he is. I can't lose him, too. I couldn't think of anything worse. My eyes began to well up with tears, but I had to keep from crying. I took a few deeps breaths and played with the corner of Carl's letter to me in my pocket. I probably already read it a thousands times. A knot formed in my throat, I tried to swallow it. I leaned my head against the wood of the gate.

"You okay?" I heard Daryl's voice from behind me.

I didn't answer him right away. "Fine. Just fine."

"What's with the attitude?"

I took a minute to think about his question. A weird feeling took over me and I laughed. "Well…" I started, "Let's see…my brother's dead and my dad isn't listening to a damn thing that Carl was trying to tell him."

"What do ya mean?" He questioned me.

I hesitated then became angered. "Carl wants us to stop fighting." I said while turning to face Daryl. "He wants us to work together with Negan and the Saviors."

"Abby—

"He doesn't mean to just stop fighting all together, he meant to fight for something better than this. And I know no one wants to do that. No, everyone just wants to kill. But we CAN'T kill them all. We can't. We have to find another way or…" I trailed off. "Or there isn't going to be any other way." I finished then walked off.

* * *

I went inside the Barrington House and picked a nice room upstairs. I laid down on the bed and tried to relax. Pulling Carl's letter out of my pocket and sadly staring at it, I opened it and read it again for the billionth time:

 _Dear Abby,_

 _Ever since we were little, you always got the last say. The opinion that everyone waited to hear, especially dad. I remember whenever we would pick a place to visit during our Summer vacation. Mom and dad would pick a few places and we'd vote. You were always the last to give your opinion, but you always gave the best points and ideas. Needless to say we always went with your word. Or that time we were getting a new car and dad wanted everyone to choose the best one. I honestly didn't care, I was too busy playing video games. Anyway, mom and dad went through so many choices trying to find the best fit. They must have looked the whole car lot over ten times then back again. When they finally thought they found the right one, you said, "Ay, I don't know about that. It looks like an old person car." Then, you pointed to the one you wanted and…dad liked it. Or he was too annoyed to care about it anymore and that's the one he went with. You were just a kid. You didn't know anything about cars, but dad still bought the one you suggested._

I stopped reading a minute and smiled at the thought of those memories.

 _Dad always did what you wanted. You had him wrapped around your finger for as long as I've known wether you knew it or not. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that. It's important to have a good relationship with your father. And that's my whole point of this. I need your help more than anyone else's. YOU have to change dad's mind, Abby. You have to help him. You're the only one that can. I know you can do it. Your name means "source of delight" after all. Be the hope and delight that everyone needs. I know that's a lot to throw at you, but…you can handle it. You'll figure it out. You always do._

 _Love,_

 _Carl_

 _P.S. I hope you tell more stories someday. You're really good at that._

I sighed and folded the letter back up and stashed it in my pocket. _I'm trying, Carl. I am._ I didn't even realize the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

There was a knock at the door then it opened. Daryl stood there and looked at me a minute. At first, he looked like he was going to tell me something, but then I guess he noticed my state. He looked nervous and cleared his throat. "They're, uh…we're settin' up fer tonight. Saviors are on their way." Daryl stated. "Your dad doesn't want you involved in this so…we need to find a safe place fer ya." Instead of arguing, I just nodded and wiped my tears away. Then, I got up and followed Daryl out of the room.


	41. Just Let Me

What is this? I thought to myself. This pain. It's in my head and in my heart. Kind of contradicts each other now that I think about it. But I'm not sure if it's real pain or not. If it's even physical or mental. What I do know is that I just want everything to stop.

I sat on the bed in one of the back bedrooms and stared at my little sister. She'll have a friend now, when they get older. I glanced at Gracie. Grace is my middle name. My head suddenly shot up when I heard gunshots.

"It's starting." Enid said glancing back at me from the window. I slowly got up and made my way to the window. You couldn't see anything from this side. Only hear it. I heard yelling and got a bad feeling. All I could do was stare at the ground and hope everything would be okay. I covered my ears with my hands and tried to drowned out the noise. I hate this.

I absentmindedly glanced at my gun on the dresser. My eyes widened and I had a thought. _There is something I can do._ "Watch my sister." I said to Enid while grabbing my gun and heading out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked me. I ignored her.

I peeked out the door. I could see everyone shooting at each other. Suddenly, I saw Daryl. He was focused on something and didn't see the man approaching him from behind. I glared. _Over my dead body._ I quietly made my way down there.

"Tara!" I heard Daryl yell to her. He shot someone that lunged forward at him. I turned my head just in time to see Tara get shot by an arrow. The guy behind Daryl made his move and I shot him before he could do anything. Daryl turned and looked at me. He gave me a shocked look then glanced at the dead guy on the ground. Then, he glared at me and made his way closer to me. We ducked down behind a car. "What the hell are ya doin'?" He scolded me. "You ain't supposed to be out here."

"I was just there for you." I stuck up for myself.

"I coulda done it."

"I know." I said. "But I couldn't take any chances." He continued to glare at me.

"Daryl." Suddenly Michonne was there. "We gotta go."

Daryl looked up. I looked where he was looking. Someone ran out to get Tara. She should be all right. "Daryl!" Michonne yelled again.

He looked down at me. "Come on." He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me inside.

"Get back upstairs." Michonne told me once we were inside. "And stay there this time."

"But I was—

"Abby!" Daryl yell-whispered. "Upstairs. Now!" I gave each of them a look before climbing the stairs. I went back to my room and closed the door.

"What's happening?" Enid asked me immediately. "Is it over?" I was about to answer her when we heard more gunshots. That answered her question. Judith started to cry so I picked her up and held her tightly.

We listened to the gunfire slowly die down. Then, it was completely gone. I heard footsteps outside the door and raised my gun. It opened and my dad was standing there, he put his hand up. I lowered my gun. He and Michonne then stepped into the room.

"Everyone okay?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, fine." I replied. "What about you guys?" He just nodded.

"I'm gonna go see Maggie." Enid said. She picked up Gracie and walked out of the room. I watched her leave. My dad pushed my hair back making me look up at him. He hugged me tightly, which I returned then kissed my forehead.

He finally let me go then sat down on the bed. "Are you gonna tell him or do you want me to?" Michonne then said. _Damn it. Why'd she have to bring it up?_ My dad looked to and from Michonne and I in confusion. I decided to just tell him.

"I went outside." I admitted. My dad gave me a look then stood up and walked closer to me. I took a step back. "T-there was a man behind Daryl and I didn't think he saw him. I shot him. I killed him." My dad was just staring at me. I wish he would say something already, I'm starting to get nervous.

"We brought her in and made her come back upstairs." Michonne said. "I know you didn't want her out there."

"Yeah. Damn right, I didn't." My dad said without taking his eyes off me. He moved closer to me, I stayed where I was, and grabbed my face like he used when I was little and I was in trouble. "What did I tell you?"

"I know, but—

" _What_ did I tell you?" He repeated but louder this time. Now I was the one just staring at him. "You weren't supposed to be there. I told you." My dad said when I didn't answer him. "I want you safe, Abigail. I can't have…" He trailed off because he was getting choked up and let go of my face. I began to feel bad because I know he just wants me to be safe. I mean…he just lost one kid. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"I know." I said. "I'm sorry, daddy. I wasn't thinking. I saw someone in trouble and just…acted."

He looked at me sadly then finally nodded. "Don't do that again."

I swallowed hard. "Okay."

* * *

Later on that night when we were all getting ready for bed, I felt pain in my side so I decided to check it out. I went into the bathroom and lifted my shirt revealing the huge bruise on my left side. I winced when I saw it. I noticed Michonne was standing in the doorway looking at me. "It's not as bad as it looks." I finally spoke.

"Really? Because…it looks pretty bad to me." She said. I looked down then back up at her. "Was it checked?"

"No."

"Come on out here. Let's have a look." She said. I sighed and followed her out. "We should make sure nothing's broken."

"What's broken?" My dad asked with clear concern in his voice.

"Might as well show him." Michonne said. I almost gave her a dirty look. She's beginning to piss me off. I lifted my shirt revealing my bruised ribs again. My dad's eyes widened and he immediately walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed in front of me.

"Abby." He said. He started feeling around to see if any ribs were broken. I grimaced.

"Ow."

"When did this happen?" He asked roughly.

I hissed. "At the Sanctuary. Ow, dad."

"Doesn't feel like anything's broken." He informed. I felt him move over to the other side. "Is this side hurt, too?"

"No." I said. He still felt around anyway. "What are doing?" I pulled away. "I said no, it's just the other side."

"Just let me." He grabbed me.

"No, stop. I'm fine." I pulled away.

"Abigail." He scolded me. Then he accidentally grabbed my broken hand.

"Ow!" I cried and grabbed my hand. My dad's eyes widened and he gasped.

"I'm sorry." He immediately apologized and hugged me. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to."

It took me by surprise how he was acting. It wasn't really a big deal. "It's okay, dad." I finally said. "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose." He nodded then finally let go of me. He gently lifted my broken hand to his face and kissed it. I giggled.

"We should all turn in." My dad then said. "Some of the others are on watch so…we're good."

That night, my dad and Michonne slept in the bed with Judith while I had the couch. My dad offered to take the couch and let me sleep in the bed but I said no, that the couch was fine.

It took me a long time to fall asleep, I just had several things on my mind. I glanced over at my dad. I guarantee he's not sleeping either, he's probably just laying there awake. I wish I could go outside for some fresh air, but my dad would probably just get worried and follow me. I sighed and rolled over facing the couch. I don't remember going to sleep, but I must have.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of screaming. It took me a minute to register it, I quickly rolled over and looked at my dad and Michonne. They heard it too and were already on their feet. I stood up as my dad walked passed me. I was about to follow them. "Stay here." He commanded. I watched them leave the room.

I know my dad told me to stay in the room, but I was too curious as to what was happening. I glanced at my sister, she was still asleep. I nodded and pulled out my knife then walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

Looking down over the balcony, I saw walkers everywhere downstairs. My eyes widened. _What the hell happened?_ The others are going to need help. I quickly made my way down the stairs. I quickly stabbed and killed a walker that was right there. There were a few bodies on the floor around me. I went to step over them when suddenly I felt my leg being grabbed. I screamed and fell to the floor landing another walker that grabbed me. "Get off 'a me!" I yelled. I kicked like hell trying to get the one off me while also trying to push the other back. Pretty hard with a broken hand. I really screwed myself.

I yelled and struggled still trying to get free. Just then, Daryl came out of nowhere and killed the walker at my feet. I then was able to focus on the other walker. I looked up and saw my dad there, we stabbed the walker at the same time.

"Come on, get up." Daryl said and helped me up. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." My dad said. "Maybe walkers got in. Maybe during the fight."

"These are our own people, though." Said Daryl.

My dad sighed then there was a brief pause. He looked at me. "I told you to stay upstairs."

"I wanted to help." I said quietly.

"You have a broken hand, Abigail. It's harder for you." He sighed again. "And you left your sister upstairs." I gave him a nervous look.

"…she was still asleep. I just—

"It's all right." My dad said. "Just…go in that room with the others." He pointed. I knocked on the door before opening it. Rosita, Tara and Enid were inside. I immediately closed the door behind me.

"What happened out there?" Rosita asked.

"I'm not sure but all the walkers were our own people." I said.

"How?" Tara said.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait until my dad comes to talk with us." I sat down on the bed next to Tara. "Are you okay? I saw you go down."

"Yeah, I'm good. It's barely a scratch." She replied. I nodded and gave her a small smile.

While we were waiting, I absentmindedly looked out the window and saw people running. It took me a minute to realize it was the prisoners! They were running out of the gate! My eyes widened. "Oh shit." I said and ran out the door. My dad and the others weren't right there. I ran around the house trying to find them. I finally found them in one of the back bedrooms on the first floor. I saw my dad, Daryl, Carol, Maggie and Michonne. I guess they heard my footsteps and turned to look at me.

"Abby—

"The prisoners are gone." I stated cutting my dad off.

"What? What do you mean?" Maggie said.

"I don't know. I looked out the window and saw them running out."

They all shared a look and began making their way out. I started to follow, but felt an arm wrap around my waist. I twisted my neck around and of course it was my dad. "We got this." He said. "Get back in there." He raised his voice a little. I was thankful no one was around for it, that would have been embarrassing. I just listened to him and went back in the room with the others.

I informed them about the prisoners getting out then we waited for my dad and the others to get back. I hope they are able to handle things. I also hope my dad isn't too mad at me.

* * *

Finally, we heard the door open. We pointed our weapons. It was my dad. "Hey." He said putting a hand up just like before.

"Good out there?" Rosita asked.

"House is clear." He said closing the door.

"How'd this happen?" Rosita asked again.

"Um," Daryl started to say, "the Saviors did somethin' to their weapons. Everyone they cut up or got shot…they all got sick. Some of 'em turned." My eyes widened.

"What?" Enid said. "No."

"Okay." Tara said and put her head down. I glanced at her sadly. She got shot by an arrow. She could be infected.

"When we were out there, and ya said you were done waitin', I coulda killed him." Said Daryl. "I shoulda."

"No." Tara said. "He wanted to be here with us. And no matter what he did or how hard he tried, I wanted him dead. I just couldn't let it be anything else. Karma's a bitch, right?" I put my head down for a minute then looked back up. My dad was looking was right at me. I couldn't read his expression. Maybe concern?

"So, what now?" Rosita asked.

"We gotta take care 'a the dead ones." Daryl said.

"Okay. I'll help." Rosita replied.

"I'll come, too." My dad said.

"It's all right, man." Daryl said. "We got it."

"There's a lot."

"I know, but it's fine."

My dad just nodded then he motioned to me to follow him. We walked out of the room, he put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder. We went back upstairs to our room. Judith was still sleeping.

"She slept through the whole thing." I said with a smile.

"Yeah." My dad nodded. "Good." He took his weapons off his belt. "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah." I said quietly and put my head down. He came over to me and pushed the hair out of my face then kissed my forehead.

"Hey." He said making me look up at him. "Do I have to tie ya to a chair?"

I saw a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. I gave him a small smile back. "No."


	42. Swimming With Sharks

"Morning, daddy."

"Morning, baby." My dad said and kissed my forehead. I smiled as I walked by holding Judith. I sat her down on the floor where her toys were. She got excited when she saw one of them and picked it up.

"That's a bunny." I told her. "You know what bunnies do? They hop." I showed her with the toy. She giggled sweetly. It made me smile. I looked up at my dad, he looked like he wanted to smile but couldn't. It broke my heart.

Just then, I heard sniffling. It was Michonne, she was reading her letter from Carl. My dad wiped her tears away.

"Do you…do you want to read it?" Michonne asked him. My dad slowly backed away and shook his head. I frowned and just listened to their conversation. "You're going out there." Michonne said again.

"We need food." My dad stated. "I'm gonna find some."

"What did he write you?"

"I don't know. I-I can't." My dad said as if he was in pain. My frown deepened. He still hasn't read his letter from Carl yet.

"You have to." Michonne tried. "I did it, too, when it happened to me. You keep moving to move away from it. Andrea stopped me." Michonne's voice seemed to break a little. It made me sad as well. "And now I'm stopping you. Carl wrote that because he wanted you to read it. It was one of the last things he ever did. You're stayin'."

I was glad she told him that. I didn't want him to go out there either. He doesn't need to. Not now.

"You can stay here with Judith and I." I smiled at my dad. He sighed but then sadly nodded. Michonne walked out the door.

* * *

My dad was sitting in a chair watching Judith play while I was sitting on the floor a little ways away from them cleaning some guns. I told Maggie I would help her with that.

"How's your hand?" My dad asked me.

"Fine." I replied without looking up.

"And your side?"

"Fine." I smirked still without looking at him.

"Can I see?" He said again after a few seconds. I finished putting one of the guns back together then got up and walked over to where he was sitting. I slightly lifted my shirt so he could see my side. I felt him touch it and cringed. "Looks a little better." He said. "Still, I want you to take it easy, understand?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay." He said standing up. "Give me a hug." I gave him a questioning look but hugged him back. "I need you to watch Judith."

I gasped inside and let go of him quickly. "Dad, no." I shook my head.

"I have to."

"No, you don't. Please, don't go." I pleaded. "You promised Michonne you'd stay here."

"I know but I just—I can't." He sighed and put his head down. "I know you won't understand, but—

"Understand?" I questioned. "Seriously? I'm the only who would understand."

My dad just stared at me for a moment. "I'm sorry." He finally said. He started to walk by me.

"Daddy." I said. He stopped and looked back at me. I had tears in my eyes. He came back and hugged me. "You better come back." I cried.

"I'll be back."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He said and kissed my temple. We let go of each other and then I watched him leave. I looked down at Judith and sniffled.

* * *

Alice volunteered to watch Judith and Gracie for a little and told me to go outside for some fresh air. That's exactly what I did. I just kind of walked around aimlessly and I did not try to hide that I was upset.

"Abby?" I heard Daryl call me. "Everythang all right?"

I hesitated. "…my dad left again."

He gave me a look and was silent for a minute. "He just…needs some time. He's figurin' stuff out."

"I know." I said. "But he doesn't have to go out there all the time."

"He'll be fine." Daryl put his arm across my shoulders.

"Daryl." Rosita then called. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To get Eugene." Rosita stated. "We need our bullet maker."

I looked to and from them for a moment. "You're not gonna kill him, are you?"

"If we have to." Rosita said nonchalantly.

I gave them a horrified look and remembered about Eugene helping me get out of the Sanctuary. "He helped me get out." I blurted out. They both looked at me. "He got rid of the guard and left a car for us." I nodded.

"He actually killed someone?" Rosita questioned.

"No, uh…he gave them coffee with laxatives in it." I said almost with a laugh.

Rosita looked down, she looked as though she wanted to laugh. "Sounds like him." She looked back up. "Still, we won't hurt him unless he tries something."

I nodded. I knew that's the way it had to be. "Be careful." I looked at Daryl. He nodded at me before the two of them left.

* * *

I sat on the steps outside of the Barrington house. I started to…not…feel right. I just sat there and played with the bracelet I found at the Sanctuary. The one that belonged to that girl I killed.

"Thirty Seconds to Mars fan?" I heard a person say next to me. I looked over. It was one of the Saviors that we held prisoner. He wasn't bad, though. He stayed when the others ran out.

"I used to be." I said quietly.

"Me too." He said and sat down next to me. "One of the greatest concerts I ever want to."

"Me too." I forced a smile. "I went when I was fifteen. The only concert I _ever_ went to, but it was great."

He kind of smiled. "I'm Alden. People call me Al."

"Abby." I nodded.

"Your dad's Rick, right?"

"Yeah." I replied. Things seemed to get serious again. "He's a good guy. He's just…going through some stuff right now."

"Yeah." Al said. "I heard. I told him I hope he brings them back. He can show them the way."

I gave him a confused look but then realized he was right. My dad wasn't looking for food, he was looking for Saviors. "He'll do the right thing. He always does."

Al nodded. "Sorry about your brother."

"Thanks." I paused. "He was a good kid."

He looked at me. "If you ever need to talk…" He trailed off and cleared his throat. "I lost my brother, too."

Then I looked at him. "Sorry. And thank you." I smiled. "I should get back inside with my sister."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks." We smiled at each other before I went back inside. I looked out the window at Alden and watched him walk away. _He's kinda cute._

* * *

I was in Maggie's office with Michonne. I had Judith and Gracie with me. "I was gonna do that." Michonne said.

I looked from feeding Gracie. "It's fine. I got it."

"Thanks, Abby. I appreciate you taking care of the little ones. It's an important job."

"Of course." I said. I didn't know what else to say. Just then, Enid walked in.

"What's our next move?" She said. "With the Saviors?"

Michonne and I gave her a questioning look. "Well, for right now we wait. Make a plan."

"We wait?"

"Yes." Michonne answered. Enid was silent for a minute. _What's up with this girl?_

"We should've never let those people go." Enid finally spoke again. "I don't think we can trust them."

"Georgie gave us a book of how to set up for a better future." Michonne said wide-eyed.

"So? That makes them okay? Anyone could just do that." She looked down for a second. "I killed Natania." Enid stated. "She was out there trying to kill anyone who she came across and we came across her. I killed someone and I'm alive and Carl saved someone and he's dead. How the hell are we supposed to do this?"

I glared at her for saying what she did about my brother. I put Gracie back in her crib.

"I don't think Carl wanted us to stop fighting. But I think he wants us to fight for something better." Michonne said.

"Isn't killing all of them easier?" Enid said. I stopped listening after that. I was getting so angry inside I was about ready to explode. I could just hear her complaining.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled taking both of them by surprise. I walked closer to Enid. "You killed one person and now you think you know? We've ALL had to do things. And killing…killing may be easier but it's not always what's right." I remember my mom telling us that before she died. "My brother wasn't reckless, he was caring and brave." I glared at her. Enid had tears in her eyes and looked angry. I didn't care, though. I didn't say anything that she didn't need to hear. I walked away and went upstairs to my room.

I had to try and calm down. I laid down on the bed and just tried to relax. With everything that's going on, it was nearly impossible. I sighed. I grabbed the bottle of water off the night stand and drank it down. I haven't had any water all day. It's important to stay hydrated, especially with there not being a lot of food right now. I sure hope my dad is able to find some.

As I was sitting there, I started to get a pain in my pelvic area. I ignored it at first because I always have strange issues with my body. However, it got worse and worse as the time went on until it was excruciating. I could barely stand up! I slowly and painfully made my way into the bathroom.

As soon as I sat down on the toilet, I got extremely hot and dizzy. Then, I felt sick to my stomach so I pulled the trash can in front of me. I felt so sick in this moment, I could seriously die and not care. It hurt so bad and I was so hot and dizzy. I put my head down…

* * *

I can't see. _Open your eyes._ I told myself. My eyes are open! Why can't I see? My vision slowly came back, blurry at first but now it was back to normal. I realized then that I was on the floor. I saw a small puddle of blood where my head was. I touched my forehead, it was wet and hurt. There was blood on my hand. I started breathing heavily and panicking. I must have passed out. _How long was I laying here?_

I immediately stood up, my pants were still down. That would have been so embarrassing if someone had walked in. I was looking around frantically trying to figure out what happened. I remember the pain I had. I remember sitting down on the toilet then I got real hot and dizzy. I looked down. I destroyed the trash can, I must have landed on it when I passed out.

I breathed heavily. _No one can know about this._ I quickly wiped up the blood on the floor then wet a paper towel to take care of my head. I almost passed out again once I saw my reflection in the mirror. I was pale white! Like paper! _Oh my God!_ I thought. _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

I sat on the steps outside. It was now dark. My dad still wasn't back, so I'm just going to wait here until he does. I came out here after I took care of my head and the color in my face came back. I didn't know what happened back there exactly, but I never want it to happen again. The pain is still lingering but it's not as bad. I just decided that I wouldn't eat any solid foods for a while and just stick to liquids.

I glanced over and saw Al sitting with Diane around a small fire. He was looking at me and smiled once he saw that I noticed him. I smiled back. I was probably blushing. Good thing it's dark out here.

I heard the gates open and saw Henry running inside. _Oh good! They found him._ I smiled as he hugged Ezekiel. Carol wasn't far behind. Morgan and my dad walked into view as well. I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

My dad walked right up to me. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I was gonna ask you that." He replied.

"I asked you first." I smirked.

"I'm fine, but what happened to you?"

I gave him a questioning look but then remembered about the wound on my forehead. I touched it for a second while trying to think of what to say. I never lied to my dad before, but first time for everything. "I, uh…slipped getting out of the shower and hit my head on the sink." I let out a small laugh.

My dad paused for a minute. "You gotta be more careful."

I just nodded. Then, he gave me a quick hug.

"So, did you find them?"

He gave me a confused look.

"The Saviors that got out? I know that's what you actually went to do."

He stared at me. He looked as though he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how. He finally sighed. "No. No, we didn't find 'em."

I nodded and put my head down for a minute. "Well, at least you tried. I'm proud of you." I smiled at him.

My dad gave me a look. It was a pained expression. He finally nodded and put his arm around me. We went upstairs to the room.

* * *

I was sitting on the bed rubbing Judith's back as she was falling asleep, I just picked her toys up and put them in the corner. My dad walked into the room putting a clean shirt on after his shower. He planted a kiss on my forehead as he walked by. I smiled at him.

Michonne walked in the room and they had a brief conversation then she left the room again. My dad was just sitting on the other side of the bed, he was quiet.

"Everything okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded. There was a long pause. "Baby," my dad finally said again, "I lied to you." I just gave him a puzzled look. He continued. "About the Saviors that got out. We did find them. We killed 'em."

I gasped. "All of them?" He nodded and looked down. I tried to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat. My dad wasn't like this. "Dad…we needed them. The more of Negan's people we have, the better it is for us. Then, he'll have no choice but to surrender." My dad was just looking at me. I walked closer to him. "You're not a killer, daddy. You used to help people…"

"I know. And I'm sorry, but…I don't thank it can be like that…anymore."

"It can." I sat next to him. "You just have to try. But…you gotta stop going out there when you don't have to. Stop swimming with sharks."

My dad gave me a look. "Well…sometimes I have to."

"But not all the time." Suddenly, tears started to form. "Look, I just want you here sometimes. You don't want me out there, well I don't want you out there. I'm afraid that one day you're gonna go out and not come back."

"Abby—

"You want me to be safe. You're trying to protect me a little too much and I know why. You just lost a kid but…" I trailed off because I was getting choked up. "Maybe you forgot that I lost a parent. I don't want to lose another one. I want you safe, too. You're not being fair." I finished.

My dad started crying. Hard. I made my dad cry. It was a strange feeling. I didn't know what to do, so I hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. We stayed like that and cried together for a while.

"You have to read his letter, dad." I finally broke the silence.

"I—I can't."

I didn't want to push him. I felt bad enough for making him cry, so I began walking away but something stopped me. I turned back to him. I took a deep breath. "I hated school…" I started. He looked at me. "I would always stay up as long as possible because I knew once I went to sleep that when I woke up, I'd have to get up and get ready then go to school. But that didn't help me…it just made me tired and made me hate school even more. That's what you're doing to yourself. You're not grieving. You're letting it build up so when it happens it's going to be worse." I paused. "Just take a few minutes, read the letter. Please. If not for you, do it for me."

My dad was silent for a moment. He wiped his old tears away. Finally, he looked at me and nodded. I felt a weight lift off me and looked down at the floor. "One condition." My dad said making me look back up at him. I cocked an eyebrow. "Eat this turnip." He held it out in his hand.

I scrunched my nose up as I looked at it. "Dad, I don't like…" I stopped myself and sighed. "Okay." I took it.

"Thank you."

I started to walk out of the room, but turned back. I saw my dad reading the letter. I smiled.


	43. Why Can't We Be Friends?

_I knelt down slowly on the ground placing some flowers on my brother's grave. I'm sorry I couldn't see you before. I thought. I wiped a stray tear away. I heard crying and looked up. It was my dad. I became saddened for him and stood up getting closer to him. I put my hand on his shoulder, but he quickly pushed it off him and backed away. I was shocked and grabbed at my arm. It actually kind of hurt. I looked at my dad with shocked confusion. However, I became even more shocked when I saw his face. He was looking at me with such hatred. One I had not seen before. And it scared me. I took a step back. Then, he said the most horrifying thing to me:_

 _"_ _It should've been you." He said roughly. It felt like all the wind was knocked out of me, and I couldn't breathe._

 _"_ _Dad?" I said barely audible. He started walking backwards while still looking at me in disgust then he turned and walked away. "Dad. Daddy!" I called but he just kept going. "Daddy, please!" I dropped down on my knees and sobbed uncontrollably. "Please come back! PLEASE!" I begged. I was crying so hard that I felt sick to my stomach. I think I'm going to puke. I laid there on the ground and stared at the tombstone marked "Carl."_

"Abby." I heard. "Abby, wake up." I opened my eyes and saw my dad, he was shaking me. I breathed heavily. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yeah." I said looking around. I exhaled. _It was just a dream. A terrible one._

"Well, are you okay?" My dad asked me. He pushed my hair out of my face. Something felt strange, though. I didn't feel like…me.

"I think so."

He nodded. "Well…come on. I want you to eat something." He stood up and started making his way to the door. There's no way I'm eating. I still kind of have that pain from yesterday.

"Dad, wait." I called. He stopped and turned around giving me a questioning look. "I gotta tell you something." I hated lying to him. He made his way back over to me and sat on the bed. I looked at him in the eyes and said, "I lied to you." He just kept that same puzzled look on his face. I continued. "Yesterday, I didn't fall while getting out of the shower. I…I passed out and hit my head on the tub." I swallowed hard. "I just…wanted to tell you because…I never lied to you before that and it made me feel bad." I finished and sighed in relief. It felt good to get that off my chest. When I looked at my dad, however, I couldn't read his expression. I couldn't tell if he was angry, concerned, confused or a mixture of all three.

"Why didn't you just tell me that, Abigail?" He finally spoke. "Y-you passed out? What happened? I wanna know. Tell me now."

I swallowed hard. "Okay, um." I stopped and cleared my throat. "Well…out of nowhere, I got the worst pain in like my pelvic area—

"What do you mean pain?"

I blinked. "Just like really bad. It was excruciating."

"Are you sure it wasn't just your endo—

"No, it wasn't that." I cut him off. "This was different." I sighed. "Anyway…I went into the bathroom and it was like almost as soon as I sat down, I got extremely hot, dizzy and weak and…I don't know. I woke up on the floor. I don't even know how long I was laying there. I don't think it was too long, though."

My dad just stared at me. Finally, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you looked pale last night. Damn it." He sighed again. I felt guilty. "You gotta go see Siddiq."

"No." I said wide-eyed and shook my head.

"Yes, Abigail. You have to."

"No!" I said more forcefully this time. "I don't wanna see him." I started to cry. "I can't. Not him." He got my brother killed. I sobbed. My dad was giving me a sad look.

"I know." He said making me look at him. "I've been avoiding him, too. But you could be sick, baby." He lifted my chin. "You have to see him."

I thought for a minute. If there really is something wrong with me and I let it go, I could die, too. My dad can't lose another child. I sighed. "Okay."

* * *

"Well…there's a number of things it could be." Siddiq said. I told him everything that was important. Including what happened to me back at the Sanctuary. My dad seemed a little angry with me that I hadn't told him about any of it. "I think we should do an ultrasound. That way, I can roll out other things. If I don't find anything, we'll go from there with other tests." The doctor said. I rolled my eyes.

"I swear you doctors are all the same." I said clearly annoyed. "You make me go through all these "tests" and don't even find anything and I never know what's wrong. I just keep having these problems."

"Have you had medical problems before?"

"All my life." I said and crossed my arms.

"That's interesting." Siddiq said. I gave him a weird look. "What kinds of other problems?" I rolled my eyes but briefly told him about being sick all the time as a kid and my stomach ulcer when I was fourteen. "Sounds like quite a history."

"Yeah." I said annoyed. "Let's just do this dumb ultrasound already." I laid back on the table.

"Abigail." My dad scolded. I ignored him. Siddiq nodded and closed the curtains and shut off the lights making it dark in the room. He directed me to lift my shirt enough that he could see my stomach. I did. He put that gel stuff on my stomach then started moving around checking my organs. He was pushing on me really hard with that thing.

"Ow. Damn, dude."

"Sorry." He said. "It's going to be a little uncomfortable."

"You really gotta push that hard?"

"Abigail, just let him do his job." My dad said annoyed. I rolled my eyes and just laid there.

"I'm not seeing anything unusual in here." Siddiq finally said.

"Yeah, why are you checking up here when the pain was in my pelvic area?"

"I wanted to make sure your gallbladder was all right." He stated. "The way you described it, it sounded like a gallbladder attack."

"Oh." My shoulders slumped. "Sorry."

He nodded. "Why don't we continue this later? You should relax for a bit."

I looked at my dad and he nodded. "Sure." I said. I hopped down off the table and began walking out of the room. _I bet if Dr. Carson was here, he'd know what to do._ That thought suddenly gave me an idea. I decided that I was going to go look for Dr. Carson.

* * *

I went outside for some fresh air. I didn't want to be cooped up in that hot house all day. I looked over and saw Henry practicing his stick. I made my way over to him. "Hey, kid." I said. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." He smiled

"You seem different from when I talked to you the other day."

"Oh yeah." He put his head down. "That wasn't me."

"Well, what? Are there two of ya?" I smirked.

He looked up at me with a confused look but once he realized I was joking, he let out a small laugh. "Well, I better go. I gotta find Carol."

I nodded. "Do me a favor first?" I said. He gave me a strange look. I pulled the turnip out of my bag that my dad gave me last night. "Eat this turnip."

He grimaced and shook his head. "No way."

"Come on, kid. I need to get rid of this thing."

"Then, why don't you eat it?"

"Well, because…I don't deserve it." I quickly thought of something and laughed. I put my hand on his shoulder. "But you, you deserve it." I handed it to him. "Besides, you need your vegetables." He sighed and took it. "Thanks, kid." I ruffled his hair then began walking away.

"You remind me of someone." He said. I turned back to look at him.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Yeah, you remind me of someone, too." I smiled at him, he smiled back.

* * *

I saw Carol over by the fence with Morgan. "Hey." She said when she noticed me. "Are you feeling better? I heard you were sick." I gave her a questioning look. "Your dad told me."

I nodded. "Of course he did." I smirked. "Yeah, I'm good."

"That's good. We can't have you being sick." She smiled.

"Yeah." I put my head down. "Oh yeah, Henry was looking for you. I think he went inside." She nodded and turned to leave. "Wait, um…" I stopped her. She looked at me. "I'm sorry about the other day." I said.

She nodded then smiled. "It's okay, Abby." I smiled back. I felt better after that.

"No, you're not there." I heard someone say once Carol walked away. I turned and saw Morgan standing by himself on the side of the house. I cocked an eyebrow as I watched him. It looked like he was talking to someone. No one else was with him, though. That can't be good. I slowly walked over to him. "I know what it is." He said. "You don't!" He picked up his stick.

"Morgan?" I said. He quickly spun around and pointed his stick at me. My eyes widened and I put my hands up. His expression eventually softened. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked totally out of it.

Finally, he nodded and walked away. I watched him the whole time. I think something is seriously wrong with him.

* * *

I aimlessly walked around trying to find something to do. Every time I asked someone if they needed help with anything, they all turned me down. Probably had something to do with my hand being broken. I angrily looked at it. "Can you heal faster?"

"Talking to it isn't going to make it heal any faster." I heard a voice say. I looked over to see Al.

"Uh, yeah." I said with a nervous laugh. I felt embarrassed.

"So, how's it going?" He said sitting next to me. I just shrugged. "Guess that was a stupid question, huh?" He let out a short laugh.

I smirked. "No." Then a sigh. We were quiet for a moment.

"Wish we had some real food." Al said. "These damn turnips are killin' me."

I laughed. "How's that?"

"I hate 'em. I always did. They're evil."

His response made me laugh. "Yeah, like I like vegetables, but…what the hell are they? Some of them are just so ugly."

Al laughed too. "Not some of them, all of them. Putrid."

"You know what's putrid? Green olives." I fake gagged. "And…sweet pickles." I scrunched my nose up. "I think they were made by the devil himself." Al laughed loudly, which made me laugh. It felt great. I was having a pretty good time with a guy that was supposed to be an "enemy." We continued laughing with each other.

"Abigail." I looked over and saw my dad. He did not look happy. "Come over here." I gave Al a quick glance before going to see what my dad wanted. He grabbed my arm and we walked away from everyone else. "Stay away from him." He said. I gave him a confused look.

"We were just—

"I don't care." He shook his head. "Stay away from him. Stay away from ALL of them."

"Dad—

"You understand?" He was giving me a serious look. I reluctantly nodded. He began walking away. I put my head down but then I remembered something.

"Dad." I ran to catch up with him. He turned to me. "I think, uh…there's something wrong with Morgan. I saw him talking to himself earlier."

My dad just looked at me for a minute. He finally nodded. "Stay away from him, too." Then he walked away.

* * *

Later that day, I was sitting outside by myself. I was waiting for the right moment for me to escape and go look for Dr. Carson. Even though he is a full grown man, I feel responsible for him. We never should have parted ways. I bet if I would have stayed with him or vice versa, he would have been here a long time ago. But if I can find him and bring him back, then I won't feel so bad anymore. I just have to wait for the right moment. However, it started to get later and later.

"Abby?" I heard Michonne's voice. "Why don't you come in now?"

"I will in a minute." I nodded. "I'd rather be out here than in there."

She sighed and I listened to her footsteps walk away.

I looked up and the guy on watch was distracted with a walker that was outside the gate. _Now's my chance!_ My breathing quickened and I quickly stood up. Looking around, I made my way over to the "tunnel."

I looked up and the guy was still distracted. I took one last look around then I lifted the lid to the bin outside and went down inside. A few weeks ago, Sasha made a quick escape here before she died. She dug an underground tunnel that led out into the woods. So, it just looks like a bin sitting here but it's actually covering the hole in the ground. I quickly crawled through.

I exhaled in relief once I reached the exit. I don't like being underground. It kind of freaks me out. I quickly climbed out and ran through the woods until I was far enough away.

Okay, I need to look around, see if I see him, or any sign of him then quickly get back home. My dad will kill me if he finds out I left, especially after I told him about my little incident in the bathroom yesterday.

* * *

I walked around for a long time. I ran into three walkers before, but none of them were Dr. Carson. That's good. That means he's still out here somewhere. Maybe I should go back to the spot right where we parted ways. It might be easier that way.

Just as I had that thought, I heard a growl. It sounded pretty far away. I tried glancing around but couldn't see it anywhere.

All of a sudden, I was grabbed from behind. "Damn it!" I quickly spun trying to shake the walker off me. I finally did and pushed it onto the ground. I was about to kill it, but I looked at it's face and gasped. _It was Dr. Carson! He's dead! But how? What happened to him?_ I quickly stabbed him in the head and killed him so it would be easier to examine him. There was blood on his shirt. A lot. I lifted it and saw that he was shot. "Shit." I said sadly. "Sorry."

"Hands up!" Someone yelled. I froze and slowly lifted my hands above my head. Two guys came over to me. One took my gun and knife. My shoulders slumped as I recognized them as Saviors. I knew I messed up.

"No shit." The guy said. "It's the girl. The one Negan brought in." They laughed. "Won't he be happy to see you." He hauled me up. "Let's go." They began walking me back to their car. I knew I was screwed. I rolled my eyes as they tied my hands with zip ties then shoved me in the car. I failed epically.

"Fuck."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I have a small announcement to make: Unfortunately, Abby is coming to an end :( I've decided to finally end this story at ch. 45, only because it's gotten so long. But don't worry! I have two surprises that I will announce next chapter! SO, stay tuned! :D** **Also, thank you all so much for the reviews, favs and follows! It really means a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE leave a review and tell your thoughts! Tell me anything! :)**

 **See you next time! Love y'all!**


	44. Double-Crossed

"Look, don't take me back to the Sanctuary," I said while they were driving us back, "we can make a deal. I can help you guys out."

"Ha." One of the guys said. "Sorry to break it to ya, sweetheart, but you ain't got nothin' we want."

"Come on. You can't tell me you like the way things are?" I said wide-eyed. "The way he treats you. Things could be so much better."

"Actually, we livin' like kings." The other said. "And if all we gotta do is hurt some people or bring your ass back to Negan like he wants, then that's what we gonna do. And we don't care about no one else. Not you or your people."

I brightened up a little. "Well, if you don't care about us then why are you even doing this?"

"Cuz we are all Negan." The first guy said. "That answer your question?"

I was silent. I didn't know what else to say.

"Look, I'm sorry about this. Ya seem like a sweet girl…"

I snorted. _They don't know anything about me._

"…but we gotta do what we gotta do to stay alive."

I looked down for a minute. I didn't know what to do. I was desperate. "Please…" I looked back up. "My dad already lost one kid, if he loses another…" I trailed off. "I know you don't care, but…I'm asking you as human beings. Just let me go…please."

The two men shared a look then one of them sighed. For a split second, I thought they were actually going to let me go. "We can't." The one driving said and shook his head. "It's too risky."

I casted my eyes down. I lost.

"But…we can still make a deal." The one in the passenger seat turned around and gave me a creepy smile. He put his hand on my knee and started slowly moving it.

"Stop." I said sternly.

"Settle down now." He laughed.

"Come on, man." The driver said. "Just leave 'er alone. Boss wants her back unharmed."

"I ain't harmin' no one." He smiled. I cringed. His hand began to explore more. He moved up my thigh getting very close…

"I said stop!" I screamed. I hit him with my tied up hands. I immediately cringed because that hurt my broken hand. He grimaced then pointed his gun at me.

"Hey hey hey!" The driver yelled and stopped the car. "Put it away! And cut it out!" The fat, greasy guy in the passenger seat just glared at me. I glared back.

"You watch yourself, girl." He said and finally put his gun away.

"I'm so scared." I mocked him.

"Yeah, I would—

"Everybody just shut the fuck up until we get there, alright?" The driver yelled. No one said anything. "Good." He started the car again.

* * *

Once we arrived at the Sanctuary, the two guys got out of the car. The guy who was driving grabbed me and pulled me out. My heart was pounding very hard as they walked me into the building. Negan didn't hurt me when I was here before, but he might now after everything that's happened.

We stood outside of a door. Greasy knocked on it first then opened it. "Ay, boss." He said. "Look what we found." He stepped aside and the other guy pushed me into the room. Negan took notice to me and his expression seemed to change.

"Well, shit." He said and stood up. "Welcome back, baby girl!" I scowled at him. "Did ya miss me?"

I was about to tell him to fuck off, but then I had a thought that gave me a better idea. "Actually, yeah." I smirked. "You know, because I had so much fun the _last_ time I was here?"

He paused then laughed. "I missed your smartass mouth."

"Good." I raised my eyebrows. Negan was just looking at me with that look, that evil smile he had. He finally looked up when one of the guys started talking. I finally took notice to the other people in the room. Eugene and I locked eyes, he gave me a wary look. Then, I looked at Dwight and squinted. I could tell he was trying to keep it together.

"We found Carson. He was dead." He informed Negan.

"Huh." Negan said then stood up straight. "Everybody clear out. I've got some unfinished business to attend to." I assumed he was talking about me and became nervous. I didn't show it, though.

Negan stared at me until everyone was out of the room, and it was just he and I. He let out a short laugh. I cocked an eyebrow. "I gotta know," he finally spoke, "how the fuck did you get out?"

I huffed. _Yeah, right? Like I'd tell him?_ I felt wetness on my hands and looked down. I gasped. The zip ties were cutting me from me struggling to get out of them. I looked back up at him. "I'll tell you if you take these off." I held my hands up. He just stood there. "It's starting to hurt." I said seriously.

He smiled at me then slowly took out his knife and came over to me. He cut the zip ties off. I grimaced and shook my hands out. "Thanks." I rolled my eyes. He forced me to sit down at his table.

"Now tell me. How'd you get passed the guard?" He was more serious this time.

"What guard?" I said coolly. "I practically walked right out the front door."

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious!" I said wide-eyed. Then, I calmed down and smirked. "Your people must not be very good at their jobs. You should know by now that if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." I batted my eyes to try and annoy him. He just laughed.

"Oh. I _really_ missed your smart, little mouth, baby girl." He laughed again. "But…you're also very right about that. And thank you for bringing that to my attention." He grinned.

 _Shit. I almost feel like I just said something wrong._

There was a brief pause, and I became serious again. "Just so you know, I made it back." I started. "I went to Alexandria. Dr. Carson was supposed to go to the Hilltop, but he never showed up. I went looking for him. I found him, but he was a walker. Then, your people found me." I finished narrowing my eyes.

"I'm glad they fuckin' did."

"Why?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Why'd you want me back?"

"Because YOU are my favorite enemy." He tapped my nose. "And I've got plans for you." He said more serious.

I became annoyed. "Oh yeah?" I sat back in my chair. "What? You gonna kill me? Lock me up in a cell?"

"No. Oh fuck no." He smiled and put his hands up. "You're gonna stay right where I can fucking see you at all times. Right by my side. I'm not locking you up again. You're a sneaky, little fucker. I can't trust it." I rolled my eyes at him. "And…" He brought his face close to mine. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. Isn't that fucking right?" He grinned that evil grin.

I glared at him. "Right." I suddenly took notice to the bruises on his face. "What happened to you?"

He sat back. "Your fuckin' dad happened to me." He said angrily. "You people have been nothing but a fucking thorn in my ass cheek."

I mimicked his movement and sat back. "Your fault." I crossed my arms. "You could've prevented all of this."

"Me?" Negan actually looked shocked when he said it.

"Our groups could've met. Talked trade, but instead you had to make a big show and kill our friends." I gave him a disgusted look.

He gave me an almost stupid look. "Have you forgotten that _your_ fucking people killed some of _my_ fucking people before we even fucking knew each other?"

I looked down. _I did forget about that._ "Well…if you never would've started this with other groups, then none of this would've happened either." I quickly recovered.

"You have a fucking answer for everything, don't you, baby girl?" He paused. I wasn't sure if I should respond to that or not so I just didn't. "Well, what about this," he cleared his throat and sat up in his seat, "What's the answer why your brother's dead?"

His question completely shocked me, and I didn't try to hide it. I was quiet for a moment. "He…he s-saved someone."

"Yeah, he saved someone." Negan nodded. " _And_ got himself killed. Was it fucking worth it?" We were both quiet for a minute. Negan continued. "See, that was your dad…because he wasn't there to stop him from doing something stupid. That was his fuckin' fault." I was growing angry. I don't like when people talk badly about my dad. Negan kept going. "That kid was the future. I liked him, but your fucking dad let him down. And you. He failed as a leader and now he failed as a father—

"That's bullshit!" I quickly stood up and slammed my palms on the table. "Don't ever talk about my dad like that! You have no idea the things he's done! The things he's had to do to keep us alive! He's a real leader and father. Way better than you'll ever be!" I paused and took a breath. Negan was just watching me. "And another thing…don't act like you give a shit about my brother. You were gonna kill him! Remember that? And I didn't even get to say goodbye to him," suddenly, my lip began to quiver, "because YOU kept me here." Tears were streaming down my face now, and I was suddenly over taken by emotion. Through my tears, it looked like Negan was actually getting a little emotional. I hadn't seen that look from him before. "I didn't get to say goodbye." I slowly leaned over and put my head one the table. "I just wanted to see him." I began crying loudly. I just couldn't control it.

All of a sudden, I felt his arms wrap around me. I almost gasped. _Was Negan actually trying to comfort me?_ I was such an emotional wreck right then that I didn't even react to it. I just let him hug me.

"He was a good kid." He finally muttered. I think I heard a sob escape from him. _Did he actually care about Carl?_ I didn't know what to think.

* * *

Shortly after that, some of Negan's lieutenants came back into the room to discuss something. "D." Negan said to Dwight. "Take our guest down to the kitchen and have her make me some food." He put his hand on the back of my neck and guided me to the door. Then, I followed Dwight out.

We rounded a corner then stopped. "Are you back with them?" I asked him.

"No, of course not." He yell-whispered then looked around.

"What's going on?" I asked him in a panic. "You have to tell me."

"Listen, Gregory's here." Dwight informed me. "I have a map of where Negan is going to be tomorrow. I'm gonna give it to him, and tell him to get back to Hilltop."

"Why not just give it me? I'm faster and—

"No. No, I can't do that. It's too risky. He'll wonder how you got out."

I didn't want to, but he was right. I nodded in agreement.

"I got something else, too." Dwight said. "Simon's done with Negan. Plans on killing him. I told Negan."

"Wait." I gave him a confused look. "Why not just let Simon kill Negan? That way—

"No, you don't understand. Simon is worse than Negan." Dwight informed me. "When he had you and your group on your knees, if Simon were in charge, more than half of you would be dead now."

I widened my eyes. "He's really that bad?"

"Worse than you know." Dwight said. "Just go along with everything I say, okay?"

I thought for a minute. He's probably right. And what's more, he knows how these people think. "Okay." I nodded.

* * *

I brought a tray of food back to the room and sat it on the table. The other Saviors were just leaving as we got back.

"Well, that took fucking long enough." Negan said and popped a few grapes into his mouth.

"Yeah, sorry." I said. He gave me a weird look.

"No smart remark?" He grinned.

"Uhh…they happen when they want to."

Negan laughed. "Great." He moved closer to me and slightly bent so he was more level with me. "So, baby girl, I need you to come with me."

"Why?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"You're about to fucking witness a one in a lifetime thing." He smiled at me while I looked at him in confusion.

* * *

Dwight was standing outside by himself. Negan had me follow him to a dumpster outside, we were standing behind it. "Can I trust you to keep your fucking mouth shut for five minutes?" He asked me. I thought about what he said and nodded. "Good." He gave me that grin.

"Got to think you wanted this before we did." I heard someone say.

"If you're here right now, you're in." Another voice said. I think it was Simon. "We can talk about approaches and finesses, but you are in. No take backs. We need to make this quick, quiet, and respectful. Man's done a lot for us. He deserves that."

There was a brief pause. I looked at Negan. He held a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet then grinned evilly. I gave him a dirty look.

"You have some legitimate personal issues with the man." Simon continued. "The kill is yours if you want it. Something quiet. I mean, not a knife." He chuckled. "Can't make it that personal. A silencer. We call a meeting. And that's it. The next order of business is to set the break, to start the healing. The catalyzing event to facilitate that is the destruction of the Hilltop and its residents. We'll make it a monument of compliance. Sorry, Gregory. And then we get on with our lives. Right, Dwight?"

Suddenly, Negan gave me a look then started whistling. He slowly stepped out from behind the dumpster. I followed. "Thank you, D." He said and patted Dwight's back. "I'll take it from here." There was brief pause. "Three two one." Negan counted slowly. Suddenly, gunshots were heard and the Saviors that were with Simon went down. I jumped and almost got down on the ground. A few other Saviors came out from the spot they were hiding and took Simon's weapons. Then, Simon lunged at Dwight, but they stopped him.

"Now there is the fucking Simon that I know." Negan said. "He comes right at you instead of that backstabby bullshit."

"Why?" Simon asked Dwight. "After everything he did to you, huh? Why do this?"

"He'd win." Was all Dwight said.

"You killed all the fuckin' garbage people, Simon." Negan said. _What? I thought Negan did that?_

"After I specifically told you not to do that fucking shit." Negan continued. "But after all this, and me being me I'm still gonna give you your fucking shot. You want to be the fucking man, you got to beat the fucking man. If you can do that then, hell you should be the fucking man."

 _They're gonna fight?_ Negan glanced at me and gave me that grin again. I just gave him a puzzled look. I was so confused.

* * *

Everyone met inside. All the Saviors plus Gregory and me were surrounding Negan and Simon. Everyone waited in anticipation to see them fight. I felt nervous.

"Everyone!" Simon finally spoke while rolling up his sleeves. "After this is done, we get to work. Just know that I didn't want this. But the Sanctuary must stand. This is not the man to prosecute this conflict. Just wanted to say a grateful enclave thanks you!" Suddenly, Simon spun and sucker punched Negan. He went right down. Simon punched him again while he was still on the ground. Negan started fighting back now. I grimaced. _Guys are so stupid._

I absentmindedly looked up and saw Dwight take Gregory out of the room. _He must be giving him the map! I almost forgot about it! I sure hope he makes it back to Hilltop._

"You went for it all at the Hilltop." Negan said to Simon. He had him on the ground, strangling him. "You got Saviors killed, and then you ran away like a fucking coward! You got shown up one too many times. Those people, they are always gonna know that there's a loophole, a way to skate. They are always gonna be looking for that chance to push back, so now I gotta kill all of 'em just like I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Negan said roughly. My eyes widened. I heard a crack and figured it was Simon's windpipe. I grimaced.

Negan slowly stood up panting. "What a fucking asshole." He finally said.

* * *

"What're we gonna do?" Negan said to Dwight. I followed behind while the two talked while walking down the hall. "Such a damn shame. A fucking waste slinking behind my back like some kind of dickless worm." Negan said referring to Simon. "Planning on killing me. Like, what else am I gonna fuckin' do besides crush the guy's throat? Eh, you know, what's bad for Simon, it's good for you. And I know we've had our ups and downs, D, but I've always been able to count on you. So congratulations. You are my new right-hand man. That is, if you accept the promotion."

"I do." Dwight said. "And I'll help you finish this thing with Rick."

"Don't sell yourself short, D." Negan said. "You already have."

Dwight gave Negan a confused look then opened the door to his room. There was a woman inside that I recognized, but I didn't know her name. Dwight seemed to panic and tried to leave the room but more Saviors came out of nowhere and blocked his exit. I jumped and moved aside.

"Well, you look surprised, Dwight." Negan said. "Yeah, see, I found her on the side of the road. Laura, why don't you tell, D, what you told me?"

"That night in Alexandria, he turned on us." Laura said. "He killed our team. I ran, and I kept on running. I was hurt. But what kept me alive was the thought of getting back here and exposing you for the scum weasel you are."

 _Shit! Oh fuck! This is not good!_

Negan chuckled. "It all makes fucking sense now. You told Rick when to attack. How to get to the outposts. You keep us locked in here, slipping them workers guns. Maybe you even lied to me about killing Sherry. Oh, hell. You, for sure, lied to me about that. So, what? Hmm? You think you're some sort of a fuckin' hero? No. You are nothing. A nobody in way over your head. But when I said that you would come through for me when I needed it, oh, I meant that 110%. See, I knew that I could count on you to deliver my plan to Rick, my brilliant, if I do say so myself, fake-ass plan."

Dwight looked down and sighed loudly. I felt sick to my stomach. Everything just got so ruined.

You used Gregory for that, right?" Negan continued. "I mean, I was thinking maybe you'd take some kind of fucking field trip or something, but no, you got yourself a little delivery boy. Good for you. To deliver all that intel to Rick and the piss patrol that's gonna lead them directly into the fucking line of fire."

My eyes widened. I was feeling weak at the knees.

"They are not gonna fucking know what hit 'em, all thanks to my new right-hand man." Negan smiled a sickly smile. "Now, see, I I thought about killing you, and then I thought maybe that'd be too dignified for a fucking backstabbing, double-crossing dirtbag such as yourself.

No, Dwighty boy, I got plans for you." Negan finally finished.

 _This cannot be happening right now!_ I thought. _I've got to warn them!_ I backed up and tried to sneak away but someone grabbed me.

"Where do you think you're going?" They said. Negan turned his attention to us.

"Oh. Don't think I forgot about you, baby girl." Negan smiled. "You obviously knew all about this." He squinted but still smiled. "I told you I got plans for you and boy do I."

I looked at him with clear concern and swallowed hard.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! As I said in my previous update, I promised two big** **announcements. Well, I hope you're ready! First of all, I want to thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! Your encouragement means everything to me! And for those of you that are upset of Abby ending...don't be...because Abby's story is far from over! I'm just ending it here because it's gotten so long, which makes me think that people won't read it. So, that's right! There will be a sequel to Abby coming soon! :D So, PLEASE don't miss out on that if you want to find out what happens with our girl ;) Great things are ahead! BUT...I promised two surprises so here's the other: I wanted to make this story more like a TV show rather than a book so each chapter is like an episode. That being said, I have deleted scenes for y'all that I'm going to post after the last chapter! :D So, don't miss those either! I'm sure you'll find some of them entertaining! So, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed and are excited about what I've just said. Stay tuned! Love you all! 3**


	45. The Last Say

**Final chapter! D:D**

* * *

I stood there dumbfounded along with Dwight. "Take him to 3." Negan told his men referring to Dwight. "And don't be gentle." He smirked. I gave Dwight a sad look. "Oh." Negan said and turned back around. Looking at me, he said, "You come with me, baby girl. You took my fuckin' doctor and possibly got him killed so now you're gonna take care of me." He grinned evilly. I just stared at him for a moment then swallowed hard and followed behind him.

Suddenly, I heard flesh on flesh and knew the other Saviors back there were beating up Dwight. "No." I stopped and turned back around. Negan grabbed me. I turned to him. "Make them stop." I pleaded.

"Now why the fuck would I do that?" He smiled. "He's getting exactly what he deserves." He started walking again. I stayed in my same spot and listened to Dwight getting beat up. "Baby girl, let's go!" Negan called after me. I gritted my teeth in anger then sighed. I knew there wasn't anything I could do for Dwight in that moment.

"Damn it." I whispered then followed Negan back to his room.

* * *

"It looks alright. I don't think you'll need stitches." I said while I dabbed the cut on Negan's head with a cotton ball. "Which is fortunate because I've never done that before and don't know how good I'd be." I let out a small laugh.

He gave me a weird look. "Don't tell me you're going to start being fucking nice to me now, huh?" Negan smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

I gave him a dirty look. "You wish." I said. He chuckled. I threw the cotton ball in a trash bin. "Seriously for a minute, though….what, uh, what happened back there? I thought we were having a moment?" I said referring to earlier when he comforted me about my brother.

"Yeah, so did I." He snapped. He got up and poured himself a drink then sat down on the sofa.

I sighed and looked down then moved over to the chair in front of him. "Please don't do it." I spoke. I looked back up at him. He had an amused look on his face. "You don't have to."

"Oh, baby girl, you know that's not true." Negan said. "This has gone on long enough and it needs to end. And I don't want to hear another fucking word about it."

"You don't have to do it, though!" I yelled. "We can figure something else out."

"No. We can't. This is the only way." He cleared his throat and sat up. "And whatever you're trying to do here, it's not gonna fucking work. So, you might as well stop now. You're not going to make me fucking feel bad, okay? I think we're passed all that."

I glared at him and he just laughed.

I thought for a minute. "What's not going to fucking work is your plan. My dad is smart, he'll figure it out." I said smoothly. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked.

"He'll be dead before he figures it out." Negan said with his creepy smile.

I looked angrily at the floor. _Damn this guy. Always has to have the last say._

There was a brief pause. Then, I finally spoke again. "You know, I was thinking…"

"Yes?" He said pleasantly and smiled.

"Why don't you just leave?" I said shaking my head.

"Leave?"

"Yeah." I snapped. "Take your precious bat, get in a car and go. Far far away from here and never come back."

Negan laughed. "No fucking way. Not when I've gotten this close to fucking winning. And if I left, all these people here would die."

I rolled my eyes. "Like you really care about that?"

"Oh, baby girl, you don't even know. I took this fuckin' place. I saved every single one of these people. If I wouldn't have showed up, they'd all be fucking dead."

I crossed my arms in front of me. "Well, why don't you go get your Nobel Peace Prize?"

He laughed at my response. "You know, I really should."

I became extremely annoyed. _Why can't I piss him off?!_ I got up and stood in front of him. "Well, you know what I think? I think you're fake." I blurted out.

"Me? Fake?"

"Yeah. You have these people treating you like a God. Like you're such a good leader. But you're not. You are the farthest thing from a good leader. A good leader is willing to die for their people. Not you, though. Because you're too important, right? Your people don't matter. You only care about yourself, which makes you a coward." I mocked him. "Not really a leader at all. So, yeah, you're fake." I finished with pride.

However, Negan slammed his bat on the table making me jump. My eyes widened. He was glaring at me. _Wait, did I finally piss him off?_ He stood up and bent down to my level so he was looking me in the eyes.

"You got a smartass mouth, baby girl."

I had to admit I was a little frightened. I needed to think of something to say. I swallowed hard. "Yes, I do. It's one of my many gifts."

He was still looking at me the same way. "Maybe I _should_ just fucking kill you."

I just stared at him. Even though I was feeling scared, I stood my ground. "Come on, I need some alone time so I can fuckin' think." Negan said. He put his hand on the back of my neck and we left his room.

* * *

Negan opened the door to a cell. He wanted me to go inside. I took a look around, it was the same dirty, cold and dark cell from before. I swallowed hard. I turned back around and looked at him. "Well, wait…isn't there someplace else you can put me?"

"Why?" He asked seriously. There was amusement in his voice, though.

"Um…" I trailed off. _I couldn't actually tell him, could I?_

"If you don't tell me, then no."

I just stood there and didn't respond. Negan turned like he was going to leave. "Wait." I said and stopped him. He looked at me waiting for an answer. "It's just…I, uh…I'm afraid of the dark." I finally got out. I looked away embarrassed.

Negan suddenly started to laugh pretty hard. I looked back up at him. "You think after all this that I would give a fucking shit about that?" He said. I gave him a pleading look. He laughed again. "Nighty night." He closed and locked the door. It filled with darkness immediately and I began to feel frantic. I listened to his footsteps walk away. Then, I was left alone in the darkness. I sat down with my knees up to try chest and cried.

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed, but I heard footsteps coming closer and then finally stopped outside the door. I got a little nervous. The door opened and I had to look away from the brightness. Finally, my eyes adjusted and I saw Negan standing there. He had an annoyed look on his face. He didn't say anything, though. I just looked up at him wondering what he wanted now?

Finally, he pulled an object out from behind his back. I realized it was a lantern. My eyes widened. He pressed the button and it turned on. Then, he sat it on the floor. I was so surprised that I couldn't speak. I finally got out the words, "thank you."

He gave me a small nod. "Try to get some sleep." He said just before leaving and closing the door.

I was left alone again but this time, there was light. I smiled at it. He said he didn't care about me being afraid of the dark but then he brought me this lantern? So, that means he does care? He is so confusing.

Suddenly, I had a thought. This light gave me hope. It made me realize that Negan is a person. Just like all of us. That means we can get through to him. _I_ can get through to him. Like Carl said in his letter to me. There's still hope, there's always hope.

* * *

I was let out of my cell earlier the next day. I stood there watching the Saviors get ready to move out. I was becoming very nervous. What if their plan actually plays out and all my people die? What would I do? Where would I go? Negan still has way more people than we do, even with the ones we have killed. So, that very well could happen.

I watched Eugene hand Negan a gun. He started testing it by shooting at a bale of hay that had a shirt on it that said, "Rick." I got sick and looked down.

"Well, hello there, baby girl." Negan greeted me. "Why don't you come along with us? We can talk."

I gave him a weird look. "Why would you want me there?"

"I just said, so we can talk." He grinned evilly. "And as I said before, I've got plans for you."

I sighed and put my head down. Something doesn't feel right.

* * *

"So that's it? You're gonna kill every last one of us?" I said to Negan after hearing his plan. We were in a car. Laura was driving with Negan in the passenger seat and Eugene and I in the back. "But before, you seemed almost as if you didn't want it to happen."

"It ain't about want, baby girl. It never was."

"Why are you being like this?" I said. I heard Laura snort. I gave her a weird look then turned my attention back to Negan. "You gonna kill me, too?"

"No. It's just going to look like it." He reciprocated. I cocked an eyebrow. _What?_ I had no idea what he meant by that. That guy is a damn mystery.

* * *

They stopped all of their vehicles in a field somewhere. I got out slowly, they all began lining up. I felt more nervous and sick, almost like I was going to pass out.

"Sorry about this, baby girl." Negan said to me. I thought he was talking about the fight but then I felt him grab me. I gasped. "Don't worry." He said again. "It will only take a second." My eyes widened and he tied a gag around me so I could not speak. _What if he lied and he actually plans on killing me?_

"They've arrived." Erat informed Negan. My heart stopped. "They're making their way up now."

"Great. Let's get started. Or I should say, let's end this." He looked at me and laughed. All the Saviors formed a line. There were so many of them. I am so scared right now. One of the Saviors said my dad and the others are just down below.

"Well, damn, Rick, look at that." Negan spoke into the intercom. "Fucking pegged again. Pegged so very hard. I fucking ambushed your fucking ambush with an even bigger fucking ambush. How about you step out and face us?" I looked around. I couldn't see anyone. I was shaking pretty badly now. Negan had a gun to the back of my head. "Oh, I am everywhere, Rick." He continued. "Some more fucking bullhorns, more walkies. Pick a direction to run. See how you fuckin' do. Make it fun for all of us. Guess what else I did? I brought you some of your old fuckin' friends. You remember your old buddy, Eugene? Well, he is the person that made today possible." I looked over at Eugene and scowled at him. He made the bullets.

"Same goes for Dwighty boy here." Negan continued. "In case you were wondering, he didn't ream you on purpose. No, he is just a fucking gutless nothin' that sucks at life, and now he gets to stand up here and watch you all die, and he's gonna fuckin' live with that. Abbigail, well she's got to go, too." My eyes widened. "I am sorry about your boy, but now your girl's gotta die, too. We are cleaning fucking house today, Rick. And then there's you. It never had to be a fight. You just had to accept how fucking things are. So here we fucking go. Congratulations, Rick." Negan switched hands with his gun and the microphone.

"Three!" He yelled. I suddenly got that feeling when someone jumps out at you and you are not expecting it. "Two!" Negan yelled again. He took the safety off his pistol. My breathing quickened. I'm going to die! This is how it ends for me. "One!" I tightly shut my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard gunfire but it was different from anything I have ever heard from a gun. I heard Negan yell like he got hurt. It was like everything stopped for a minute. I opened my eyes and could not believe what I saw! The bullets had backfired! Was it Eugene? I looked at him. It definitely was. A lot of the Saviors were dead. Others hurt. I looked at Negan and his hand was badly hurt from his gun. I suddenly had a thought and realized that he really was going to kill me.

"Eugene!" Negan yelled at him. I heard gunfire again. It was my dad and the others! I quickly took my gag off.

I saw Dwight run at Negan and attack him. Negan threw him off and grabbed his "Lucille." He was about to run, but I grabbed his arm. "No, stop it's over!" I yelled. "Just surrender! Maybe he won't kill you!" He pushed me off him and started running down the other side of the hill.

It took me a minute to get up. Suddenly, a Savior was coming at me. I quickly moved out of the way and dodged him. Then, he grabbed my hurt hand, I screamed in pain. Then, I saw the man go down. I looked at his dead body then looked up. My dad was there. I gasped. "Dad!" He ran to me and we hugged briefly.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded. "Where'd Negan go?"

"He-he ran down the hill."

"Okay." He said. "Stay down." I nodded and watched him run in the direction Negan went.

I stayed down behind a car until the gunfire died down. Then, I started making my way down the hill following after my dad. I saw Negan and my dad standing by a tree. Then in one swift motion, my dad slit Negan's throat. I wasn't even sure what happened until I saw the blood. My eyes widened and I gasped. "No." I cried. He can't die. I watched Negan fall over and hit the ground. Tears were now streaming down my face.

All of a sudden, everyone else was there standing behind me. They saw it, too.

My dad walked a little closer to us. "Save him." He said. My eyes widened and it was like my tears just stopped. _What? He said to save him? I couldn't believe it!_ Siddiq and Jerry quickly made their way down to Negan to help him.

"No!" Maggie screamed and tried to run down there. Michonne held her back. "No, he can't! No! No, he killed Glenn!"

"We have to." My dad said.

"We have to end it!" Maggie continued. "Rick! We have to make it right!"

"We can't make it right, but this makes it over." My dad said. "It's over."

"No!" Maggie yelled. "It's not over! It's not over until he's dead! It's not over till he's dead! No! No! No." She finally fell to the ground crying.

"What happened, what we did, what we lost there's gotta be something after." My dad began saying. "The ones who have 'em up, put your hands down." He said referring to the Saviors that surrendered. "We're all gonna go home now. Negan's alive. But his way of doing things is over. And anyone who can't live with that will pay the price, I promise you that. And any person here who would live in peace and fairness who would find common ground this world is yours, by right. We are life. That's death!" My dad pointed at a huge herd of walkers quite a distance away. It made me shiver. He is right, though. "And it's coming for us." He continued. "Unless we stand together! So go home. Then the work begins. The new world begins. All this is just what was. There's gotta be somethin' after." My dad finished.

Everyone began walking away. I ran down the hill and hugged my dad tightly. Like I hadn't seen him in twenty years. "Ha. Abby." He said in pain, I think. He hugged me back, though. I smiled up at him.

"You did it." I said with tears in my eyes. "You did it."

"We did it." He said. "All of us." I nodded and smiled. I looked around at Negan. Siddiq and Jerry were still tending to him. I took a few steps towards him but stopped and looked back at my dad. "Go ahead." He said. I smiled at him then quickly made my way over to Negan and knelt down next to him. He glanced at me. He looked like he was in pain and almost like he was…scared. I don't know what made me do it, but I grabbed his hand.

"It's gonna be okay." I said and wiped at my tears.

Siddiq, Jerry and I helped get Negan out of there.

* * *

"We know you're awake." Michonne said. My dad, her, Siddiq and I were in a room with Negan. He was handcuffed to the bed.

"I never said I wasn't." Negan said.

"Good." Michonne said again. "Because we need to tell you some things. And you don't have to open your eyes now. But you're gonna open them soon. Because we're gonna make you watch what happens."

Negan finally opened his eyes.

"And this isn't about who you killed." My dad said next. "No, we've killed people. This is about what you did to us, what you did to so many people. How you made people live for you, how you put people under your boot."

"I saved people!" Negan said angrily and tried to sit up. Michonne quickly put her hand around his neck where his injury was. I grimaced.

"Michonne?" Siddiq questioned her. I just stayed back against the wall with a glass of water in my hand.

"He needs to know." Said Michonne. "This isn't a discussion."

"We can open up his stitches for a little while just to remind him." My dad then said. "Carl pictured something better. All of us working together for something bigger than all of us. And you'll have a job, too."

"Yeah." Michonne said and took her hand off Negan's throat. "You get to be a part of it. You'll be an example of what this will be."

"We're not gonna kill you." Said my dad. "We're not gonna hurt you. You're gonna rot in a cell."

"For the rest of your life, day after day." Michonne said. "You're gonna be evidence that we're makin' a civilization, something like what we had, something we're gonna get back. And you get to watch it happen."

I walked a little closer to them.

"And you get to see how wrong you were about what people can be, about what life can be." My dad said. He put his arm around me. "You, alive, is gonna help show people that things have changed, that keepin' you breathing earns another way, a better way. That's the part you'll play."

"So after all this maybe you're good for something." Michonne finished and walked out of the room. The look Negan had on his face almost made me feel sorry for him. Then I remembered everything he did. Everything he caused. The people that are gone because of him. And yet, I still felt a little bad for him. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Come on, baby." My dad said to me.

"Uh, gimme a minute?" I said. He gave me a strange look. "I just want to talk to him."

He looked reluctant but then nodded. "Not too long." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I won't. I promise." I said. My dad kissed my forehead then left the room. I looked over at Siddiq and stared at him. He finally got the message and left as well.

I finally turned my attention to Negan. "Now look who's locked up." I smirked.

He glared at me. "You got a smartass mouth."

"Yes, I do. It's one of my many gifts, along with visions of the future." I smiled.

There was a brief pause.

"Water?" I asked him. I held up the glass. He gave me a look but then lifted his head a little. I put the glass to his mouth and titled it so he could get some water. He laid his head back and coughed.

"What are you doing here? Why are you helping me?" Negan said hoarsely.

I just stared at him for a moment. I sighed then sat the glass of water on the end table. "You lied. You really were going to kill me." I stated. "And if things had gone your way, I'd be dead now. Is that how you save people?" I paused for a second. "But things didn't go your way, they went our way but you're still alive." He didn't say anything, just exhaled sharply. "I was right about what I said to you that day." I continued. "You don't have any friends, especially now. It's not too late to change, though. You can change."

"What the fuck do you want from me?" He said suddenly angry. "Why'd you help me?"

"Because I consider you a friend." I blurted out. His expression seemed to change. "And you're gonna need one so…don't try and push me away." I got up and left the room.

* * *

I stared at my brother's grave. I have been wanting to see it all this time. It's just sticks…that form a cross. It's almost too hard to believe that my baby brother is buried just beneath my feet.

Suddenly, I dropped to my knees. Before I knew it, I was crying. Hard. I just let it all out. I figured it might make me feel better. "I'm sorry, Carl." I whispered. "If I would have been here, I could have gone with you and things might be different right now." I sobbed. "It wasn't supposed to go this way. You were the future. You were supposed to die an old man. I was supposed to go first. I'm older. I should have been able to protect you." I put my head down and cried. "It should be me buried here and not you."

"Abby?"

I did not respond. I could tell it was my dad and he was walking over. "Hey." He said gently. There was a long pause.

I sniffled and wiped at my tears. "How long were you there?"

"Somewhere from 'it wasn't supposed to be this way' to 'it should be me and not you'. Baby, why would you say that?"

"It's true." I sniffled. "I had a dream that you even told me that." I remembered that horrible nightmare I had and started crying all over again.

My dad sighed. "I would never think something like that. You know that." I did not say anything, just cried louder. "Hey, com'ere." My dad knelt down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He tried 'shh'ing' me. "Abby." He said seriously. "What's goin' on? There's something else bothering you. I know there is."

I lifted my head and looked at Carl's grave. "I-I was here." I stammered.

"What?"

"I was here." I repeated then sniffled. "But I wasn't there. I got here and went to our house. I stayed there…but if I would have walked around a little, I would have found you guys." I angrily put my head down and cursed myself. _Why didn't I just try to find someone? I was too scared._ "I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. Or tell him how much I love him." I sobbed.

"He knew that." My dad softly said and pushed my hair back. "He knew."

"But I wasn't there." I cried some more. "I just wanted to see him."

My dad hugged me tightly, I buried my face in his chest. I actually think I heard him crying a little. "Shh shh." He soothed. "Baby, listen to me. Let me tell you something." My dad started. "Carl told me to tell you that he loves you. He said that before…" He trailed off. "And he also said that there was a reason you weren't here and still out there."

I slowly lifted my head and looked up at him. "He said that?"

My dad nodded. "He said, he knew that you would want to…be the one to do it for him. That no one could talk you out of it. And that you shouldn't have to have that burden." My dad lifted my chin and looked at me in the eyes. "And he was right."

I started shaking my head then sighed loudly. "Who? Did you…"

"He did it himself."

My eyes widened. "What? He did it himself? No. Why would you let him?" I cried. "Why would you let him do that—

"He wanted to." My dad cut me off. "He said, he had to."

I took in what he just said. I put my head down and swallowed hard. There was a long pause. I nodded. "It was supposed to happen like that then." I finally said. "It went the way it was always supposed to." I remembered Tyreese's words from all that time ago.

"That's right." My dad nodded. "So, you have to let that go. I know you wanted to see him, but you have to let it go."

I nodded, but then I thought. "Why'd you wait this long to tell me?"

"Well, I was waiting for the right time. This was the right time." My dad stated then stood up.

He is right. I nodded again. Then, taking a deep breath, I wiped the remainder of my tears away then I stood up. "Thank you, daddy." I gave him a small smile. He tightly hugged me again then kissed my forehead a few times making me giggle.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." I felt so much better after our talk.

We walked down the street together back to our house. I glanced at the other homes and grimaced. "This place is a wreck."

"Yeah." My dad said. "But we're gonna take care of it."

"It's gonna take years." I laughed.

I looked around some more and realized just how much of a mess the whole complex was. I exhaled deeply. It's okay, though. Things are going to be different from now on. They are going to be better. They have to be. Not just for us but for them, too. And even for the people who are no longer with us. _And_ for the people who are not with us yet.

I looked around at the people already working together and smiled. This is the next world. Things are going to go the way they were always supposed to. We are free. It's going to take a lot of work, and I mean A LOT, but we got this. With all of us together. I'm actually excited to start. It's a new beginning.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Well, that was the end of Abby :( I hope you all enjoyed it! I want to thank** **everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows along the whole way! I really appreciate it so much more than you know! Remember, there will be a sequel coming soon so keep an eye out for that! I just wanted to end this story here because it has gotten so long and I figured it was an appropriate ending :) Also, stay tuned for deleted scenes for this story! I will be updating them weekly :D**

 **Bye! love y'all! 3**


	46. Deleted Scenes 1-3

**Deleted Scenes**

 **Deleted Scene 1:**

 **Takes place before the events of chapter one**

 **Abby, Shane, Lori and Carl meet up with people and go to camp**

* * *

"Damn it!" Shane said and hit his fists on the steering wheel. "We're never going to make it out of here now."

"Why aren't the other cars moving?" Carl asked a little frantic.

"It's just a traffic jam, baby." My mom said looking back at us. "We're going to be okay."

I wasn't convinced. I mean…this "sickness" is spreading like wildfire. It shouldn't be long before we're all infected. I shivered.

"It's not okay. This is a damn mess." Shane shook his head. "We need to get a move on now before…before those "things" catch up to us! Then, we'll really be screwed. Everyone on this road!"

I heard a whimper and looked out my window. There was a little girl in the car next to us, she looked to be about Carl's age. She must have heard what Shane said because she started to cry and her mom was trying to comfort her. I wondered briefly why she was sitting in the back and not in the front with her husband.

"Abby, you okay?" Shane asked bringing me out of my reverie. "You're awfully quiet back there. You all right?"

"Uh, yeah…I'm fine. It's just…maybe we should keep it down a little." I pointed at the little girl in the car next to us.

"She's right." My mom said. "No use in scaring everyone." She reached back and grabbed my little brother's hand. "We're going to be okay. Right, Shane?" She nodded at him. Shane took a minute to answer.

"Yeah." He finally said. "We'll be all right."

A minute or so passed and we still haven't moved at all. I'm starting to think maybe this was ridiculous. We would be better off staying at home.

"I'm getting out of this car." Shane said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" My mom asked, but he was already closing the door before she finished her sentence. She sighed.

"Sorry, mom, but I'm with Shane on this one." I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car, I stood where Shane was. My mom and brother joined us not long after. More and more people were doing the same thing we did. I saw the family next to us with the little girl. The man looked like he was yelling at his wife. He had binoculars and was looking ahead at the traffic.

"See anything?" Shane asked him.

He looked at Shane for a minute then took a long drag on his cigarette. "No." He said blowing the smoke out.

"My name is Shane. This is Lori and her two kids Abby and Carl."

We all said hello.

"Ed." He answered taking another puff from his cigarette. He blew the smoke out before saying, "this my wife, Carol, and daughter, Sophia."

"Nice to meet you." Carol said.

We heard a commotion and saw that from a distance, two people started fighting.

"Mama, I'm scared." Sophia cried. Her mom comforted her.

Shane squatted down to her level and said, "Hey, sweetheart, I'm a cop. So's you got nothing to worry about, okay?"

I think I heard the man, Ed, snort. I glared at him. There's something about this guy that I just don't like.

My mom and Shane were whispering something to each other then my mom told Carl and I that she and Shane were going to walk the road. See if they found a way out or something.

"Keep an eye on your brother, okay?" My mom said to me before walking away.

"Your dad's nice." I heard Sophia say to Carl.

"Shane's not my dad. My dad's dead." Carl replied.

I gave him a weird look. I was about to say something but looked up because I heard someone yell. I took a few steps closer. It was an old man, he was yelling about some guy on the radio. It made me laugh. He looked at me.

"Think that's funny? Well, you'll see." He pointed at me. "This guy's gonna pay."

"Yeah, well, hopefully." I rubbed my hands together.

"Hey, you're a little young to be wandering the streets alone. You by yourself?"

"Uh, no. They're just over there somewhere."

"Well, it's best to stick together in times like this." The old man said. "My name's Dale."

"I'm Abby."

"Well, Abby, you should go find your family."

"Right." I said and walked back to Carl.

All of a sudden, we heard helicopters and then explosions. They were dropping bombs or something in the city!

"My God!" Dale yelled.

Sophia cried and clung to her mother.

"What's happening?" Carl yelled.

"Don't watch!" I grabbed him and hugged him. I looked at the horrific scene before me. All I could think about was my dad. I wished he was here with us now.

I looked at two women across from us, they were crying and hugging.

My mom and Shane came back not long after.

"We got to get out of here! It's not safe!" Dale said. "Come on, all of you. I have an RV parked just outside the city. I know of a little campsite we can go to."

Shane and my mom shared a look.

"What about our vehicles?" Carol asked.

"We can find more cars in the morning." Dale said. "Right now, I think there's a few things more important than that." He glanced at Sophia.

"All right. We're in." Shane said.

"Come on!" Dale yelled.

We all started to run up a hill to the woods.

"Wait!" A voice yelled. "Can we come with you?"

We turned around. It was one of the women from before.

"Amy, no." The older woman said to her.

"Please, we have no where else to." She cried.

"There's plenty of room in my RV." Dale said.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Both women run up to join us.

We all hopped in Dale's RV and he took us to the campsite he was talking about. It was just outside Atlanta and was up on a cliff next to a quarry. We found a few more people on the way up and Dale let them join us.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene 2 and 3:**

 **During first week at camp before chapter one**

 **Abby and Carl bond with Shane/Abby talks to Daryl the first time**

* * *

The four of us were sitting by a campfire talking. My mom just left to go help Carol with something. So, now it was just Shane, Carl and I.

A lot more people were here at the camp with us now. We let them join us. It was less food and water for us, but the bigger the group the safer we are.

Shane was telling some story about this dumb guy he used to work with. It was making Carl laugh really hard. I wasn't really listening to what he was saying, I just laughed whenever Carl did. I couldn't stop thinking about my dad, I missed him so much. We were super close. I hated this situation. I missed all my friends as well, I wondered what they were doing right now.

I couldn't pretend anymore. I looked at the ground sadly and drew in the dirt with a stick. I think Shane noticed. I sighed loudly. Well, at least I have something that I brought from home, it will help a little. I got up and was about to go into our tent, but Shane stopped me.

"Abby, wait up a minute. I wanna talk to both of y'all."

I slowly sat back down. I was a little confused because of how serious he became.

"Look, uh…I know you two miss your dad a lot," Shane started, "but I just wanted to let you know that I care deeply about both of you and I'm going to protect you with my life. And your mama. I won't let anything happen to you, okay? And I'll treat you as if you were my own."

 _But we're not yours._

I opened my mouth to say something but Shane spoke first.

"I'm not trying to take your dad's place, I would never do that. But…I just wanted to let you two know that I love you. All right?"

Carl smiled and nodded.

"Abby?" Shane said.

I swallowed hard. "Yeah." I nodded. "Thanks, Shane."

"All right. Hands in!" Shane said. He put his hand out and Carl put his on top almost immediately. I slowly put mine on top of Carl's.

Shane started to count, "one, two, three…"

"Hell yeah!" The three of us said.

Shane and Carl laughed, but I had to force a smile. I liked Shane a lot and I appreciate what he said to us and that he cares, but he could never take the place of my dad. He was sure right about that one.

* * *

I was standing outside by a tree eating an orange when Daryl appeared out of nowhere. He and his brother were our newest arrivals. They didn't talk to us much and pretty much stayed away from everyone else. I was kind of curious about them.

Daryl had a raccoon on his back and was getting ready to skin it or something. I looked him up and down. His clothes were like soaked, did he jump in the quarry?

I cleared my throat. "Hey…" I hesitated. "Your name's Daryl, right?"

He looked at me but didn't say anything.

"My name's Abby."

"Yeah? So, what?" He sort of snapped.

I was a little taken aback by his attitude but that only made things better for me. "I was just wondering…why are you wet?" I smirked.

He glared at me still holding his knife. I smiled inside waiting for his answer. "I'm _wet_ because it's _hot_ and I'm _sweating."_ He snapped.

I laughed a little and sat down next to him on the log. I decided to push him more. "Well, I know that. I'm hot too but I'm not sweating that bad." I smirked again.

"Well, I just came back from huntin'. Gettin' food fer the camp. You was probably sittin' on yer ass all day."

I pursed my lips. "Is that raccoon really for everyone or just you and your brother?"

He turned towards me. "Listen, kid, I don't know you or who you think you are, but ya ain't cute! So, get outta my face!"

I was a little scared from his sudden outburst but I knew he couldn't hurt me, so I didn't back down. "You're in _my_ face…bro."

He stood up so quickly that I backed up and almost fell off the log.

"Get the hell outta here, kid! Go sell girl scout cookies!"

"Whoa!" I put my hands up and let out a little laugh.

He glared at me.

"What's goin' on here?" Daryl's brother, Merle, was now in the scene. "You gettin' mad at a kid?"

"She's annoyin'." Daryl said.

"Lil thang's probably lost." Merle said.

I rolled my eyes.

Merle looked at me. "What's a matter, kid? Ya lose yer binky?" He smirked.

I glared at him but then a great come back came into mind. "Yeah." I smiled. "It's in your brother's ass." I laughed.

To my surprise, Merle laughed with me.

"I'm gonna kill 'er." Daryl said angrily.

"I like you, kid." Merle said.

"Well no offense, but I don't like you." I batted my eyes.

His face became serious. "Smartass kid."

"You can call me Abby." I smirked. "See ya later!" I made my way back to camp.

* * *

 **XD It's been a while since I read these and the last one made me LOL! Did y'all like it? Please review and tell me what you think :D**


	47. Deleted Scenes 4-5

**Deleted Scene 4:**

 **Ch. 6**

 **Abby asks Daryl about his tattoo**

* * *

I was walking around trying to find something to do when I spotted Daryl sitting on the back porch messing with his crossbow. Maybe I could try to talk to him. I slowly made my way over to him. He stood up and started walking towards the woods. I was about to go talk to him but my dad's voice stopped me. I hid by the side of the house so they couldn't see me.

"Daryl, hold up a minute." My dad said.

Daryl sighed and looked back.

"You okay on your own?" My dad asked him.

"Better on my own." Daryl replied.

"You were just out there."

Ya gotta point or we just chattin'?"

I giggled.

"You're off the hook. You don't owe us anything." My dad said.

"My other plans fell through." Daryl said and started to walk off into the woods. When my dad was out of sight, I followed Daryl.

"Hey." I said once I caught up with him.

He looked at me for a long time before saying, "yeah?"

"You going to look for Sophia now?"

"What's it look like?"

I had to laugh at his response. He's always so snappy. "Can I come?"

"Hell no." He answered immediately.

I stopped for a few seconds. "Like that's gonna stop me." I said and caught back up with him. I really wanted to be friends with him.

He snorted and continuing walking. It's obvious that he's not interested. I almost just turned around to leave but I noticed the tattoo on his back, it just poked out from his shirt that he cut the sleeves off of.

"Hey, that's a cool tattoo." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Does it symbolize something?"

"Huh?" He looked at me for the first time.

"Like does it mean something?"

"Nah, I just got it 'cause it looked cool."

"Oh." I let out a little laugh. "I also have a tattoo."

"Bullshit." He looked at me again but this time he actually put his crossbow down and gave me his full attention.

"I-I do. I can't show it to you, though, because of where it's at."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"I-it's not like that." I said nervously. "It's on the back of my leg."

"Yer dad know?"

"Of course not." I almost laughed. "He'd kill me."

"Then how'd ya get that? Don't cha have to at least be eighteen?"

It took me a minute to take in what he just asked me. I was surprised that he was actually talking to me. He's right, though. You do have to be eighteen to get a tattoo without your parent's consent. I had a friend named Danny that owned a tattoo shop. He was going to train me to be a tattoo artist and let me work in his shop once I turned seventeen. That obviously didn't happen, though. Anyway, I talked him into giving me a tattoo one day. It was so difficult to hide it, but it got a lot easier when the itching stopped. There's only a few people that know about to this day, and some of them might not even be alive anymore.

"I have my ways." I crossed my arms and grinned coolly.

Daryl snorted again. "All right. Whatever." He started walking again. "I'm tellin' yer dad."

"What? No! You can't do that. That's not cool." I shook my head.

"Oh, I'm tellin' him alright." He had an amused look on his face and part of me thought he was just saying it to get a rise out of me.

"Come on, Daryl. I trusted you just now. What did I ever do to you?"

I thought for a minute. What if Daryl really did tell my dad? Would it really matter? I mean…what kind of punishment could he possibly give me now? He can't ground me; what could he keep me from doing? I guess he could make me do chores or something like that, but I would probably find some way to get out of doing them.

"Actually…I don't even care. Go ahead and tell him." I said completely unfazed.

"Yeah, well, it's your lucky day 'cause I don't give a shit neither." He walked faster and I thought it was to try and get away from me.

"So, you think we'll find Sophia?"

"Why you followin' me?" He asked ignoring my question.

"I'm helping you look."

"I didn't ask fer any help. Don't need it neither."

I bit my lip and just decided to tell him really why I was following him. "Well…I like you. I think you're cool. You're different, so am I. We should be friends." I smiled.

He just snorted.

"So…you didn't answer my question."

"And what question was that?"

"Do you really think we'll find her?"

He was quiet for a minute. "Ya doubtin' me?" He stopped and looked at a nearby tree.

"No?" I looked at him. "It's just…why haven't we found her yet?"

"Takes time."

"Yeah, but how far could she get?" I paused. "I mean…you said you're a tracker, right? And you seem pretty good at what you do." I paused again. "When you track a deer…is it usually that far from where you started?"

He hesitated to answer. "…sometimes I don't even find it. Those are rare occasions."

I looked to him for a moment then put my head down.

"How old are ya again?"

"Sixteen." I gave him a questioning look. Was he trying to change the subject?

"Hmm." He raised an eyebrow. "I bet yer daddy bought ya car on yer birthday."

I gave him a weird look. What a random thing to say. Maybe he thinks I'm spoiled? "No? My mom and I had to share a car. I used it more because I worked. I was a lifeguard."

"Ya probably had a lot of friends and went a lot places. I know exactly yer kind. You ain't different."

"…actually, no. I didn't have a lot friends. Well, I mean…I did but not _true_ friends. I only had a few of those."

He gave me a look before we moved on. We were both quiet for a while. I had a question that I really wanted to ask him but I was waiting for the right time. I guess now was as good a time as ever. I cleared my throat. "Um…could I ask you something?"

"Ya weren't doin' that before?"

I let out a small laugh. "…but this one's a serious question."

He scoffed. "All right. Shoot."

I hesitated. "…do you want to find Sophia?"

He stopped walking and gave me the stupidest look.

I shook my head. I felt stupid for that. "Sorry, that came out wrong. Let me rephrase that." I looked down and back up. "…why are you out here so much? Risking your life everyday. Why do you care? Like, my dad said, you don't owe us anything. I mean…if everyone was as determined as you, she'd be found already."

He didn't answer right away, just kept his back turned to me. I stared at him waiting for an answer I wasn't sure I was going to get.

He finally looked at me with a glare. "It ain't determination, it's just somethin' to do." He started walking again. I took a second to follow him.

"You shouldn't think like that." I finally spoke. "You're a good guy."

He snorted.

"You are."

"You don't know nothin' about me." He snapped.

"You're right. I don't." I paused. "But you don't know anything about me either. I want us to, though." I smiled. "Like I said before, I like you. Let's be friends."

He let out a small laugh. "Ya don't know when to quit, do ya?"

I laughed.

"…well, let me ask you a question?"

I looked at him waiting to hear what he was going to ask me.

"Why _you_ out here?"

I thought about what he said and became saddened. I took a minute to respond. "You know when my dad left us…I don't know what happened. I wasn't lost, I just…I don't know. I thought I could get us back." I swallowed hard. "A walker stopped us. It was really big and I struggled. Sophia got scared and ran. By the time I killed it…she was just gone." I looked down sadly. "I know it can't possibly be my complete fault, but…I feel like it is." I sighed. "I wish she wouldn't have run away."

Daryl glanced at me then looked back then at me again. "It weren't her fault, she's just a little kid that got scared. It ain't yer fault neither. Yer just a kid, too."

"Really think so?" I smiled.

He gave me a weird look. "I thought you'd be mad since I called ya kid."

"Well, what's wrong with being a kid? Who wants to be old?" I smirked.

Daryl snorted. "Whatever."

I laughed. I didn't follow him this time. "Well, I think I annoyed you enough for today. I'm gonna get back." I turned to leave.

"Hey, kid?" I heard Daryl call back.

I turned and looked at him curiously.

"…yer right. Ya are different."

I perked up and my eyes widened a little. I smiled at him. He just nodded then started walking away. I did the same. I think I smiled the whole back to the farm.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene 5:**

 **Ch. 7**

 **Abby and Carl talk about Randall**

* * *

Carl and I were in the tent after everyone had the meeting about what to do with Randall. We still hadn't heard what they were planning to do. Whatever they decide, I trust my dad. I just hope they make the right choice. I was getting very nervous thinking about it.

"They're gonna kill him. I know they are." Carl said.

"Carl." I glared at him.

"It's the right thing to do!"

"You don't know that! Just like you don't know what they decided to do!" I turned away. "And if they do decide to kill him, it has nothing to do with you. So, stay out of it. Don't even ask questions. Dad has enough worries already…So, just stay out of it."

"No."

"Carl."

"No!"

"Hey, what's going on?" My dad peeked his head in the tent. "Were you two just fighting?"

"No." Carl answered quickly.

"You sure? Because it sounded like you were?" My dad stepped fully into our tent.

"We weren't, okay?" I smiled. "We weren't fighting, dad."

My parents took fighting serious with us. When Carl and I were little, we were never allowed to fight. I think it was because our parents wanted us to be a loving family or whatever. I don't think we ever had an actual fight.

He looked at us for a minute. "Okay, just making sure. I don't have to pull any ears do I?" He laughed.

I gave him a stupid look.

"Just kidding." He mumbled.

"So, what did you guys decide to do with Randall?" Carl just had to ask.

I glared at him.

My dad hesitated then nodded. "We're gonna do it."

I gave my dad a sympathetic look then nodded to let him know I was with him.

"Good." Carl said.

My dad gave him a weird look.

I glared at my brother yet again.

My dad stood there for a second then walked out of the tent.

"What did I tell you?" I said to Carl.

"No, what did _I_ tell _you?"_ Carl said with a smug look. "I knew they'd do it because it's the right thing to do." He walked out of the tent. I glared at him the whole way.

I sighed sadly. He didn't see the look I saw in my dad's eyes. He's too young to understand. Or maybe he really is turning cold?


	48. Deleted Scenes 6-8

**Deleted Scene 6 & 7**

 **ch.11**

 **Abby has to relay messages to parents/Lori scolds Abby**

* * *

I went upstairs to check on my mom before picking a cell right next to hers. That way, I'll hear her in case something is wrong. I looked down at my dad who was sitting on the ground by himself; he looked so worn out. It made me sad.

"Do you need anything, mom?" I asked her.

"No, thank you, sweetheart."

"Okay, well just let me know if—"

"Actually, could you please go tell your father that there's some extra blankets in the car?"

"Uh, sure mom." I turned to leave.

"Oh, and Abby…" my mom walked a little closer to where I was. "Also, tell him that I said not to stay up too late and get some rest."

I gave her a puzzled look. "But…aren't you guys going to be sharing a cell?"

She didn't reply or even look at me, she just looked down at the ground.

I gave her a sad look. "Okay." I left to go tell my dad what my mom said.

My dad was in a cell on the first floor.

"Dad?" I peeked my head in. He was just sitting on the bed. He was probably deep in thought or something. All he does is worry about everything.

"Something wrong?" He asked immediately.

"No, everything's fine." I hesitated. "Uh, mom said there's some blankets in the car."

"I'll run out and get them." He said standing up. "Wait here."

"Okay." I watched him walk passed me. "Oh, and she also said for you not to stay up too late and get some rest." I let out a little laugh.

He just gave me a quick nod before walking outside. He's acting strange; I thought he would laugh at that. I waited where I was until he got back.

"Here." My dad handed me the blankets.

"Thanks." I ran them up to my mom. "Here's your blankets, mom."

"I didn't want them." She said.

"What? You asked for them?"

"I meant for anyone who needed them."

"Oh…well what do I do with them now?"

"I don't know, Abby." My mom gave me an annoyed look. "Just go give them back to your dad, he'll do something with them."

"Okay." I sighed. I walked back down the stairs and into my dad's cell.

"Dad, here. Mom never wanted them for her, they're for anyone who needs them."

"Well, I don't want them." My dad said.

"Well…what am I supposed to do with them? You don't want them, she don't want them."

"Just put them in the next cell." My dad pointed to the cell next to his.

"Okay." I sighed. I walked in and threw the damn blankets on the bed. "Night." I said to my dad as I walked by.

"Abby, wait."

I stopped suddenly. _What now?_

"Ask your mom if she remembered to take her vitamins."

I sighed. "Okay." I made my way back up the stairs and into my mom's cell again.

"Mom, dad wants to know if you took your vitamins?"

"Yeah, like he's real worried about that." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Yeah, I took them."

"Okay." I started to walk away but she stopped me.

"You can tell him for me that I don't need to be reminded to take my pills. I'm not a child. I've already done this twice before."

I rolled my eyes. She didn't say it smartly, it was more like matter of fact…but still.

"Okay." I sighed raising my eyebrows. I walked back down to my dad's cell.

"She took them and she told me to tell that she's not a child and doesn't need to be reminded. Sorry."

He glared at me. "Well, you can tell her that I'm just making sure. I want her and the baby to be healthy."

"All right." I walked back to my mom and repeated what my dad just said.

"Well, if he cares so much then why doesn't he just come up and tell me that?" She angrily said. "Oh he makes me so mad sometimes."

"Come on, mom. Really? He's just worried."

"Oh yeah, see if he does then."

"Fine." I pouted. I walked back down to my dad. "Mom said, if you really care then why don't you come up and ask her yourself?"

My dad had an irritated look on his face. He didn't say anything just walked passed me and started to make his way upstairs. I followed him.

He stuck his head in the cell and said, "I worry about you, you hear me?" He raised his eyebrows. My mom didn't look up from where she was sitting. My dad just walked out into the hall and stayed there.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that, Abby." My mom snapped.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? You guys have me like a messenger boy or something."

"Well, please tell your father that."

"Seriously? He's right there." I pointed out into the hallway.

"Just do it."

I sighed. "Okay, apparently I wasn't supposed to tell you that last part."

My dad let out a little laugh. "Well, you did and it can't be taken back…so you can tell her that for me."

I took a few steps forward into my mom's cell. "He said—"

"I heard him." She said quickly. "Tell him to just go to bed already."

 _Sounds like a great idea! How about we all do that?_

I sighed. "She said to just go to bed already."

He laughed again. "Well, you can tell her—"

"No!" I yelled taking both my parents by surprise. "I'm not a damn tape recorder, quit making me repeat things! Stop being children and talk to each other like adults! Both of you!" I spun around quickly to face my mom. She was wide-eyed. "I'm done." I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Goodnight."

I turned and walked into my cell and practically collapsed onto the bed.

 _Immature idiots._

* * *

"I don't know how I feel about criminals staying with us." I said to my mom.

"Your father will take care of it." She reassured me.

"Yeah, I know, but we don't know them." I stated. "It still feels weird.

Carl came walking into the room with a bag of medical supplies.

"Where did you find this?" Carol thanked him. She started to wrap Hershel's leg immediately.

"I found the infirmary." Carl stated.

"What? By yourself?" My mom asked.

"Yeah. It was no big deal." Carl shrugged. "I killed two walkers."

"Okay, do you see this," my mom pointed at Hershel, "this happened with a group. What you did was good but-"

"Then get off my back!" Carl yelled to her.

"Carl!" Beth snapped. "She's your mother, you can't talk to her like that."

"Look I know you wanna help but-" Carl ran off before my mom could finish.

She just sighed. Carol took Glenn outside, she said she needed him for something. My mom and I walked out of the cell and let Maggie and Beth have some time alone with Hershel.

I sighed. "What are we gonna do with him?" I laughed.

"It's not funny." My mom snapped. "Why'd you let him do that?"

"What? Seriously? You're gonna try to blame this on me?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

 _Unreal._

I put my hands together. "Okay. Number one: he's not my kid. Number two: If he doesn't listen to you, he's NOT gonna listen to me. And number three: he left without telling anyone. Did _you_ know he left?"

My mom sighed. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry." She put her hand on my shoulder.

It was my turn to sigh. "Mom, I know you're never going to stop worrying about us, but he's not a little kid anymore."

"I know, but…why didn't you go with him at least?"

"Once again, I didn't even know he left."

"See, that's the problem." She began to get angry again. "He just wanders off like it's no big deal."

"I'll talk to him." I suggested. "He probably won't listen, but…I'll try."

* * *

 **Deleted Scene 8**

 **Ch. 13**

 **Merle, Daryl and Abby talk**

* * *

When I looked up, I realized that Merle was staring at me.

"What are you looking at, ugly?" I said.

"Easy, darlin." He grinned one of those Merle grins. "Just wondering what the hell you're doin'."

"Glenn took my shift so I don't know what to do now." I admitted.

"Well then, why don't cha come hangout with your ole pal, Merle?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah? And what for?"

"Why don't you come in here and find out?"

"Oh, yeah? You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He just laughed.

"No, thank you." I said.

He laughed loudly. "I'm just teasin." He said. "You're just a wee lil thang."

"Yeah, so is something else," I casted my eyes down, "apparently." _Smoothe, Abby._

He laughed again. "Ya know what?" He grinned at me with that evil look again. "I like you."

"Well, no offense but…I don't like you." I batted my eyes. That was one of the first things I ever said to him. I smiled at the memory.

"I see you haven't changed at all."

I wasn't really sure what to say to that, so I just looked at him smugly.

"Say, ya got anymore of that weed?"

"No!" I snapped. "Because someone took it all." I actually did though, I found some in one of the storage units. I couldn't believe it. I haven't really had the time to smoke any though…or maybe I just forgot about it.

He laughed for a long time. "Come on, you can't fool me." He started. "A pothead's a pothead." He brought his face close to mine, and grabbed onto my shoulders. "Ya GOT some." It was more of a statement than a question.

I was about to answer when I saw Daryl standing there. He had a questioning look on his face. Merle let go of me immediately.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asked.

"Nothin little brother," Merle said, "just talkin' to my new friend here."

"What are ya guys talkin' about?"

I gave Merle a look before saying, "oh, you know…stuff." I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What kinda stuff?"

I looked to Merle for help.

"Nothin' important." Merle said. "No need to get your panties all in a bundle now, Darlina."

That made me bust out laughing but I stopped when I saw the look on Daryl's face. I guess he's not really one to take a joke. I gritted my teeth nervously.

"Just trying to convince this here pothead to gimme some of her dope." Merle said.

I gave him a horrified look then looked at Daryl.

He was glaring at Merle. "Yer gonna get this girl in trouble."

Merle laughed. "I'm kiddin', I'm kiddin'. Y'all know me."

I laughed nervously to try and go along with Merle. When I looked at Daryl, he didn't look convinced. I just stood there like an idiot.

"Actually, if ya wanna know the truth, we were talkin' about," Merle mouthed something to Daryl that I couldn't make out. It actually made him laugh a little.

I gave both of them a questioning look.

"You should stay away from him." Daryl smirked. Merle laughed. I looked from the two of them. I didn't even know what to say.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'll let you two talk." I said. Daryl watched me leave.

 _Well, that was weird._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! The scene with Abby, Rick and Lori is one of my favorites because I think it's realistic when parents stop talking. I would know :/ Oops! Too personal. I'm drunk! XD Please review! :D**


	49. Deleted Scenes 9-11

**Deleted Scene 9**

 **In between ch. 13 & 14**

 **Rick and Abby go on a run**

My dad and I were headed on a run. He said he needed some more tools and supplies for farming. I was a little confused because he's been doing all that stuff with Carl and I wondered why he didn't ask Carl to go with him instead. I don't mind going, I'm actually glad he asked me, but it's just a little surprising.

"I don't think Carl is too happy with the farming. He'd rather be out here." My dad let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, I could tell." I played back a memory:

My dad was trying to show Carl how to use a hoe and he couldn't do it right so he was getting frustrated. Beth and I were outside watching them. I was holding Judith.

"It's not working right." Carl complained.

"You'll get it." My dad said to him. "You just need more practice."

"I doubt it." Carl mumbled. He glanced up at me for a second. "How come Abby doesn't have to do this?"

"Abby is helping take care of Judith and other things." My dad replied.

Judith started to cry.

"Here, I'll take her inside." Beth said taking Judy and quickly walking away. I think she just wanted to get away from the awkwardness.

Carl snorted. "Yeah right."

"What was that?" I said.

"This is way harder than taking care of a baby." Carl snapped.

"Hey, just because you're mad because dad's making you do this doesn't mean you can take your anger out on me." I said.

"Why don't you come try this then?" Carl stood angrily.

"Stop." My dad said.

"I don't have to. I didn't kill a kid!" I know I shouldn't have said it, but I was mad at how he was acting. And…it _was_ the truth.

"Abigail!" My dad scolded.

Just then Carl flung a bunch of mud at me. I gasped. He looked like he regretted it immediately.

"Carl!" My dad yelled again. "Stop it! Now!"

I looked down at my mud covered shirt. I tried to brush some of it off, it was really on there. I looked up at my dad.

"You two don't fight. I'm not letting that happen, especially now." My dad said.

I felt bad. I don't want to make my dad anymore stressed than he already is. I put my head down. "Sorry, daddy."

There was a brief silence.

"Apologize to each other, _now_." My dad said. He looked from both of us.

I sighed. "Sorry, Carl."

"Yeah, sorry, Abby." He actually did look sorry.

My dad nodded. "Now, Carl, you're gonna wash Abby's clothes for her."

"Oh no, dad, I can just do it—"

"No." My dad cut me off. "Carl, go get a bucket and fill with some soap and water…now."

Carl walked away sulking.

"Dad, really I can just do it myself. It's not a big deal."

"Maybe not to you it isn't, but he did that to you and now he needs to be punished."

I put my head down then looked back up at my dad. "He already is being punished." I then walked away.

I shook that thought. "So, speaking of Carl…how come you didn't ask him to come along on this run?"

"Figured I'd let him have a break. He's been working hard these couple days." He turned down a road.

"Yeah, he has."

"And what? I can't spend a little time with my daughter?" He laughed. "I've been spending a lot time with Carl. I miss ya." He put his arm on me.

"So, that's why you asked me? To spend some time with me?"

He glanced over at me. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course." I smiled. "I've missed you too." He gave me a small smile. I looked out my window. I feel like that's not the real reason.

My dad parked the car outside of a house. We were in a small neighborhood.

"We'll check the sheds." He said. "Someone has to have something we need."

"I thought we were going to look in a store?" I said getting out of the car.

"I don't want to use the gas."

 _Okay, something is going on._ I just shrugged.

"So, I'll check those houses over there and you check those ones?"

"No, I want you to stay with me."

I let out a small laugh. "Okay. I just thought we could save time that way."

He didn't say anything just started to make his way into a backyard. I followed right behind him. He looked in the window of the house before breaking the lock on the shed. He sighed once we were inside.

"There's a shovel." I shrugged.

"We got enough shovels." He said walking out.

"Well there's plenty more houses to check."

He nodded.

We checked almost the whole neighborhood. We actually found some good stuff. We found all the tools he needed plus some food and other supplies.

"Guess we did pretty good then?" I said while loading some of the stuff into the car.

"Yeah, better than I thought." My dad raised his eyebrows.

I went to get in the car, but my door was locked. "Uh, daddy, my door's still locked."

Suddenly, I heard a walker. It was approaching me. "I got it." I said. I quickly made my way over to it and stabbed it in the head.

"I figured we could stay here for the night." My dad said.

I gave him a puzzled look before looking up at the sky. We still had hours of daylight left.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine." He started to make his way to one of the houses. "Come on."

 _Now I know something is up. Why would he want to spend the night here when we have plenty of time to make it back to the prison without it getting dark? Something isn't right here._

We were sitting around eating some canned foods. It was now dark outside and I made myself a nice bed on the floor. My dad had the couch.

I was looking around in the kitchen and found a box of pancake mix. How did we miss this earlier? It made me laugh as I thought of something.

"Hey, look dad, pancakes! Just like mom never made."

He laughed. "God, those pancakes were awful." He shook his head.

"Mine weren't." I smirked.

"Yeah, you did make good pancakes."

"Maybe I'll make us breakfast tomorrow." I laughed.

"That'd be great."

I left the box on the counter and went and sat down on the couch next to my dad. My dad looked like he was thinking about something.

"You okay?" I gave him a weird look.

He looked at me like I brought him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Sorry, baby." He looked around for a moment then sighed. "There's something I need to talk to you about, though."

"Uh oh." I said. _Here it comes!_

"So, uh…" He trailed off. He looked nervous. I looked at him weird. "…you're getting older now…" _Oh God!_ "…and I've noticed you're getting closer to that Jason kid."

I hesitated. "Yeah?"

"I—I just wanted to make sure you were okay and…do we need to have the talk?"

I gave him a horrified look. "No! Uh, no, I'm good, dad, trust me."

"Okay." He nodded. "Because we can if you ever need to…"

"Thanks, dad. That's very…reassuring?"

He just nodded again. "You sure you don't have any questions?"

I just stared at him for a minute. "Where do babies come from?" I tried to hold back my laugh.

He gave me an annoyed look and I busted out laughing, which made him laugh, too.

"Abby, I'm being serious."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just had to." I laughed.

There was a long amount of time where no one said anything.

"You know about protection, right?" My dad said breaking the silence.

My eyes widened a little. "Oh my God, dad, yes!"

"Okay." He laughed.

"Can we just stop, please?"

"I just…I need to know…one more thing…" He paused.

"Yeah?"

He hesitated. "Am I too late?"

I could feel my face heat up. "What do you mean?"

"Has it…already happened?"

I could feel the blush spread across my face. "Uh, no…you're not too late."

I heard my dad sigh. Was it a sigh of relief?

"Okay." He nodded. "That's good."

"Is it?" I asked.

"Well, it all depends on you."

I looked at the floor. "I'm not ready for that…well, I don't think I am."

"If you have to think about it then you're not."

I nodded. "Can we please just change the subject?"

"Okay." He put his hand on my shoulder. "But if you ever need to talk, you know you can come to me."

I smiled. "Thanks, dad."

He smiled back. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"But just remember before you date anyone, they have to meet ME first. Then, I'll let you know if they're all right."

I laughed. "Shut up."

"Well, if he breaks your heart then I'm gonna have to break his legs."

"Dad."

"Or his neck."

"Dad!" I laughed. "Oh my God. Stop."

He let out a little laugh. "All right. All right." He sat up. "We should be getting to bed now anyway."

"Okay." I got up and made my way over to the bed I made on the floor for myself.

"Night daddy." I said once I got comfortable.

"Goodnight baby."

I laid on my side and turned away from him. Well, that conversation was super awkward and embarrassing. But I'm also glad I have a dad that cares. I smiled to myself.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene 10**

 **ch. 14**

 **Abby walks in on Glenn and Maggie**

I was outside with Daryl and my dad. They were discussing what to do about the fence. More and more walkers surrounded it. The more they pushed on it the more it was coming down. We had to think of a way to stop it before it was too late.

"I thought about puttin' the cars in front of it, but Carol said it wasn't a good idea." Daryl said.

"Yeah, I don't know." My dad said. "Where were all those guns stashed that you guys found the other day?"

"I don't know. Maggie and Glenn put them somewhere." Replied Daryl.

My dad glanced in my direction. "Abby, do me a favor and go ask Glenn and Maggie what they did with the gun supply?"

"Okay." I hopped down off the wall I was sitting on. "Where are they?"

"I imagine in their cell." He answered.

I nodded and went off in search of Glenn and Maggie.

It took me awhile to find them. They were in an empty cellblock.

"Hey, guys. I just wanted to know if—oh shit. Sorry! Sorry!" I backed up. My face flushed. Maggie was on top of Glenn and they were making out. She was about to take her top off. They got up quickly when they heard me.

"It's okay." Maggie said. "You can come back in."

I slowly walked inside. "Sorry, I uh, just had a question."

"What's that?" Maggie asked.

"Umm…my dad wants to know what you guys did with the guns you found the other day?"

"We stored them on the bus." Glenn replied.

"Oh okay, thanks! I'll let him know." I started walking away. "Sorry." I said one more time. I gritted my teeth nervously as I walked back outside to meet my dad and Daryl. I didn't say anything to them right away.

"Well, did you ask them?" My dad said.

"Yeah, uh, they said they put them on the bus." I said slowly.

"What's wrong?" My dad asked me.

"Nothing." I looked behind me real quick to make sure no one was there. "I think, uh…I think I rained on a parade." I laughed a little.

"What do you mean?" Asked my dad.

I gave him a stupid look. "They were getting started…and I walked in on them."

Daryl smirked and my dad laughed.

"Yeah, so that was great." I raised my eyebrows.

"So, you rained on a parade, huh?" My dad laughed.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene 11**

 **Ch. 16**

 **Abby and Tyreese talk extended**

Later on, we stopped to take a break.

"How much farther?" I asked.

"To Terminus?" Tyreese asked.

"No, to Mexico!" I said sarcastically, which actually made him let out a little laugh. I always liked Tyreese.

"Won't be long now. We should be there long before sundown." He stated.

The wind blew and it made me shiver. I tightened my jacket around me. "It's cold today." I said. "I hate the cold."

"Man, I love cold weather." Tyreese said. "Perfect football weather!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. You were a football player." I smiled. "You're probably used to it then?"

"Love it love it love it."

I laughed. I liked how happy he got all of a sudden. "That's probably why your biceps are bigger than my head."

He laughed.

"I have a great idea." I said. "You can be my bodyguard when I become famous." I grabbed his arm.

He laughed again. "Yes ma'am."

I giggled. I like Tyreese, he's my buddy. I love people that are always in good spirits.

"I'm going to go look for water." Carol informed us.

This may be my only chance to talk to her…alone. "I'll come with you." I said handing Judith to Tyreese.


	50. Deleted Scenes 12-13

**Deleted Scene 12**

 **Ch. 16**

 **Abby tells a story**

A little later, everybody came back with food, water, and some other things.

We had a nice little get together while we ate.

Abraham made a little speech about going to Washington D.C to save the world. With a little convincing, my dad finally agreed. So it was settled, tomorrow morning we would head to D.C.

Everyone was just kind of sitting around and talking. I was sitting over by Glenn, Maggie, Tara, Rosita, Abraham and Eugene. The rest were kind of away from us, out of earshot.

"Hey, Abby." Glenn said. "Why don't you tell us all a story? We haven't heard one in a while."

"Aw, get out." I waved. "These people don't want to hear a story."

"Why not?" Tara asked.

I hesitated. "You guys really want me to?"

I heard a few yeahs throughout the room.

"All right." I shrugged. "Gimme a minute to think of something."

"You're gonna love this. She tells the best stories." I heard Glenn say to Tara and Rosita. "Especially the WAY she tells them."

I smiled. _I better think of a good one! I've got a big job to fulfill._

"Did I ever tell the story about when we had a substitute teacher and we were all real bad?"

"No." Glenn shook his head.

"It's not very long." I cleared my throat. "Okay, so, when I was in eighth grade, we had a substitute named Mr. Vogel and he was like emotionally unstable to teach a class or something. He hated my friends and I. We turned our desks in like a circle and he called us 'the circle of hell.' Well anyway, this one day, my friend, Damien, he was really bad like he had no respect for any teachers or anything. Well, Mr. Vogel was trying to get us to do our work and listen and Damien kept yelling stuff at him and making him yell back and that." I sighed. "Finally, Mr. Vogel had enough and he flipped out! Like he screamed, 'GET OUT!' like four times at the top of his lungs and he swung the door open so hard that it hit the glass wall and it shattered. We were all wide-eyed and like couldn't believe what just happened, he told us to get out again so by that time we were scurrying out of the room. So, were walking down the hall and we're laughing and stuff because at the time we were all immature assholes." I paused for a minute and laughed. "And then…we run into Mr. King, the principal."

"You're principal's name was Mr. King?" Glenn laughed.

"Yeah, I know." I giggled. "So, we run into the principal and he's all like, 'why aren't you kids in class? What are you doing in the hallway?' We said our teacher kicked us out then he asked who the teacher was and he was looking pretty angry right about then, like there was a vain popping out of his head. We told him it was Mr. Vogel and the room number. So, Mr. King walks upstairs and…no one ever saw Mr. Vogel again."

"What? You got him fired?" Glenn asked.

"Yup. Well…I really didn't do anything. It was mainly Damien and like one other kid."

"The story is funny but that's horrible if you think about it." Maggie said.

"Oh, I know. We were the bad ones but he was the one who paid for it." I stretched. "But…I did say we were immature assholes at the time."

We all laughed.

"Reminds me of me and my friends." Abraham said. Rosita hit his arm.

Suddenly, I looked up and saw Carol making her way to the door. I was a little confused and wondered what she was doing.

Someone said something that made the others laugh so I pretended to laugh so no one seemed suspicious. I looked back over and I watched Carol slip outside when no one was looking. She looked a little uncomfortable while we were eating. I was a little concerned for her.

"Oh, Abby, you gotta tell these new guys the butterfingers story." Glenn said. "I know they'll get a kick out of it."

"Okay. I will in a minute." I got up and looked around to make sure no one saw me. Then, I followed her outside.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene 13**

 **Ch. 20**

 **Abby misses Tyreese, Rick comforts her**

I decided to go to bed early that night. I didn't realize how tired I was. I should sleep well tonight.

I woke up from a bad dream that I had. It was about the day we got Beth back from that hospital, but we lost Tyreese. It happened different though in my dream. I checked my iPod and it was just passed three. I tried to go back to sleep after that but I just couldn't. That dream really upset me, it made me think of Tyreese. I realized then that I really never mourned him before, I guess I didn't have time. Well, I could not stop thinking about him now, and I started to feel like I was going to have panic attack so I went outside and sat on the porch for some fresh air.

I sat there and stared at the moon. I suddenly had a flashback of when we first met Tyreese. I liked him immediately, he never seemed like a bad guy to me. I thought about our trip here and how he didn't make it all the way. I remember when we were traveling to Terminus and we were talking about cold weather and he being my bodyguard. I smiled as I replayed the whole conversation in my mind. Then I became very sad and before I knew it, I was sobbing uncontrollably. I missed Tyreese so much. He did not deserve what happened to him.

"Abby?" I heard a voice say. I tried to straighten up and wipe my tears away. I always hated crying in front of others. "Abby." It was my dad. "What are you doing out here?"

I took a minute to answer to try and hold back a sob. "Couldn't sleep."

"Are you all right? You sound like you were crying?"

"I'm fine." I couldn't hold back anymore, I started crying again.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" He came and sat down next to me.

"I had a bad dream." I sobbed.

"What was it about?"

"When we were at that hospital and T—Tyreese died."

"Oh, baby, it's okay."

"I'm not c—crying because of the d—dream."

My dad was quiet for a minute. "You just miss Tyreese?"

I nodded and cried harder. We were quiet again. "I didn't even g-get to say goodbye to him. Or that I was sorry. I was mad at him for changing your-your plan."

"He knew." My dad knelt down in front of me. "He knows you didn't mean that, and he knows you cared about him. Just like he cared for you."

I nodded and sniffled. I tried to calm down. "I just can't believe it h-happened. He didn't deserve that. He was a good person."

"Yeah." My dad nodded. "Yes, he was." He sat down next to me again and made me lay my head on his shoulder. He just held me until I calmed down. I almost fell asleep out there like that.


	51. Deleted Scenes 14-16

**Deleted Scene 14**

 **Ch. 23**

 **Abby talks to Maggie and Michonne about sex**

The next day, I climbed up on the guard post to talk to Maggie.

"You know, you don't have to be up here so much?" I said.

"I won't be." She said. "This is the direction he'd come in. If he sends up a signal, it'll be from out there."

"Yeah." I said.

"Or…it won't be."

I looked at her and thought for minute before saying, "When we go out there, it's never easy, it's never simple. It's always a fight. But we've come back from harder things. From further away. Glenn, Daryl, Abraham, and Sasha, they will too."

She put her head down.

"My dad said we should start figuring out ways we can draw the walkers away. So, they can walk right in when they get back."

Maggie smiled. "I saw Judith in the house the other day. She's starting to look like Lori."

I thought about my dad with Jessie after she mentioned my mom.

"Yeah." Was all I said. I got a nervous feeling in my belly. _I've got to talk to her about what I really came up here to._

"So, uh…" She turned her attention toward me and was giving me a curious look. "…I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" I put my head down.

"Sure, what is it?"

I scratched the back of my head. "This is really random and kind of awkward, but…" I trailed off. _Just say it, you wimp!_ "How old were you when you lost your virginity?" I blurted out.

She smiled at me. "Why do you wanna know that? You gotta boyfriend no one knows about?"

I let out a little laugh. "I wish." I shook my head. "Just curious." I bit the skin around my fingernail.

She smiled again. "Well…I was almost seventeen."

"Almost seventeen?" My eyes widened. "Really?"

She just nodded.

"What was it like? Did it…hurt?"

She gave me a strange look. "Wait, you've never…?

"No." I put my head down for a second. "It's so embarrassing. I'm almost nineteen and still haven't had sex."

"That's nothin' to be embarrassed about." Maggie tried to reassure me.

I slowly looked back up at her. "It's not that I never had the chance, I had plenty of opportunities, but…there was no one that I wanted to do it with. I didn't feel…ready I guess."

"Then, that's a good thing." Maggie stared at me. "When I look back on it, I don't think _I_ was ready."

"Really? Why'd you do it then?"

"Pressure? I guess." She shrugged.

"Well, how do I know when I'm ready?"

She smiled. "I can't really answer that. You'll know when the time is right."

I thought for a moment before smiling back at her. "Thanks, Maggie."

"Of course."

I climbed down the ladder and made my way back to my house. _There's still one more opinion I need._

"Hey." I said to Michonne when I walked in the door. "Where's my dad?"

"He and Carl are teaching the others about guns." She replied.

 _Perfect._

"That's good." I sat next to her on the couch. "Can I talk to you about something?"

She put down the book she was reading. "Sure, what's up?"

"I know this is weird but…how old were you when you lost your virginity?" It was a little easier to say this time.

She gave me a strange look that then turned into a serious one. "Is there a reason why you're asking?"

I didn't quite know how to answer the question. "Kinda." I finally replied with a shrug.

"Why?" Now she looked…amused?

"I just…need to know."

She looked reluctant to answer.

"So…?" I pressed.

"I was…fifteen."

"What? Really? How'd you know what to do?"

She gave me another weird look.

"Never mind that." I shook my head. "What was it like?"

"You're still a virgin?" She squinted her eyes.

"Yes, I'm a still a virgin." I said a little irritated this time. "Does that surprise you?"

"A little." She laughed a little. "Only because you seem like someone who's…willing."

There was a brief moment of silence while we just stared at each other.

"Did you just call me a slut?"

"No!" She grabbed my hand. "I would never."

We both laughed.

"Well, it's true." I said. "I'm a virgin."

"That's a good thing."

"I guess."

"No. It IS." Her eyes were all wide and serious.

I guess that's what everyone thinks when they're on the other side of the spectrum.

"Well anyway, if I was with a guy…do I tell him I'm a virgin?"

She looked like she was thinking about my question. "That's not something you really say unless it comes up. Like, if he asks you, don't lie about it, but don't just say it one day. Because guys get ideas. You know what I'm saying?" She rolled her eyes when she looked at me. "When it was me, right before we were about to do it…I said, you know, I've never done this before."

"Okay, so…I should tell him right before we're about to have sex?"

Just then, I heard the door quickly open then close. I spun around, it was my brother. _Awkward._ I looked at Michonne.

"Everything okay?" Michonne asked him.

Carl took a big sip of water before answering, "yeah, fine." He took notice to the two of us. "What were you two talking about?"

We shared a looked then quietly giggled. "Nothing." I said. "Thank you." I whispered to Michonne. I got up and left to go find my dad.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene 15**

 **During time skip after the walker attack**

 **Abby's saved yet again by her knight in shining armor, Daryl Dixon**

While the others were burying the residents that were killed in the attack, I decided to go outside and pick some nice flowers for their graves.

I picked a lot of little yellow flowers. I'm not certain what they're called, but they were pretty anyway.

When I thought I had enough, I was about to go back inside when I heard a walker growl. I looked up and saw it approaching. I looked around before killing it to make sure there weren't anymore of them. To my surprise, two more started coming just as I stabbed the first one in the head. Then, a third one, that one was really tall!

 _Shit!_ I did not bring a gun with me.

I quickly pushed the walker I just stabbed to the ground and got ready for the next ones. I killed the closest one, but then the next one and that tall fucker were too close together. I held one of them back while the other approached us. Now I was holding both back and struggling pretty badly. I pushed them as hard as I could then quickly backed up. Then, I tripped over a log! _How didn't I see it?_ They were both on top of me in an instant, I didn't even have time to react. I held them back as best I could. _Damn! How are these things still so strong!_ I grimaced as I tried to push them back. I screamed out. I couldn't hold them any longer.

Suddenly, One of them went limp and I realized a knife went through its head. Daryl was here! He killed it. We both stabbed the other one at the same time then Daryl pulled them off me and hauled me to my feet.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." I answered a little too quickly.

He looked at me for a second. "Havin' some trouble?"

I breathed. "I could've done it."

He snorted.

"I could've!" I said a little angry. "There were four of 'em! One was really tall. And I tripped!" I tried using every excuse in the damn book. "I would have been able to…eventually."

"Sure didn't look like it." He glared down at me. "You could be dead right now."

I put my head down. "Thanks."

There was a brief pause.

"What are ya doin' out here anyway?"

I looked back up at him innocently. "I—I was looking for flowers to put on people's graves."

"Oh." Was all he said.

I put my head down again. I didn't want to look at him, I felt embarrassed. Daryl always had this way of making me feel stupid.

"Let's go back inside." He said.

I nodded and quickly picked up the flowers I dropped on the ground.

"Don't worry about what happened."

"I gave him a puzzled look." _He was just scolding me._

"It happens." He answered. "But ya gotta be careful out here." He put his hand on my back as we approached the gate.

"I know." I nodded.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene 16**

 **Ch. 29**

 **Abby and Daryl talk about Beth**

I shined my flashlight up at the wall. I saw the word PHARMACY. "Hey." I said.

Daryl began to try and open it with the crowbar.

"You want me to hold your bags, or…?" Denise said.

I walked closer to where Daryl was. He finally got it open. Denise was right! There was still medicine inside! A lot of it!

"If you set 'em on the counter, I can tell you which."

"No, we're gonna take it all." Daryl said hopping over the counter.

"Are you sure?" Denise hesitated.

I threw my bag over. "No, it's fine." I climbed up over the counter.

We heard thumping in another room, which made us pause.

"It's just one." I said.

"Sounds like it's stuck." Daryl added.

We went back to the meds. I glanced at Daryl, this might be a good time to finally talk to him about Beth.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." Daryl said without looking at me.

"So…you were with Beth after the prison?"

He slowly turned to look at me.

"You two probably got pretty close, huh?"

He hesitated. "Maybe."

"She was my friend too, Daryl, it's okay."

"It's not okay." He kind of snapped. "No one should have to go through that…'specially her." He mumbled the last part.

"I know." I put my head down. "Well…at least you didn't have to be there for it. I saw the whole thing." Then, I could have kicked myself. _What am I doing? Why did I say that like that?_

"You think it's a competition or somethin'?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, no no." I shook my head. "It just came out wrong. I just meant…I wish I didn't have to see that."

Daryl didn't say anything.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." He answered a little too quickly.

"Are you? Because I'm not."

"You didn't even care about her."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Why would you say something like that? She was my best friend!"

"Is that why ya made out with her boyfriend behind her back and never told 'er about it?"

My eyes widened and I looked down. That hurt really bad.

I saw Daryl shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Yeah, you did." I cleared my throat. "And you're right. I should've told her. Now it's too late."

There was a brief silence.

"Yeah, well…I have some regrets, too."

"Like what?"

He turned away from me. "I don't really wanna talk about it, but let's just say we didn't exactly get along at the beginnin'. We were together for a while after the prison, but I barely even said a word to her at first." He looked like he really felt bad.

I gave him a sympathetic look. "She knows. She knew we cared for her and she cared about us." I smiled. That's what my dad said to me when I was sad about Tyreese.

He returned my smile with a half grin.

I looked at a bottle of pills that made me cringe. I remember taking these when I was sick. They made me even more sick. I found a bottle of Percocet. This time I laughed. I used to have all kinds of fun with this stuff. I let out a little giggle.

"What?" Daryl asked pulling me out of my reverie.

I put my serious face back on. "Nothing." I went back to picking out meds.

I picked up a bottle of Lithium next. It gave me a scary thought. However, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard glass breaking. I jumped.

Daryl and I looked out at Denise.

"What are doing?" I asked her. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing." She said emotionless, and walked outside.

Daryl and I shared a look. I knew she wasn't ready to come out here.


	52. Deleted Scenes 17-19

**Alternate Scene: Negan makes Rick choose Abby or Carl**

I don't know how much time had passed, but it was light out when the RV came back. The door opened and my dad flew out and hit the ground hard. Negan had pushed him. Then, he grabbed my dad by his jacket and dragged him over to where we were.

"So, tell me, Rick." Negan started. "Do you even know what that little trip was about?"

My dad didn't answer.

"It was about the way you looked at me. Like I shit in your scrambled eggs, and that's not the look I'm looking for. So, tell me…do I give you another chance?"

"…yeah…" My dad said. "Yes…yes."

"So, this next move will tell you if this crap day is everyone's last crap day or just another crap day." He paused for a moment. "Get some guns to the backs of their heads."

His men put guns to each one of our heads just like he asked. My eyes widened. I don't think I can take much more of this.

"Level with their noses so if you have to fire, it'll be a real mess." Negan said.

He looked at Carl. "Kid, come here." Carl didn't move. "Right here. Kid, now."

Carl slowly got up and walked up to Negan.

"You a southpaw?" He asked my brother while taking his belt off.

"Am I a what?" Carl snapped.

"Are you a lefty?"

"No."

"Good." Negan then took my brother's left arm, rolled up his sleeve a little and tightened his belt around his arm.

"Did that hurt?"

"No." Carl said.

"It's supposed to." Negan said. "All right, on the ground, right next to daddy." He threw Carl's hat off. "Spread them wings."

I watched as Carl laid on the ground. What is he going to do?

"Simon? You got a pen?"

"Yeah." Simon said and threw Negan a marker.

"Sorry, kid this is gonna be as cold as a warlock's ball sack. You just lay the ball sack on there and drag, right across your forearm." He drew a line on Carl's arm.

"Please, don't." My dad said beginning to panic.

"Me? I ain't doin' shit." Negan said. He stood up. "Rick, I want you to take your ax and cut your son's left arm off. I know, I know that's going to take a while to sink in. But if you don't, all these people die, then all the people back home die, then you…eventually. Leave you alive for a few years just so you can stew on it."

"You-you don't have to do this." Michonne said. "We understand. We understand. We-"

" _You_ understand, yeah. I'm not sure that Rick does."

"He does." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "He gets it. Just look at him. Please stop this. Don't hurt my brother. Please!"

"Oh shit!" He looked from Carl to me. "This is your brother? Rick, you have two kids? I had no idea." He laughed. "Even better."

I felt like I did something wrong even though I probably didn't.

"So, Rick, pick up that ax, I know this is a screwed up thing to ask, but I'm gonna need you to get it at an angle, give us something to fold over. We got a great doctor. The kid will be fine…probably."

"It can be me." My dad said. "You can do it to me. I can go w-with you."

"No, Rick, this is the only way. It needs to happen now or I will crush the little fella's skull myself."

My dad started to panic.

"Not making a decision is a BIG decision. Do you really wanna see all these people die? Your little girl over there? You will see every ugly thing."

I was shaking my head and panting. I felt completely out of it.

"Are you really gonna make me count?" Negan said. "All right. I'm counting. Three!"

"Please!" My dad cried. "It can be me, please!"

"Two!"

"Please, don't." My dad cried. I've never seen him like this before. Negan slapped my dad in the face then grabbed his face.

"This is it." Negan said.

My dad screamed once Negan let go of him. He looked completely insane. He picked up the ax and very slowly raised it. He was screaming the entire time.

 _Oh my God! He's really going to do it!_

I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch it.

"Wait, stop." Negan said. My eyes opened. "Stop." My dad put down the ax and looked at Negan. He had a look of hope on his face. Everything stopped for a moment. "This is too easy." All eyes were on Negan. He was rubbing his chin like he was thinking. Then, he looked over at me and got a mischievous look in his eye. I stared right back at him and waited in anticipation to see what he was going to do next.

"Simon." Negan finally spoke not taking his eyes off me. "Bring that girl up here." He pointed at me. My eyes widened and I immediately started to panic inside. Simon made his way over to me.

"Come on, girl." Simon said.

"No." I said quietly and shook my head. He grabbed me by my hair, I screamed, then he dragged me up on the other side of my dad.

"No." My dad then said, all hope lost.

"Okay, great!" Negan said cheerfully. "Now," he hauled Carl up by his arm making him kneel. "Let's see how well you do now, Rick." He put a knife to Carl's throat. My eyes widened. "Who do you want me to kill, Rick?" Negan said. "Your son or your daughter? Choose. Is it a boy or a girl?" Negan smiled sickly.

I was breathing so heavily. Suddenly, Simon copied Negan and pulled me up on my knees by my hair, then pulled my head back putting a knife to my throat. I cried out in pain.

"No." My dad said looking around. He looked insane. "No no no no."

"Choose, Rick!" Negan yelled. "Or I will kill them both!"

My dad was making sick sounds like he was going to throw up. I kind of stopped paying attention because I realized I could serious die now. Maybe both of us. He's given my dad an impossible choice. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down taking slow deep breaths. I'm the older one here, I should die and let my little brother live. Yeah. I took a few seconds to accept my death. "Dad." I breathed. My dad turned his head looking at me. "Choose me. Let Carl live." I said. The look on his face right then is a look I will never forget. "I'm older. I lived more than him. Choose me."

"D-don't try to be a hero!" I heard my brother yell to me.

"Dad, you gotta do it." I said.

"No!" Carl yelled.

My dad looked back and forth between Carl and I. Yeah, we're both probably going to die.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Negan said. "What a loving family. What heartless person would do something so terrible as to tear them apart? Oh yeah, I would." Negan laughed. "Simon." He nodded.

"Yup." Simon moved his hand away. My eyes widened. He was about to kill me.

"NO, PLEASE!" My dad yelled and panicked. "PLEASE DON'T! I UNDERSTAND! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT MY KIDS!" He was begging at Negan's feet. "Please." He cried. My dad laid his head on Negan's shoe and cried like a little kid.

Negan had a look of satisfaction on his face; he took his knife away from Carl's throat and let him fall to the ground then he nodded at Simon. Simon did the same to me but he pushed me hard onto the ground and walked away. I whimpered in pain.

Negan knelt down to my dad's level on the ground. "You answer to me, you provide for me, you belong to me." He said.

My dad rapidly nodded his head.

"Speak when you're spoken to!" Negan yelled at him and grabbed his face.

"You answer to me."

"Yes." My dad said.

"You provide for me."

"I provide for you." My dad repeated.

"You belong to me, right?"

"Right." My dad said quietly.

"That…is the look I wanted to see." Negan said. "We did it. All of us together. Today is a new beginning you sorry shits. Whatever you had going for you…that is over now."

I put my head down and silently cried.

"Dwight." Negan called. "Load him up." He pointed at Daryl.

Dwight went over to Daryl and grabbed his arm trying to get him up. There was a bit of a struggle but he eventually got Daryl in the back of the van, and locked it up.

"I like him." Negan said. "He's got guts. He's not a little bitch like someone I know. He's mine now. You still wanna try something, I will cut pieces off of…what the hell is his name?"

"…Daryl." Simon stated.

"Wow that actually sounds right." Negan said. "I will cut pieces off of Daryl and leave them on your door step, or better yet…I will bring him to you and have you do it for me."

This guy is so sick.

"Keep that truck, you can use it to store all the crap you're gonna find me. So, I'll see you in a week. Until then, tah-tah."

Negan and all his men slowly cleared out, leaving us all broken.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene 17**

 **Ch. 30**

 **Rick, Carl and Abby talk at home after the deaths of Glenn and Abraham**

I was sitting at the dining table with a bowl of dry cereal. I don't know why I poured it, I'm not even hungry. I just sat there with my hand under my chin. Carl was sitting on the couch probably doing the same thing I am and my dad was staring out the window. I have no idea where Michonne is. Nobody was talking. We didn't have anything to say. We're all still in shock with what happened. I suddenly thought of Maggie and wondered how she was doing.

My eyes glazed over to my dad. I wonder how _he's_ doing. He turned around and caught me staring at him. I casted my eyes down at my food. I heard him making his way over to me.

"You should eat." He said.

I didn't say anything or even look at him.

"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Eat."

"I don't think I can." I said quietly.

My dad looked from me to Carl then he sighed. "Look, I know what happened today was…just downright terrible and I'm sorry you two had to see it and I know this is a really bad situation we're in, but we still have each other. We're gonna be okay. I—"

"No, we're not." Carl snapped. He stood up from where he was sitting on the couch. "It's not okay. Nothing is okay!" He walked towards us.

"Carl." My dad tried.

"There's nothing you can say right now that's going to make this okay." My brother said.

"Carl, just calm down."

"No." He walked away ignoring my dad's plea.

Then there was silence. I carefully watched my dad. He put his head down and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked sad, which saddened me. He finally made eye contact with me. Neither of us said anything right away. It was me who eventually broke the silence. "He just needs some time." I said referring to my brother. "We all do."

"I know." My dad nodded. "What I was saying, I didn't mean any of this was _okay._ I just…"

"I understand what you meant." I tried to reassure him.

He nodded again. He stood there for a minute then he put his arms around me. I slowly returned his hug. "I'm so glad you and Carl are okay." He sounded like he was getting choked up.

"I'm glad you're okay, too." I tried to smile. "And Michonne and the others." I swallowed hard. "I wish Daryl was here." My dad hugged me tighter.

The thought of Daryl being with that…monster is just scaring the shit out of me. What is he doing to him? Is he okay? Is he even still alive? I could throw up right now. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Dad." I breathed. "Dad, what are we gonna do?"

He finally let go of me and stood back up. He just stared at me. I looked in his eyes waiting for his answer. "How are we going to get out of this?" I said again when he didn't respond.

He hesitated. "…I—I don't know." He said quietly then walked away.

I always looked at my dad for answers; for him to figure everything out and for the first time in my life, he couldn't give me one…

* * *

 **Deleted Scene 18**

 **Ch. 31**

 **Negan's first visit: Dwight talks to Abby**

Negan showed up at Alexandria five days later. He was early, he said a week. Surprisingly, nothing bad happened. The only thing was that we were missing two guns from the armory. Turns out Spencer had them hidden in his home. Negan was going to kill Olivia if we hadn't found them, for it was her job to keep track off all the weapons. Luckily, that didn't happen though.

I stayed in the house pretty much the entire time. I didn't want to be around those people.

I watched them leaving out the window.

"It's my fault." I heard Carl say.

"What?" I spun around.

"They weren't gonna take our guns, if I wouldn't have…threatened them…"

"It's okay."

"It's not okay!"

"No, it's not okay, but don't beat yourself up over it." I turned away from him. "We all make mistakes." I said thinking of that time at the prison when Merle and I went after the Governor. Our plan had failed horribly.

I went outside to see if any damage was done to the homes or anything. I must have went out too soon because I ran into one of Negan's men. He addressed me.

"Hey!" He said. "Hey, I remember you. Abby, right?"

It was that Dwight guy. I rolled my eyes. _What the hell does he want?_

"Well, aren't you gonna say hello?" He was trying to get under my skin.

I just gave him an annoyed look.

He let out a little laugh. "You look different, though. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something's definitely different about you." He paused for a minute like he was thinking. "Oh, you know what? It's your face. You look more…lost and helpless now. Yup! That's definitely it." He nodded.

I was glaring at him so evilly. It took every part of me not to stab him in the stomach and rip him to pieces in front of me.

He laughed again. "Sorry about your friend. I know you probably miss him…but he's in a better place now. Well, he could be in an even better place if he'd just cooperate and become one of us."

I gasped. I thought he was talking about Glenn at first, but now I realize he's talking about Daryl! My body shivered with anger and I finally found my voice. "You better not hurt Daryl." I stepped closer to him. "If anything happens to him, I swear I'll—"

"Whoa, sweetheart." Dwight held is hands up. "You should be more worried about what might happen to you and your daddy if you don't get Negan what he wants."

I glared at him.

He grinned sickeningly at me. "See ya later." He reved his motorcycle and took off.

I realized then that that was Daryl's bike and I wondered briefly how he got it.

I can't believe how angry he made me feel just now. I hate him! Every single one of them! We need to beat them!

* * *

 **Deleted Scene 19**

 **A few days after Negan's first visit to Alexandria**

 **Abby gets extremely ill**

I was sitting on my bed reading a book. I had some down time because I just got back from a run. I took a nice shower and was now relaxing. I suddenly got a sharp pain in my pelvic area that actually made me jolt. It was gone in an instant. _That was weird._ I went back to my book. Shortly after, I felt it again. It was worse this time.

"Ah!" I yelled out loud. _What the hell?_

It happened again except this time the pain stayed. I figured it was just from my period because my cramps are always really bad.

I tried to lay back and relax but the pain was just so intense. It got worse and worse. I soon felt like I was going to throw up so I wandered into my bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and puked. When I was done I got extremely hot and dizzy. I was so hot I felt like I was going to pass out. I finally laid on the bathroom floor because it was cold and hard. I laid there for a long time in pain.

"Abby?" I heard a voice say.

"In here." I answered weakly.

I heard footsteps followed by, "Abby, are you okay? What are you doing?"

It was my dad. He put his hand on my back.

I slightly lifted my head. "The floor is nice and cool."

He felt my forehead. "You're burning up."

"It hurts." I cried.

"What hurts?" He sounded very worried.

"The worst cramps of my life." I cried again.

He ran a hand through his hair trying to think of what to do. "Let's get you into your bed? Can you stand?"

I just laid there for a moment then I struggled to get up. I was breathing very heavily. The pain was so intense! My dad helped me to my bed.

"I'm going to get you some Aleve." He said. "Have you eaten?"

"No. I don't think I can." I said very weakly.

"You have to. You're not taking Aleve without some food in your stomach."

I coughed. "Is that can of wedding soup still downstairs?" I got another horrible pain and grimaced.

"I think so. Is that what you want?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back, baby." My dad disappeared. He was gone for about five minutes. I can't take the pain. It's so bad!

My dad came back with my soup and a bottle of Aleve.

I reached for it.

"No, eat a little first."

I cried. "It hurst so bad, daddy."

"I know, sweetheart." _No! You don't know!_ He handed me the bowl of soup and helped me sit up. I ate a little of it and said I wanted the pills now. My dad handed me two.

"I want three." I whined.

"Take two for now."

"I want three!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay." He tried to calm me down. He gave me another pill. He must know it's best not to argue with me at the moment.

After I took the pills and ate the soup, I slowly started to feel better. I asked my dad if he would sit with me for a little. Of course he said yes.

"You feel better?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's slowly going away." He pushed my hair back. "Sorry I yelled at you." I told him. "It just hurt so bad. That was seriously the worst pain ever." I never want that to happen again. I started to cry a little again. "Why does this happen to me?"

"I don't know, baby." He cleared his throat. "I wish I could make it stop."

"It's not fair." I whined.

"I know but just try to relax." I rolled over on my side and he rubbed my back. We stayed like that until I eventually fell asleep.


	53. Deleted Scenes 20-24

**Deleted Scene 20**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Negan, Abby and Carl cooking spaghetti**

I got out some plates and set them on the counter. Negan had Carl make biscuits.

"Mmm…you _gotta_ taste this." Negan held a spoonful of sauce to Carl's mouth earning a glare from him.

I noticed my brother was having some trouble, probably because he never made biscuits before. He was getting frustrated.

"Hey." I said to him. "I'll do this. You set the table." I took the rolling pin off him and watched as he grabbed the plates and took them over to the table. Olivia was sitting at the table with Judith who was asleep, thank God.

As I was rolling the dough, I glanced over at Negan. He was wearing an apron and cooking spaghetti in my kitchen. Now _that_ was a sight to see.

An unintentional giggle esacped from me. Negan turned to me and we made eye contact. "Something funny, baby girl?"

"Nice apron." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know, doesn't it look great?" He smiled.

I snorted. "I was being sarcastic. You look like a bitch."

"Well," Negan started, "someone isn't getting dessert."

I almost laughed but then I remembered who this guy was. I still can't believe this is happening right now.

I bent over to put the tray of biscuits in the oven and set the timer. "Mm." I heard Negan say. Then, I felt his hand on my lower back that then traveled down to my bottom. I gasped and stood up.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. He grinned evilly at me. I became very angry. "Don't ever touch me again."

"Sorry, I was curious." He said. "You're a fine young thing." He stepped closer to me. I backed up until I was against the counter. My eyes grew wide as he pressed up against me and put his hands on the edge of the counter around me. I had no escape.

I was terrified and breathing heavily. "What are you doing?" I managed to get out. Suddenly, Carl was there and he was glaring at Negan.

"Get away from my sister."

Finally, after what felt like forever, Negan laughed and backed up. "I'm just kidding." He smiled that big smile. "Let's eat." He clapped his hands and sat down at the table.

"Hey, you okay?" My brother asked me.

"Yeah." I breathed. I looked over at Negan; he was sitting there like nothing happened. _What an asshole._

* * *

 **Deleted Scene 21**

 **In between chapter 33 and 34**

 **Abby and Carl have a nice brother/sister moment**

I lifted a sheet of metal to attach to the side of a car.

"Let me help you." Carl said and lifted the other side.

"Thanks." We both set it down and leaned it against the car. I let out a deep breath.

"You still going tomorrow?" My brother asked me.

I gave him a nervous look then nodded.

He looked at the ground for a minute then sighed. "Well…be careful."

"I will." I nodded again.

"And no matter what happens, I love you."

I gave him a weird glance but smiled. "Aw, I love you, too, Carl."

"I just wanted you to know that."

I patted his back. I starting walking away but Carl stopped me.

"Hey, Abby?" He said. "You should tell dad not to kill anymore than he has to."

I gave him a strange look then side smiled at him. "He knows that."

Carl shook his head. "I don't think he does."

I gave him another weird look. "What are you—

"We can't kill them all." He said. "We can't. We have to find another way."

I was so confused. My brother has always wanted to kill Negan and his people. Why has he changed so suddenly? "Why?" I asked him. "I mean…I'm not saying I _want_ to kill all of them, but…wouldn't it be way easier?" I let out a small laugh even though none of this was funny.

"But it's not the right way." Carl answered immediately. "What's easy is not always right. That's what mom said. And she was right."

I was silent for a moment and just had to stare at my little brother. He was four years younger than me, but for the first time in my life, I felt like he was the older sibling. It was a very awkward feeling and I never want to feel this way again. However, I was very proud of him. I smiled at him. "You're right, little brother."

He smiled back at me.

"Come here." I embraced him in a hug. "Gosh, you're so tall now! You suck!" I slapped his arm. He laughed.

My baby brother is really becoming a man. He will make a great husband/father one day. Our dad should be proud. I'm proud.

* * *

 **Alternate scene where Abby gets to see Carl before he dies.**

Breathing heavily and feeling dizzy, I stared at my home as it burned. The others…if they are still inside— I heard a noise to the left of me, there were people. I quickly ran through the woods around the side of Alexandria and to the back wall. I stopped and brandished my gun as I looked around. I didn't see or hear anything, so I put my gun back in it's holster and began climbing the wall.

It was very difficult and painful due to my injuries so it took a while, but I eventually made it. I stopped once my feet were on the ground and just looked at everything on fire. It was completely destroyed. I have to find the others. If they are not alive…I don't know what I would do. I felt like I could collapse. I absentmindedly turned my head while catching my breath and saw that my house was still intact. But how? All the others were burning. I didn't have time to think, though, I heard more grenades and gunfire. The Saviors must still be here. I can't be seen! I will get dragged back to the Sanctuary and then what?

I quickly ran and scaled in between the houses. So far, I didn't see anyone. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. I yelled involuntarily and kicked.

"How did you get out, bitch?" The guy yelled at me. "I'm taking you back to Negan!" He started carrying me away. I quickly pulled out my knife and stabbed him in the leg. He screamed and dropped me. I didn't miss a beat, though, I pulled out my gun and shot him right in the head. I laid on the ground for a minute catching my breath. That was _too_ fucking close!

I lifted my head because I thought I saw someone. I rolled over so I was on my stomach and stayed hidden. I did see someone! Not just one but three! It looked like two of them were helping the other walk. I squinted trying to get a better look.

It's my dad and Michonne! But who the hell were they holding? I didn't have time to think. I watched as they went into the church.

I weakly stood up and took a look around before bolting across the way and running right up to the church porch. I looked in the widow. I saw my dad and Michonne kneeling on the ground next to someone. I realized soon after that that someone was my brother. He looked badly hurt. My shoulders slumped and I prepared for the worst before I went in there. The others are okay. I know they are. They went somewhere. But why didn't my dad, Carl and Michonne go with them? I knew the answer was something awful.

I began to panic and my legs moved without me telling them to. I ran inside that building being loud as hell. I stopped just inside the door. They all looked up at me.

"Abby?" My dad said. I didn't answer. I slowly walked over to them and plopped down on the ground next to my brother. He looked terrible. He was so pale! And had dark circles around his eyes.

"Abby." My brother smiled at me.

"W-what happened to you?" I breathed heavily.

"What happened…to me? What happened…to you?" Carl said slowly then smiled. "You look worse than me."

If this was any other time, I definitely would have laughed. I shook my head. "Carl…"

He laid his head back and gave me a serious look. "I got bit."

My eyes widened. I knew my brother was seriously hurt but I never thought in a million years that he would say that. I came in here prepared for the worst, only…it was worse than that.

I was completely dumbfounded. I sat up on my knees and leaned closer to him. My eyes still wide and shaking my head. Carl must have known what I was thinking because he weakly lifted his shirt so I could see his bite mark. Everything got so much more real after that.

I was dizzy and breathing heavily. I felt a hand on my back that I assumed belonged to my dad. He probably thought I was going to fall over.

"It's okay." Carl then said and smiled. "It's okay."

I shook my head again. I think I was still in shock because I couldn't cry. I looked down at his bite. "Maybe…maybe we can—

"I'm gonna die, Abby. There's nothing anyone can do." My brother said.

I stared at him while breathing heavily and looked around. I could feel tears coming. It's happening. My little brother is dying.

I put my head down and sobbed. There wasn't anything I could do. I was angry with myself for crying. I wanted to try and stay strong for him but I couldn't even do that. I felt so helpless in that moment.

"Hey." Carl said and grabbed my hand. "It's okay." He smiled.

I finally just gave in and let myself cry after that.

* * *

"Thanks for getting me here." Carl said to my dad.

"I'm-I'm sorry." My dad said. "I-I just I didn't…I didn't want you out there."

"No for getting me _here_." My brother said. "For making it so I could be who I wound up." We were all silent for a moment. My brother continued. "Back at the prison when we got attacked there was a kid, a little older than me. He had a gun. He was-he was starting to put it down, and I-I shot him. He was…he was giving it up, and I just, I shot him. I think about him. What I did to him and how-how easy it was to just…kill him."

I kept my head down. I remember when my brother did that. I was horrified. I was the one who told my dad about it.

"Carl, no." My dad shook his head. "No. What happened…what you'd lost. All those things you had to do. You were just a boy."

"And you saw it." Carl said. "What it did. How easy it got. That's why you changed why you brought those people from Woodbury in. You brought them in, and we all lived together. We were enemies. You put away your gun. You did it so I could change, so I could be who I am now. What you did then, how you stopped fighting, it was right. It still is. It can be like that again. You can still be like that again."

I started crying all over again.

"I can't be who I was." My dad said sadly. "It's different now."

"You can't kill all of 'em, Dad." Said Carl. I remember my brother saying those words to me. "There's gotta be something after. For you and for them. There's gotta be something after. I know you can't see it yet how it could be. But I have." Carl began telling us about what he pictured for the future. "You have a beard." He said to my dad. "It's bigger and grayer. Michonne's happy. Abby's married and has kids and she's…happy. Judith is older, and she's listening to the songs that I used to before…" He trailed off and I became saddened for him. He continued before he got too choked up. "Alexandria's bigger. There's new houses, crops and people working. Everybody living, helping everybody else live. If you can still be who you were that's how it could be. It could."

I can't picture any of that right now. I want to, but I just can't. Maybe I could days ago but not now.

"Carl." My dad said. "It was all for you. Right from the start. Back in Atlanta, the farm. Everything I did, it was for you and Abby. Then, at the prison, it was for you three. It still is. It's gonna be." My dad glanced at me. "And nothing-nothing is gonna change that."

I grabbed my dad's other hand.

"I want this for you, Dad." Carl said.

"I'm gonna make it real, Carl. I promise. I'm gonna make it real."

Carl smiled at my dad.

I started shaking my head. "No." They all looked at me. "No. I don't want a future without my brother."

"You do and you have to." Carl said. "You're still a big sister. And you're a great one. And now you get to do it all over again with Judith."

I stared at my brother for a moment then I burst into tears. I sat back and just let myself cry. This is the worst thing I have ever had to do.

"Carl, I'm sorry." My dad then said. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. A father's job is to protect his son."

"Love." Carl said. "It's just to love."

I started to calm down by taking slow deep breaths and I wiped my old tears away.

Carl leaned up and reached for his gun. My eyes went wide.

"No." My dad said.

"No." Michonne said too. "Carl It-It…It should be—

"I know." Carl said cutting off Michonne. "I know. Somebody you love. When you can't do it yourself. But I still can." His voice started breaking. "I grew up. I have to do this. Me. I love you."

Michonne started crying very hard. "I love you, too."

"I love you, Dad."

Then, my dad started crying very hard. "I love you, Carl. I love you so much." He kissed his forehead. "I'll make it real. I will. I will."

Carl nodded at them.

"I'm not letting you do it." I said. "I don't care what you say, it's not happening."

"Abby—

"You did it for mom when it should have been me. I was the older one. You shouldn't have had to do it." I put my head down and sighed. "So, now I'm gonna do it for you and you're gonna let me."

My brother was silent for a moment. With a nod he finally agreed. I could tell he understood where I was coming from.

My dad and Michonne said their last goodbyes to Carl. My dad kissed the top of my head and Michonne put her hand on my shoulder before they stepped out and waited on the porch until it was over.

"Say something cheerful." My brother said. "Make me laugh one last time."

I swallowed hard. "I don't know what to do, man. Nothing really funny, right now."

"You've got tons of things to be happy for. Things are gonna get better, Abby. Just wait and see."

My mouth pressed into a thin line. I don't know if I can believe that. "Yeah, well…" I looked out the window, a lot of the buildings were still on fire. "Good thing we didn't waste our time painting that gazebo."

My brother laughed then started to choke.

"I have water in my bag." I reached for a bottle.

"No, save it."

"Carl—

"For real. Save it."

I sighed and put it back.

"Abby," my brother started, "you were my first friend. My sister. My big sister."

I looked at him. "I still am." I grabbed his hand and kissed it. "No matter what."

"You-you were always good to me. Always stuck up for me. Never bossed me around or acted like I was a pest when we went places together. I secretly always looked up to you." He let out a small laugh.

A tear escaped from my eye and I sniffled. "You were a great little brother. And a great big brother to Judith. Don't ever think otherwise."

"Take good care of Judith. And dad. They need you."

I stared crying again. I nodded and wiped at my tears.

"I love you, Abby." Carl cried.

"I love you, too, Carl!" I sobbed. "More than you'll ever know." I leaned over and we hugged and cried together.

I kissed his forehead and sat back. Carl could hardly move by then.

"I'm…I'm sorry this happened to you." I said quietly.

He smiled then let out the smallest little laugh. He breathed in for several seconds. "Yeah…well…" I heard my brother breathe out but not breath in.

"Carl?"

His smile slowly faded, he leaned his head back and then he was gone.

"Carl?" I sat up. "Carl? Carl!" I shook his leg. He was unresponsive. "Carl, no. Come on, little brother. Carl, please." I knew it was going to happen…but I just wasn't prepared for it.

I finally just stopped and cried. I let myself cry for a minute then I pulled myself together. I still have one more job to do, and this will be the hardest of them all. I took Carl's gun then a deep breath. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead then leaned my head on his.

"I'm sorry, Carl. I love you." I sniffled. "Forever." I slowly lifted the gun, pointed it at his head, then I pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene 23-24**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Extended Negan and Abby talking/Negan kills one of his own men in front of Abby**

"So, you think you and your people are so great?" I raised an eyebrow. "You know, those two guys that brought me back here, one of them was gonna rape me."

"Really?" Negan said. "Well, I'll have to take care of that later."

I rolled my eyes. _Like he was actually going to do something about it._

There was a brief pause. Then, I finally spoke again. "You know, I was thinking…"

"Yes?" He said pleasantly and smiled.

"Why don't you just leave?" I said shaking my head.

"Leave?"

"Yeah." I snapped. "Take your precious bat, get in a car and go. Far far away from here and never come back."

Negan laughed. "No fucking way. Not when I've gotten this close to fucking winning. And if I left, all these people here would die."

I rolled my eyes. "Like you really care about that?"

"Oh, baby girl, you don't even know. I took this fuckin' place. I saved every single one of these people. If I wouldn't have showed up, they'd all be fucking dead."

I crossed my arms in front of me. "Well, why don't you go get your Nobel Peace Prize?"

He laughed at my response. "You know, I really should."

I became extremely annoyed. _Why can't I piss him off?!_ I got up and stood in front of him. "Well, you know what I think? I think you're fake." I blurted out.

"Me? Fake?"

"Yeah. You have these people treating you like a God. Like you're such a good leader. But you're not. You are the farthest thing from a good leader. A good leader is willing to die for their people. Not you, though. Because you're too important, right? Your people don't matter. You only care about yourself, which makes you a coward." I mocked him. "Not really a leader at all. So, yeah, you're fake." I finished with pride.

However, Negan slammed his bat on the table making me jump. My eyes widened. He was glaring at me. _Wait, did I finally piss him off?_ He stood up and bent down to my level so he was looking me in the eyes.

"You got a smartass mouth, baby girl."

I had to admit I was a little frightened. I needed to think of something to say. I swallowed hard. "Yes, I do. It's one of my many gifts."

He was still looking at me the same way. "Maybe I _should_ just fucking kill you."

I just stared at him. Even though I was feeling scared, I stood my ground. "Come on, I need some alone time so I can fuckin' think." Negan said. He put his hand on the back of my neck and we left his room.

* * *

Some guy opened the door to my cell shortly after Negan put me in here. "Big guy wants you." He said.

He took me into that room, the same one where Negan and Simon fought. There were two guys down on there knees, I recognized them from before. They were the guys that brought me here. I wondered what was going on.

"Hello there." Negan greeted me.

"What the hell? I thought you said you wanted some alone time?"

"I do. But first thing's first." He cleared his throat. "Alright, baby girl. Now I need you to tell me which one of these pieces of fucking garbage," he pointed at them with his bat, "tried to rape you?"

My eyes widened. _He was serious about that?_ I looked at the two guys, they looked scared to death. "Uh…no." I started. "You don't have to. It's okay—

"No!" Negan yelled taking me by surprise. "It is not fucking okay. If one of them tried to rape you, then that means they'll do it again. And it probably isn't the first fucking time either. Now, as I said before, I'm gonna take care of this. And I'm a man of my word. As you know." He gave me a smirk so I sent him a glare. "I'm not gonna let this slide. I _have_ to do this." He came closer. "So, tell me," he said seriously, "who. Tried. To rape you?"

I stared at him for a minute then looked at the two guys. They were both sweating bullets, especially the greasy guy because he was the one who did it. I wished I never would have said anything to him.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just kill them both." Negan said.

I heard a commotion from both guys.

I don't want this to happen. But Negan was waiting for an answer and the man was impatient. I knew I had to. I swallowed hard and looked at the ground. "It was that one." I pointed at the fat greasy guy. Negan smirked at me then walked over to the guys down on their knees.

"Let this be an example for you." Negan said to the other guy. He raised his bat in the air. My eyes widened.

"No, please!" Greasy yelled. "I'm sorry! Please! I— Negan hit him in the head once. I gasped. The guy was still alive. He hit him again and then again and again. I lost count after some point. I didn't want to see anymore, yet all I could do was watch this gruesome scene before me.

Finally, Negan stopped. He stood up straight catching his breath. "You and you." He pointed at the only two guys left in the room. "Clean this up." They both immediately got to work.

Negan made his way over to me smiling. "I don't like rapists." He said quietly. I just looked at him in fear. "Come on." He put his hand on the back of my neck, but I quickly shoved it off then began walking. I heard Negan snicker.

* * *

 **Well, that was the end of this story now! D:D I hope you all enjoyed it! My sequel to Abby is coming soon! Please stayed tuned so you don't miss anything if you are into this story! Also, I would really like to reach 200 reviews for this story, so please help me out! And as for the sequel, Carl was right, things will get better for Abby ;) but first they will get worse :/**

 **Love you all! 3**


End file.
